


Two Worlds

by Deathraptor22



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: ASL, AU, Camelot is On Another Planet, Fantastic Relgious Weirdness, Fantasy, First Contact Faux Pas, Other, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 79,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathraptor22/pseuds/Deathraptor22
Summary: AU. When the  Earth People first appeared they were mistaken for sorcerers.  This lead to a repeated skirmishes  with the nation a Camelot. During one of those skirmishes, a solider rescued a little native boy, injured in the battle. A little boy who turned  out to be the king's son. Sixteen years later, Arthur is back in Camelot, but terribly out of place, and lonely. Can a newcomer, a boy by the name of Merlin, help him and his adopted sister bridge two worlds?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Anything you recognize, you assume I don't own it. ;)

The prince wasn’t even supposed to be there.   
It was only at the last moment did Uther decide his son would accompany him, at his father’s side with eight knights. Still the little boy was nervous, behind every tree was a possible danger.  
Unbeknownst to her, a party from the colony was traveling through the woods, eight soldiers and three farmers, walking to a local village that was trading with him on the sly.  
The colonist was a group of citizens from Earth, founding the first colony on what they thought was an uninhabited, but habitable planet. A group of soldiers, doctors, farmers, scientist, millers of grain and textile that had signed up for the lottery to go in hopes of a better life. By the time they realized they were not alone, it was too late. They tried to make peace with Camelot, the closet of the Kingdoms to them, but their ruler refused to believe they weren’t sorcerers, with attacks happening almost every other day. This errand, while necessary, was highly dangerous.  
The cart shook as they horse rocked over a rough patch.  
“Hey, could you be a bit more careful!” Young Jenny Hawkins, a long dishwater blonde requested, grabbing two bundles of carrots.  
“Jenny, he’s doing his best,” Jenny’s mother Marion whispered nervous, “Keep your voice down.” She was in hostile territory with two of her children and was on edge for very good reasons.  
“Mom, if we haven’t seen any natives by now, we’re not gonna.” Jenny reasoned.  
Just then as if on cue, the party came into views and the knights immediately drew weapons. Marion grabbed both Jenny and her son’s hand.  
“Arrest them.” The King ordered, “Now.”  
The solders all aimed their weapons at the knights. “We mean you know harm, “The commanding officer said, “Just—lower your weapons and we’ll all be on our way.”  
“You lower yours.” The lead knight ordered, “You are in violation of Camelot law.”  
“Oh, for the umpteenth time!” A solider to the left snapped, “We’re not—wizards or whatever.”  
“Mendez, that’s enough!” The commanding officer shouted, “We don’t want any problems. Lower you’re weapons and we can all get on with our lives.”  
“We are not standing down.” The head knight insisted, “So you might as well just stand down now and come quietly.”  
They were at a standoff. The solders of Camelot feared the Earth weapons, and the Earth people where hesitant to cause an incident unless it was absolutely necessary, thought they feared they would never convince the natives of their innocence. So, both groups just stared each other down.  
Then someone fired a shot.  
It was chaos after that. The knight had crossbows so arrows and bullets were flying as the soldiers try to the farmers out and they tried to get the royal outs. Somewhere in all of it Arthur fell of his horse, hitting the ground with a loud thud, his arm suddenly throbbing. He tried to call out, but no one could hear him.  
At least until the dust settled when of the soldiers, Mendez, was set to circle back. On edge, Mendez had his weapon at the ready, he froze for a second when he saw the child lying on the ground bleeding and sobbing. Sensing his presence, the child stared up and him eyes wide, and backed up.  
“Hey,” Mendez said gently, gingerly approaching child, “It’s okay, it’s okay. I’m not gonna hurt you.” He leaned down and gently picked up the child, thought he gave him no storage of struggling and screaming. “Boss, we got a native kid. He’s hurt and compete alone. I think he might have been abandoned, or something. What do you want me to do?”  
“Be careful, he may be bait in some sort of trap.” The commanding officer ordered, “But bring him here.”  
“Yes sir.” Mendez agreed, and hurried back with the child fighting him all the way.  
Hours later, everyone was in the infirmary getting patched up. Fortunately, the worst wound was a bullet to the shoulder.  
A nurse with long wavy black hair was making her rounds when she heard the sound of crying. She turned to a little lump shaking under the sheet.  
The nurse went over and pulled back the sheet revealing a little boy of about four years of age, with blonder hair, his cheeks red with tears. Seeing he had been found, he tried to crawl back into his hiding place.  
“It’s okay.” The nurse soothed, “It’s alright, honey. You’re safe now. Hey, my name is America. What’s yours?”  
The little boy sniffled. “Arthur.” After a beat he added, “Are you going to kill me?”  
“What?!” America exclaimed, taking aback by both the question and that someone so young was asking it, “Honey, why would you think that?”  
“You’re sorcerers.” Arthur answered,” My Papa’s the king.”  
“Really?” America asked, surprised.  
Arthur was silent, looking down. He hadn’t expected her not to know.   
“Have you told anyone else about this?” America asked.  
Arthur shook his head.  
“Okay, then.” American began, “Look, I know this is hard to believe, but no one here is a sorcerer and no one here is going to hurt you or kill you or do anything else bad to you, okay?”  
From the look on his face, American didn’t think he believed her.  
“Would you like for me to stay with you until you go to sleep?” America offered.  
Arthur nodded. He may not believe her that her people weren’t evil, but he liked her. She was nice.   
“Okay, then.” American declared sitting down next to him. She carefully reached out and began gently stroking his hair singing, “Hush little baby don’t say a word. Mama’s gonna buy you a mocking bird…”  
After he had fallen asleep, American went back to her shift. When it was done, she went to General Potter.  
“He said who was his father?” Potter asked.  
“The King, sir.” America answered, thought she knew he had heard her first time.  
“Do we have any proof of this?” Potter asked.  
“Well, they were traveling with a guy who seems to be a noble.” The commanding officer spoke up.  
Potter rubbed a hand across his face, sighing. “Well, that’s just fantastic.” Their sense of responsibility might have just gotten them all killed.  
“If I may, sir,” The commanding officer spoke up, “Maybe we could you this to our advantage. Get the king to sit down and talk.”  
America immediately caught on and stared at them both, horrified. “You’re not seriously suggesting holding a child hostage?”  
“I don’t see what other options we have Mrs. Finch.” Potter told her, “A scout can get to the city in about three days’ time, then depending on how long negotiations go, the boy will be back home in now time.” Even as he said it the general doubted it would be that simple, but he didn’t want the nurse to cause a scene.  
“And where are you going to keep him in the meantime?” America challenged, “He’s four years old, you can’t just lock him up in a prison cell even if we had any!”  
“Well wasn’t he injured in the attack?” Potter asked, hopping to be given an excuse to just house the boy there.  
“Just a broken arm.” America informed him, “Eventually we will need the bed.”  
Everyone was silent for the moment, then the commanding officer spoke up, “America, would you want to take them until we sort this out?”  
America froze. “Me? A-Am I even authorized? Is that even allowed?”  
“We can authorize it.” Potter spoke up, “Someone would have to check on you, like with a foster family, but we could do it.”  
“I’d have to speak to my husband about it but if he agrees, yes.” America agreed.  
While he took a bit of convincing and a lot of prayer, eventually Toby Finch agreed and the couple took their new foster son home from the hospital.  
Home, for now, consisted of a canvas tent the young couple shared with a family of six, a man and his five grandchildren, four girls and one boy. It was a little bit of squeeze, but they managed to fit a ninth cot in while everyone else was away.  
“Okay,” Toby said, with a sense of satisfaction as he shifted the cot into its final place, “That’s done. How’s he doin’?” He was started to get a worried, as their new charge hadn’t said a word since they got him, just kept clinging to America.  
“Yeah, he’s just …scared.” America answered. Of basically anyone who isn’t me. America knelt down, caressing Arthur’s face. “Everything’s going to be alright little one. The people we live with are very nice.”  
Just then, as if on cue, the oldest and youngest of the granddaughters, Juliet, sixteen, and Daisy, six, came in. “Mr. and Mrs. Finch,” Juliet greeted them, then caught sight of Arthur, “Is that him?” The others hadn’t been told everything, but had been told that a native had been discovered after a battle, injured, and had been taken in by colonist family for the time being.  
“Yes,” America confirmed, “Girls, this is Arthur, Arthur, this is Juliet and her sister Daisy.”  
Arthur responded by burying his face into America’s skirt.  
“It’s okay, little guy.” Juliet assured him, bending down so that they were about the same height, “No need to be shy.”  
When Arthur just buried his face further, America said apologetically, “I’m sorry, it’s just been a long day, he’s in a completely new place, you know how little kids are.”  
“I have four younger siblings, I get it.” Juliet assured them, “Mess hall’s gonna be fun, though.”  
Daisy however, was less forgiving. “Why are you so scared us?” When she didn’t get an answer, she kept on, “Why are you scared of us?!”  
“Daisy, that’s enough.” Juliet scolded.  
Daisy, however, would not let up. “We’re not scary.” The little girl sounded hurt as she said that, “Why are you scared of us?”  
“Leave me alone.” Arthur finally pleaded, starting to cry, “Please leave me alone.”  
Daisy stopped, realizing what she had done. “I’m sorry. I-I didn’t mean—”  
“But you did.” Juliet cut her off harshly, leading her away to the corner, “Six minutes.”  
Arthur pulled his head up, looking around. What had just happened?  
“We’re just gonna—go.” Toby said, taking his wife by the hand and leading them away, “Come on.”  
After aimlessly walking around, they went to the mess hall, which didn’t go a lot better, as even though they had got there early it was already crowded, and noisy, and some people stared.  
“Do you think we can just get these and go?” America whispered to Toby. She had seen people do it before.  
“He’s gonna have to get use to life here, honey.” Toby whispered back to her.  
“I know but can’t we just—I don’t know, ease him into it?” America suggested, “You know, like a goldfish?”  
“A goldfish?” Toby repeated, then looking around decided, “Well, maybe you might be on to something.”  
And so, they took their trays of dried fish, the first fresh carrots any of the colonist had, had in over a year, and steamed brown bread back to their tent.  
When Toby got back after delivering the trays to the mess hall, things were in full swing. The two middle girls Alice and Nina, were bicker about something, while they boy, Forest and Daisy played in the floor. America sat on her cot with Anther.  
“Hey,” He greeted them, sitting down next to her, “How we doing?”  
“About as well as can be expected.” America answered.  
“Cheer up bud.” Toby encouraged him, ruffling his hair, “It’ll all be over soon.” He doubted it would do much good, but it was work a shot.  
“Hey guys, do you think we can tone it down?” Juliet said, looking up from her book.”  
The girls immediately settled down.  
America looked over at Juliet gratefully.  
That night after everyone was asleep, America was awakened by the sound of movement. Her eyes fluttered opened and saw Arthur in the floor.  
America leapt out of bed. “Are you alright?”  
Arthur nodded, allowing America to pick him up. That was when America realized he was wet. She cleaned the mess up, and the child up, putting him in one of Toby’s T-shirts, before putting in the cot with her.  
Over the next few weeks, while Arthur become use to his new surroundings and became rather found of his foster parents, things were not getting any better. Uther was not at all open to negotiation. The good thing was at least he wasn’t sending any troops to attack them, as he knew their weaponry was better. And on top of all of that, America started getting sick, spending most of her morning in the toilet.  
“Is Mommy sick?” Arthur asked Toby one day as he walked the boy to school.  
“I don’t know, bud.” Toby told him, “But she’s seeing the doctor today, so we’ll know what’s going on.”  
Just then one of the orderlies came up to him. “Toby, America just got a diagnosis.” He told him, “She asked me to come fine you.”  
Fortunately, Juliet just arrived at the school, actually a bunch of kids out doors standing in front of white board, with her siblings. “I’ll take him.” She volunteered, overhearing.  
“Thanks, Jules.” Toby told her, running for the infirmary.  
When Toby got there, she found America in a chair in the corner looking oddly…happy? “What is it?” Toby asked, “America, honey, what is it?”  
Smiling America held out one of the pregnancy tests they had brought with them. A positive pregnancy tests.  
“Looks like Artie’s getting a little sibling.” She beamed.


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sixteen years later, Arthur and Merlin meet. I could've gone better

Merlin was halfway down the road, when he froze staring down at the smoke coming from the walled settlement. For while he was not a native of Camelot, even he knew about the mysterious Earth People. He heard the tells of what lied behind the settlement walls. Devices run by water, or that could print out books by the dozen. Of course, it all rumor.   
Much had changed since the Earth colonist first landed. An uneasy truce had been brokered and they had been allowed a portion of land, though most chose to stay away from them except for a few local towns who had come to know them. Even Merlin decided to go out of his way to avoid it.  
Meanwhile in Camelot, Arthur, no longer the little boy that had been kidnapped/rescued by a well-meaning solider, but a young man of almost twenty, walked up to a and began to knock. “Morgana!” He called out, knocking on her door, “Morgana, are you in there?!”  
“Arthur?” A voice behind him asked, causing him to whirl around. It was Morgana, trying to hide the fact that she had been crying. “What are you doing here?”  
“I wanted to check on you after what…happened.” Arthur answered.  
There had been an execution that morning of a man named Thomas Collins for sorcery and his mother had, perhaps understandingly, made a scene, threatening Arthur. The executions were usually upsetting for Morgana anyway, they were upsetting for him to but he was better at hiding it, so he just assumed what happened would make things worse. Thank God the woman hadn’t been caught.   
Tears welled up in Morgana’s eyes. “He’s me ordered to come to the feast.” She told him, “As if nothing happened or this is something to celebrate!”  
Arthur let out a sad sigh. “Come here.” He said, gesturing towards himself.  
Morgana threw herself at Arthur, allowing herself to be wrapped in his arms as he whispered soothing words in her ear.  
Between seeing an unjust execution, poor Morgana’s distress, everyone else’s apathy, the fact that when Morgana got upset, she reminded him so much of Arietty, it put him in a foul mood for the rest of the day to put it lightly. A bad mood he wound up taking out a poor servant boy named Morris later that day.  
“Where’s the target?” Arthur demanded.  
“There, Sir?” Morris replied nervously.  
“Into the sun? “Arthur responded, though he knew very well what the young man meant.  
“But it’s not that bright.” Morris elaborated.  
“A bit like you then?” Arthur mocked him, laughing at his own cruel words along with the knights behind him.  
“I’ll put the target on the other end, shall I, sir?” Morris suggested, beginning to carry the target towards the wall.  
That was when things really started to get out of hand. “Teach him a lesson.” One of the Knights with him called out, “Go on boy.”  
Deciding to give the people what they want, Arthur pulled out a dagger. “This’ll teach him.” Arthur told his audience.  
“Yeah.” Another knight encouraged him.  
The knight who started this laughed, repeating, “Teach him a lesson.”  
Arthur threw the dagger at the target.  
“Hey!” Morris protests, as the dagger hand come dangerously close to him, “Hold on!”  
“Don’t stop!” Arthur ordered. He knew what he was doing was wrong. He knew that everything that day wasn’t Morris’ fault and he was being unnecessarily cruel but at the same time…he didn’t really care.  
Morris took a few steps back. “Here?”  
“I told you to keep moving!” Arthur shouted, throwing another dagger, “Come on! Run!” Something about hurting someone else just made him feel so much better.  
Morris shuffled his feet along trying to carry the large target as Arthur kept throwing daggers at it.  
“Do you want some moving target practice?!” Arthur shouted, getting more manic, actually aiming for Morris at some points. (Fortunately, those shots missed). Even the knights who had egged him on earlier were starting to get a bit scared.  
That was when Merlin stumbled on the scene.  
Morris finally dropped the target and it rolled to Merlin’s feet. He put his foot on it so Morris couldn’t pick it up. “Hey, come on, that’s enough.”  
Enraged at the intruder interrupting, Arthur began marching towards him, calling out, “What?!”  
Merlin started to lose his nerve, but her said in what he hopped was a firm voice, “You’ve had your fun, my friend.”  
Suddenly Arthur went eerily clam. “Do I know you?”  
“Er, I’m Merlin.” He introduced himself, extending his hand.  
“So, I don’t know you?” Arthur asked, then suddenly her voice rang out in her head. Arthur, be polite!   
No, his mother would not approve him being rude to somebody who had done him no harm, even if it was a complete stranger. As a mather of fact, he wouldn’t approve of any his behavior the last few minutes. Even though he was fully grown she’d probably have him over her knee right now. His father-his other father, most certainly would. Well, neither of them was here, were they? No, they weren’t, Arrietty wasn’t and what was the likelihood of him every seeing them again? This was how he had to act, and they wouldn’t ever know.  
But God will know. A voice rang out in his head.  
Suddenly Arthur’s very soul felt like was on fire. He had been taught from a young age that God wanted humans to be kind to one another, and he had been so very unkind over nothing. Was its Morris’ fault his biological father was tyrant? Was it this Merlin person’s? No to both counts.  
He was so lost in his sudden thoughts that he almost missed Merlin’s answer, “No.”  
“Well then,” Arthur began, taking the hand that Merlin had already pulled back, “I’m Arthur Pendragon, the King’s son.”  
Merlin’s heart plummeted. This was not going to end well. What was that colonist saying people had started using? No good deed goes unpunished?  
“Listen,” Arthur began, lowering his voice, “You’re right, I went too far, but please, just—play along so that I look good in front of the knights? Otherwise I’ll never heard the end of it.” He knew as he was saying it, they would never say it to his face, as there was the whole ‘future ruler of the kingdom’ thing and the fact that half of them thought he was an insane bomb that could go off at any moment. Still, they would talk behind his back, which Arthur also knew.  
“What—” Merlin began. However, before he could ask for an explanation, his arms were being pinned behind his back.  
“I should have you thrown in jail!” Arthur shouted, “Lucky, I’m feeling generous!” Then he threw Merlin to the ground. “Go on. Get!”  
Merlin didn’t have to be told twice. He ran off and Arthur stomped off back to his men.  
He was on his way back to the royal physician’s quarters when a young woman with curly dark brown hair pulled back on her head walked up beside him. “I saw what you did earlier.” She told him, “I was very brave.”  
Anxious, Merlin did a half turn to look at her.  
“I’m Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen.” The young woman introduced herself, “I’m Lady Morgana’s maid.”  
“Right, I’m Merlin.” He introduced himself, shaking her hand.  
“Are you alright?” Gwen asked as they continued to walk.  
“Yeah,” Merlin answered, “Just a bit sore. That’s what I get for being stupid.”  
“I don’t think it was stupid.” Gwen told him, “It’s great you stood up to him.”  
“What?” Merlin responded, “You think so?”  
“Arthur can be a bully and everyone thought you were a real hero.” Gwen explained.  
“Oh yeah?” Merlin asked.  
“Mm-hmm.” Gwen nodded.  
“Can I ask you something, Gwen?” Merlin asked, “Is Arthur always that…mercurial?”   
“It’s not usually that extreme.” Was all Gwen said.  
“You should have seen him, Gaius.” Merlin told the man he was staying with, a friend of his mother’s, later, “He was just---torturing that poor man servant, I swear to you, even the knights looked afraid, then, when I stepped in, he got-- enraged, but then he’s shaking my hand and introducing himself as if nothing happened, then he’s pinning me to the ground. I know I don’t know much about Camelot’s rulers, but does madness run in their family?”  
Gaius was silent for a moment. “Merlin, you have to understand.” He began, “Arthur has been through some rather traumatic events.”  
“What sort of events?” Merlin responded.  
“I don’t think I should tell you.” Gaius told him, “That’s Auther’s business. Besides, I have other matters I wish to discuss to you. What did your mother say about your gifts?”  
Yes, and there was the reason Merlin had come to Camelot in the first place. That magic that was banned in Camelot on pain of death? Well, Merlin had a natural ability for it. In spades. It was only a matter of time before it got him into trouble back home, so Hunith, Merlin’s mother, though Gaius could help with the situation.   
“That I was special.” Merlin answered simply.  
“You are special.” Gaius confirmed, “The likes of which I’ve never seen before.”  
“What do you mean?” Merlin asked, slightly scared.  
“Well, magic requires incantations, spells.” Gaius explained, “It takes years of study. What I saw you do was…elemental, instinctual.” During his first encounter with the Court Physician, Merlin had displayed two incidents of magic, once, saving the man from being hit by a bookshelf, the other, freezing a bucket of water.  
“What’s the point if it can’t be used?” Merlin asked. Aside from the fact that he couldn’t control it all that well, Magic was outlawed in the country he was currently in.  
“That I do not know.” Gaius admitted, “You are question that has never been posed before, Merlin.”  
“Did you ever study magic?” Merlin asked.  
“Uther banned all such work twenty years ago.” Gaius reminded him.  
“Why?” Merlin asked.  
“People used magic for the wrong end at the time.” Gaius explained, “It threw natural order into chaos. Uther made it his mission to destroy everything from back then, even dragons.”  
“What?” Merlin balked, “All of them?”  
“There was one dragon he chose not to kill, kept it as an example.” Gaius walked back, “He is imprisoned beneath a deep castle where no one can free it. Now, eat up. When you’re finished, I need you to take a prescription to Lady Helen. She needs it for her voice.”  
“Can I ask you something else?” Merlin asked, “How does the colony fit into the band on magic?"  
“They don’t.” Gaius answered, “The colonist has weapons far more powerful than ours, and there was….”  
“There was what?” Merlin asked.  
Gaius paused a moment, carefully crafting his responded. “When the prince was four, he was in the middle of a battle between the colony’s soldiers and Camelot’s.” He began, “The colony’s men found him, took him back with them. They tried to use that to make Uther negotiate, but even with his son at stake he was stubborn. They boy was their prisoner for elven years. It was only after he was found outside the colony’s wall with a colonist girl that he was rescued, and an official peace was reached.”  
Merlin was silent for a moment. No wonder Arthur had issues. Then a detail of the story hit him. “Wait, what girl?””  
“I do not know all the details myself,” Gaius explained, “But from what I understand it she was daughter of the family who kept him. Now, that really all I can tell you about what happened, so go.”  
When Merlin entered Lady Helen’s guest chambers, they were empty. He put the potion bottle by an effigy and book. Curious, he picked it up.  
That was when the woman herself came walking down the balcony corridor. Hearing her coming, Merlin quickly put the book down to cover up any evidence that he was snooping.  
However, Lady Helen was still unnerved by the complete stranger in her room. “What are you doing here?”  
“An…” Marlin began, “I-I was asked to deliver this.” He held up the bottle to clarify the statement. That when he glanced to a half-covered mirror and instead of the striking ebony-haired women before him, was wrinkled gray haired old women. Hopping he was just seeing things, he handed her the bottle and left.  
Merlin was hurrying away from the castle as fast as he could through the lower town, when he caught sight of hooded figure running through the street. “Hey!” Merlin called out, unable to help himself for a moment.  
The figure, startled, tripped, but caught himself before he fell to the ground. In the process the hood fell back, revealing a head of blonder hair. Not knowing what else to do, Arthur pulled the hood back up and ran into the night, hopping whoever had spotted them hadn’t seen enough to recognize him.


	3. The Unhelpful Dragon's Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Arthur sends a secret letter to his sister, we see a little bit of how we got here, and the Great Dragon is unhelpful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I just wanted to clarify something before starting this chapter: While all thoughts are italicized, so is all telepathic communication and all sign language translation. I should probably find something else to differentiate that last one, but I haven’t yet. Sorry.

Arthur looked every which-way as he ran through the forest. No one could see him here. It was too dangerous. At last he saw his destination.  
It was a rather unassuming tree, with a patch of white flowers under its shade. He walked over with a scroll of parchment, tying it with a yellow ribbon.  
Arthur didn’t know what possessed them to pick this spot. Maybe because they both knew where it was, maybe despite of what happened the spot was out of the way. But still, it held some bad memories. Or more specifically one bad memory.  
The memory of life as they knew it ended forever.  
“Arrietty Finch if you don’t get back here right this second--!” Arthur began, then realized that yelling at a deaf girl was probably just about as productive as trying to clear a flooded basement with a flamethrower and took off after her. He supposes he couldn’t blame her for wanting to go exploring, this was her first time beyond a few feet outside the wall, but damnit, their parents put him in charge of her, and he had to leave his post to come get her! He could get in so much trouble for that.  
When he found her, she was swirling in the middle of the forest, her head up looking all around her, her face lit up in wonder, spinning around in that blue dress of hers, like some raven-haired Alice in Wonderland. He almost hated to disturbed her. Then she saw him and her face fell.  
You are in so much trouble. Arthur started signing furiously, his hands and blaze of movement, what were you thinking?!  
I’m sorry. She signed back to him, I just wanted to look. This place is amazing. It’s better than I’ve even dream.  
Well, now you’ve seen it, come on. Arthur demanded.  
Arrietty stared at him with those big blue eyes of hers. Five more minutes, Artie. She pleaded, Please.  
Arthur could not resist those eyes. Oh, alright. He gave in, but then we got straight back.  
Arrietty nodded and started looking around again Arthur not far behind her.  
He was so focus on his sister that he didn’t heard them going until he saw two brown blurs. Two brown blurs that became knights on horses as they came closer.  
“Arrietty, come on,” Arthur said, grabbing her by the arm and running. And thought she herself could not hear what she said, seeing the men, she let herself be dragged.  
“That way.” One of the knights told the other, indicating the way the children had ran.  
“But they’re only children!” The other knight protested.  
“One of them was wearing a colonist uniform!” The first knight pointed out, before taking off after the pair.  
They ran as fast as they could for what felt like forever, but they were on foot while their pursuers had horses. It all ended when Arrietty tripped over a rock. Arthur grabbed her, but it was too late, but the knights were upon them, pinning then both to the ground.  
“Let go!” Arrietty protested, struggling against her captors.  
“Stop struggling, girl!” The Knight frightening against her ordered harshly.  
“She’s deaf!” Arthur yelled, “She doesn’t know what you’re saying!” After a beat he added, “But she can read lips.”  
The Knight began to ease up, but still did not let go of his captive, instead, trying to turn her to face him, so he could repeat the order.  
The other Knight however, did not change tactics. “You’re both under arrest for sorcery.” He reached out and slapped Arrietty. “And you, girl, will behave. I don’t care rather you can hear or not.”   
“Leave her alone!” Arthur shouted, “She’s just a little girl!”  
The Knight holding Arrietty looked over to his companion, silently pleading with him to be reasonable.  
“Young or not, she’s committed, a grave offense.” The Knight justified his actions, “You both have.”  
That was when an idea popped into Arthur’s head. It was an insane idea, but it just might work. It was all he had. “What if I could give you information on the whereabouts of Arthur Pendragon.”  
That got the Knight’s attention. Even Arrietty froze a look of horror on her face. She had been told the truth about her brother’s adoption about a year before. “Arthur, no.” She protested, “No!”  
The Knight’ caught what she had called him and his eye’s widened in shock. “Are you—”  
“That’s preposterous!” The Knight, still clasping down on Arthur, scoffed, “They wouldn’t have the captive prince running about free, let alone working as a member of their guard.”   
“But he looks the proper age.” The other knight argued, “And I was there before he was taken. They do have a similar coloring.”  
The first Knight thought of this for a minute. “We’ll find the truth of this story when we get them back to the castle.”  
A few days after that was the last time, he saw his sister. One day, when the loneliness got too unbearable, he wrote to her. He knew she would likely never see it, it just—felt good, to speak with her again. Soon, just writing wasn’t enough. Taking a chance, he took it to the woods and pinned it to the tree. Somehow, she got it and left one of her own. Soon they had a system developed. Contact was still sporadic and they never saw each other face to face, but it was something.  
He had just finished the letter that day. He left out some things or course. He didn’t tell her about the executions, though she knew those happened there was no need to burden her with the details, or his shameful behavior after it. He knew it was risk, sneaking out with the celebration going on, but it had been months since he had heard from her. He couldn’t bear to wait. He carefully tied the letter to a tree branch with a yellow ribbon, then looking around to make sure he hadn’t been caught, took off into the night.  
Meanwhile, Merlin lying in bed unable to sleep. In his head he could hear a voice calling out to him. Merlin…. Merlin….  
He had been hearing the voice on and off since he arrived in Camelot. He had heard it after his encounter with Arthur, and several times after that. Unable to take it any longer, he lept from the bed.  
Sneaking out of the chamber, he ran across the square the voice still ringing in his head. Merlin…. He began to descend a Wrought Iron stairway only to find a couple of guard playing dice.  
Doing the only thing he could think to do, Merlin rolled the die away from them. While they went to retrieve their dice, he grabbed a touch, lit it, and headed down the tunnel stairway. All the while the voice called out, Merlin…Merlin…  
The stairway spiraled down until he came to a dimly listed cave. When Merlin came to the bottom the voice laughed an called his name again. He looked around for the owner of the voice. “Where are you?” He demanded.  
Suddenly a brunt orange dragon flew into view calling out, “I am here!” Merlin didn’t have much timed to be shocked at the talking dragon, because as said dragon landed in front of him, he commented, “How small you are for such a great destiny.”  
“Why?” Merlin asked, astounded that a dragon, talking or otherwise, who he had never met before, not that he actually met any other dragons before, but that was beside the point, knew anything about him and now he was talking about some mysterious destiny on top of that, “What do you mean? What destiny?”  
“Your gift, Merlin, was given to you for a reason.” The dragon answered.  
“So, there is a reason.” Merlin asked hopefully.  
“Arthur is the Once and Future King who will unite all of Albion.” The dragon announced.  
Merlin hand no clue what that had to do with what they were talking about so he just replied slowly, “Right.”  
“But he faces many treats from friend and foe alike.” The dragon explained.  
Merlin wasn’t seeing the connection. “I don’t see what this had to do with me.”  
“Everything.” The dragon responded, “Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion.”  
That couldn’t possibly be right. “No.” Merlin denied, “No you’ve got this wrong.”  
“There is no right or wrong, only what is what isn’t.” The dragon told him.  
What did that even mean? “But I’m serious!” Merlin insisted, “If anyone wants to go and kill him, they can go ahead. In fact, I’ll give them a hand.”  
The dragon, however, was also equally insistent. “None of us can choose our destiny, Merlin, and none of us can escape it.”  
That wasn’t good enough for Merlin. “No. No way. There must be another Arthur because this one’s a lunatic.”  
“Perhaps it’s your destiny to change that.” The dragon responded before taking flight.  
“Wait!” Merlin pleaded, “Wait, wait, stop! No, I-I need to know more!”  
However, it appeared he wasn’t getting it tonight.


	4. The Feast That Didn't Go According To Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the feast doesn't to plan for anyone involved, leading to some unexpected results.

It was early in the morning and Morgana was getting dressed. Hearing someone coming up the stairs and assuming it was Gwen, she walked behind her changing screen. It might be just them girls, but she still felt odd undressing in front of her. “You know, I’ve been thinking about Arthur.” Morgan began, “I wouldn’t touch him with a lance pole. Pass me that dress, will you, Gwen.” As she began undressing, she continued, “I mean, he can be really sweet sometimes, like yesterday, but half the time the man’s a total jouster. And just because I’m the King’s ward, that doesn’t mean I have to accompany him to the feast, does it?” After a moment of no response, she repeated the question, “Well, does it?”  
“Mm-mmm.” Gwen finally responded in strained voice that worried Morgana.  
“If he wants me to go, he should invite me and he hasn’t.” Morgana reasoned, “So you know what that means?”  
“Mm-mmm.” Gwen replied, again in that strained voice.  
It was then Morgana realized she couldn’t really see Gwen either. “Where are you?” She asked, looking over the screen.  
What she found was Gwen covering her face with a cloak that had been lying around. For some reason. “Here.” She answered, in the same voice.  
Morgana ducked back down behind the screen “It means I’m going by myself.” She finished putting on the dress, until she started having trouble with the back, “I need some help with this fastening.” She was met with silence. “Gwen?”  
“I’m here.” Gwen called out, sounding normal. She went over started to help with the dress, “You were saying my lady?”  
“Yes, it means I’m going by myself.” Morgana summarized, grabbing a marron dress as Gwen finished, stepping out from behind the curtain with it. “So, it’s whether I wear this little tease…” She looked at the dress she had on, then held up the maroon dress in the mirror, “Or give them a night they’ll really remember.”  
At last the night of the feast had come. As Merlin and Gaius walked in, Arthur was standing with some friends. The pair exchanged glances then looked away.  
That was when Morgana walked in, in the sleeveless marron dress.  
“God have mercy.” Arthur gasped. She may be something like a sister to him, and if she was his sister, he could definitely be intimidating every guy in the room right now, but he still couldn’t help staring.  
As Morgana passed him, Merlin, completely transfixed, stared as well.  
“Merlin.” Gaius spoke to get his attention, “Remember, you’re here to work.”  
“Oh, yeah.” Merlin responded, still staring at Morgana as Arthur approached her to talk to her.  
Gwen slid up next to him. “She looks great, doesn’t she?”  
“Yeah.” Merlin confirmed.  
“Some people are just born to be queen.” Gwen commented.  
Realizing the implications of what she was saying, Merlin responded, “No.”  
“I hope so.” Gwen replied, “One day. Not that I’d want to be her. Who’d want to marry Arthur?”  
“Oh,” Merlin chuckled, “Come on, Gwen. I thought you liked those real rough, tough, save the world kind of men.”  
Gwen blushed. “No, I like ordinary men like you.”  
“Gwen, believe me, I am not ordinary.” Merlin informed her.  
“No, I didn’t mean you, obviously.” Gwen replied awkwardly, “Not you. But just you know, I like much more ordinary men like you.”  
“Thanks.” Merlin responded, and with that they turned away from each other awkwardly.  
Just then the celebratory trumpets rang out and everyone got into their places as Uther Pendragon marched into the room.  
“We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity.” Uther began.  
Unless you have magic. Merlin thought.  
Unless you have magic. Morgana thought as well.  
Unless you’re different in any way. Arthur thought, especially if that way involves magic.  
“It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures,” Uther continued, “But few can compare to the honor of introducing Lady Helen of Mora.”  
The room burst into applause as the dark-haired beauty entered, very finely dressed. As the music began, Uther and the rest of the court, took their seats. Helen opened her mouth and began to sing.  
That was when things got truly bizarre. The court members, and everyone else in the room was as well. Notching what was going on, Merlin covered his ears. He knew something wasn’t right with her, ever since he caught the reflection in the mirror. Whoever or whatever this was, it wasn’t lady Helen anymore.  
He also noticed her staring at Arthur as she stepped further. Sure enough, she pulled a knife from her sleeve. This was an assignation.  
Merlin magically dropped a chandelier on the table just before she could throw the dagger.  
Slowly the court members became to wake up, muttering and pulling cobwebs off them. Uther and Arthur stood up, seeing a wrinkled old woman with thinning gray hair where Lady Helen had been. Arthur recognized her as the lady from the execution. The victim’s son.  
Mary wasn’t ready to give up just yet, throwing the dagger at Arthur. She was going to kill him if it was literally the last thing she did. A son for a son, just like she had said.  
Praying that no one realized what was happening, Merin slowed down time, so that he had time to reach Arthur and pull him out of harm’s way, which was exactly what he did. The dagger sliced the chair he had been in as both boys fell to the floor.  
Her last hope dashed, a devastated Mary Collins drew her last breath and died.  
Both Uther and Arthur stared at Merlin in amazement. Maybe it’s a good thing I didn’t actually mess with him. The younger Pendragon thought.  
“You saved my boy’s life.” Uther told Merlin, in case he didn’t already know, “A debt must be repaid.”  
Merlin got bashful. “Oh, well…”  
“Don’t be modest.” Uther responded, “You shall be rewarded.”  
“No, honestly, you don’t have to your highness.” Merlin insisted.  
“No, absolutely.” Uther insisted right back at him, “This merit something quite special.”  
“Well…” Merlin responded, actually feeling a little hopeful. Maybe his magic was good for something after all.  
“You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household.” Uther announced, “You shall be Prince Arthur’s manservant!”  
That wasn’t exactly what Merlin had in mind.  
However, the court thought it was a good idea, or were at least pretending they did, and applauded. Gwen shot Merlin a pitying smile.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll find a way to get us both out of this.” Arthur assured Merlin, before following the way Uther had went calling out, “Father!”


	5. A Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Merlin receives a book of magic, and Arthur has a request.

The next day, Gaius knocked on the door to Merlin’s chamber, then walked in finding the boy sitting on the edge of his bed. “Seems you’re a hero.” Gaius informed him.  
“Hard to believe isn’t it?” Merlin replied.  
“No.” Gaius informed him, “I knew it the moment I met you. When you saved my life, remember?”  
“But…that was magic.” Merlin reminded him.  
Gaius nodded. “And now, it seems, that we have finally found a use for it.”  
“What do you mean?” Merlin asked.  
“I saw how you saved Arthur’s life.” Gaius reminded him.  
“Merlin shook his head. “Oh no.”  
“Perhaps that’s its purpose.” Gaius suggested.  
Merlin sighed. “My destiny.” Was he really taking advice on the course of his life from a talking dragon locked in a cave?  
“Indeed.” Gaius confirmed, pulling out a large book wrapped in a cloth, “This book was given to me when I was your age, but I have a feeling it will be of more use to you than it was to me.”  
Taking the book, Merlin unlatched, opened it, and snorted in surprise at what they found. “But this is a book of magic.”  
“Which is why you must keep it hidden.” Gaius cautioned.  
“I will study every word.” Merlin promised eagerly.  
Just then there was knocking on the door and a guard stepped in. “Merlin, Prince Arthur wants to see you.”  
“Your destiny’s calling.” Gaius quipped, “Better see what he wants.”  
Arthur was pacing by the time Merlin knocked on the door. “Come in.” Arthur told him, stopping. When he saw who it was, he said, “Merlin, just, the person I wanted to see. Can you sit down for a moment?”  
“Ah, sure.” Merlin said nervously, setting down across from Arthur.  
“I have something to ask of you, it might seem…strange.” Arthur began, clearly anxious about having this conversation.  
“Oh, I’m sure it won’t be that strange, sire.” Merlin assured him.  
Arthur sighed. “Please don’t do that.”  
“What are you talking about?” Merlin asked, sincerely unsure of what Arthur was referring to.  
“Walking on eggshells around me because I’m the prince or because you’re afraid I’m going to go off or both.” Arthur elaborated.  
“Walking on eggshells?” Merlin repeated, not knowing what that meant.  
“Basically, it means you’re being extremely, ridiculously careful around me.” Arthur explained, “Like how would have to walk if you were trying to walk on eggshells for some reason, because of how easily they would break.”  
“That wasn’t my intention.” Merlin told him, “It’s just, you look like you’re walking to your execution, I was just trying to be nice.”  
“Oh.” Arthur responded awkwardly. After a beat he continued, “Sometimes in the morning I need…. I need you come in late, or at least leave me for a few moments, get as far away as possible. If anyone asks just say I needed you to do something. Alright?”  
“Alright.” Merlin agreed, nodding.  
“And obviously, you’re not going to tell anyone about this, right?” Arthur continued.  
“Right.” Merlin agreed.  
“Also, sometimes at night I’m going to disappear.” Arthur told him, “And I need you not to tell anyone. Unless I’m not back by the next day, because if I’m not that means something’s happening.”   
“Alright.” Merlin agreed again, “But why?”  
“I can’t tell you.” Arthur responded, “And I need you not to ask again. “  
“Alright.” Merlin said, “I can do that.” He wanted to protest, to demand to know the reasons behind all of this, but he figured he’d get further going along with it for now.  
“Really?” Arthur asked, “Just like that?” He had been expecting a bit more of a fight on the issue.  
“Well, I don’t think I’m going to talk you into telling me.” Merlin replied.  
“I guess you’re right.” Arthur admitted, getting up, “Now, come on, we got a torment to prepare for.”  
Merlin got up and followed. If his destiny was in fact protecting Arthur, it was going to be complicated.


	6. The Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Arrietty takes matters into her own hands, and Valiant pets the dog, and term which here means to do something nice to trick the audience into thinking he might not be completely unredeemable--Why am I suddenly talking like Lemony Snicket?

Arrietty was sitting Indian style on her bed, whipping away the tears. She had just finished Arthur’s letter. As always, she was a washed in mixed emotions. On one hand, it was always good to hear from her brother and to know that even though she missed them and might be having some other problems, he was okay. On the other hand, it just hammered home the fact that she’d probably never actually see him again and left her sad and scared and angry and full of regret.  
Suddenly an awful, burning hot rage filled her and she threw the letter against the wall, letting out a scream, the awfulness of which she could only imagine, but if it sounded half and terrible as she felt, it would send everyone who heard it to tears. Then she threw herself down on her bed and started to sob.  
She sobbed and sobbed into she cried herself to sleep. She sleeps like that until someone gently nudged her awake.  
Arrietty rolled over and opened her eyes to find her father staring at her, concerned.  
Honey? He signed, Are you alright?  
Yeah, just sleeping. She lied, What’s up?  
Your Mom and I need to see you downstairs. He signed, before motioning for her to following him.  
Arrietty’s heart leapt into her throat. Had they found out somehow?  
Still, Arrietty followed wordlessly down the hall, passed the shut door that always made her heart clench, to the living room where her mother was waiting.  
What’s going on? Arrietty asked, certain she’d somehow been found out now.  
Remember that trading trip I was supposed to accompany Dr. Stepaniuc on? America asked.  
Arrietty simplify nodded, wondering where this was going.  
Well, your father didn’t realize this but he has to go with boss at the same time.” America continued, shooting her husband an annoyed look before turning back to their daughter, and we can’t find anyone who can stay with you on such short notice and we were wondering if- She dropped her hands and looked at the ceiling. She couldn’t believe what they were about to do. Leaving her alone for an afternoon, or even a day was one thing but…but this? She was too young. And after losing their other child…. how did she let Toby talk him into this? How could he come up with himself?  
Toby raised his hands, finally. If you would be okay with staying here alone for a few days.  
Arrietty didn’t do anything for a moment. At last she signed, you actually trust me to do that?  
America and Toby exchanged. They did trust her to a certain extent, just maybe not enough for this. Still, it wasn’t like they had choice, did they? We have no choice but to. Toby signed finally.  
That was when the first tremors of the idea began to form in her mind. Okay. She agreed, trying to play it cool.  
Really? Toby responded, not expecting her to agree some readily, You’re sure?  
Yes. Arrietty insisted, adding a verbal, “Yes!” Alone with it.  
The couple exchanged looks. They hadn’t figured her to be this enthusiastic about the idea, especially considering what happened the last time part of their family went outside the wall. Okay then, Toby signed at last, there are just few things we need to go over.  
The next few days were filled with preparation. Toby and America repeatedly went over the emergency contacts with Arrietty, showed where they had put the start of over a week’s worth of meals and how to cook them, and assured the Toby was only going across the colony, and could get back there if it was real emergency, and both of them would be back.  
Meanwhile Arrietty was making preparation of her own. She went down to the trading post and managed to haggle for leather satchel. She had her backpack, but if anyone saw it, it would draw unwanted attention and the thin leather would fit easier. She filled her satchel with nonperishable food, water, a compass, a map she had “borrowed” from Daisy (thought to be fair she did have everything intention of giving it back) a lighter and knife, just in case. She packed some keepsakes, photos, a book, a rosery. She picked out her plainest dress and quickly switch together a cloak out of rough blue material she found lying around the house. She wanted to blend in as much as possible. If things went like she planned, she could get to Camelot, see Arthur and be back before anybody realized she was gone.  
At the day came. Arrietty’s parents went through everything with her one more time, said their goodbyes, and left, praying they had made the right decision.  
Arrietty waited until nightfall to leave. She put on the dress, draped the scale over her body and the cloak over all that. Then she walked out the door, locking it behind her.  
She skulked through the streets, careful to avoid the lights, or any windows. A lot had changed in the colony since it began. Tents had been replaced with small houses, sort of a cross between a cabin and ranch-style home. Different power sources had been rigged up, gas and water and even a small power generator. All in a place the size of a generously bordered county.  
At last she came to the side of the wall with the weak spot. She carefully pulled open the whole and went under it. After sealing it back up, she ran.  
There was one thing Arrietty hadn’t anticipated in her planning: The dark. When she went to check the tree, she always brought a flashlight, or something that made light, but everything she found could mark her as a colonist if she was found with it, so she didn’t bring one and now she couldn’t even see her hand in front of her face and therefore, kept bumping into things every five seconds. She dug into her satchel and tumbled until she got her hands on something that felt like the lighter and pulled it out and activated it. That made things little better but she still couldn’t see very far.  
She walked in a straight line, trying to get her barring back and reoriented herself, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She whirled around to see a brunette in armor staring at her, looking none too pleased.  
“I said, what do you think you’re doing, ?!” The man demanded.  
“I just got lost.” Arrietty answered, which technically was true.   
The man got a bewildered look on his face.  
Realizing her silted voice, at least that’s some people said her voice sounded like, must have startled him, she explained, “I can’t hear,” pointing at her ear in case he didn’t get the message.  
That didn’t really clear things up for the man, a knight of some sort, Arrietty was guessing, just by his attire, but not from Camelot. She was far too familiar with their uniforms. “Then how did you understand what I just said?”  
“I can read lips.” Arrietty explained.  
“Oh,” The man responded, “Well, what is a girl, who doesn’t have the ability to hear, doing out in the woods in the middle of the night?”  
“I could ask the same of you.” Arrietty countered in a show of fake bravado.  
The man looked like she wanted to yell at her for saying but instead said, “Fair enough. I’m travelling to Camelot. I’m participating in a torment there. Do you know what a torment is?”  
“I’m deaf, not stupid.” Arrietty informed her, “I’m actually going to Camelot too. I wanted to see the tournament.”  
“And you’re traveling all on your own?” The Knight questioned.  
“Maybe you can do something to fix that.” Arrietty suggested another idea formed into her head, “If I traveled with you, I could help you take care of your horse and things.” And she could get there a lot faster than on foot.  
“And how would you keep up with us?” The Knight questioned  
“I could ride with one of you.” Arrietty reasoned, “Please?”  
The Knight thought a minute then held out his hand, offering to help the girl up. “If you’re going to travel with us, we should at least know each other’s name.” He told her, “I’m Valiant.”  
“And I’m extremely curious, and somewhat reckless, but you don’t see me introducing myself with it.” Arrietty snarked.  
Valiant chuckled.  
“I’m Arrietty.” She said, shutting off the lighter and getting on the horse.  
Valiant wanted to ask where her light had gone, but felt they had spent enough time and took off.  
Even with their torches, it still was dark and even though she had slept some in the day to prepare for her travels, she was still tired. Her eyes slowly closed on her and she found herself asleep.  
When Arrietty came to she could feel rough fabric beneath her. At first, she thought she was at home then her eyes slowly opened to a light brown ceiling that wasn’t her home’s. Slowly she remembered what had happened. Remember what happened, she sat up and saw Valliant’s servant, Simon packing.   
That was when she saw it. A yellow shield decorated with dark green serpents. Curious, she got up, and reached out.  
“No!” Simon shouted, smacking her hand away, then turned to her. “You said last night you could read lips, right?” When Arrietty nodded, he said, “Well, read mine very carefully. You seem like a sweet girl, and I like you, and Sir Valiant seems to have taken a liking to you as well, but you cannot touch that shield. Understand?”  
Arrietty nodded.  
That was Valiant came into the room. “Is everything alright in here?”  
“Yes, sir.” Simon replied.  
“Arrietty?” Valiant asked looking directly at her so she could see his lips.  
Arrietty nodded. “Just a bit confused.”  
“You were already asleep when we got here.” Valiant explained, “I didn’t want to wake you.”  
“Okay,” Arrietty responded, “How much longer until we get to Camelot?”  
“We should be there by midday.” Valiant told her, “Now, if you don’t mind, I’ve taken the liberty of ordering you some breakfast before we leave.”  
“Thank you.” Arrietty said, accidently making the sign as well.  
Valiant gave her an odd look before leading her away.


	7. So Close Yet So Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrietty arrives in Camelot and begins to look for Arthur.

As they came up to Camelot, Arrietty’s jaw dropped.  
The castle at the center of it was large and pure white and beautiful. In the cobblestone streets were people, tons of them. More than she had ever seen in one place.   
“Rather impressive, isn’t it?” Valiant said, turning to look at her, “Where are you from anyway?”  
“That’s a long story.” Arrietty answered, resisting the urge to sign it.  
Meanwhile, Merin and Arthur were standing outside the castle, Arthur in his standard armor, save for his helmet. Merlin was also wearing armor with a helmet and shield.  
“Ready?” Arthur asked.  
“Would it make any difference if I said no?” Merlin countered.  
“Not really.” Arthur admitted, “Come on, he who hesitates is lost!”  
I really want to talk to whoever taught him these sayings. Merlin thought, drawing his sword.  
Arthur began his attack. “Body. Shield. Body. Shield.” He chanted.   
“Shield. “Merlin repeated, rising the item in question.  
“Head.” Arthur told him.  
“Head?” Merlin repeated, not sure what he was talking about until Arthur hit him there, “Ow!”  
“Come, on Merlin!” Arthur urged, “You’re not even trying. I’ve fought girls that out up more of a fight then you right now. Girls.” After a beat he added, “Although, please don’t resort to biting.” Then he tagged him in the back.  
“Ow!” Merlin exclaimed, “I am.” After a beat he processed what Arthur had said, “Wait, did you just say they bit you? And you were fighting girls?”  
Arthur paused for a moment. He shouldn’t have said that. Saying that meant he might actually have to talk about it and talking about it meant thinking about it and missing it. He’d give anything just for Daisy to bite him one more time.  
“Arthur?” Merlin asked, “Are you alright?”  
“Yeah.” Arthur lied, “Merlin, I can’t—tell you what I’m talking about. Not yet anyway. Maybe one day. But for now, can we just---can we just practice?”  
Merlin felt something like sympathy stole through him. “Of course.”  
There was silence between the two of them for what felt like forever. “Now,” Arthur said, trying to change the subject, “Once more.”  
Meanwhile, Arrietty had finished helping Simon clean Vaillant’s armor. “Thank you.” He said, making sure that she could see his lips. While he had at first been annoyed by the unexpected addition to their party, he found Arrietty helpful and rather pleasant.  
“No problem.” Arrietty replied, “I said I would help, wouldn’t I? Do you…do you think I can go out, now?”  
“I’m not sure that’s a good idea.” The servant responded, as he didn’t want her getting lost or hurt or into trouble.  
“Come now, Simon.” Vaillant said, coming into the room, “Arrietty’s not our prisoner.” Crouching down in front of her, he added, “Tough, I think you should let me accompany you.”  
Arrietty’s heart sunk. She couldn’t look for Arthur with Vaillant watching her, but he might be useful if he knew the area. “Alright.”  
“You’re braver than you look.” Arthur complimented Merlin back outside the castle, “Most servants collapse after the first blow. You might have missed your calling.” He knew it wasn’t that simple in regards to that, but he couldn’t help himself.  
“Is it over?” Merlin asked, certain that he had not missed his calling.  
“That was just the warm up.” Arthur informed him, “How’s your mace work coming along?”  
Arrietty walked through the streets with Valiant at her side. She didn’t see anyone that looked like Arthur. She probably shouldn’t be surprised, he was probably up at the castle, probably training for the tournament. He had once told her sword fighting was one of the few things, he liked about his life here, and it’s not as if he was expecting her.  
That when she saw a dark-haired boy walking through the crowd, pieces of armor falling off of him. Something about him peeked Arrietty’s interest.  
“Valiant,” She asked her friend, pulling on his sleeve to get his attention, “Who is the Knight over there? Have you seen him at other torments?”  
Valiant turned to look at the person she was walking about. “That boy there?” He asked, pointing to him.  
Arrietty nodded.  
“No, I can’t say I have.” Valiant answered, “Perhaps he was helping someone train.” Putting a hand on her shoulder, he continued, “Now come, there is more to see.”


	8. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Arrietty find Arthur, who needs Merlin help to keep her safe.

The next day, Merlin found help figuring out the ins and outs of armor from one of the few people he knew in Camelot: Gwen.  
“So, you’ve got vioders on the arms.” Gwen instructed, using Merlin as her model.  
“Mmhhmmmm.” Merlin responded.  
“The hauberk goes over your chest.” Gwen continued, butting Sam piece there.  
“The chest.” Merlin repeated, “The arms. The chest.”  
“I guess you know what to do with the helmet.” Gwen said, handing it to him.  
“Erm, yeah.” Merlin replied, “Yeah, that was the only bit I’d figure out.”  
Gwen giggled.  
AS Merlin put the helmet on, he asked, “How come you’re so much better at this than me?”  
“I’m the blacksmith’s daughter.” Gwen explained, “I know pretty much everything there is to know about armor. Which is actually kind of sad.”  
“No, it’s brilliant!” Merlin assured her genuinely impressed.  
Meanwhile, Arrietty was finally able to sneak away from where she and Simon had been preparing Valiant to look for Arthur. She ducked through the crowds, earning her a couple of stairs as she looked all around. He had to be there somewhere.  
That was when she saw him standing outside a tent. A boy with short blonde hair. He was older, but she would recognize her brother anywhere.  
Throwing caution to the when she flew to him, pushing through several people barely keeping herself from shouting his name and making a scene. Suddenly she was right in front of him, throwing her arms around him.  
However, she still had her hood up so Arthur, startled by this stranger hugging him, pulled back fiercely.  
She pulled her hood back, revealing who she was. In case he wasn’t getting it, she signed, Arthur, it’s me.  
Arthur just stared at a moment, in a stake of utter shock. “Arrietty?” He asked, then remembering who he was talking to, signed out her name.  
Arrietty nodded,  
“Oh my gosh.” He breathed, pulling her back into a hug. That was when it hit him. Arrietty was here, in Camelot, apparently alone. Breaking the embrace. He grabbed her wrist and pulled into the nearest empty tent. What are you doing here? He signed.  
I couldn’t take it anymore. Arrietty signed back, I had to see you, and Mom and Dad were going away, so I thought I could get here, see you and get back before any knew.  
Do you realize how insane that plan is? Arthur responded, you could have caused an international incident. You very well still could. Then it hit him what she had said. What do you mean Mom and Dad went away?  
Mom had to go on a trading trip with her boss. Arrietty explained, Dad’s on the other side of the colony.  
So, no one knows where you are? Arthur asked.  
Arrietty shook her head.  
Arthur ran his hands through his hair, pacing. He had to get her back home, before anybody realized what had happened…  
That was when Merlin walked in. “I’m sorry, have I interrupted something?”  
Suddenly Arthur got an idea. No, I’ve only just met him, I can’t trust him with my baby sister. On the other hand, he’s already seen her, so it’s either this or kill him…  
“Who’s this?” Merlin asked pointing to Arrietty.  
“This is…” Arthur began, then sighed, “This is my sister.”  
“Your sister?” Merlin repeated, convinced that he must not had heard him right.  
Artie, Arrietty signed nervously, What are you doing?  
“What is she doing?” Merlin asked slowly, “Is she some kind of spell caster?” That might explain why Arthur had suddenly forgotten he was an only child. Then again, if he was under some kind of spell, he wouldn’t know and therefore probably wasn’t the best person to ask.  
“No.” Arthur replied, then signed to Arrietty, What I have to do. Then he addressed the new comer, “Merlin, can, um, I see you outside for a moment?”  
“Sure.” Merlin said, allowing himself to be led out of the tent.  
Stay here. Arthur signed to Arrietty.  
Like I have choice. Arrietty thought, crossing her arms and blowing out her lips. She wasn’t sure how she pictures her reunion with Arthur going but she had not pictured it going like this.  
“Okay, so you know about the Colony, right?” Arthur asked in a low voice once they were outside.  
“Yes.” Merlin replied slowly, “How could I not?”  
“Just checking.” Arthur responded, “Anyway, when I was child, I was in this—skirmish, I guess you could call it, and was injured and accidently left behind. One of their soldiers came back round and found me.”  
“And they took you prisoner.” Merlin guessed.  
“That’s where things get complicated.” Arthur replied, “They didn’t know who I was when they first took me, but when they figured it out—possibly with my help---they did try to use me to get my father to negotiate. That didn’t exactly go as plan. In the meantime, a couple from the Colony adopted me, and then M—the woman, America, her name is, found out she was pregnant. The result of the pregnancy is currently sulking in the tent.” Even though he currently couldn’t see her, he knew Arrietty was likely sulking.  
“Well, then what is she doing here?” Merlin asked. If he understood right, even with the treaty, it was rather dangerous for a Colony person to just roam the lower town like she was. Or any part of town for that matter.  
“She wanted to see me.” Arthur explained, “And our parents are away for a few days, she---thought she could get back before anyone knew what happened. She’s fifteen, they don’t always think through things.”  
“You do realize you just called them your parents?” Merlin pointed out.  
Arthur sighed. “Can we please not get into the right now? I know it’s a big ask, but I need a favor. Could you—take her back to the Colony?”  
Merlin paused. “The Colony?”  
“It’s not safe for her here.” Arthur reasoned, “If Uther finds her here….” His voice trailed off, “Merlin, please, people will be notice if I’m not here today, I can’t tale her back myself, and after she’s pulled this, I can’t trust her to head back on her own even if the journey didn’t take her through the middle of a highly dangerous forest. I mean, really do you have any idea how many bandits are in those woods? Not to mention wolves, wild boars, ogres, surprisingly enough. It’s like everything is trying to kill you.”  
Well, when he but it that way… “Alright,” Merlin agreed, “I’ll do it.”  
“I’ll introduce you two then.” Arthur said, pulling back the tent flap and motioning for her to come out.  
As she came out a knight neither of them had seen before came running through the crowd. “Excuse me, have you seen a young girl?” He was asking, “About this tall, dark curly hair…”  
Seeing an opportunity to not have to part with her brother so soon, she called out, “Valiant! Over here!”  
Valiant ran over to them.  
“I thought I knew my way around enough now to run a quick errand.” She lied quickly, “I’m sorry.”  
“It’s alright, just don’t do it again.” Valiant replied, before looking at the men, “Sir, I am so sorry.”  
“No, it’s alright.” Arthur replied, “If you don’t mind me asking, how do you know this girl?”  
“Sir Valiant was gracious enough to give me a ride into town.” Arrietty spoke up. Sorry, I won’t keep you any longer.”  
And with that, the pair walked off. “Merlin, I have one job for you today.” Arthur whispered, follow them, make sure nothing happens to her. Anything does, I will murder whoever did it using you as the weapon.”  
Merlin nodded, before taking after the pair.  
At first everything seemed innocuous enough. Arrietty just stayed with Valiant fastening all the riding material on his horse and helping with his armor. Valiant for his part was very kind to her, always making sure she saw his lips.  
Merlin had figured out the girl was deaf. He suspected the minute he heard her voice. Perhaps the hand signals had bee, some form of communication between her and her brother.  
“So, what are we looking at?” Arthur asked, when they met up later.  
“If that means do you have to murder someone, you don’t.” Merlin replied, “Sir Valiant won’t let anyone get close enough.”  
“Speaking of which…” Arthur began.  
“He hasn’t done anything to her either.” Merlin assured him, “If anyone did anything to her, I think he’d help with the murdering, actually. He’s even got her a good spot to watch the torment.”  
“What?” Arthur balked.  
“Yeah, apparently the story she gave him was that she was coming to Camelot to see the torment.” Merlin explained, “I guess it sounded better to her than the real reason.”  
“Yeah, Arrietty can be really smart like that, when she’s not being dumb.” Arthur commented.  
Just then a clocked figure they now knew to be Arrietty came up to them. She looked at Arthur and started signing.  
“What is she saying?” Merlin asked.  
Arthur was too busy signing back to her to respond.  
“Alright, now what are you saying?” Merlin asked.  
“She’s saying that she’s knows I’m mad, but she still wanted to come wishes me good luck.” Arthur summarized, “And I told her, I’m not mad, I’m just worried.”  
Hopping he could ease that worry a little Merlin leaned over to Arthur and whispered, “I’ll go to stands, keep an eye on her?”  
“If you can get in, please do.” Arthur whispered back. Maybe it was a good thing he couldn’t talk his father out of hiring Merlin.  
Arrietty threw her arms around her brother again. Arthur pulled her into an embrace as well. When they finally let go, she signed he wishes of good luck again then walked off.  
Merlin followed after her.  
Sneaking past the entrance, Merlin got into the stands and managed to stand far enough away that Arrietty couldn’t see him. It was about that time Uther strutted past the line of knights in the arena.  
“Knights of the realm, it’s a great honor to welcome you to a torment at Camelot.” Uther began, “Over the next three days, you will come to put your bravely to the test, your skills as warriors, and of course, to challenge the reigning champion, my son, Prince Arthur. Only one can have the honor of being crowned champion, and he will receive a prize of 1,000 gold pieces.” A box was opened, revealing the prize, “It is in combat that we learn a knight’s true nature, whether he is indeed a warrior or a coward. The torments begin!”  
The crowd erupted into cheers, as the knights exited the arena.  
On his way to the stands Uther stopped by Arthur. “I trust you will make me proud. “He said in a low voice before slapping him on the back.  
The Knights stood in a line and the guards reevoked the capes and the knights put on their helmets.  
And so, it began.


	9. Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the boys think something is not right about Valiant.

As the knights fought, crown cheered, Guinevere whooping from her spot in the stand next to Morgana.  
Even Merlin got a little into it. “Yeah! Come on!” Then he remembered why he was in the coward and glanced over to Arrietty who was screaming along with everyone else.  
“That’s my brother!” She shouted as Arthur, feeling an overwhelming sensation of pride that refused to be contained.   
Valiant won his bout as well. As they watched him fighting, Merlin took the chance and made his way to Arrietty, who jolted when she felt him by her.  
“It’s alright.” Merlin assured her, “Arthur just sent to look after you.” After a beat he asked, “You can read lips, right, you can understand what I’m saying? I’m sorry, I can’t do –whatever it was you and Arthur were doing earlier.”  
“Sign Language.” Arrietty told him, clearly not pleased that she had a spy on her, “I can take care of myself.”  
“He knows.” Merlin replied, “He just—worries. That’s what big brother’s do. Or so I’ve been told.”  
“Only child?” Arrietty guessed.  
“Yeah.” Merlin confirmed, then changed the subject, “Your Knight Vaillant looks pretty handy with a sword.”  
Arrietty nodded. Digging into her satchel, he asked, “If I gave you something, could you take it to Arthur for me? “  
“What is it?” Merlin asked.  
Arrietty took out two books, one leather bound, covered in what looked like paper, two small pieces of paper and strange necklace of gray and light brown wood, a silver charm at the end. “They didn’t let him go back. “Arrietty told him as he handed it to Merlin, “They didn’t even let him come get anything.”  
Merlin took the items. Apart from the rather disturbing charm of a man hanging from a cross, the charm and the pieces of wood or seed or whatever were connected to the rest of the necklace with a second charm, of an engraving of a woman holding her child. The pieces of papers were actually the smallest and most realistic portiats he had even seen. The one of top was of a small blonde boy holding a baby, no more than a few weeks old. The other was of a large group of people. The leather book had no writing on it, but the book covered with white paper read, The Boxcar Children # 1: The Boxcar Children.   
“I’ll be sure to get this to him.” Merlin said, hiding the items in his coat.   
Meanwhile, Vaillant stopped near Arthur as the former exited the arena. “May I offer my congratulations on your victories today?” Valiant requested.  
“Likewise.” Arthur replied politely.  
“I hope to see you at the reception this evening.” Valiant told him.  
“I hope to see you as well.” Arthur responded, “Will you be bringing your little friend with you? I found her quite charming.”  
Just then, as if on cue Arrietty came running up, intending to Arthur, but she saw Valiant, maintained her cover and slowed down. “Congratulations to you both.” She said.  
“Thank you.” Arthur replied.  
“Yes,” Vaillant agreed, taking her hand, “Now come.” And with that, they walked away.  
Just then Merlin ran up to Arthur. “Keep following them. Anything else, I’ll take care of.”  
“Wait,” Merlin said, “She told me give you these.” He deposited Arrietty’s gifts before going after the girl and her unsettling companion.  
Hiding the artifacts in his jacket Arthur hurried back to his room. Sitting on he took them out, an began to see what Arrietty thought was important enough to bring.  
The first thing he held up was the rosery, his heart swelling and going into his throat at the same time. For five years he had working with rough homemade beads he had craved himself, but still, America might miss these. They were hers first.  
He had just turned five when America convinced him to be Baptized. He didn’t really understand the concept or why he needed to be Baptized, not for a lack of America’s and to a lesser extent Toby’s trying, but Arthur knew it would make his mother happy, so he agreed.  
They didn’t have any churches set up yet—or any permeants building for that matter—so the Baptism happened in the mess hall. Father Thomas, the colony’s resident Priest, set up a modest basin and makeshift altar in the center of the room. All of the Catholic colonist and some of protestants, and oddly enough one curious Buddhist couple, were in attendance.  
America and Toby lead Arthur, dressed on a white smock down to the alter standing to the side as Father Thomas prepared holy water in a metal basin. “Baptism is the rite of intuition.” He told everyone, though they already knew, “This holy water takes away original sin. The sacrament confirms the grace of God…bringing the soul into God’s family.” The America sat Arthur down in front of the Priest, who flicked the water on Arthur’s face. “Arthur, I Baptize you in the name of the Father…and of the Son…and of the Holy Spirit. Bless you, child.”  
In the time since he’d seen present Baptisms of the dunking verity and he thought if the Finches had been Baptists he would’ve freaked out when the time came.

Just because he wasn’t freaking out, doesn’t mean he wasn’t mystified and confused by whole event, especially when people started coming up and kissing his cheek and America started openly weeping, though both she and Toby seemed very happy, and Miss Chin, the sister of the Buddhist couple but a convert to Catholicism whispering. “He almost looks like he knows he’s been saved for an enteral Hellfire.” (For the record America never brought up Hellfire.)  
Arthur out aside the rosery and went to the pictures. He smiled, both because they were much safer and at the memories that came along with the photographs.  
Arthur was in love with Arrietty from the moment he first saw him. He was holding her and Miss Chin just happened to have let them borrow her camera to take new pictures of the baby.  
“Hey, Artie.” Toby called out, taking the camera, “Look at me.”  
Arthur looked up, perplexed at the device.  
“It’s okay, sweetie, just smile.” America assured him from her bed.   
Arthur didn’t mean to be told twice. He grinned from ear to ear as the picture was snapped.  
The other one of was of party. They had just successfully erected their first building, and they had big celebration. There was music, a strange mixture of violins and bagpipes and washboards and saxophones, and singing. Hymns, drinking songs, one hit wonders from when the adults at the time were teens, anything and everything. And there was dancing to go along with it. He and Daisy ran through people’s legs and tables, a toddling Arrietty right alongside them.   
He looked at the third book, the paper back, and smiled.   
He was six when they finally got that printing press up and running. The ship that had brought them there had a data base filled with electronic copies of book, and they used it to print the first book they even printed on the press, a copy of Catcher in the Rye. After that people started lending books, they had brought with them for templates. After that they were not wanting for reading material. A week later they started construction on a library, and Corporal Mendez’s fiancé at the time, Victoria Hooks, opened a small book store a few years later.  
Arthur stumbled upon his first Boxcar Children novel about the age of elven. Admittedly he wasn’t much of reader, not as much as he should, but he tore through the pages in one sitting. There was something about the mystery and adventure that just…appealed to him.  
Resisting the urge to start flipping through it, Arthur put it down and went to the third book. Flipping through the it, he stopped at random spot. In the year when King Sargon of Assyria sent his commander in chief to capture the Philistine city of Ashdod,.  
Arthur felt a suddenly wave come over him. Shutting the Bible, he got and pulled the mattress from his bed. Taking the thing Arrietty had taken such care to bring him he careful placed the under the mattress.  
No one could find them.  
At last time for the reception came, the ornament’s knights lining to meet Uther and Morgana.  
When Valiant came up, he was on his own. “Knight Valiant of the Western Isles, my Lord.” He introduced himself.  
“I saw you fighting today.” Uther told him, “You have an aggressive style.”  
“Well, as my Lord said, ‘To lose is to be disgraced.’” Valiant quoted.  
“I couldn’t agree more.” Uther replied, “Knight Valiant, may I present the Lady Morgana, my ward.”  
Valiant bowed and kissed Morgana’s hand while Arthur looked on. “My Lady.”  
“I saw you competing today.” Morgana told him, clearly flirting.  
“I saw you watching.” Valiant flirted back, “I understand the tournament champion had the honor of escorting My Lady to the feast.”  
“That’s correct.” Morgana confirmed.  
“Then I will give everything to win the tournament.” Valiant declared.  
Morgana smiled, and nodded at Valiant. She wouldn’t mind if he won at all.  
Valiant nodded back. “My Lady.” He repeated before walking over to shake hands with the other knights and Morgana and Guinevere watched.  
Arthur approached the throne and bowed to his father.  
“Arthur.” Uther greeted him.  
“Father.” Arthur greeted back glancing over at Valiant before walking to Morgana.  
“They all seem rather impressed with Knight Valiant.” Morgana noted.  
“They’re not the only ones.” Arthur responded, thinking back to the hug Arrietty had given Valiant. Part of it was putting on but part of it, part of it was differently genuine, at least when it came to her. He knew it was probably uncalled for but it had him more than al title concerned.  
“You’re not jealous, are you?” Morgana teased, smiling.  
“I wouldn’t say jealous.” Arthur replied, still preoccupied with Arrietty and momentarily forgetting who he was talking to, “It’s just I don’t know him, for all I know he could be a full-on pyscho. And he’s good with a sword, which from that prospective is also worrying.”  
Morgana’s smiled faded. “Arthur, what are you talking about?”  
That was when Arthur realized what he had said. “Oh, I mean, concerned for you. Yeah, I’m totally concerned for you because we don’t know anything about this Knight Valiant.”  
“I assure you Arthur, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself.” Morgana responded.  
“I know.” Arthur said before walking away.  
When he was gone Morgana said to Gwen in a low voice, “I don’t know what that was about but I so help Knight Valiant wins the torment.”  
“You don’t really mean that.” Gwen responded.  
“Yes, I do.” Morgana insisted.  
Meanwhile, Merlin was spying on Arrietty and Simon, who were in the armory.  
Arrietty was gathering Valliant’s armor when she looked at his shield and could have sworn, she saw one of snake’s blink. Leaning forward to take a closer look, she was stopped by an arm going in front of her.  
“Don’t.” Simon said, “Knight Valliant is very particular about that shield. So particular he likes to its upkeep himself.”  
Arrietty eyed him like she was not sure about that explanation, but followed him out anyway.  
Wanting to know what was going on, Merlin walked up to the shield. He moved to touch it when someone put a sword to his chest.  
“Can I help you with something, boy?” Valiant asked, her voice laced with malice.  
“Nope.” Merlin responded, backing away, “I’m good. I way just….” His voice trailed off and his eyes landed on Arthur’s armor, “I was, erm, gathering my master’s armor.”  
“Then you’d best be on your way.” Valiant threatened.  
“He held you at sword point?!” Arthur exclaimed, when Merlin relayed what had happened back to him.  
“Yeah, all because I looked at his shield.” Merlin confirmed, “Simon was right, he is particular about that thing.”  
That was when it hit Arthur. “You mean you left my baby sister alone with a sword wielding shield obsessed maniac?!”  
“I only left her to tell you what happened.” Merlin argued, “When I left her, she was fine. And she’s your sister, why am I the one following her around?”  
“Because sadly, in the society we are both currently living in I people are less likely to notice you’re not where you’re not where you’re supposed to be then they are to notice that I’m not where I’m supposed to be.” Arthur reasoned harshly. After a beat he said, “I’m sorry, can we just—please get my sister out of here before she winds up in an abandoned well in Valliant’s basement.”  
“Alright.” Merlin and agreed, and with the pair ran out of the room.  
Meanwhile, Arrietty was in Valliant’s guess chambers, flipping through a book he had found looking up when the man himself returned to the room.  
“You can read?” Valliant asked, almost forgetting to make sure she could see his lips.  
Arrietty nodded. “It was just lying around. I think someone else who stayed here might have left it. It’s—pretty dull, actually. It’s about mushrooms.”  
Valliant smiled. “Where ah, did you learn to read?”  
“My parents taught me some and I learned the rest at school.” Arrietty answered.  
Valliant looked surprised which she was. “Arrietty, where exactly did you come from?”  
Arrietty froze, wishing she had paid more attention in geology class.  
Valliant smiled wryly. “Arrietty, you are quite a mystery.”  
Arrietty smiled back at him. “Maybe I like it that way.”  
It was at that point Arthur and Merlin arrived, realizing Arrietty wasn’t alone, they pulled back, pasting themselves to the wall. “What now?” Merlin whispered.  
“I was hopping you’d have an idea.” Arthur admitted.  
“Well, obviously we’re going to have to wait until he leaves or goes to sleep.” Merlin responded.   
“Right,” Arthur agreed, “Then we grab her and get her out of here even if we have to drag her kicking and screaming.”  
Merlin turned his head to face Arthur. “So, you basically want to kidnap your sister?”  
Arthur slumped. “Basically.”  
“You know, you’re kinda a mystery yourself.” Arrietty said, sending both boys hearts into their throats. What she set him off?  
“What do you mean?” Valliant asked.  
“That shield.” Arrietty explained, “The one you don’t let anyone touch. What’s with that?”  
The world froze for a minute. Please, God, Arthur silently prayed, don’t let him hurt her.  
At last Valliant said, “The shield—helps me fight better.”  
“You mean, like a good luck charm?” Arrietty asked.  
“A what?” Valiant responded.  
“You know, something you carry with you because it brings you luck.” Arrietty explained, “Or at least you think it brings you luck.” After beat she added, “I have a friend with this little pig she swears is lucky.”  
“I guess you could say it’s like that.” Valiant answered, “Now, tell me more about this little pig.”  
Both Arthur and Merlin let out breaths they didn’t even know they were holding.  
They waited five minutes after all the candles were out, they crept into the room. Arrietty was asleep on the divan. When they got to the room Arthur picked her up and they ran out.  
“Should we be worried that she’s still asleep?” Merlin asked.  
“No, she could sleep through the Apocalypse.” Arthur assured him.  
They spoke too soon. Suddenly Arrietty’s eyes fluttered opened and realizing she was no longer in the place she went to sleep, began to scream. But Merlin reached out and covered her mouth, taking her from Arthur.  
Arrietty, calm down, it’s us. Arthur, signed, we’re getting you out of here.  
“Mmm! Mmmmmmm.” Arrietty tried to protested from beneath Merlin’s hand.  
“Merlin, let her go.” Arthur said.  
Merlin did and she started signing like a mad woman. I don’t need you to get me out of here. I have it under control.  
Really?” Arthur signed back,” Is that why you’ve spent almost every moment with a complete stranger?  
He was my way in. Arrietty argued, And anyway, he’s perfectly nice guy.  
You don’t know him. Arthur protested, He had Merlin at sword point.  
I don’t know Merlin either. Arrietty pointed out, How to I know I can trust him?  
Well, he hasn’t betrayed us so far, hasn’t he? Arthur countered.  
Just then the boys heard someone walking in their direction. Someone’s coming. Arthur told Arrietty before grabbing her by the wrist and running for it.  
They ran until they got to the safety of Arthur’s chambers. “What now?” Merlin asked.  
“I’m thinking.” Arthur responded.   
After a few hours of doing nothing, Arthur and Arrietty eventually started catching up. Even though Arrietty had been keeping him fairly informed on what was going on in his absence through her letters, there was still a lot he missed.  
I honestly don’t see how we have enough young children to keep a toy store open. Arthur signed.  
You’d be surprised. Arrietty signed back, Ainsley Ashcroft’s pregnant again.  
“Really?” Arthur nighened back.  
“Yes, really.” Arrietty responded, “I think they’re trying to populate the whole colony.”  
Arthur laughed out loud. Considering this was, what their fourth child and Ainsley and Forrest weren’t that much older than him, it seemed like a decent theory.  
“What’s so funny?” Merlin asked, feeling completely out of the loop.  
“Oh, just someone we know’s on baby number four.” Arthur explained.  
“Oh.” Merlin responded.  
“To be fair, the first were twins.” Arthur continued.  
“Oh.” Merlin repeated, this time a but somberly, “Did one of them survive?”  
“Well, of course they both—” Arthur began but his voice trailed off as he realized why Merlin had asked the question, “They both survived, Merlin.”  
Merlin was quiet a moment, surprised. “Right,” He said finally, “That Earth medicine.”  
“You know, pregnancy is precarious situation for women of the colony, too.” Arthur told him, feeling an urge to defend his home, “Just a little less so.”  
“What are you two talking about? Arrietty asked, as she couldn’t see their lips.  
About the baby. Arthur translated, He was surprised that they all survived.  
Arthur, there’s something else I need to tell you. Arrietty signed gravely.  
The way she looked as signed it worried Arthur. What? What’s wrong?  
Daisy’s been seeing this guy from the local villages. Arrietty answered, winching when she finished.  
Arthur froze for a minute, then started laughing out loud. Good for her. He sighed back.  
That earned him a quizzical look from Arrietty.  
Arrietty, contrary to popular belief, nothing ever happened between me and Daisy. Arthur told her, I’ve never had any feelings for her like that, nor did she feel that way about me at any time. I’m more than happy that she’s found someone.  
You are being way too healthy about this. Arrietty informed him.  
“Alright, what are you talking about now?” Merlin asked.  
“Basically, a friend’s been seeing a local—romantically.” After a beat he added, “Merlin, you know, you don’t have to stay here, we’re clearly not getting her back to night.”   
“No, I-I want to stay.” Merlin responded. That wasn’t entirely true. In fact, really wanted to get out here and have nothing to do with this, but this thing could fall apart at a moment notice and Arrietty really did seem like a nice girl all things considered and if anything happened to her, he didn’t think he could live himself. So, he was in this for the long hall.  
“Are you sure?” Arthur asked.  
“And leave you face a sword-wielding shield obsessed maniac on your own?” Merlin responded, “No way.”  
The siblings were both quiet for a moment, then Arrietty put two fingers to her lips, looking directly at Merlin.  
“What does that mean?” Merlin asked.  
“Thank you.” Arthur translated, “It means thank you.”


	10. The Shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the boys are right. Something is wrong with Valiant.

When Merlin did arrive back at Gaius’ chambers, then man was sitting in a chair, his arms folded, looking understandably upset.  
“Where have you been?” Gaius asked sternly.  
“With Arthur.” Merlin answered. It was bit vague, but it was the truth.  
“With Arthur?” Gaius repeated, “All night?”  
“Yes.” Merlin replied, then deciding it was best to just come out with it, “There’s been a bit of a…situation.”  
“What is that supposed to mean?” Gaius demanded.  
Soon, Merlin had explained the sorted events of the previous 24 hours.  
“Did you know that Arthur had a foster sister?” Merlin asked, once he was finished.  
“Little is known about Arthur’s time in the colony, even by those in the most inner circle.” Gaius explained, “Although, when he was found there was young girl with him. I never saw her myself, but she was said to be deaf. She was released a few days later.” After a beat he added, “But Arthur’s right, we must get her out of here as soon as possible.”  
“But how?” Merlin asked, “Valliant’s around her practically every second of the day.”  
“Not when he’s in the arena.” Gaius replied, “While he’s fighting be ready to take her from the stands. I’ll make an excuse to leave the city so that I can accompany you.”  
“Gaius.” Merlin began, “I can’t ask you to do that, it’s too dangerous…”  
“It’s too dangerous for you to go alone.” Gaius insisted, “I’m going with you and that’s final.”  
Shortly after that, Merlin told Arthur what had happened.  
“You told Gaius?!” Arthur exclaimed, pacing the floor, “What the Hell were you thinking?!”  
“I was thinking he knew something was up, and that he could be trusted.” Merlin argued.  
“He could— “Arthur began, face palming, “Oh, your poor naïve boy no one can be trusted!”  
“But he can.” Merlin insisted, “Trust me.”  
“Did you hear what I just said?” Arthur asked.  
“Well, if you didn’t trust me, then why did you even tell me about her?” Merlin challenged.  
“Because you found out and I needed help and I didn’t know what else to do but to trust you!” Arthur admitted.  
Merlin took a minute to gather his thoughts. “Look,” He began, finally “Given all that you’ve been through, I understand why it’s difficult to trust. And I get why you don’t want to trust me, I mean, you’ve known me what, three days? But I promise you, if anything happens to your sister on my watch, you can take it out on me. I might even deserve it.”  
Arthur thought on this for a moment. “Alright.” He agreed, “But I’m holding you to that.”  
At last the time came. As Valiant went into the stadium, facing off against Sir Ewan, Merlin came up to Arrietty, tapping her on the shoulder. “It’s time.” He informed her, making sure she saw.  
Arrietty got up and went quietly. She knew she need to go if she wanted to be back by the time her parents returned. She was cutting it close as it was.  
Valiant pinned Ewen with his shield. “Strike him.” He ordered.  
The serpents came out of the shield, but did not immediately attack.  
“Strike him!” Valiant repeated the order.  
The snakes bit Ewen, paralyzing him. Valiant hit the man then stood up, causing the cord to burst into applauds.  
That was when someone noticed Sir Ewen lying motionless on the ground.  
“I think he’s badly hurt.” A bystander told Gaius, just as Merlin and Arrietty got to him.  
“I have to go see to him.” Gaius said, grabbing his medical bag, “Go wait for me by the woods until I can come.”  
Merlin and Arrietty did as they were told, only to find themselves waiting in woods for hours. Merlin started to get worried. Stay here. He signed, using what they had taught him last night, then said, “I’ll go see what’s keeping Gaius.”  
When Merlin entered Gaius’ chambers, he was tending to Ewen. “I told you to wait with Arrietty.”  
“I had to see what was keeping you.” Merlin explained, “How bad is it?”  
“It’s most odd.” Gaius admitted, “Look at this.”   
Merlin got closer, looking at the two tiny marks.  
“See these two small marks?” Gaius continued, pointing them out, “Looks like a snake bite.”  
“How could he have been bitten by a snake?” Merlin asked, “He was injured in sword fight.”  
“But the symptoms are consistent with poisoning: slow pulse, fever, paralysis.” Gaius countered.  
“Can you heal him?” Merlin asked.  
“Well, if it is a snake bite, I’ll have to extract venom from the snake that bit him to make an antidote.” Gaius explained.  
“What happens if he doesn’t get the antidote?” Merlin asked, thought he was afraid he could guess the answer.  
“Then I’m afraid there is nothing I can do for him.” Gaius sadly declared, “He’s going to die.”  
“He was fighting Knight Valiant.” Merlin thought loud, the wheels turning his mind. Perhaps there was more to Valliant’s good luck charm then met the eye.  
“What’s that?” Gaius responded.  
“Nothing.” Merlin lied.  
By that point Arrietty got tired of waiting for Merin by the woods and went to look for him. Managing to get back in the castle—she had serval qualms about their security—she found him, of all places back by Valliant’s guests chambers.  
“There you are. “She declared in what she had meant to be a whisper, but didn’t get it quite right, “I know you think Valliant’s a bad guy, but is this really the—” Merlin grabbed her and slapped a hand over her mouth.  
“I need you be quiet.” Merlin pleaded, “Just for a moment. Just until I figure something out, okay?”  
Arrietty, not being able to hear what he said, kept struggling, until Merlin turned his head, then unable to help herself, turned her head to see what he was looking at.  
Valiant sat down in front of his shield and putted a white mouse from a cage, dangling the poor struggling creature by the tale. “Dinner time.” He called out, “Come on.”  
Suddenly a snake came out of the shield, eating the mouse.  
Merlin quickly scurried away, holding Arrietty tightly by the wrist. However, Valiant heard them and followed. Merlin pulled them both into the nearby alcove, but Arrietty pulled away and stepped out, revealing herself to Valiant.  
“Ah, there’s my little friend.” Valiant said, “I was starting to get worried.”  
“Sorry.” Arrietty responded, trying a appear contrite and covered up her shock.  
“Well, you did warn me you were curious and reckless.” Valiant replied, “Now, come. I do not wish to lose you again.”  
Arrietty followed him but turned around and winked at Merlin. She thought she knew how to save Sir Ewen.  
Not knowing what else to do, Merlin ran into Arthur’s chambers.”  
“What are you doing here?” Arthur demanded, “Where is Arrietty?!”  
“Something went wrong.” Merlin began, “He’s got Arrietty.”  
“Who had Arr- “Arthur began, then his voice trailed off, “Valiant?”  
“Yes.” Merlin replied, “And it gets worst. You know Sir Ewen, the knight he thought today that was injured?” Not giving Arthur the chance to answer, he continued, “Well, I’ve just seen one of the snakes on Valliant’s shield come alive, me and Arrietty we both did. He’s using magic.”  
“What do you mean?” Arthur asked.  
“I mean one of the snakes came out of his shield and ate a mouse.” Merlin elaborated, “One swallow, straight down. Sir Ewen was fighting Valiant when he collapsed. It must’ve been one of the snakes from the shield.”  
“Alright, not to sound selfish, but how does this lead to him getting his paws on—” Arthur’s voice trailed off, “Good Mother, he didn’t—”  
“He didn’t catch her in the act.” Merlin assured her, “She just came out to throw him off. As far he knows, she was just out doing her own business.”  
Meanwhile, Arrietty was sneaking through Vaillant’s chambers again, to where the shield was kept. After looking around to make sure no one was about to catch her in the act, she grabbed it, winching. When nothing bit her, she ran for it.  
“We need to get her out of here.” Arthur declared for the second time in as many days, heading for the door, “Now.”  
“But what about Sir Ewen?” Merlin asked, “We have to find a way to get him an antidote.”  
“Give me minute.” Arthur said, running his fingers through his as he paced the floor. But they didn’t have a minute. He had to act now.  
Meanwhile Arrietty was running through the halls, hiding the purloined shield under her clock. She was so frantic she bumped right into a young woman, about the same age of Merlin and her brother, with her dark curly hair done up on her head.  
“Sorry.” Arrietty said, backing up.  
“It’s alright,” Guinevere assured her. After a beat she asked, “Are you alright?”  
Arrietty nodded: “But I’m looking for someone. He’s about yeah, high dark hair, big ears, name’s Merlin.”  
“Oh,” Gwen responded, “I just saw him going into the princes’ chambers…”  
“Thanks!” Arrietty exclaimed, taking off again.  
Arthur was still pacing the floor when suddenly Arrietty burst into the room. “I did it!” She declared.  
Did what? Arthur sighed, truly scared of what the answer would be at that point.  
For an answer, Arrietty dropped Valliant’s shield to the ground.  
Have you lost your mind?! Arthur signed franticly.  
It’s probably not what you think. Arrietty replied quickly, The snakes on the shield are alive. We saw Valiant take am mouse and—  
A snake came out and ate it. Arthur cut her off, I know, Merlin told me.  
Oh. Arrietty replied, except she just made the sign for the letter. It still got what she meant across. After a beat she added, Well, we can’t let him keep it, what if you make it to the end? I can’t let him use it on you.  
Alright. Arthur conceded, But it makes this official. We have to get you out of here now! Then she pushed him towards Merlin saying, “Valiant still might report his shield missing. You need to get her out of here.”  
“What about— “Merlin began.  
“I don’t know.” Arthur cut him off, “God forgive me, but I don’t think we can help him.”  
Suddenly it occurred to Merlin. “I can.” Then he picked up the shield, took Arrietty by the wrist and ran out of the room.  
“Merlin?” Arthur responded stepping out, “Merlin, what does that mean?! MERLIN?!”  
Merlin ducked off into the nearest room, turning Arrietty around. She quickly turned herself back around, but fortunately not soon enough to see Merlin cast the spell.  
She did, however, turn around in time to see a snake slithering out of the shield, posing to strike.  
Arrietty screamed just as Arthur ran into the room sword in hand. Taking swing, he took the thing’s head off. The other on came out, but he didn’t see it. Merlin picked up a nearby sword and swung. Managing to decapitate the creature as well.  
“Nice hit.” Arthur said before leaning down and picking up a head, “I’ll get this to Gaius, now just go. “  
Merlin didn’t have to be told twice. He grabbed Arrietty who grabbed the shield and the pair ran out the castle, through the city and into the forest.


	11. Homeward Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the journey to the colony proves fraught with danger.

Gaius drained the venom from the head of the snake into a glass vail as Arthur watched.  
“I’ll get started preparing the antidote.” Gaius told him.  
“Thank you.” Arthur replied, unable to meet Gaius’ eye. He wouldn’t blame the physician if he told him to get out. He shouldn’t have made Merlin and Arrietty go out there alone. He should have given Gaius the chance to go with them like they had planned, or gone with them himself…  
“They’ll be alright.” Gaius told him, assuring himself as much as he was assuring Arthur, “Merlin’s more capable then he may seem.”  
“I’m starting to see that.” Arthur replied, “Now, if you don’t mind, I have to go—do the one thing I can to help.”  
Walking back to his he pulled up his mattress, and took out the rosery. Hitting his knees, he began, his voice barely above a whisper, “Dear Saint Christopher, protect them, Arrietty and Merlin, in their travels….”  
Meanwhile, Merlin, still clutching the sword he had used to decapitate the snake, walked through the woods with Arrietty at his side. Arrietty had her knife out now and they had the map between them.  
“Alright, according to your map, this is the quickest route, from Camelot back to the Colony.” Merlin was saying, putting his finger on the trail and making sure Arrietty could see her lips.  
Arrietty nodded in agreement.  
“Where did you get this thing anyway?” Merlin asked.  
“Borrowed it from a friend.” Arrietty answered.  
“And by borrowed you mean steal. “Merlin guessed.  
“No, borrowed.” Arrietty insisted, “I’ll get it back to her before she even notices it’s gone.”  
That was when Merlin heard a rustling sound. Putting hand in front of Arrietty to stop her, he looked around in saw some of the trees rustling. Gripping his hand tight around the sword, Merlin prepared for a fight, only for the ruling to stop. The pair waited a few minutes and when nothing happened, they took off again..  
They went off like that for hours, walking through the woods, only sometimes talking. Occasionally there was more rustling, but nothing even came of it.  
Then the sun started to set.  
“I’m going to try to see if I can make a torch.” Merin told Arrietty trying to cut off a tree branch.  
Arrietty pulled out her lighter. “Will this help?” She asked, opening it to demonstrate.  
Merlin grinned. “Yeah, that will help.”  
Arrietty handed him the lighter and he began to light it when suddenly he could feel large hands pulling him into the bushes before he even had time to react.  
“Merlin!” Arrietty cried, before a giant, thick, gray, clawed hand covered her mouth, pulling her into the bushes as well.  
Meanwhile, back in Camelot, Gaius had given Sir Ewen the antidote and was tending to him when he woke up.  
“Welcome back.” Gaius greeted him, glad it had worked.  
The first words that came out of Ewen’s mouth were, “There was a snake on his shield. It came alive.”  
“You’re weak.” Gaius informed him, “The snake’s venom is still in your system.”  
“I must warn Arthur.” Ewen insisted.  
“Arthur already knows.” Gaius assured him, “And the shield is no longer in Camelot.”  
“What does that mean?” Ewan asked.  
Gaius decided that his best option was to go with the most sanitized version of the truth he could think of. “Valiant had traveling companion that didn’t realize what he was up to. When she found out, she took it upon herself to take the shield and get as far away from Camelot as possible, but not before delivering a head of one the snakes to me.”  
“That sounds like a very brave girl.” Ewen praised.  
“Brave or fool hardy, I’m not sure.” Gaius replied.  
Little did either of them know, Valiant was at the door, listening. When he heard what Gaius said he saw red. That little tart. He seethed to himself, after everything I did for her. Then he took off for the stables.  
Meanwhile, Merlin and Arrietty were being carried off by creatures they couldn’t quite make out, all they could tell was that they were big, deeper and deeper into the forest they tried to fight back, their captors had the advantage. Suddenly Arrietty was thrown over the should of one creature, Merlin the over the shoulder of another.  
Still pounding and clawing at their captors they were carried deeper and deeper into the forest, moonlight, the only light getting to through the trees. Finally, they came to a cave. Walking inside, the creatures deposited them on the floor. They tried to get up and run for it only to be seized again, this time one of the creature’s taking ropes of some sort and tying them together, pinning their arms to their sides.  
Finally, as the creatures started the fire, the able to get a good look at them; they were larger, over six feet tall, and bulky, covered in hard-looking with molten gray skin, completely bald. In their mouths were nothing but sharp, jagged fangs. Suddenly Merlin remembered what Arthur said about ogres.  
This wasn’t good.  
In the corner one of them was sharpening a rough-looking knife on a rock. This gave them some time, but also made it clear what the ogre’s intentions were. Arrietty kicked and struggled, so did Merlin, but he also tried to reach the ropes. Maybe he could find a weak spot?  
Suddenly he remembered something he had heard once about ogres: That they were stupid and easily frightened. If he could just make some sort of diversion somehow. Remembering of the spells he had read in the magic book, he began muttering under his breath, somewhat glad Arrietty was facing the other direction. Even with the colony’s precarious situation, he still wanted to keep it secret, even to her.  
Suddenly, the fire the ogres were starting exploded into a roaring, violent flame. The frightened ogres ran, the one sharpening the knife dropping it. Unfortunately, they left Merlin and Arrietty and he had underestimated the intensity of the spell.  
Merlin began to edge his way towards the knife. Arrietty, catching on, copied the movement, trying to push and help him along. Somehow, they got to the knife and somehow Merlin managed to wrap his fingers around, aiming it upward. Sawing through the ropes especially in that position was a slow process, and the flames started to get closer. Arrietty started to panic, struggling and whimpering. It wasn’t that Merlin wasn’t panicking, but she was only making his job harder. He reached out with his hand that wasn’t trying to cut, and grabbed her, trying to do anything that would make her stay still.  
Finely they got the ropes off, but the flames had almost engulfed the cave now. Pasted it against the wall, they crawled until they got out of the cave and started to run.  
Adrenaline really pumping now they rushed through the woods, everything way too bright now. Just his luck, he used a spell to save their lives and it starts a forest fire. Coming to large lake, Arrietty got an idea. Running ahead, she lept into it.  
What the—Merlin thought, but jumped into it with her.  
By some miracle, the fire didn’t spread much dying out within a few hours, and they were able to get out of the water, but they were still hopelessly lost, and without any their supplies. The map, the weapons, the food, all of it.  
“Stay close.” Merlin told Arrietty, keeping a firm hand around her wrist before realizing not only could she not hear him she couldn’t see him or have any hope of her seeing his lips either.  
“Oh, this is going to be long night.” Merlin murmured to himself.  
That was when someone began call out, “Hello? Hello?”  
Merlin paused a minute, weighing his option. He had no way of knowing if that person would help them or hurt them, or if that person was just as lost as they were. However, they couldn’t just keep wondering aimlessly.  
He started following the voice.  
Eventfully, after coming through both the parts of the forests that had been burned away by the fire, and the parts that remained untouched, to a trail, when a girl in a plain brown dress holding a candle, her eyes going wide as they burst through.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Merlin told her, “I’m Merlin, this is my friend Arrietty, to make a long story short we got lost in the forest. When we heard you, I hopped we could find our way back.”  
“I’m Katherine.” The girl answered, “I live nearby. I thought I heard something and when I came to look and I found all this on the ground. “She gestured to satchel, with a map, a knife, a lighter, and a shield spilled out on the ground.  
“That’s ours. “Merlin told her, as Arrietty ran out and began to pick everything up. “I guess we’re right back from where we started from.” Well, not entirely, he supposed. They were several miles from Camelot now.  
“Well, you’re welcome to stay the night with me.” Katherine offered.  
“Sorry, but we can’t.” Merlin replied. “We need to keep going.”  
“But it’s the middle of the night.” Katherine reasoned, “You’re soaking wet just…a few hours won’t hurt.”  
Merlin looked around and realized she might have point. “Alright.” He agreed, “But we’re leaving first thing in the morning.”  
Katherine’s house was cozily-small two-room cabin with a third room created by a cloth curtain. “There are two extras beds back there.” She told them pointing to the curtain.  
“You live here all by yourself?” Merlin asked.  
“Well, ever since my parents died.” Katherine replied, “Sickness.”  
“I’m sorry for your loss.” Arrietty told her soberly.  
“Me, too.” Merlin agreed with her.  
Katherine paused a moment, then said, “Well, then, best get on. If you want to leave first thing in the morning you should get to sleep fairly quickly.”  
“Again, thank you.” Merlin said, pulling the curtain back.  
“It’s no trouble.” Katherine insisted, before going back to her own room.  
Later that night, once she was certain her “guests” were asleep, Katherine crept back into the room—holding a large dagger. Pulling back the curtain she carefully sleuthed her way to the bed Merlin was in.  
Feeling the vibrations of Katherine walking, Arrietty woke up, slowly opened her eyes. Seeing her about to stab Merlin, she screamed causing Katherine to whirl around and come after her.  
“No!” Merlin shouted, letting on Katherine and pinning her to the ground, the two began to struggle over the knife and Merlin somehow managed to stab her, if non-fatally. Getting to his feet, he grabbed Arrietty by the wrist and ran.  
They ran out into the night, only to see something coming from the forest. “Not again!” Merlin demanded, jumping into the nearest thick of trees.  
Katherine stumbled out, still holding the knife just as slightly seined pack of ogres bounded out of the forest. “No,” She seethed, “Not after all this!” The she ran at the ogres, screaming the ogres simply picked her up and carried her away.  
Merlin and Arrietty stayed in the trees for a while after that, each holding their breath. After nothing happened for about an hour or so. They stepped out. Starting to break again, Arrietty started crying. Merlin just too her, hugging her and letting her sob into his shirt.  
After she had calmed down, they started back in the house. “You don’t have to go back in if you don’t want to.” Merlin told Arrietty.  
Thank you. Arrietty sighed, standing by the door.  
Merlin stepped back inside, picking up the pack unable to help himself, he began to look around, hoping for any clue to find the truth of the murderous woman. The room made by the curtain was all it seemed to be, so the kitchen area. When he walked into the bed room, it looked like be the same thing, as all that was there was simple bed, covered with a blue and red quilt, then she noticed a glint under the bed.  
Merlin leaned down and saw the glint belong to the hilt of an ornate sliver dagger. It was just one of many treasures under the bed. Necklaces, bralettes, clothes of silk and velvet, intricately carved boxes and boxes studded with jewels. There was also a green glass bottle.   
Taking it out Merlin removed the topper and carefully sniff it. It rank of flowers and made him slightly lightheaded. He quickly recapped it.  
It didn’t take a genius to figure out what was going on here now. Katherine lured unspecting travelers into her house, killed them, sometimes after drugging them, and kept whatever they had on them of value for herself. When she saw their satchel, she must’ve thought she had an easy score? Who know if that story she told about her family was true or not. Maybe she killed them herself, if they existed at all.  
Leaving the room, he stepped outside. “Let’s go.” He told Arrietty, before walking away.  
Meanwhile Ewen had told Uther, Arthur, and the rest of the royal court what had transpired.  
“I cannot believe Valiant had to gall to use magic right under our noses!” Uther seethed, pacing the floor before turning to the guards, “I want him brought here at once!”  
The guards ran off to the do the king’s bidding, only one of them to come back fifteen minutes later and say, “Knight Valiant is nowhere to be found, sir.”  
“What?!” Uther shouted, still enraged.  
“According to a stable boy he took his horse and left.” The guard explained nervously.  
“And he didn’t think that was odd?!” Arthur exclaimed a thrill of panic stoling through him. Valiant must have found out that Arrietty had taken his shield somehow. He must be tracking her and Merlin. “My Lord, I believe I should go after him at once.”  
“Yes, take all the men you need you need with you.” Uther agreed.  
Arthur didn’t take any men with him. He just saddled up his horse and rode off into the night.   
They traveled for the rest of the night, into them morning, not even stopping to eat. They did that as they walked as well. Not only did they somehow manage to get back on track, they were pretty sure they further then they had anticipated at this point.  
“We should probably be on the lookout.” Arrietty told Merlin, “They don’t usually but sometimes guards will be out this far.”  
Merlin turned to her. “Guards?” He repeated, “You mean like, from the colony?”  
Arrietty nodded. “They started the portals back during the Conflict, and they still send them out in case of attack.”  
“The Conflict?” Merlin repeated.  
“Between us and the other countries, Camelot mostly.” Arrietty answered, “We had to call it something.”  
“I suppose, you’re right.” Merlin agreed, eying the shield, “We have to find something to do with this.”  
“Any ideas?” Arrietty asked.  
“We could burry it.” Merlin suggested.  
“If we do that, can we wait until we get closer to the colony?” Arrietty requested, “I want to be able to check on it. Make sure it’s where we left it.”  
“That’s not a bad idea.” Merlin conceded, as with that they continued on their way.  
By mid-day, Arrietty brought up the subject again. “We need to get off trail for a moment, here. I know a spot where we can get rid of this.” She said.  
Merlin agreed and followed her until they came to a tree with a yellow ribbon tied around it. That was it hid him. “This is the place isn’t it?” He asked, “The place where you and Arthur leave letters.”  
Arrietty nodded, and went to the base and started to dig. Merlin joined her. Slipping his hand into her bad, he pulled out the knife and actually craving out dirt.  
Suddenly Merlin heard and Arrietty felt the vibrations of hoofbeats behind them. They turned around and saw to their horror, Valiant on his horse.  
“There you are.” Valiant seethed, getting off the horse. He looked manic, swinging his sword around, “After everything I did for you, seal from me?!”  
“You used the shield to hurt that man.” Arrietty countered, “We had to do something.”  
“You should’ve just left it alone!” Valiant shouted, “It’s alright, thought. We can still fix this. Just give me the shield.”  
“No.” Arrietty refused, shaking her head.  
“Arrietty, you will do as you’re told.” Valiant insisted, “Now, GIVE IT TO ME!”  
Arrietty just shook her head, hugging the shield to her chest.  
Valiant responded by unceremoniously charging at the girl.  
“No!” Merlin shouted, grabbing the shield and throwing it in front of them just as the sword the came down. Valiant stabbed at them again, but Merlin was able to block him, now trying to fend him off with the sword as well.  
“You have no clue what you’re doing boy.” Valiant warned him.  
“I’ll take my chances.” Merlin respond, blocking him again, turning back to look at the girl, “Arrietty run.”  
Arrietty didn’t move. She didn’t want to leave Merlin alone, but also, she was too scared to move.  
“Run!” Merlin exclaimed again. That was when felt the sword hit. He didn’t think it cut but it still knocked him over and Valiant went for the shield. Merlin wrapped his fingers together around it, not letting it. Soon they were both on the ground, struggling for the field. Not knowing what else to do, Arrietty jumped on Valliant’s back, hitting him. Vaillant threw her off and pinned her to the ground, hands around her neck, cutting off her air.  
“No!” Merlin cried out, trying to pull him off.  
That when Arthur, who had found the some of the tracks and guessed where Arrietty might go, found them and saw what was going on. “Get the Hell off of her!” Arthur shouted, pulling Valiant off her and pointing a sword at him.  
Valiant responded by taking his sword and knocking Arthur to the ground, steeping on his shield. He moved to strike, but Arthur caught him before he could. Valiant tried to pin him, but Arthur shoved him off. Soon the pair were evenly matched. “Merlin, take Arrietty and go.” Arthur told him, “Don’t stop until you get to the wall.”  
“But—” Merlin protested.  
“Go!” Arthur shouted, “I’ll deal with him.”  
Merlin took and until the forest. “Keep going.” He told her, “I’m going back for your brother.”  
“No.” Arrietty protested weakly, grabbing onto Merlin’s arm, “Please.” Suddenly she was too scared. She couldn’t go on alone.  
“Arrietty,” Merlin told her, “You can do this. For Arthur. For your brother.”  
Arrietty let him, and turned around and ran.  
“What is it with you and that girl, Pendragon?” Valiant challenged as the pair circle each other, “Why are you going to all this trouble for some cripple?”  
Arthur saw red, lugging at Valiant screaming, “Nobody talks about my sister that way!” As he shouted, he hit the man so hard, he drew blood.  
“Sister?” Valiant repeated, wiping the blood away, “I wasn’t aware Uther Pendragon had any other children. Let me guess, illegitimate. Some roll in the hay had an unexpected surprise.”  
Arthur lost control again, hitting Valiant with such force he fell to the ground. He was about to go for the final blow when Valiant got up again.  
That was when Merlin got back, hiding in the trees. There had to be something he could do. Some kind of spell…  
Valiant somehow got the upper hand, cornering in Arthur against a tree, before a branch fell, hitting him.  
Meanwhile Arrietty kept running through the trees, regretting her decision. She should have stayed.   
She should do something. Maybe she could still get help…  
Suddenly she bumped into something solid. Looking up, she saw a young woman, maybe a year older than Arthur, in a guard’s uniform.  
Arrietty? The guard signed, what are you doing out here?  
Meanwhile, Arthur had taken advantage of Merlin’s branch to get the up hand with Valliant.   
That was when Merlin felt someone behind in. He whirled to see Arrietty had returned, except this time a…female guard? “What are you doing back here?” Merlin whispered, “Who’s she?”  
“I’m here to help.” The girl assured them.  
However, that was when Arthur ran Valiant through with his sword. When the fiend fell, he looked and saw a young woman standing there, a young woman recognized, and his heart plummeted.  
“I never wanted you to see that.” He breathed.


	12. Renuion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur had a brief reunion with his adopted parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry this is so late. It’s been a long day.

“It’s alright.” The girl replied, “Well, not exactly alright, but it was self-defense. That’s the kind of thing they train us for in the guards, too. But you already knew that.”  
“Yes.” Arthur confirmed, “I did.”  
“You okay?” The guardswoman asked.  
“Yeah.” Arthur answered, “You?”  
“Yeah.” The guardswoman said, breaking into a smile as she said, “It’s good so good to see you, Artie.”  
“You, too.” Arthur replied, breaking out in a grin just as the young woman hit him, hugging him.  
Merlin and Arrietty stepped out of the three. “You know each other?” Merlin asked.  
“Yes.” Arthur answered, “Merlin, this is Daisy Ashcroft. Daisy, this is Merlin—I’m not sure he actually has a last name. He helped me get Arrietty home.”  
“Yeah, gathered something like that.” Daisy replied, before turning back to her best friend, “Art, what exactly’s going on here?”  
And so, they explained everything that had happened in the last 48 hours, to which she had three reactions:  
First was skepticism at the whole ‘magical shield’ story. “Okay, Arthur, I think you’ve been spending way too much time in Camelot with that crazy bio father of yours.” She said once they had finished, “There’s no such thing as magic, it’s not real. It’s just something people made up to deal with things they had no other explanation for, or to senseless tragedy but there is a more rational explanation for it, they just haven’t found it yet, and sometimes bad things just happen.”  
As someone born with magical ability Merlin couldn’t believe what he was hearing, finding himself both shocked and a little angry. “Then how could we both see the snakes? Both me and Arrietty saw them, plain as day.”  
“Well, you already were suspicious of the guy, by your own admission it was tense you were all scared and stressed, resulting in you all having some sort of shared hallucination.” Daisy surmised.  
“But what about the mouse?” Arrietty challenged, both signing and verbal speaking, “And why did he come after us if it was just a regular shield?”  
“Well, it was still his shield.” Daisy reasoned, gesturing to Valliant’s body as she added, “Plus, the guy was clearly unhinged.”  
“Alright, then explain this, Agent Scully.” Arthur spoke up, “If this was all some mass delusion, how did deliver a very flesh and blood snake’s head to the court physician who had a very real antidote and legitimately cured Sir Ewen with it who confirmed Valiant was using a magic shield.”  
Daisy paused for a minute. “Alright, I got nothing.” She admitted, before going to her next reaction, which was anger. Arrietty, what the Hell were you thinking?! She signed Sneaking out without telling anyone, going straight into the heart of the Kingdom that stills hates us, the place you barely made it out of the last time, falling in some stranger who turned out to be a complete psycho to get there, you could’ve been killed! And what do you think that would’ve done to you parents?!  
“I’m going to take it from the look on her face that she’s giving Arrietty a scolding for running off.” Merlin guessed.  
“You’d be right.” Arthur confirmed.  
“I just wanted to see my brother,” Arrietty shouted, her hands signing rapidly along with her words, “Just for a little bit!”  
“You think I don’t miss him, too?!” Daisy demanded, still signing as well, “You don’t have the monopoly on that!”  
“You do realize he’s right here?” Merlin pointed out.  
That lead to third reaction, pure elation, as Daisy turned to him. “Yeah, he is.” Then she threw her arms around him again.  
“I have to break this up, I really do, but do still have a shield to burry.” Merlin pointed out.  
Despite Daisy’s insistence that the shield was not magical, she helped did a hole roughly six feet deep before Arthur and Merlin unceremoniously lowered Valiant into it, then Arrietty even less ceremoniously tossed the shield in, spitting on them both.  
A bit over dramatic, don’t you think? Daisy signed.  
He had it coming. Arrietty signed back, Trust me.  
“Can you get Arrietty back to the colony?” Arthur asked Daisy.  
“What about you?” Daisy asked.  
“We have to get back to Camelot.” Arthur replied sadly.  
“No!” Arrietty cried out, lunged at Arthur and wrapping herself around his chest.  
“Look, stay, just for a little while longer.” Daisy requested softly, “Come back to the colony, see your parents, meet my nieces and nephews, well, the new ones at least.”  
Arthur just stared at her. In truth, there was nothing he wanted more, but he afraid that, if he did go, he wouldn’t be able to leave, and then Uther would start looking for him again, leading death to the door of everyone he loved…  
“Look, Uther knows you’re gone, you have an excuse for being gone, you’re never get gonna get a better chance than this.” Daisy reasoned.  
Lord, please give me strength. Arthur praised, but he was glued to the spot. Then he eyed Merlin and got an idea.  
“Merlin,” He began, “I’m sorry to do this you, but, if you could come with me to pull me away when it’s time…”  
“I thought you didn’t trust me.” Merlin challenged.  
“But you’re all I got.” Arthur replied. After a beat he added, “May God help us.”  
“Yeah, I don’t think that’s the way to talk to someone who you want to do you a favor.” Daisy commented.  
“What? I was trying to lighten the mood a little.” Arthur reasoned.  
“That wasn’t funny.” Daisy told him, “And your sister’s still clinging to your chest sobbing her eyes out, so that ship has probably sailed.”  
“I’ll do it.” Merlin spoke up.  
That got their attention. “Really?” Daisy questioned, disbelieving, but somewhat hopeful.  
“Yeah.” Merlin answered, “But I’m going to need you to trust me.”  
“Deal.” Arthur replied, before pulling Arrietty off him. It’s alright. Arthur signed, I’m coming with you.  
Still crying Arrietty broke out in a smile.  
“So, did you just know everybody at the colony?” Merlin asked as they walked through the woods.  
“What?” Arthur asked, hearing him but surprised by the question.  
“I mean, first your sister shows up in Camelot, which I can believe, but she runs into a guard’s woman and its your best friend?” Merlin recapped.  
“That was coincidence.” Arthur replied, “Look, the colony was small, but it wasn’t that small. I didn’t know everyone there, at least personally. We just lived in the same tent before they started building houses.”  
“Ten people cramped into a tent meant to hold three give or take.” Daisy commented, “We drove each other crazy sometime.”  
“You hated me.” Arthur reminded her.  
“What?” Daisy responded, “I did not.”  
“Do I need to remind you how we met?” Arthur countered.  
“How do you even remember that?” Daisy asked, “You were four.”  
“But you do remember?” Arthur countering.  
What did I start? Merlin wondered to himself.  
When they got the gate, Daisy took lead as they went up to the century box. “Just let me do the talking.” She instructed, as he walked up to the lanky dark-skinned young man on duty, giving a salute, which he returned. “Corpel Daisy Ashcroft, returning from patrol, and I, ah, have two colony citizens here, Arrietty and Arthur Finch, fifteen and twenty years of age, and ah, one native, permission to enter.”  
“One second.” The other guard said, pulling out a walkie talkie, “Ah, I got Corpal Ashcroft here with two citizens and a native wanting entry.”  
“I thought the citizens out right now had come back.” A voice on the other end replied.  
“Apparently there are a couple out we didn’t know about.” The guard replied, “Arthur and Arrietty Finch.”  
“What’s happening?” Merlin whispered to Arthur.  
“It’s probably just a security thing.” Arthur assured him.  
“And the native?” The voice asked.  
“White male, early twenties by the looks of it, black hair.” The guard answered then called back, “What’s your name, kid?”  
“Merlin.” He spoke up nervously, “Just the one name.”  
“Like Cher.” Daisy joked.  
The earned a hardy chuckle from the guard before he said into the walkie talkie. “Merlin, just one name.”  
“Let them through but have Arthur Finch and Merlin go to processing.” The voice on the other end offered.  
“What does that mean?” Merlin asked, getting scared. He was going into the most speculated about, feared land in the realms, and now people were talking about something called processing?  
“It’s just a security precaution.” Arthur assured him, “A few questions and you’ll be fine. I doubt anyone could think you were a safety risk.” After beat he added, “Although, we should probably get our story straight about certain things. But not too straight.”  
Merlin found himself sitting in some sort of padded metal chair in a cold and sterile room, brightly lit, but there didn’t seem to be any candles to light them. Suddenly, a man in his late forties, maybe even early fifties, walked into the room. “I’m Major Peirce.” He introduced himself, sitting a stack of placement down on the table and sitting across from Merlin. “You must be, uh, Merlin, right?”  
“Yes, sir.” Merlin answered, on edge.  
“There’s no need to be nervous, son.” Major Peirce assured him, “I just have a couple of questions for you. What’s your business here, in our colony?”  
“I’m just traveling with Arthur to visit his family here.” Merlin answered.  
“And by Arthur you mean Arthur Pendragon also known as Arthur Finch?” Major Peirce asked.  
“Yes, sir.” Merlin confirmed.  
“Merlin, you are aware, that Arthur Pendragon hasn’t been to the colony for five years, ever since he was returned to his biological father’s care?” Major Peirce asked, then after a beat added, “Biological? Do you know what that means?”  
“I’m honestly unfamiliar with the term but I would assume it has something to do with his birth father.” Merlin answered, not sure if he should be insulted or not.  
“So why is he coming back now?” Major Peirce asked.  
In an almost identical room, Arthur was answering the same question.  
“My sister, Arrietty, she had snuck into Camelot.” He explained, “She wanted to see me, but you know how it is—she wasn’t safe there, I had to get to her back here. They would have noticed if I left, so I asked Merlin to take her back, but—she wound up traveling with this man on the way, Valiant. Apparently, his parents didn’t know what he would grow up to be. Anyway, the man was unhinged, when he realized she was gone, he went after them…”  
“He had us cornered.” Merlin was saying, “He was raving like a madman threatened us with a sword.” He pulled up his shirt, revealing a red welt on his side, “He got me at one point.” Lowering his shirt, he said, “That’s when Arthur showed up.”  
“I thought too many people would notice if he was gone.” Major Peirce reminded him.  
“Valiant made a scene before he left Camelot.” Arthur was saying the other room, “Hurt several people. Nearly killed one man.” It wasn’t that far from the truth. “I was tasked with bringing him back to Camelot. I thought I knew where he might be heading, so I didn’t bring anyone with me. Like I said, they wouldn’t react well to finding a colonist had been in Camelot.”  
“He told us to run.” Merlin told Major Peirce, “So we ran. And we ran right into Daisy.” After a beat he added, “I mean, Corpal Ashcroft. We told her what was going on and went back to help.”  
“I wound up killing him in self-defense in the struggle.” Arthur was saying. He knew admitting to that could complicate things, but lying about it would make them ask why he wasn’t going after Valiant. “That when Daisy and the others arrived. We explained what happened and Daisy asked me to come with her and Arrietty.” After a long pause, after got out, “It’s been so long, since I’ve seen them, my foster parents, my sister, I just…. miss them…”  
“That’s why Arthur asked me to come with them.” Merlin was saying, “To pull him back when we have to go. For everyone’s safety.”  
Apparently, their stories checked out, as three hours later, they were realsed, where not only Daisy and Arrietty were waiting but two older people, a man and woman who favored Arrietty, thought there were streaks of gray in her wavy, raven hair.  
Arthur froze when he saw them. “Mom?” He breathed, “Dad?”  
“Arthur!” America shouted, throwing herself at some and clinging to his next, sobbing.  
“It’s alright.” He soothed, stroking her back but barely keeping it together himself, “It’s alright, I’m here now.”  
“You’ve grown so much.” America sobbed, “I thought you were done with that.” Pulling back, she whipped her eyes, saying, “And I was worried about if they were feeding you for nothing.”  
Arthur laughed, the tears welling up in his eyes.  
Toby came up and embraced Arthur as well. “Welcome home, son.”  
As the embrace broke, Arthur said, “It’s only for a couple of days. I’m sorry, I just—that’s all I can do.”  
“We know,” America began, “And the second you’re gone your sister—” She turned around signed the next part as she said,” -is so grounded—” then she turned back to her eldest, “But for now let’s get you home. Your friend, too.”  
Arthur couldn’t believe this was happening. After all these years of yearning to be back home, here he was with back home, with his family. They were asking him like a million questions, and they kept looking at him like he was about to vanish into thin air at any moment, but he was here, with them.  
He just wishes they would stop telling Merlin embarrassing stories.  
“And so there he was, front and center stage and –blah—” Toby said, imitation heaving, “Chucks everywhere.”  
“Needless to say, his acting career was over.” America added.  
Merlin couldn’t help but chuckle. “I guess you do get nervous after all.”  
“He still pulls that ‘I don’t get nervous’ routine?” Daisy asked.  
“For as long as I’ve known him.” Merlin replied, “Which admittedly isn’t that long. Certainly not as long as any of you people.  
“How do you know each anyway?” America asked, “You never said.”  
“I think he works for him or something.” Arrietty spoke up, signing as she did so.  
“It’s a long story.” Arthur added quickly, suddenly uncomfortable.  
“A really long story.” Merlin agreed.  
There was an awkward silence for a few moments after that. “Moving on….” America said finally.  
That night, Arthur and Arrietty helped Merlin a pallet.  
“You know we could find somewhere else for you.” Arrietty offered.  
“Where?” Merlin questioned, “Every bed in the house, is full, Daisy on couch, there really isn’t anywhere else.”  
“Arthur could give you his, seeing that he owes you.” Arrietty reasoned.  
Arthur wasn’t paying much attention to the conversation, or being much help to the pallet construction, as he was distracting looking at the room. Nothing had been changed since the day he left, nothing had been touched. The oil lamp still sat on the rough wood night stand, his bed was just thrown together like he had left it that morning, his back pack still against the wall. His closet door was even still just slightly ajar! It was like a photograph, frozen in time.  
“Earth to Arthur.” Arrietty called out, pulling on his shoulder. When he turned around, she knew what was going. They were silent for a moment. She shut it up. Arrietty sighed, intensely silent, this was a conversation just for the two of them, after they took you. She couldn’t bear to be in it. She couldn’t even look at it. She’d burst out crying every time.  
Arthur was silent for a moment. I’m sorry. He signed. He knew it wasn’t enough, it was wasn’t nearly enough, but it was all he could say.  
No, I’M sorry. Arrietty responded, If I hadn’t run off—  
Don’t Arthur cut her off, before she had time to finish, you can’t blame yourself for what happened. No, you shouldn’t have run off, but it could have happened at some time, a later time.  
Arrietty didn’t see it that way. If it wasn’t her, he could have tried to get away, refuse to stay. But she didn’t want to fight with him, not now, so she nodded. Come on, she signed, around here you still have to help.  
At last the boys went down to sleep. “Merlin,” Arthur began, as he was getting in, “I need you to give me an honest assement of something.”  
“You want to know how long we can stay.” Merlin guessed.  
Arthur nodded. “I figure not long, especially when Uther notices I went completely alone.”  
“I figure we can stay for most of tomorrow, but we should probably leave by nightfall.” Merlin speculated.  
Arthur nodded in agreement. “You must think I’m so pathetic. An adult who misses his Mommy and Daddy so much that he risks starting a war…”  
“I think that’s a bit of an oversimplification.” Merlin replied.  
“That’s a big word.” Arthur snarked.  
Merin huffed. “Just when I start to think you’re not an insane prat you…”  
“I know, I know.” Arthur interjected, “I’m sorry.”  
“But I get it now.” Merlin said, “I mean, for most of your life they were the only family you ever knew. They—genuinely ….”  
“Merlin, please, can we not have a chick-flic moment?” Arthur groaned.  
“A what?” Merlin responded.  
“It’s this thing some of my parents’ friends would say sometimes.” Arthur answered, “I think it means like—something girls would do.”  
“Oh.” Merin responded.  
“Goodnight, Merlin.” Arthur changed the subject, wanting the conversation to come to an end.  
“Goodnight, Arthur.” Merlin copied, letting it come to an end.  
The next morning, the both woke up to the sound of singing.  
“And if it turns out,” A woman’s thin voice rang out, “It’s over too fast, I’ll make every last moment last, as long as your mine….”  
“What is that?” Merlin asked, surprised, bolting up.  
“Mom just like to sing sometimes.” Arthur replied sitting up as well, “Actually, she likes to sing a lot. Usually show tunes. One day she sang the same song over and over again, and I told Arrietty she was lucky to be deaf. Could’ve gone over better.”  
Merlin couldn’t help but chuckle a little.  
“Come on.” Arthur said, spring out of the bed, “Might as well get up.”  
When they came down stairs, America was stirring at something on the strove, still singing, “Say there’s no future…”  
“Hey Mom.” Arthur spoke up.  
America yelped and turned around. “Oh, you startled me.” She breathed, then suddenly smiled. Her son was standing there. He had suck up on her and scared the crap out of her, but he was standing right there in front of her. “You and your friend sleep okay?”  
“I don’t know about him, but I did.” Arthur answered.  
“I slept fine, thank you Mrs. Finch.” Merlin confirmed sheepishly, “It’s Mrs, right?”  
“Yes, Merlin, it’s Mrs. Finch.” America confirmed, “I’m only Nurse Finch when I’m on duty.”  
Just then there was a knock on the door. “Arthur, be a dear and go see who that is.”  
Arthur silently walked off to the door. Standing in front of him was Daisy Ashcroft, dressed in civilian clothes, looking somewhat nervous.  
“Hey,” Arthur greeted, “You ah, got a change of clothes.”  
“And you are as perspective as ever.” Daisy teased, giving him a small smile, “Can we, ah, talk for minute?”  
“Sure.” Arthur said stepping out.  
They just stood there a minute, before Daisy said, “So, Arrietty told me she told you about my, ah…”  
“Your native boyfriend.” Arthur cut her off. Of course, she’d decide to get out in front of it.  
“Yeah….” Daisy confirmed that this was what she was referring to. “Well, let’s get this over with.”  
“Get what over with?” Arthur asked.  
“Grilling me about Gwaine.” Daisy answered.  
“Gwaine?” Arthur repeated, “So that’s his name?”  
“Yes,” Daisy began, “And before you get too much in a twist, I think we might be breaking up.”  
“Why?” Arthur asked, “What happened? Did he hurt you? I swear, I’ll—”  
“Slow your role there, Detective Stabler,” Daisy cut him off, “He didn’t hurt me. Besides even if he did, I can give as good as I get. It’s just…he’s a wanderer, and I’m—I’m not. I mean, he hasn’t said anything, not really, but he wants to go—I can’t go with him.”  
“Well, if he picks wandering over you, he’s crazy.” Arthur informed her.  
Daisy smiled at him.  
“You wanna come in?” Arthur offered.  
“I don’t want to impose on the family reunion.” Daisy declined.  
“I’m sure Mom will love to have you here.” Arthur assured her, “How are you not family?”  
Back inside, America was taking some bowels down from the cabinet.  
“Here, let me help you with that.” Merlin offered, going over to help her.  
“Oh, it’s fine.” America insisted, “I got it.”  
“Are you sure?” Merlin asked, feeling somewhat awkward about just standing there.  
“Yeah,” America assured him, “I can handle it. I’m surprised everyone else isn’t up yet.”  
“I don’t know about Mr. Finch, but I would imagine Arrietty’s tired after ---everything yesterday.”  
“Yes.” America responded, her forming a thin crease, then turning away. When she turned back around, she said, “That reminds me, Merlin, I wanted thank you for bringing by children back to be, both of them.”  
Merlin was silent for a moment, not sure what to say to that. “I wouldn’t—”  
“You dragged my insane daughter’s butt back here and I know Arthur wants you to tell him—when it’s time to go.” Suddenly America got very sober, staring down at the empty bowel.  
“Are you alright?” Merlin asked, concerned.  
“Yeah,” America said, perhaps a bit too quickly, “Yes, I’m fine. Thanks for asking.”  
All was silent for a minute. “It couldn’t have been easy. Losing your son so, ah, unexpectedly.” Merlin broke the silence. “If you don’t mind me saying so.”  
“I don’t mind, you wouldn’t be saying anything that wasn’t true.” America replied, “At first it was terror, because, at first we had no idea what had happened they were just—missing, both of them.” After a beat she continued, “Then when an envoy came back with Arrietty we were—in shock, I couldn’t even process it for about a week until after was gone. And then I think we all sorta went through the five stages of grief, which I know might seem odd, considering he wasn’t dead, just—not with us anymore.”  
“Five stages of grief?” Merlin repeated, unfamiliar with the concept. The colonist were made to grieve a certain way?  
“You know, denial, which for me was basically screaming this is not happening,” America began, “Anger, I honestly skimmed over that one, I never really angry. Not at the Knights, not at Uther, not the Council, not at Potter, not at anyone. Bargaining, or I guess in my case more like hopping, maybe something can be worked out, where he could—come back, at least for periods of time. That any day I would hear something. Or that I was going to turn around and he would be there. I guess it was almost like a second form of denial. Then depression—” She let out a whistle, “Boy did I go through depression. I would break out weeping at anything that would remainder me of him. His room, a picture, a fraggin’ soccer ball. Some days I couldn’t even get out of bed. I’m ashamed to admit this, but I got so lost, I couldn’t even be there for my other child, even thought she was hurting to. I guess it was that realization that pulled me into acceptance, or at least—functioning.”  
There was long heavy silence between them before America laughed “That got more personal than I meant it to.”  
“I thought so.” Merlin replied.  
Just then Arthur stepped back in with Daisy. “Hey, Mum,” He asked, “Is there room for one more?”  
Five minutes later, they were all crammed at a smooth round table, digging into bowls of porridge with a bit of sego, starchy pearls that came from type of palm, everyone accidently elbowing everyone else.  
“I guess we should consider a bigger table.” Toby quipped laughing a little bit at his own joke.  
Arrietty, who was where she could see him, rolled her eyes.  
Hey, Toby signed, your dad is hilarious.  
Arthur shot Arrietty a skeptical smirk as if to say, No, he’s not.  
“Hey,” Toby said, “I saw that.”  
Later on, Arrietty excited drug Arthur into her room, wanting to show him the painting she had told him about back in Camelot.  
Arrietty’s whole room was testament to her artistic and intellect pursuits. Books and papers everywhere, drawing and paintings and sketches of various plants and animal and objects, usually accompted by notes. On an easel in the corner was half-done painting that looked like young woman curled up in the fetal position and chamber like a room  
Arthur looked the painting. Nice technique. He commented via sign language.   
Thanks. Arrietty replied. But that be more assuring if you knew anything about technique.  
Arthur snorted.  
A few hours later, there was a knock on the door.  
“I’ll get it.” Toby announced, going to the door. When he opened it up, there was blonde woman in her early forties standing there.  
“Juliet.” Toby declared, “What’s brings you around?”  
“So, I was next to Fiona down at the mill, and she says to me—” Juliet began, then her voice trailed off when she saw Arthur on the cotch, and it looks like she wasn’t just running her mouth.”  
“My big sister.” Daisy whispered to Merlin, “Oldest, actually.”  
“Ah,” Merlin responded.  
“Hi, there, Mrs. Fisher.” Arthur said, waving awarkdly.  
“Oh, please you’re an adult now, Juliet is fine.” Juliet responded.  
Oh, you’ll acknowledge he’s an adult? Daisy thought, rolling her eyes.  
“I saw that missy,” Juliet informed her, “And…”  
“Jules, please,” Daisy cut her off, “Not here, okay?”  
“Alright,” Juliet agreed, “This is not the time or the place.”  
Merlin shot a look, as if to ask, what was that about?  
Arthur shot him a look back as if to say, Don’t know.   
Both Daisy and Arrietty shot them looks that said, I’ll explain later.  
“So, ah, I heard Forrest has kids now.” Arthur spoke up, trying to change the subject.  
“Yes,” Juliet confirmed, “And believe it or not I have pictures.”  
Eventfully, however everyone might hate it, they had to say their goodbyes.  
“I’m so sorry.” Arthur told America, holding her.  
“You have nothing to be sorry for.” America assured him, “None of this is your fault. Just please—please stay safe and—and---”  
“We will meet again.” Arthur assured her, “I promise.”  
“I know we will.” America replied, her eyes brimming with tears. Throughout her life, she had always relayed on faith, when she started at nursing school, when she married Toby, when they took for another planet. She relayed on faith that she would see her son again, preferably in this life.  
After they detached, Arthur turned his attention to Arrietty. And you—He began to sign, no more trips into Camelot, do you understand?  
Arrietty nodded. She had learned her lesson: Next time she should at least come up with a better plan.  
“You be, good, you here?” Toby requested, going in for a hug.  
“Will do, sir.” Arthur confirmed.  
Meanwhile, America took Merlin off to side. “Listen, you look after my baby, for me, okay?”  
How could he say no to a crying mother? “I will do everything I can.” Merlin assured her, “I promise you.”  
America gave him a small smile. “I knew I could count on you.” Then she bowed her head, silent.  
“Ah. Mrs. Finch, what are you doing?” Merlin asked.  
“The only thing I can.” America whispered.  
“You know that I had to my superiors about the weak spot in the wall.” Daisy was telling Arthur.  
“I know.” Arthur admitted sadly. Even though the local peasantry got along with the them now, enough people were still suspicious of if not outright hated them, that they needed that protected. He couldn’t ask Daisy to endanger the entire colony just so he could talk to his sister.  
“So, you’re just going to have to find another way to talk to Arrietty.  
“What does that mean?” Arthur asked, having no idea what he was talking back.  
“If it works, you’ll see.” Daisy promised, not wanting to get his hopes up in case what she was thinking of didn’t work. She then did a joking half crusty. “King.”  
Arthur smiled and did a standing bow. “Lionheart.”  
When Arthur was twelve and Daisy was fourteen, Arthur confined the truth of how he came to be at the colony. A few feet’s afterward both their grades, plus the one in between them, went on a field trip to the arrives, the building where all historical records and bits of media they had brought with them from Earth were store. They had been around to play with the music arrives, and Daisy picked out song in particular, ‘King and Lionheart’ and whispered to him that, that was them. Ever since, calling each other King and Lionheart, had been one of the many little jokes in-between them.  
And so, after one more round of tearful embraces, they finally departed.


	13. Of Combat And Carrier Pigeons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which religion and self-defense is discussed, and Daisy trains a pigeon.

“Why are we doing this again?” Merlin asked, wincing as Arthur wrapped the rope tighter around his wrist, cutting into them.  
“Because if we want to make Uther think you were kidnapped by Valliant, we have to sell it, even if means going full Gone Girl. “Arthur explained.  
“Should I assume that’s some colonist thing?” Merlin asked.  
“It’s a book.” Arthur explained, then decided to distract Merlin by explain what he knew of the plot (he only read a little bit of the book when Juliet left it lying around the tent). “There’s this married couple, Nick and Amy. One day, Amy goes missing, so Nick calls the authorities and the whole town starts searching for her. But what they don’t know is, that Nick’s been having an affair, so, instead of dissolving the union like a normal person, Amy decided to fake her own murder and frame Nick, so that the state will kill him for her.”   
“Sounds like a lovely woman.” Merlin snarked.  
Arthur laughed. “It gets worse. So, Amy changes her mind, decides she wants to reconcile with Nick, only thing is, Nick’s just been arrested for her murder. So, Amy kills her high school boyfriend and makes everyone believe he was holding her captive this whole time. Which to be fair after she lost all her money and she reached out to him he did have her locked in his house, but nothing that she was said was going on was going on. So, she made it look like what she said was going on was going on, she places rope around her wrist until it looked like she had been tied up for a barbaric period of time. She also did a few other things we are not going to do.”   
“And why did he kidnap me?” Merlin asked.  
“You saw him trying to escape.” Arthur reasoned.  
“Uh-huh,” Merlin responded, “And why didn’t he just kill me then and there?”  
Arthur had to think on that one a minute. At last he came up with something. “Because by then he was crazed that he was keeping you for emergency rations when the food ran out….”  
“…and he thought keeping him alive was the only way to keep to meet fresh.” Arthur said, all eyes on him in the court, “The man –lost all sanity in his last days. I fear that if I hadn’t arrived when I did, he would have acted on horrid plan.”  
A bit over dramatic, don’t you think? Merlin thought, looking down and shaking a bit as Arthur had instructed. Then again, this was cannibalism they were talking about, so, maybe it wasn’t dramatic enough.  
“We, that is me and Knight Valiant, got into a confrontation and I was forced to kill in him self-defense.” Arthur finished. To be fair that part wasn’t exactly untrue.  
“The body?” Uther asked.  
“We thought it would be best to burn it.” Arthur explained.  
“And the shield?” Uther questioned.  
“Destroyed.” Arthur answered, “It is no longer a threat.”  
“Good.” Uther responded.  
And that was that on the matter of Valiant.  
That evening, over two bowels of soup, Gaius asked, “So, what really happened out there?”  
“Well, as you know, Arrietty stole the shield and it—activated, and we had to flee.” Merlin recapped.  
“Yes, go on.” Gaius responded.  
“Well, eventfully we went to the tree where Arthur and Arrietty leave letters for each other to bury the shield.” Merlin explained, “But while we were digging Valiant caught up with us. Fortunately, Arthur showed up to. After that things happened more or less like he said it did. Except for the help of a tree branch.”  
“And what was the real reason you were gone for so long?” Gaius asked, sensing there was more to the story then Merlin was saying.  
“When Arrietty is was escaping she ran into a guardswoman….” Merlin began.  
“Guardswoman?” Gaius spoke up, surprised. It wasn’t that he didn’t think women were capable, in fact, he had known serval women in his life that could do a better job of guarding than the current guards of Camelot, but still, if caught him off guard, to use an expression.  
“Yes.” Merlin confirmed, “And they turn back and then when—all is said and done it turns out she was actually Arthur’s best friend growing up. Apparently when they were building everything their families lived together. After we explain everything, she asked him to come back with her, to stay for a few days.”  
“And I suppose he obliged.” Gaius guessed.  
“Only if I went with him to make sure he came back.” Merlin elaborated.  
“Ah,” Gaius responded, “I see.”  
“The thing is.” Merlin continued, “I just assumed he was just—kept, but he was so—loved. I mean, his poor mother, when we left—”  
“It’s a very complicated situation.” Gaius agreed, “Though I advise you be careful who you call her that around here.”  
“Believe me, I know how people here feel about the colonists.” Merin assured him, “What went on is staying between me and Arthur. And now, you.” After a beat he added, “Not that Arthur needs to know that. He was already mad that I told you about Arrietty.”   
Two days later, Merlin, forgetting what he and Arthur had talked about before his first day, walked into Arthur’s chambers to find the young man already up, but knelling in front of his bed, holding something in his hands in murmuring.  
Merlin didn’t say a word, but crept closer to Arthur. That when he a realized he was holding the necklace Arrieta had brought him.  
Sensing a presence Arthur leapt, startled. “My God, Merlin! You scared me half to death!”  
“Sorry,” Merlin apologized stepping back, “I just—came in here and you were doing…this. What are you doing anyway?”  
“Praying.” Arthur answered, “Like I do every morning. It’s why I said I would sometimes need you to leave.”  
“You’re praying with a necklace?” Merlin asked, bemused.  
“It’s not a necklace.” Arthur retorted, “It’s a rosery.”  
“A what?” Merlin responded.  
“Come here.” Arthur said, gesturing for Merlin to come closer. When he did, Arthur asked, “You see these beads?”  
“Uh-huh.” Merlin confirmed, wondering where this was going.  
“Well, these are formed in sets of ten Hail Marrys.” Arthur exclaimed, “And etched decade s proceeded by a Lord’s Prayer and followed by Glory Be—”  
“Alright, you’ve lost me Arthur.” Merlin interjected, “In fact, you never really had me.”  
“Okay, let me back up a little.” Arthur responded.  
And so, Arthur began to lay down the main tenants of the Catholic faith, in a manner which would have gave the Pope an aneurysm.  
“Wait, I’m still confused.” Merlin said, “So, a god impregnate a virgin but she was still a virgin?”  
“Not a god, there’s only one God here.” Arthur corrected.  
“But you just said there were three.” Merlin replied, “A father, a son, and whatever a holy spirit is.”  
“They’re all the same person.” Arthur explained. He was starting to see how America had so much trouble with him. “You know what, maybe we should pick this up sometime later.”  
“Please God,” Merlin requested, “Or Gods or whatever.”  
Arthur couldn’t help but laugh out loud, actually falling back on the bed. When he finally stopped laughing, he sighted. “Thank you for that.”  
That evening in the colony Daisy Ashcroft walked through the streets of the market, with determination, a woman on a mission. She stopped in front of a stand covered in cages containing varying types of birds. Chickens, ducks, geese, pigeons, quail, pheasants, canaries, even a turkey.   
“Hello, there, officer.” The owner of the stall, a neatly dressed older greeted her, coming around as Daisy looked at a pair of lovebirds. “See anything you like?”  
“Actually, I’m looking for something in particular.” Daisy explained, deciding not to correct him regarding her rank, as most guardsmen and women were officers when civilians were being polite, “Do you have any carrier pigeons?”   
Like many things once relegated to the past, carrier pigeons were of the things the colony used to convey information and communicate with one another.  
“Well, sooner said than done.” He said, walking over to a group of cages containing gray birds with different subtle colorings, “I have many fine specimens.”  
“You got any gen-mods?” Daisy asked. The colonist hadn’t brought much in the way of genetically modified livestock with them, but there was always the chance, and a modified carrier pidgin the learn to go to multiple location would actually be a benefit to her plan.  
“Sorry, no.” The merchant replied.  
“Okay, then.” Daisy responded, “What’s your fastest pigeon that learns the fastest?”  
The man had to fight for a minute, looking over his pigeons. “You might have luck with this one.” He said, finally, picking up a slightly piggy dark gray Pidgeon, with wings decorated with stripes of green and purple that reminded Daisy of a fish.  
Daisy took the cage from him. “How much?”  
“Five script.” The merchant answered.  
As Daisy counted out the blue-color strips of money, she felt some tugging at her pants. Looking down, she saw a beautiful, olive-skinned with girl with smooth brown hair tied back in a ponytail.  
“What is it, honey?” Daisy asked, leaning down.  
“My mommy hurt my feelings!” The little girl declared, pointing to a woman at nearby fruit stand who was looking around for the girl.  
Daisy surprised laughter. “Well, you tell her I said she ought not do that.”  
The little girl did so, and when her mother looked at Daisy the young guardswoman shot her a sympathetic look.  
Sometime later, Arthur had his own experience with children.  
He and Merlin were walked through the streets to another practice field, when something feel to his feet. He looked down to see little boy covered in dirt.  
“Are you alright?” Arthur asked, helping the boy up.  
“I-I think so.” The boy stammered out.  
“Good.” Arthur said, crouching so he was about as tall as the boy was, “You want to tell me what you’re running from?”  
“There’s this group of boys,” The boy began, breathless, “They case me down every day and they throw rocks at me and beat me and I’ve never even done nothin’ to them, honest sir.”  
Just then a gaggle of about eight boys came running through the streets. They were all bigger then the boy that tripped over Arthur.  
“That’s them!” The boy exclaimed, panicked.  
“Alright, I have an idea.” Arthur told him urgently, “Get behind me.”  
The boy did as he was told and his pursuers stopped short when they saw there pray was now protected, staring up at the large man dressed in chainmail.  
As it so happened, Morgana had gone out to shop in the market, taking Guinevere with her, and noticed the scene starting to unfold.  
“Eight against one?” Arthur began, “That doesn’t seem very fair.”  
The boys just stared nervously some of them with their mouths agape.  
“Maybe you should pick on someone your own size.” Arthur challenged taking a step forward.  
The boys slowly backed away before turning and running for it.  
Morgana and Gwen walked closer to the scene. “Arthur?” Morgana asked,” Did you just challenge a group of children to a fight?”  
“I was just defending my friend here.” Arthur began, gesturing to the boy, “Ah—”  
“Galahad.” The boy informed him.  
“Well, Galahad, I’m going to be here every time to help you.” Arthur replied, “So, I think the best thing to do here is teach you how to fight back.”  
And so, the newly formed group took their new friend Galahad to the training field with them.  
“Okay, you’ll small but you can make that work for you.” Arthur was telling Galahad, crouching so he was at the boy’s level. “Now, this,” He began an acting as if he intended to hit the boy under the chin, “Is called an upper cut. Merlin, mind I use to demonstrate?”  
“You make that sound like I have a choice.” Merlin responded walking up to them.  
“Come on, I’m not going to actually hurt you.” Arthur assured him, “What you want to do is go like this, and then you—” Arthur reared back hit Merlin, actually sending the boy back at bit. “Oh my gosh!” Arthur explained, grabbing Merlin, “Are you alright?”  
“I think so.” Merlin replied.  
“I’m so sorry.” Arthur said sincerely, “I swear, I only met to imitate a punch, I didn’t intend to actually hit you.”  
“Well, it was good punch.” Merlin complemented.  
“Well, at least we know it works.” Morgana commented.  
In spite of the rocky start the group continued to keep teaching Galahad for three and a half hours. The boy caught on pretty quickly.  
“Alright, now hit me as hard as you can.” Arthur instructed.  
“I can’t.’ Galahad replied, apprehensive, especially since he had figured out who his teacher was.  
“Sure, you can.” Arthur assured him, “You got this now.”  
“That’s not why I can’t.” Galahad explained.  
“Oh.” Arthur responded, realizing what he was getting at, “Look, it’s okay, you want get in trouble for it. Nobody here’s going to tell anyone, are you guys?”  
“No.” Everyone agreed, Gwen shaking her head.  
“See?” Arthur said, “You’re not going to get in trouble for this. Hit me. Come on, hit—”  
Galahad suddenly struck out, hitting Arthur in the nose. Arthur reared back covering his noise.  
“I’m so sorry!” Galahad exclaimed, panicking.  
“No, it’s alright.” Arthur assured him, “You did good. In fact, when get big enough, you should come see me about a possible knighthood. We could always use good men.”  
“He’s right.” Morgana agreed, “Now, come on, let’s get you home.”  
“Arthur,” Morgana asked, “Later, how did you know to fight like that?”  
“Same place I learned all my other fighting.” Arthur countered, “Years of training both in the field and on the job. I’ve just not had a lot of opportunity for hand to hand.”   
“Maybe you could teach me and Gwen sometime.” Morgana suggested.  
“What, am I, a self-defense trainer?” Arthur questioned.  
“But, by the way you just phrased it, you admit it could be useful.” Morgana countered.  
“Alright, I’ll think about it.” Arthur relented.  
In a tavern in one of the villages that did business with the colony, Daisy had a drink in front of her but she barely noticed it flipping through the carrier pigeon training manual.  
“I take your pigeon-training isn’t going well.” Gwaine said, coming up behind her.  
“You could say that.” Daisy replied, running her hands through her hair.  
Gwaine sawt down next to her. “Why are you going to all this trouble for someone who’s not even going to appreciate it?”  
“Gwaine, please don’t start.” Daisy pleaded, picking up her drink.  
“Yes, yes, I know, I’ve never even met him, I’m letting my Daddy issues could my opinions.” Gwaine parroted, “Alright, then, let’s assume that all that is true, why didn’t ever write to you?”  
“What?” Daisy balked, not sure what he meant.  
“I mean, he never risked his neck to send any secret letters to you.” Gwaine pointed out.  
“I remind you, there’s this guy called Uther Pendragon.” Daisy snarked, “Freakin’ physco, hates us, watches Arthur like a hawk, you might have heard of him.”  
“Yet he risks it for his precious little sister.” Gwaine pointed out.  
“Gwaine, I want to take a moment, to think about what you just said.” Daisy said, spacing out her words in places, “You’re faulting someone for missing and wanting to contact his little sister?”  
“Okay, when you say it like that…” Gwaine snarked, “Alright, you’re right. I’m an idiot. I just---I worry about you, going all crazy over this.”  
“I know.” Daisy sigh, “I know.” After a beat she said, “You know, maybe I can introduce you one day, hopefully. I mean, I know he wants to meet you.”  
“You mean he wants to threaten me with various types of torture if I break your heart?” Gwaine teased.  
“Basically.” Daisy confirmed.  
Merlin stood off the side as Arthur was working with the girls.  
“Okay, like Galahad, you’re small, well, about average height for a female, but still smaller than most male attackers are going to be.” Arthur was saying, “But, like Galahad, there are ways to use that your advantage. The most obvious tactic, though it is fighting dirty is…ah…” Suddenly he was at a loss for words, “I’m not sure how to say this in mixed company.”  
“Hit them in the private area.” Morgana guessed.  
“Yes.” Arthur confirmed, “Unless they’re wearing something that protects that area it always gives you the advantage at least for a couple of minutes.”  
“Alright,” Morgana responded, “So, are we going to practice that or—”  
“Sure, we just need find something to practice on…” Arthur began, his eyes scanning the area.  
Apparently, his eyes must have lingered a bit too long on a certain closet wizard because Morgana spoke up, “Arthur, we’re not using Merlin.”  
“Of course not.” Arthur replied, “Perish the though. We’ll find a dummy somewhere.”  
It took some putting together, but finely they got a wood, cloth and straw dummy for the girls to practice on.  
“Okay, kick it as hard as you can.” Arthur told them.  
Morgana was the first to step up and kick, shaking the dummy a little.  
“Alright, good, decent first go.” Arthur commented, “Now, Gwen, let’s see what you can do.”  
Gwen stepped up, giving the dummy a good swift kick where the groin would be, causing a decent amount of straw to fall out.  
“Sorry, Morgan, I think she has you beat.” Arthur declared.  
Arrietty was sitting on the edge of her bed in room, which was really the only thing she was allowed to do.  
After Arthur left their parents grounded her a month. She could only go school, and when she was home, she wasn’t allowed to listen to the radio, use any communications devices except for reaching her parents or emergencies, wasn’t allowed to have anyone over, and had to stay in her room most of the time. She knew she deserved punishment, but this was harsh, at least in her opinion.  
That was why she was so surprised to see Daisy pop her head in the door. Hey there.  
Hey, Arrietty signed back,Wwhat brings you to my Hell?  
Come on, don’t you think that’s a bit of an exaggeration? Daisy replied, Besides, you know you brought this on yourself.  
Arrietty didn’t do anything for a minute. I know. She reluctantly admitted, So, how did you get in to see me?  
Told them I had a few more questions for the incident report. Daisy answered, then walked over to the bed. But that’s not the real reason I wanted to see you. I need you to write a letter to Arthur.  
“Alright, turn around.” Arthur ordered.  
Merin did as he said. “You know, I could just –wait outside until you need me. I really don’t think anyone is going to notice.”  
Arthur did not understand why ever servant they sent tried to dress him. He wasn’t a child, he could put his clothes on himself. He did see the point when it came to some of the armor pieces go. That’s why, when Merlin didn’t even know that was expected he found it rather refreshing.  
He had put his shirt on when he heard the sound of cooing. He turned around and saw a pigeon standing on the window seal. He was about to shoo it away when he saw two large pieces of white paper tied around its leg.  
“What the—” Arthur began, going over and untying one of the pieces. He unrolled it and found a message in Daisy’s handwriting:  
King,  
Told ya I found a way to talk to you. This is Fish. I know, I know it’s a weird name, but he should be making the route from my room at the boarding house, to you room at the castle or roughly there about. I think you’ll find this way more effacement than having to sneak out to a tree that might or might have a letter anyway. And hey, maybe you could write me this time. Don’t strain yourself or anything, though.  
Sincerely,  
Your Lionheart (Gads, no wonder everyone thinks we’re a thing).


	14. Prelude To A Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a witch begins a devious scheme.

Little did any of them know, monstrous things were brewing.  
In a dark cave, a seemingly young woman in a ragged red dress put an egg decorated with dragging into a bowel of water, chanting, “Berbay, odothay arsian yeldo.”  
A creature hatched from the egg and slid down into the water.   
Through underground waterways the creature traveled until it got to the waterways of Camelot, eventually making its way to a manmade cavern.  
Using her basin, the young woman watches Camelot, chanting, “Diegol cnyette gewitte me yst, alise hine, to Camelot he cymp.”  
A few hours later, Gaius was alerted about a dead body in the streets.


	15. Contagion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deadly illness sweeps through Camelot.

It was the body of a man with short brown hair dressed in peasant clothes;  
“Aren’t you scared?” Merlin asked as he watched Gaius examined the body.  
“Of what?” Gaius asked, not looking up.  
“That you might catch whatever it is.” Merlin elaborated.  
“I’m the court physician.” Merlin reminded him,” This is part of my job. Most of the time there’s really nothing to be scared of.  
Just then Gaius turned the body over, revealing that the skin had turned a pale blushish white, and man’s eyes had turned a solid milky white.  
“You were saying?” Merlin responded.  
Gaius, however, had other things in mind. “People mustn’t see this. They will panic.”  
Meanwhile, Guinevere and her father were preparing for the day, blissfully unaware of the impending epidemic.  
“Dad’s here’s your sandwich.” Gwen told him, setting the plate down.  
“Ooh.” Her father, Thomas, responded, looking at it, “Mmm, what’s in it?”  
“It’s smoked pigeon.” Gwen answered, “But I’d say there’s more smoke than pigeon.”  
Tom laughed. “You’re such a good girl to me.”  
“And I’ve done you some watercress soup for tonight.” Gwen informed him.  
“Don’t tell me, more water in it then cress?” Tom quipped.  
Gwen laughed as they hugged. “I’ll see you later.”  
“Okay.” Tom agreed, “Bye.”  
Walking through the streets Gwen saw Gaius and Merlin wheeling something covered with a white cloth. “What are you doing?” She asked, curious.   
“Er…” Merlin began, silently panicking, “Just moving something.”  
“Looks heavy.” Gwen noted.  
“Earm, it’s nothing really.” Merlin lied, “Erm…” That when he spotted a way to change the subject, “Someone got you flowers?”  
“Oh!” Gwen explained, “No.” She giggled. “Would you like one. A purple one. Purple suit you. Not that I’m saying red doesn’t suit you.” Merlin was wearing a red scarf at the time.  
“Thanks.” Merlin replied awkwardly, taking, “Well, er…” He stuck the flower in his scarf, causing Gwen to smile. “Er…see you.”  
“Bye.” Gwen agreed, walking off.  
Blissfully unaware of the impending crisis, Gwen arrived at Morgana’s chambers.  
“You look happy.” Morgan noted.  
Not responding to the comment, itself, Gwen held out the flowers, explaining, “I picked there for you.”  
Morgana smiled. “Oh, that’s so sweet.”  
“Something to cheer you up.” Gwen explained, “I know you’re not sleeping well.”  
“You cheer me up.” Morgan told her sincerely. She swore Gwen was more than her maid, she was her best friend.  
“Would you like me to put them in water for you?” Gwen offered.  
Meanwhile Gaius and Merlin had got the corpse into the former’s chambers, and were examining it.  
“I’ve never seen anything like this before.” Gaius calmly declared, looking the body over with magnifying glass.  
“Do you think it could be some kind of plague?” Merlin asked sincerely worried.  
“No.” Gaius answered, “I fear that something like this could never come from nature. But who has this kind of power?”  
“You think it’s caused by magic?” Merlin asked.  
Before Gaius could answer there was a knock on the door. Merlin opened it, blocking any view of the body, and saw Arthur standing there.  
“Erm…I’m on my way.” Merlin told him, “Sorry I was late.”  
“Yeah, for the record, when I say wait before coming in, I don’t mean this long.” Arthur responded, then noticed the flower in Merlin’s scarf, furrowing his brow at it.  
Looking down at it himself, Merlin explained, “Oh, er…Gwen, she gave it to me.”  
“Oh.” Arthur responded, surprised, “Well, good for you two.”  
“It’s…it’s not like that she was taking them to someone else and just gave it to me.” Merlin informed him.  
“Really?” Arthur asked.  
“Yes, really.” Merlin confirmed.  
“Alright then.” Arthur said, “Is Gaius here?”  
“Yes.” Merlin answered matter of factly.  
After a moment of Gaius not making himself known, nor Merlin offering for him to come in, Arthur asked, “Can I see him?”  
“Now’s not really a good time actually.” Merlin informed him awkwardly.  
“Well, what’s going on?” Arthur asked, trying to see what was behind Merlin.  
“I can’t really say.” Merlin replied, moving to block his view.  
“Come on, Merlin, after everything we’ve been through?” Arthur good-naturedly challenged, “Seriously, not to sound like a girl or anything, but I’ve shown parts of myself that nobody sees and now you don’t trust me?”  
“Aren’t you the one who told me to trust no one?” Merlin countered.  
“I didn’t exactly say that.” Arthur responded, “Alright, Deep Throat, tell Gaius my father wants to see him now.”  
“Okay.” Merlin agreed, before closing the door. Then he turned. “Gaius…”  
“I heard.” Gaius cut him off.  
When Gaius arrived in the court chamber, he found another body, in the same state as the one currently in his chambers.  
“What happened to him?” Uther asked.  
“I don’t know, sire.” Gaius admitted, “It’s the second chase I’ve seen today.”  
“Why didn’t you report it to me?” Uther questioned gravely.  
“I was attempting to find the cause.” Gaius explained.  
“What did you conclude?” Uther asked urgently.  
“I don’t think it’s time to hurry to conclusions.” Gaius urged, “The Scientific process is a long one.”  
Uther wasn’t buying it. “What are you concealing from me?”  
“Sire, I have seen nothing like this.” Gaius confessed, “The victims are dying in 24 hours and it’s spreading fast.”  
“What is the cause?” Uther demanded.  
Gaius couldn’t believe he was about to do this, but what else could he do? “I think you should say the cause, the most likely cause, sorcery.” There. He said it.  
Uther pulled Arthur aside. “We must find who did this.”  
“I will, Father.” Arthur promised.  
“Conduct door to door searches.” Uther instructed, “Increase your presence in town. Double the guards on all the gates. And lean the physician your servant.”  
“Merlin?” Arthur asked, as that was the only one, he could think of but to his knowledge he didn’t have a medical background, “How…”  
“We need Gaius to find a cure.” Uther reasoned, “He needs all the help we can give him. If Gaius is right, believe me, this city will be wiped out. This is the kind of money that undermines our authority, challenges all we’ve done. If we cannot control this plague, people will turn to magic for a cure. We have to find this sorcery, and quickly.”  
While Arthur didn’t completely agree with Uther’s reasoning, he knew he was right. And maybe Merlin had skills he didn’t know about. “Yes Father.”  
And so, Arthur and the troops searched furiously, flooding the streets and spotting everyone in their path.  
It was in the mist of this chaos Merlin found a man with the disease lying on the ground. “Gaius? Gaius, He’s still alive.”  
“I’m afraid there’s nothing we can do for him.” Gaius told him.  
“But we haven’t tried.” Merlin protested.  
“If we don’t know what the disease is, then how can we cure him?” Gaius reasoned.  
“With magic.” Merlin answered simply. That was the point of having magic, right?  
Gaius couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Have a look. They’re suspicious of everyone. This is not the time to be using magic. Science will lead us to the source of this disease.”  
Back in Gaius chambers, Merlin watched that physician heat a vial of liquid. “What are you doing?” He asked.  
“I’m examining the contents of that man’s stomach.” Gaius explained.  
“Will that tell you who did it?” Merlin questioned.  
“No, but it might tell us how it’s spread.” Gaius explained, “One thing I do know, this is magic of the darkest kind.”  
“Why would someone use magic like that?” Merlin wondered, as the concept of using magic for such ends made no sense to him.  
“Magic corrupts.” Gaius answered, “People use it for their own ends.”  
“But not all magic is bad.” Merlin gently protested, “I know it isn’t.”  
“It’s neither good nor bad.” Gaius advised, “It’s how you use it.”  
That was when the conversation was stopped by a litany of guards breaking in, led by Arthur.  
“Over there.” He ordered some of the guards, pointing to the right, then he turned to Gaius, shooting him an apologetic look. “Sorry Gaius, we’re searching every room in town.”  
“What for?” Gaius balked.  
“The sorcerer.” Arthur answered matter of factly.  
“But why would he be here?” Gaius pointed. Granted, there was sorcerer in the house, but not the one currently killing people!  
“I’m just doing my job.” Arthur replied, “I really am sorry Gaius, but we can’t be seen as playing favorites. Especially if it turns out the sororcer was holding you hostage or something.”  
“We’ve got nothing to hide. Gaius lied, as arguing would probably arise more suspicion, “Go on, then. Search.”  
Gesturing over at a table Arthur asked, “What’s all these books and papers?”  
“My life’s work, dedicated to the understanding of science.” Gaius answered, “You are quite welcome to read through them if you wish.”  
“Maybe some other time.” Arthur replied, eying the other room, “What’s this room up here?”  
“Er, it’s mine.” Merlin spoke up.  
To their horror, Arthur started walking in that direction.  
“And what do you expect to find in there?” Gaius demanded both worried about the magic book he had gave Merlin and honestly a bit annoyed.  
“I’m looking for material and evidence suggesting the use of enchantments.” Arthur said rather half-heartedly.  
When he had left the room Gaius whispered urgently, “What’ve you done with the magic book I gave you?”  
Merlin’s worried look told him all he needed to know.  
That was when Arthur called out, “Merlin come here. Look what I found.”  
Please no. Merlin prayed as he went to see what was going on.  
However, he got there Arthur was standing by a cupboard. “I found a place where you can put things.” Arthur teased, opening the door, “It’s called a cupboard.”  
Merlin spotted the book on the floor magically covering it with a book sheet.  
“Seriously, thought,” Arthur said, looking under the bed, “I am sorry about this. Tell you what, when I take the throne remind to past a law requiring search war—” He his voice trailed off as he lifted the blanket and saw the book. He looked at Merlin, who’s eye was wide with panic.   
Then Arthur did something unexpected: He grinned from ear to ear. “Come on Merlin, there’s no need to look like that. I may mess you sometimes, I might even get mean, but I know you could read. Which, don’t take this the wrong way, but I’m sure there’s a story behind that, you’ll have to tell it to me when we’re not in the middle of death pelage.” As he talked, he took the book and put in the cupboard.  
“Sure.” Merlin said, said, his heart stopping for a moment.  
With that, Arthur got up and walked out of the room and up to Gaius. “How long do you think it may be before you find a cure?”  
“It depends on how many interruptions I get.” Gaius snarked.  
“Of course, I’m sorry.” Arthur apologized before address the guards, “We’re finished here.”  
Once they had left, Gaius quickly shut the door. “We have to hide that book.”  
“No.” Merlin contradicted, “We must use it.”  
“Don’t be stupid.” Gaius responded, not believing what he just heard.  
“If I have this legacy then what is it for?” Merlin demanded, “You keep telling me it’s not for playing tricks.”  
“You want to practice magic when the King is hunting for sorcerer?” Gaius pointed out, “Are you mad? Merlin, your life is destined for more important things.”  
“But I don’t practice, then how will I get to be a great warlock?!” Merlin countered, not believing this was even up for debate. People were dying and he could do something about it!  
“There will come a time when your skills will be recognized.” Gaius assured him.  
“When?!” Merlin demanded, “How long do I have to wait?!”  
All Gaius could think to say was, “Patience is a virtue, Merlin.”  
“Sitting by and doing nothing, that’s a virtue?” Merlin demanded.  
“Your time will come.” Gaius insisted.  
“I could cure that man we saw.” Merlin argued.  
“I know it’s tempting to use the way you find easiest, Merlin…” Gaius began.  
“It is when I can save a life.” Merlin cut him off. He couldn’t believe Gaius was acting like he was some petulant child trying to cut corners with his chores.  
“It’s no good just to save one person.” Gaius reasoned, “We have to discover how this illness is spreading.”  
“Arthur is out there right now looking for the scorer!” Merlin pointed out.  
“A sorcerer who’s powerful enough to do this will never be found searching the town.” Gaius declared.  
Merlin sighed. This could not be happening. “So, what can we do?”  
“Hope that science can find an answer before it kills us all.” Gaius replied.  
You know, I think Daisy would like you. Merlin thought, but said nothing out loud.


	16. Good Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good deed by Merlin goes awry.

As Arthur marched towards his father in the council chamber, he wished he was bringing better news. Especially with the bodies piling up in the streets.  
“We searched everything, the entire city.” He stoticly lamented.  
“Nothing?” Uther asked.  
“I don’t know where else to look.” Arthur reluctantly admitted.  
“I want to impose a curfew.” Uther declared, “No one is allowed onto the streets after the great bell.”  
“Father?” Arthur asked, awaiting further instruction.  
“And cordon off the lower town.” Uther ordered.  
That threw Arthur. “Why?”  
“Because that’s where most of the victims are.” Uther explained, “Let’s isolate it, stop the deaise from spreading.”  
“What about the people that live there?” Arthur questioned.  
“Don’t you think I haven’t considered it?” Uther snapped back, “What else can I do? I have to protect the rest of the city.”  
Seeing the logic to it, and knowing that he wasn’t going to stop him anyway, Arthur bowed before walking away.  
Meanwhile, Merlin and Gaius were dealing with another corpse, this one that of a noblewoman.  
“What’s different about this victim?” Gaius asked, as if already know the answer.  
“Er…she’s a woman.” Merlin tried. Maybe the spell was affected by gender somehow.  
That was not the answer Gaius was looking for. “Sometimes I do wonder whether your magical talents were given to the right person. Anything else?”  
“Erm…” Merlin began, then it came to him, “She’s a courier.”  
“Ah.” Gaius responded. By George, he got it!  
Not entirely, tough. “How does that help us?”  
“Courtiers seldom go into the lower town.” Gaius explained assuming the boy would get it in a minute, “So what does that mean?”  
“Erm…that, that she hasn’t spoken to any townspeople.” Merlin speculated, not even buying it as he was saying it.  
Gaius looked pained. “Yes, it suggests that the deasie is no spread by contact.”  
“Oh, and they probably eat different food.” Merlin added.  
“Good.” Gaius responded, glad Merlin was finally catching on, “Anything else?”  
“Erm…I doubt they breathe the same air.” Merlin answered.  
“So, what’s the only thing they do share?” Gaius asked.  
“Water.” Merlin answered and it dawned on him, “Water? You think the disease is spread through water?”  
“Merlin, you’re a prodigy.” Gaius responded, glad he finally got it. Then he handed him a bucket.  
Immediately relaxing what he wanted, Merlin took off for the lower town well.  
Meanwhile at Gwen’s house the girl was tying a red cloak around her neck. “Time to get up, Dad.” She declared, walking to the bed. When he didn’t respond, she repeated, “Dad?” She turned him over to find him deathly pale.  
“Gwen.” Tom rasped.  
Panicking, Gwen out of the house and through the streets crying, passing Merlin at the well.  
“Gwen?” Merlin asked then realized something must be wrong, called out, “Gwen!” picking up the bucket and running after her.  
Gaius had returned to his chambers and was preparing to run test on the water when heard the door being tore open. He looked up and was surprised to see Gwen in the doorway. “Gwen!” He exclaimed, fearing the worse.  
“Gaius.” Gwen responded desperately.  
“You have the sickness?” Gaius asked, a pit forming in stomach.  
Gwen shook her head before shouting, “My father! Please Gaius, he’s all I have!”  
“Gwen, I have no cure.” Gaius said sadly.  
“I am begging you!” Gwen pleaded in tears.  
“I wish there was something, anything, but so far the remedy is beyond what I can achieve.” Gaius told her ruefully. She took her hand, “I’m sorry, Gwen.” And he really was.  
Devastated, Gwen ran out of the room, just as Merlin, who had heard everything, walked in.  
“There must be something we can do.” Merlin protested almost as desperately as Gwen.  
“My best.” Gaius responded gravely realizing where this was going, “Let’s hope that this can provide some answers.”  
“But that’ll be too late for Gwen’s father.” Merlin protested.  
“I fear you may be right.” Gaius admitted. But still he kept working, but some water in a jar, and the placing a flower in the jar.  
Merlin went off to this room, a plan forming in his mind He wasn’t going to let a friend’s only parent die.  
“Not where there was something, he could do about it.  
That night Merlin took the magic book from the cupboard where Arthur had left it, and snuck past a sneaking Gaius.  
And then, of course he had to sneak past the guards that were roaming the town.  
“What about over…in there?” One the guards asked, gesturing to a set of hay stacks. Which was also near where Merlin was hiding.  
“Certainly sir.” The knight with the first knight agreed and they went over to it.  
Poking into the haystacks, because of course that was where the sorcerer was hiding, they were coming dangerously close to Merlin’s hiding spot.  
“Onystruim onbreghran.” Merlin whispered, causing the door to open.  
One of the guards neared the door and it him in the face. This pervaded Merlin enough time to slip away.  
At last he finally got into Guinevere’s house, where the woman and her father hand managed to get sleep. Tom didn’t look long for this world. Carefully slipped police under Tom’s pillow then chanted, “bu fornimst adl fram guman.” Almost instantly the sickness left Tom’s body.  
Quickly sneaking out of the house, Merlin watched what happened next outside the door. Tom wake up and realizing he was well, gently reached out to touch his daughter.  
Gwen raised her head from where it had been lying on her father’s bedside. “Father?”  
“Gwen.” Tom smiled.  
“What’s happened?” Gwen asked overjoyed, hugging her father, “I can’t believe it!”  
That morning, Gaius presented the vile of tainted water with the flower to Uther and Arthur, who tried to touch it.  
“Don’t touch it.” Gaius urged, “I had this in the water for no more than a few hours.”  
“Where’s the water from?” Uther asked.  
“The pump from where the people take their daily supply.” Gaius answered.  
“We may have to stop people from using it.” Arthur declared.  
“The city cannot survive without water.” Gaius countered.  
Uther, however, had another solution. “We have to find this sorcerer!”  
“I don’t believe that whoever did this is currently inside Camelot.” Arthur replied, “I’ve already sent search groups to the villages, but I don’t have enough people to search the entire kingdom.”  
“And I can’t stay by and watch out people dying.” Uther seethed, pacing like a caged animal.  
Arthur nodded. “I’ll try to see if I can scrape up some more troops.” And with that, he left.  
Meanwhile, Merlin went to Morgana’s chambers to check on Gwen, who was happily humming as she folded Morgana’s clothes.  
“How’s your father?” Merlin asked, “Is he feeling better?”  
Gwen turned around. “Yeah, it’s incredible. It’s a miracle.”  
“His skin’s clear, back to normal?” Merlin asked, actually getting a bit excited.  
“Yes.” Gwen confirmed.  
“Great!” Merlin explained, sincerely happy for her.  
“You don’t seem surprised.” Gwen observed.  
“No, no I am.” Merlin quickly covered, “It’s a miracle.”  
“But how did you know he was well?” Gwen asked.  
“Er…because you’re smiling.” Merlin answered.  
“That’s weird because I haven’t told anyone, but you know.” Gwen responded, “How do you know?”  
“Yeah.” Merlin reasoned, “Alright. You finally found out, I’ll tell you.” He swallowed, “I’m physic.”  
Gwen giggled. “No, you’re not.”  
“It’s true.” Merlin grinned, glad that the making a joke of it route was working.  
“Alright, what am I thinking?” Gwen challenged.  
“That I’m not physic.” Merlin quipped.  
Gwen giggled. “You’re strange. I…I don’t mean that in nasty way. You’re just funny. I like that.”  
Merin wasn’t sure how to respond to that. “Erm, er, I’m pleased for you.” And truly he was.  
“Thank you.” Gwen replied.  
“What for?” Merlin asked.  
“Don’t know, just for asking.” Gwen responded. No one else had, not even Morgana.  
“I didn’t like seeing you upset.” Merlin reasoned, “I have to…get on.” After he finished, he waved awkwardly.  
Gwen waved back as Merlin left. She couldn’t help but smile.  
Meanwhile, Arthur had heard about Tom’s “miraculous” recovery, and had gone to question him with a couple of knights in the blacksmith’s forge.  
“The story is you were sick.” Arthur began.  
“Not anymore.” Tom replied, continuing to work.  
“Perhaps you were suffering from another aliment?” Arthur suggested.  
“Oh, you’re joking.” Tom responded, “I felt like death itself, not enough strength for me to stir the air.”  
“Then…what happened?” Arthur asked.  
“Oh, I don’t know.” Tom admitted, “Suddenly it was gone. I’m fitter than I was before.”  
“That’s remarkable.” Arthur responded, trying to play it cool, “Was anybody with you when all this happened?”  
“Just my daughter, Gwen.” Tom answered.  
After leaving the forge Arthur ran a search of Tom and Gwen’s house. It didn’t feel right. He knew Gwen. Well, kind of. She wouldn’t do a thing like this…  
That was when the guard brought the glowing poultice up to him, that was practically screaming magic.  
Crap.  
Gwen was in Morgana’s chambers, contently humming to herself as she moved a vase of white flowers, when she heard the burst open. Turning around, she saw a rather harried-looking Arthur, making her heart plumbite. “What happen?” She asked gravely.  
“You tell me.” Arthur responded, marching up to her and grabbing her at the shoulders, “Gwen, please tell me it’s not you. Tell me the police was just some desperate attempt to cure your father that managed to actually work.”  
“Arthur…” Gwen began, confused and alarmed, “What, are you talking about?”  
“What I am I talking about?” Arthur repeated, mostly to himself, then address Gwen, “I’m talking about—this.” He pulled out the police from his coat, “Which was found in your house, and I have to tell Uther about in five minutes.” That was as long as he could style so he could find the real story out from Gwen.  
And figure out what he was going to do about it.  
Just then Morgana walked into the room. “Gwen? Arthur? What’s going on?”  
“I think I’m begin accused of sorcery.” Gwen asked, terrified.  
“You’re not being accused of anything, Gwen.” Arthur responded, “I just need to know.”  
“Arthur, I’ve done, nothing wrong.” Gwen pleaded, “I’ve never seen that in my life. Please, you have to believe me!”  
“You’re saying someone put this in your house?” Arthur recapped.  
“Of course, they did.” Morgana spoke up, “It’s the only explanation that makes sense.”  
“That’s the only reason I can think of that it would be there.” Gwen continued desperately, “Please believe me!” She was practically in tears now.  
“I believe you.” Arthur assured her, even though he wasn’t sure. But he was sure enough not let her die horribly. “But I can’t hide this from my father for long. So, here’s what we’re going to do…”


	17. The Fugitive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen goes on the run while her friends try to prove her innocence.

“We believe she fled the city.” Arthur finished to his father, “I’ve already set check points up to search everything going out of the city, in case she’s still in the city but trying to sneak out.”  
A check point he had only set up after he paid off a shepherd to smuggle her out of the city and made sure they had time to get out.  
As Arthur was informing Uther of recent developments, save a few details, the shepherd helped her out.  
“Thank you.” Gwen said, before handing the opal necklace Morgana had offered up to help with payment, on top of what Arthur had already paid to him.  
“It’s a pleasure doing business with you.” The shepherd smiled at her, and with that they parted ways.  
Gwen really hopped the shepherd kept his word and end of the bargain and not tell anyone the events that transpired.  
Meanwhile back in Camelot, Morgana, despite knowing what the plan was, was unable to help herself and spoke up in Gwen’s defense. “I know Gwen, she’s my maidservant, not an enchantress.”  
“Have you ever seen and enchantress?” Uther challenged, “Believe me, they bare no sign, no marks. There is no sense of evil in the eye.”  
“I’ve seen the way that girl works.” Morgana insisted, “Her fingers are worn, her nails are broken. If she was sorceress, why would she do this? Why would she kneel on a cold stone floor when she could make things happen with the snap of her fingers? Like an idle king!”  
Seriously? Arthur thought. The idea was to keep Uther as placated as possible while they searched for the real sorcerer and now Morgana was riling him up?!  
“You have no right!” Uther exclaimed.  
“I-I think she was just being general—” Arthur stammered out.  
“You have no right to cast judgement on that girl!” Morgana exclaimed right back at him.  
Thanks, Morgana, this is helping. Arthur thought to himself, looking at the ceiling for the moment. What have I done to offend you O Lord? Seriously, what? Whatever it was, I’m sorry.   
“I have to take responsibility for the kingdom!” Uther snapped, “I take no pleasure in this!”  
“But you’re hunting the wrong person!” Morgana argued.  
Seeing an opportunity to maybe salvage this by taking a different route, Arthur spoke up. “She’s right, father. You hear the word magic, you no longer listen.”  
“Well, if she was innocent, why would she run?” Uther countered.  
“Well, because, just the mere accusation could get her set on fire and that is a very painful way to die.” Arthur responded matter-of-factly, for some suddenly unable to help himself, “Aside from chocking on the smell of you own searing flesh, when the skin burns off, it exposes nerves and nerve endings—”  
“Arthur, we get the point.” Uther cut him off, “But this is more than mere accusation. You saw it for yourself. She used enchantments.”  
“Yes, maybe.” Arthur conceded, “But to save her dying father, that doesn’t make her guilty of creating a plague. One’s the act of kindness, of love. I don’t believe evil’s in this girl’s heart.”  
“I have witnessed what witchcraft can do.” Uther told him, “I have suffered at its hand. I cannot take that chance. If there is the slightest doubt about this girl, she must die or the whole kingdom may perish.”  
“I understand that.” Arthur responded. That was why he sent her away.  
“One day you will become King.” Uther continued, “Then you will understand. Such decision must be made. There are dark forces that threaten this kingdom.”  
Of course, he tries to turn it to a teachable moment. Arthur thought, but said out loud, “I know. Witchcraft is evil, father. So is injustice. Yes, I am yet to be to King, and I don’t know what kind of king I will be, but I do have the sense of the kind of Camelot I wish to live in. It would be where the punishment fits the crime.”  
“I fear you’re right.” Uther admitted, “She’s played with fire, and sadly she must die by fire.”  
Morgana left the council chamber, unable to believe what she was hearing as Arthur paced the floor.  
They had to clear Gwen’s name, and fast.  
After the meeting, Gaius ushered Merlin back to their chambers, slamming the door behind him “What have you done?!”  
“What?” Merlin responded.  
“I warned you!” Gaius exclaimed, not even giving Merlin a chance of denying it, “Oh, I understand. You thought you were doing good.”  
“I couldn’t let her father die knowing I could cure him.” Merlin argued.  
“Didn’t you think it might look a bit suspicious, the curing of one man?” Gaius pointed out.  
“Well then all I have to do is…” Merlin’s voice trailed off as he struggled for an answer, “I’ll cure everyone! No one will ever have to know it was magic.” In hindsight, he should have thought of it before.  
“It’s too late!” Gaius responded, “They think Gwen’s a sorceress! They think she called the disease!”  
“But she didn’t!” Merlin exclaimed, rushing to leave.  
“Oh, and how are you going to prove that?!” Gaius challenged.  
Merlin stopped to think, then not being able to think an immediate answer, left.  
Meanwhile, Gwen had come to cabin Merlin had gave her directions to, only to see a horse in front of it. Fearing she might had already been found, or that Arthur had changed his mind, turned to flee when a young woman dressed in some court of uniform stepped out, calling, “Hey! You Guinevere?”  
Gwen whirled around in spite of herself. “How do you—”  
“Let’s just say we have a mutual friend and leave it at that.” The woman answered, gesturing with her head for Gwen to go inside, which she did, slowly stepping through the threshold.   
“I was supposing be gone for by the time you got here, but I didn’t get the message until I got home, then I had gotten horse, and—well, now we’re here.” The uniformed woman continued, “Anyway, got your ‘running from the law so they don’t use me for scapegoat in a literal witch hunt’ care package. Couple change of clothes, 31 flavors of freeze dried and dehydrated, and a couple books to fight the boredom. There’s enough food there to last five days for two people, I’m going to need you to make it last about week, okay?”  
“Yes, of course.” Gwen assured her, walking up to series of brown wrapped packages on the floor, “Thank you.”  
“Don’t mention it, but that mutual friend of ours, owes me.” The young woman responded, before walking off.  
Kneeling down, Gwen began to open the packages, finding smaller, sliver packages, boxes that appeared to be of food, and dried food wrapped in some sort of clear material. There was even a jug of water. In spite of her promise to the uniformed woman, she opened one of sliver color packages with surprising ease, revealing a solid black shard. She took a bit of it, breaking through a brittle shell to something soft. It was sickening sweet. Then she washed it down with some of the water.  
That was when she heard footsteps as the uniformed woman came back. “I’m sorry.” She began, “It’s just—I can’t leave you here with a target on your back, completely defenseless. Here. There’s something I need to show you.”  
In Gaius chambers, Gaius and Merlin were sitting across from each other in silence.  
“I thought I was doing good and that curing Gwen’s father would help her.” Merlin said solemnly, “I thought I was saving her life. It seemed so simple.”  
“An easy solution is like a light in a storm, Merlin.” Gaius began, “Rush for it at your peril, for it may not always lead you to a safer harbor.”  
“I can see that now.” Merlin responded, contrite. He couldn’t believe this had got so out of control.  
“How many times have I warned you about your responsibilities as a warlock?” Gaius scolded.  
“I hope she’s doing alright.” Merlin told her. He hoped she wasn’t too scared, both being on the run and hiding out in the former home of a murder. He hoped Arthur was able to get her previsions somehow.  
He hoped they could still save her.  
“Okay, this is the trigger.” Daisy instructed, standing behind Gwen was she aimed the pistol at the quickly made target, “You only pull it if you want to shoot something.”  
Suddenly Gwen fired, hitting the target with a loud, bang. The shot was off center, but still wasn’t bad for a first try.  
“I wanted to shoot something.” Gwen told her.  
“Okay.” Daisy began slowly, “Now, these are armor-piercing rounds, but they’re meant for Earth armor, Kevlar. They don’t always work on chain mail. Worse to come worse, you might have to do a shot to the head.”  
It was then that hit Gwen what this weapon could do. “I’m not…I’m not sure I can do that.”  
“You do realize what’s going to happen if they caught you, right?” Daisy responded, “You will be executed. No, trail, nothing. Just burned alive. Do you know what happens when you burn alive? If you’re lucky the smoke inhalation gets you first, or just render you unconscious. But in them mean time it’s still terrifying, and painful. You’re chocking on the smell of your own burning flesh, and—”  
“Please, stop.” Gwen requested softly, and she could feel herself shaking.  
Daisy paused and took a deep breath. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be so hard on you. Now, let’s try this again.”  
Meanwhile, Uther was consulting with his advisors about what to do about the situation.  
“What if we can’t find this witch or burning her doesn’t stop the poison?” Uther wondered aloud, pacing the floor, “How do I protect my people? My men have closed down the water pumps.”  
“But the emergency supply won’t last much longer.” Gaius spoke up, “We have to find a way of cleansing the water of the deasise.”  
“But how?” Uther questioned.  
“Well…” Gaius began.  
Meanwhile, Morgana and Merlin were having a little consul meeting of their own.  
“What if I said I did it.” Merlin suggested.  
“What?” Morgana responded.  
“Let’s just say, I was the one who cured Gwen’s father.” Merlin elaborated, “Then they would stop looking for Gwen.”  
“And you dying in her place is a better option?” Morgana pointed, “Merlin, I swear, if you try that I will tie you to this bedpost until you come to your senses.”  
“Alright, so that’s not an option.” Merlin conceded, “So then what?”  
“We need to actually stop the illness.” Morgana replied, “Preferably in a way that makes it clear Gwen’s innocent.”  
As much as Merlin might not want to admit it, he thought he knew how to do that.  
After their perspective’s meetings, Merin and Gaius went down into the cavern. “The water from here supplies the whole town.” Gaius explained, “Take a sample.”  
Merlin put the bottle into the water as Gaius was saying, “Let’s take it back and examine it.”  
That was when a monstrous snake-like creature reared up in the water. Merlin barely got back in time. “What the Hell was that?!”  
Back in Gaius chambers, he and Merlin looked through a book of magical creatures until at last, they   
found what had attacked them.  
“Here.” Gaius said, pointing it out, “It was an Afanc.”  
“An…a what?” Merlin responded.  
“A beast born of clay and only concurred up by the most powerful sorcerer.” Gaius explained, “Now we have to find a way to defeat it. But where?” He glanced over to the shelf of books.  
“That could take days.” Merlin responded, “Gwen might not have that long.”  
“Have you got a better idea?” Gaius questioned.  
“One, actually.” Merlin replied, not believing what he was about to do.   
Merlin stood at the edge of the ledge, holding out a torch. “Hello?” He called out, hopping the dragon was still there. Of course, where was he going to go?  
“Hello.” The great dragon called out, flying down, “The great warlock returns, as I knew he would.”  
“I need to know how to defeat an Anfac.” Merlin told him, getting down to business.  
“Yes, I suppose you do.” The great dragon replied knowingly.  
“Will you help me?” Merlin asked, when the dragon didn’t say anything else.  
“Trust the elements that are at your command.” The great dragon advised.  
“Elements?” Merlin reacted, “But what is it I have to do?”  
“You cannot do this alone.” The great dragon informed him, rather screened about the whole matter, “You are but one side of a coin. Arthur is the other.”  
Of course, he is. Merlin thought. “I, I don’t understand. Just tell me what I have to do.”  
Instead just being straight with him, the great dragon flew off.  
“No!” Merlin shouted, “Please, help me!”  
“I have.” The great dragon said, laughing.  
We need to talk about your definition of help. Merlin thought. “Oh yeah, right, thanks.”  
Later on, Gaius found Merlin franticly searching through his books. “Merlin, what are you doing?”  
“Looking for a book.” Merlin answered simply, not looking up.  
“You going to tell me which one?” Gaius asked, hopping there was a point to Merlin frantic search and the young warlock hadn’t simply lost his mind.  
“A book on elements.” Merlin answered.  
“Elements?” Gaius repeated.  
“Yes.” Merlin confirmed, “Which one would I find them in?”  
“Well, most of them.” Gaius answered, “The study of base elements is at the very heart if the scientific process.”  
“But how would they help me kill and Afanc?” Merlin asked. That was the important part here.  
“Well, the Afanc is a creature made from soil and water.” Gaius speculated,” They’re two of the base elements.”  
“What about the other two?” Merlin questioned.  
“Well, perhaps they will destroy it.” Gaius suggested, “You want fire. Wind and fire. How did you find this out?”  
“Erm…” Merlin began, as he hadn’t told Gaius about the dragon yet, “I just knew, you know? One of my powers.”  
Gaius wasn’t buying it, but since there was life on the line, simply asked, “What else do your powers tell you?”  
“That I am only one side of a coin.” Merlin answered, “The brighter side, obviously.”  
“And who’s the other side?” Gaius asked, thought he thought he might already know the answer.  
“I think that might be Arthur. “Merlin admitted.  
“You told him again?!” Arthur exclaimed, when Merlin brought Gaius to him and Morgana.  
“He’s the one with all the books!” Merlin reasoned, “And we found out what’s really causing the pledge. “There’s a monster, an Afanc, in the water supply. That’s what’s causing the plague.”  
“Well, we must tell Uther.” Morgana declared.  
“The Afanc’s a creature forged by magic.” Gaius pointed out, “Telling Uther wouldn’t save Gwen. He’d just blame her for conjuring it.”  
“So, what are we to do?” Morgana asked, feeling as if they were no better off than when they started.  
It dawned on Arthur what the others were getting at. “We need to destroy. Than the pledge would stop and Father may see sense. And if that doesn’t have to work, Gwen might just have to get use to life as a fugitive.”  
That’s how Arthur, with his sword drawn, and torch in the other hand, wound up in the tunnels flaked by Merlin and Morgana, who were also holding torches.  
“You’d better be right about this, Merlin.” Arthur told him. Apart from everything out, the caverns were creepy as all get out.  
As if to confirmed Merlin’s story, there was suddenly a low growl. Frightened, Morgana let out a gasp.  
That got Arthur worried. “You should stay here.”  
“I’m coming with you.” Morgana insisted.  
“No.” Arthur said, firmly and coldly. He was not risking. Not losing her.  
“Scared I’ll show you up?” Morgana challenged.  
“Father would slam us both in chains if he knew I endangered you.” Arthur pointed out, “And if anything did actually happen to you, I’d never forgive myself.”  
“Well, good thing he doesn’t know about it then.” Morgana responded, “And you wouldn’t be responsible if anything happened to me.”  
“We need to talk about your debate abilities.” Arthur commented, “I’m telling you, Morgana, turn back. You could get hurt.”  
“You could too…if you don’t get out of my way.” Morgana threatened.  
Merlin was amused by the whole thing, while Arthur just rolled his eyes.  
“How are we going to find it?” Morgana wondered aloud as they went on.  
“I just hope we do before it finds us.” Merlin replied.  
Thinking he saw something, Arthur spun around. “Stop.”  
“What?” Merlin asked.  
“It’s just a shadow.” Arthur answered, deciding it was nothing.  
The trio kept walking, not realizing the very creature they were looking for was spreading out around them, coming to the water. “Spread out.” Arthur ordered and with that the three split up.  
That when Arthur heard the growl. Suddenly the creature swiped him from behind, causing him to nearly topple over.  
“What is it?” Morgana demanded, rushing to him, “Are you alright?”  
“Yeah.” Arthur answered, accepting the help to stay balanced.  
“Did you see it?” Merlin asked urgently.  
“Yes.” Arthur confirmed.  
“What did it look like?” Merlin continued.  
“It…It’s quick.” Arthur told him.  
As if to the prove that the Afanc attacked Morgana, causing her to scream. Arthur went for it, only for the beast to disappear again.” Where is it?”  
“I think it’s gone this way!” Merlin declared, pointing down the tunnel.  
The hurried that way. Suddenly the Afanc slowly crept around the corner. Seizing the opportunity, Arthur swung at it, only to lose his sword. It got Morgana’s torch as well.  
Arthur circled with the torch looking for the creature.  
“Arthur use the torch!” Merlin shouted.  
Arthur swing the torch around while Merlin quietly chanted, “Lyfte ic pe in balwen ac forhienen.”  
The spell blew flames into the Afanc, incinerating it.  
“Wow.” Arthur responded, staring at where the creature had been, “Thanks for the tip.”


	18. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Arthur goes to fetch Gwen, and Merlin had a close call.

Uther didn’t call off the search right away.  
First, he waited, to see if anyone else died. See if this Afanc was really the cause. To his amazement and delight, there were no new deaths.  
“Good news, sire.” Gaius announced, walking as a meeting Uther was having with his advisors broke up, “There are no new deaths, and those that are sick are recovering.”  
“Good.” Uther responded, “Strange. I’ve never heard of an Afanc before.”  
“It’s conjured by clay from powerful magic.” Gaius explained, “The type that can only be invoked by an found this at the water source. “He showed Uther a cracked eggshell, “It bears the mark of Nimeuh. We must be vigilant, sire.”  
Uther felt as if his heart stopped for a moment at the very mention of the woman’s name, and rage boiled inside him. “Will I never be rid of her?”  
“Sire— “Gaius began, concerned.  
“Leave me!” Uther snapped.  
Everybody immediately fled the room, leaving Uther to sit soberly on his throne.  
Meanwhile, Gwen was in the cabin reading one of the books the woman in the uniform had brought her to keep her occupied. Suddenly she heard the sound of hoofbeats outside.  
Panicked, she grabbed the pistol and peaked out, but saw Arthur, alone, ridding up to the house.  
“Guinevere!” Arthur called out, leaping from the horse, “Good news! We found the thing that really did it! Father knows it wasn’t you and he’s pardoned you! You can come home!”  
Overjoyed, and surprised Gwen burst through the doors. “Really?”  
“I wouldn’t be that cruel.” Arthur said, letting out a gasp as Gwen hit his chest and with all her might, “Come on, let’s get you home.” He got back on the horse and held out a hand to help Gwen up when he noticed something. “What’s that in your hand?”  
Gwen looked down and realized to her horror, she was still holding the pistol. “I’m so sorry,” She gasped, “If it had gone off…”  
Realize what it was, Arthur responded. “That’s a gun. Gwen, who gave you a gun?” He was so surprised to see it his processing abilities momentarily stopped functioning, causing him to not come to the obvious conclusion.  
“When I arrived at the cabin there was this woman here.” Gwen explained, “She said a mutual friend had asked her to drop off some supplies for me. Before she left she came back, said she couldn’t leave me here with no way to defend myself…”  
“So she gave you a gun?!” Arthur exclaimed, looking up before saying, “I’m going to kill her. I really, truly am.” It wasn’t that Arthur had problem with guns. He himself was a marksman of some skill, he had to, to be a guard. But the idea of Gwen, alone with one with maybe five minutes training, scared him.  
“So, you’re the mutual friend.” Gwen guess.  
Arthur just stared at her for a moment, then realized he had brought it on himself. “You got me.” He admitted. He had kept his life at the Colony mostly a secret from five years, and now two people had contact with his best friend in a manner of weeks. Must be losing my edge.  
“She was only trying to help.” Gwen told him, handing him the gun.  
“I know.” Arthur admitted, putting the gun in his pack, “Looks like her personal sidearm to. I’ll make sure it gets back to her.” Then he held out his hand again, which Gwen took this time. “Now, come on, let’s her you to your dad.”  
Merlin and Morgana got Tom to the gates just as Arthur Gwen got through the gates. “Dad!” She shouted, jumping off the horse and running to him.  
She ran to her and the pair hug. “Oh, my little child.” Tom breathed. He hadn’t had a moment’s peace since he heard she went on the run!  
Still hugging her father, Gwen reached out to Morgana and grasped her hand. “Thank you!”  
“Don’t think me.” Morgana told her, “It was more Merlin.”  
“Really?” Gwen responded, letting go of both Morgana and Morgana finally.  
“He’s the real hero here.” Morgana confirmed.  
“He figured out what actually caused the sickness and where it was.” Arthur added.  
“I don’t know what to say.” Gwen told him.  
Merlin shrugged. “I didn’t do anything.”  
“I’m-I’m grateful to you.” Tom told them, “Come on Gwen.” And with that, father and child went home.  
Arthur got off the horse, and still holding onto the reins the trio walked back to the stables. “Merlin.” Morgana began, “I wanted you to know, your secret’s safe with us.”  
“My secret?” Merlin repeated, his heart stopping for a moment.  
“Merlin you don’t have to pretend.” Arthur spoke up, “Morgana told me what you did.”  
Merlin turned to him “You did?” Even in she knew somehow, what was she thinking telling him?!  
“I saw it with my own eyes.” Morgana told him.  
“You did?” Merlin asked.  
“I understand why you don’t want anyone to know.” Morgana assured him.  
“Well, obviously.” Merlin replied.  
“Well, then, can you explain it to me?” Arthur requested.  
“Ah, you do know where we live, right?” Merlin pointed, glad that Arthur was seemingly on board.  
“Well, we won’t tell anyone.” Morgana assured him, “You don’t mind me talking about it, do you?”  
He would appreciate them not talking about so openly about it in a public place, but then knowing about it, and actually being alright with it, was something of a relief. “Er…no. I, I, it’s er…you have no idea how hard it is to keep this hidden.”  
“Well, you can continue to deny it, but I think Gwen’s a very lucky woman.” Morgana told him.  
“Gwen?” Merlin repeated, fearing they might be having two different conversations.  
Morgana put a finger to her lips. “It’s our secret.” And with a little smile, she left.  
Merlin sighed. Well, at least he wasn’t about to be burned alive.  
“You know Merlin, I’ve never had much luck with women either, but if you need any help…” Arthur began.  
“I think I’m fine.” Merlin replied, “But thanks.”


	19. A New Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Neimuh knows who defeated her Afanc and she's not happy about it.

Later on, in Gaius’ chambers, Merlin wasn’t certain about the fish they were eating that evening. “This fist didn’t come from the water, did it?”  
“Well, where else is it going to come from?” Gaius responded, “The water’s fine now. That’s not your worry. This is the work of a very powerful sorcerer. I only hope you didn’t come to her attention.”   
“Doubt it.” Merlin replied, before eating some of the fish.  
Gaius gave him a look.  
“Well, no one else seems to appreciate my skills.” Merlin reasoned, “I just want someone to see me for who I am.”  
“One day, Merlin.” Gaius told him, “One day.”  
“One day what?” Merlin asked.  
“One day people won’t believe what an idiot you were.” Gaius quipped.  
Merlin guessed he had that one coming. “Thanks.”  
As the pair toasted, neither was away the Nimuh was spying on the from her basin.  
“Merlin you will pay for this!” She seethed.


	20. Knock On Wood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Arthur explains a Earth expression to Merlin, while a certain witch launches another attack.

So, in a few days, Bayard will be here to sign the treaty. Arthur wrote to Arrietty, There’s going to be a feast after that, but I assure you it all be completely boring. After I beat, he added, I hope one day you can actually attend one yourself. When Camelot and the Colonies sign a new treaty and open up relations.  
He wondered if he should write that. If he wasn’t just giving her false hope.   
“Which one are you writing, to, Daisy or Arrietty?” Merlin asked, smoothing out the bed.  
“What makes you think I’m writing anyone?” Arthur asked, not looking.  
“Because I can see you?” Merlin countered.  
Okay, fair enough. Arthur thought. “I’m writing to Arrietty. I just want to let her know that everything’s still okay here, knock on wood.”  
“Arthur, you’re doing that thing again.” Merlin told him.  
“What thing?” Arthur asked.  
“That where you use expressions none of us have ever heard before.” Merlin explained.  
“Knock on wood is something people say for good luck.” Arthur explained, “Because I say thing are okay now, but then something could happen that would change that.”  
Arthur had no clue how right he was.  
In her cave Nimueh was holding a sliver chalice, chanting a spell over it. She dropped a petal in the water and watched Merlin in it for a few minutes. When all color had drained from the petal, she took it out again hissing Merlin’s name.


	21. The Poisoned Chalice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a treaty falls apart, Merlin is dying, and Arthur tries to save him with a little help from an old friend.

It was a few days after Arthur sent the later to Arrietty. Bayard, the ruler of the county of Merica, had come to Camelot to sign a treaty between their two countries.  
The entire court of Camelot was there, Merlin and Arthur included, Arthur at his father’s side, Merlin in the crowd, as the monarch and his entourage marched up to Uther.  
“Camelot welcomes you, Lord Bayard, of Merica.” Uther began, “The treaty we sign today marks an end to war and a beginning to a new friendship between our people.”  
Uther and Bayard grasped at the wrists, signifying their commitment to the treaty. Both parties raised up a round of applauds, nobody aware of a certain chambermaid staring at certain man servant.  
Later on, Merlin was carrying a heavy bag as he walked pass Gaius. “Why do I always get landed with the donkey work?” He asked the older man.  
“You’re a servant, Merlin.” Gaius pointed him, “It’s what you do.”  
“My arms will be a foot longer by the time I get this lot inside.” Merlin complained.  
“It’s character building.” Gaius told him, “As the proverb says hard works breeds …” Gaius struggled for a moment when he realized there was no proverb that matched up to what he was saying, “A harder soul.”  
“There’s no way that’s a proverb.” Merlin declared, knowingly, “You just made that up.”  
“No.” Gaius lied, “I didn’t.”  
Just then, one of Bayard’s chambermaids, a pretty, peitie girl dressed in blue, her brown hair tucked into a cloth, tripped, falling right in front of Merlin. “Sorry.” She apologized, as Merlin leaned down to help her.  
“It’s alright.” Merlin assured her.  
“Excuse me.” The girl continued, as she gathered the things she has dropped.  
“Let me give you hand with that.” Merlin offered, crouching down to help her up. He couldn’t help but notice he caught the young woman’s eye. As they stood up together, he said, “Hi. I’m Merlin.”  
The pair shook hands. “Cara.” The girl introduced herself, “You’re Arthur’s servant. That much be such an honor.”  
“Oh, yeah.” Merlin responded, putting on a little, “Well, you know, someone’s got to keep the place running.”  
“Thank you, Merlin.” Cara said, before walking away.  
“Hmm?” Merlin responded, not getting what she was talking about.  
In explanation, Cara gestured to the pillow he had picked up for her.  
“Oh right.” Merlin replied, “Yeah. Er, no problem.”  
“It was nice meeting you.” Cara told him almost sheepishly before walking off.  
Merlin watched the girl walk away until Gaius, amused by the whole situation, quipped, “Shouldn’t you be busy running the place?” Then he laughed.  
“Cara” walked up to the door of Bayard’s guest chambers murmuring under her breath, “Alysan duru ronne.”   
Just like that, the doors opened for her. Entering she found a box and opened it, revealing two sliver goblets. Taking one out, she replaced it with an identical one of her own.  
Soon, there would be a rather large stumbling block of her way.  
Meanwhile, in Arthur’s chambers, Merlin dropped the bag of Arthur’s clothes down and reeled back when he got a look at them, the things were absolutely filthy. “When’s the last time these were cleaned, Merlin exclaimed, actually covering his face.  
“Last year some time.” Arthur answered, “Before the Feast of Belthne.”  
“Did it end in a food fight?” Merlin balked, still stunned at the state of the garments.  
“Something like that.” Arthur admitted, “I use to think Colony events could get pretty wild sometimes, then I came here. I’m honestly surprised no one’s died at one of these feasts. Well, at least no one’s die at any I’ve attended.”  
“I wouldn’t know.” Merlin replied somewhat snarky, “The airs and graces of court are mystery to me.”  
Arthur couldn’t help but smile at his friend’s comment before saying, “Not after tonight they won’t be.”  
That took Merlin by surprise. “I’m going to be at the banquet?”  
“Not quite.” Arthur answered, “You’ll be there to make sure my cup doesn’t run dry. If I have to sit through Bayard’s boring speeches, I don’t see why you should get out of it. “  
“Doesn’t your religion teach temperance in regards to alcohol?” Merlin asked, “And you know, not treating others in the wrong ways you have been treated or something like that?”  
“It’s do unto others as you would have them do unto you.” Arthur corrected, “But this is a monarchy, not a theocracy.”  
Alright, I kinda walked into that one. Merlin thought.  
“Be sure to polish the buttons.” Arthur instructed, ending the conversation, “Do you want to see what you’ll be wearing tonight?”  
“Won’t this do?” Merlin asked, gesturing to his own clothes, puzzled.  
“No.” Arthur answered, pulling out a set of clothes, of his own, “Tonight you’ll be wearing the official ceremonial robes of the servants of Camelot.” Arthur unfurled a long red garment that could easily be confused a slightly oversized version of one of Gwen’s pettifores, embossed with a hold dragon on the chest.  
“You can’t be serious.” Merlin almost deadpanned, staring at the insult to all good taste.  
“Oh, it gets worse.” Arthur informed him.  
“How?” Merlin asked.  
That evening. Merlin stood relunatly in the man-pettifore, with a ridiculous hat on his head, sporting an enormous feather as the feast went on around him.  
As Gwen walked past him, he snaked, “Nice hat.”  
“Thanks.” Merlin responded flatly. That was when he caught Cara’s eye again from across the room. Not wanting to seen in this ridiculous getup in front of her, he quickly took off the hat.  
Gwen couldn’t help but notice his gaze. “She’s pretty, isn’t she? For a handmaiden, I mean.”  
“She’s pretty for a princess, let alone a handmaiden.” Merlin replied, all eyes on Cara.  
Alright, then. Gwen thought, her lips becoming a thin crease. “Mmm.”  
Uther finished signing the treaty and grasped arms with Bayard, symbolizing said treaty. The crowd applauded and Gwen left Merlin.  
And so, Bayard began that infamous boring speech Arthur mentioned. “People of Camelot, for a great many years we have been mortal enemies, and the blood of our men stains the ground from the Walls of Camelot to the gates of Mercia. And though we remember those who have died, we must not allow anymore to join them.”  
A serving girl, not Cara, brought in the box with the goblets as if on cue, which it probably was.  
“As a symbol of our goodwill, and new-found friendship, I present these ceremonial goblets to you, and to your son, Arthur, in hope that our friendship may last.” Bayard finished.  
That was when Cara approached Merlin, suddenly very anxious. “Merlin, I need to speak with you.”  
“The wounds we receive in battle.” Bayard continued.  
“What is it?” Merlin asked.  
“Not here, please.” Cara pleaded, “I don’t know who else to tell.”  
As he listened to the speech, Gaius was the only one who noticed Merlin and Cara sneaking out into the hallway. While he hoped he was just being paranoid but he had sneaking suspicion that more was going on than they simply couldn’t wait.  
“Tonight, we toast to a new beginning for our peoples.” Bayard was saying unaware to what was happening in the hall, “We look towards a future free from the toils of war…”  
When they finally got out into the hallway, Cara finally spoke, “It wasn’t until I saw him give the goblet to Arthur that I realized…” Her voice trailed off.  
“Whoa, slow down.” Merlin urged, “Start from the beginning.”  
“Two days ago, I was bringing Bayard his evening meal.” Cara explained, “We’re supposed to knock. He didn’t expect me to walk in…”  
This clearly wasn’t going anywhere did. “So, what are you trying to say?” Merlin asked, terrified of the answer.  
“If he knows I said anything he’ll kill me.” Cara sobbed, apparently terrified.  
“I will not let that happen to you; I promise.” Merlin vowed urgently, “Please tell me what you saw.”  
“Bayard is no friend of Camelot.” Cara told him, “He craves the kingdom for himself.”  
“Cara…tell me.” Merlin urged, “What had Bayard done with the Goblet?”  
“He believes that if he kills Arthur Uther’s spirit will be broken and Camelot will fall.” Cara continued.  
“What has he done to the goblet?” Merlin pressed, though everything was clicking together.  
“I saw him putting something in it.” Cara finally said.  
“What?” Merlin demanded.  
“I shouldn’t!” Cara exclaimed, “He’ll kill me!”  
“Please tell me!” Merlin insisted, “Was it poison?”  
Cara nodded.  
Instantly, Merlin ran back to the Hall of Ceremonies, hoping it wasn’t too late, unaware of the young woman smirking behind him.  
In the Hall of Ceremonies, Bayard was finishing his speech. “And may the diffences of the past remain there.” He raised his own cup int the air, “To your health, Uther.”  
Everyone stood for the toast.  
“Arthur.” Bayard began.  
Arthur stood.  
“The Lady Morgana.” Bayard said.  
Morgana nodded.   
“The people of Camelot.” Bayard continued.  
Arthur put the cup to himself.  
“And to the fallen warriors on both sides.” Uther added.  
Every began to drank as Merlin ran in shouting, “Stop! It’s poisoned! Don’t drink it!” Then he ran up to Arthur and grabbed the goblet out of his hand.  
“What?” Uther balked.  
“Merlin, what are you doing?” Arthur demanded, mortified.  
“Bayard’s laced Arthur’s goblet with poison!” Merlin explained urgently.  
Bayard, perhaps understandably, was more than little upset by the accusation. “This is an outrage!” He and his men drew their swords.  
So did the knights of Camelot. “Order your men to put down your swords.” Uther ordered as the guards rushed in. “You are outnumbered.”  
It was then the Uther decided he should check to make sure the accusation was ligitament. “On what grounds do you base these accusations?”  
That was when Arthur spoke up, as since it was his servant/friend/possible murder victim at this point was the one who was about to cause an international incident here. “I can handle this.” He said, skirting the table to get over to Merlin. “Merlin, you idiot.” He hissed in a whisper, “Have you been at the slow gin again?” He grabbed the goblet back from Merlin.  
“Unless you want to be strung up, you will tell me why you think it’s poisoned now.” Uther threatened.  
“He was seen a lacing it.” Merlin answered urgently, suddenly wishing he had taken the time to come up with a better plan. Then again, he hadn’t exactly had the time.  
“By whom?” Uther asked, annoyed by the undetailed answer.  
“I can’t say.” Merlin told him. Cara had been terrified. He couldn’t just hand her over to Bayard to do God-knew-what to her. Or Uther, for that matter, who probably wouldn’t consider that she had been helpful. Just that she was Merican.  
“I won’t listen to this anymore.” Bayard snapped.  
“Pass me the goblet.” Uther ordered Arthur, who immediately handed it to him, “If you’re telling the truth…”  
“I am. “Bayard insisted.  
“Then you have nothing to fear, do you?” Uther challenged.  
Seeing what Uther was getting at, Bayard sheathed his swoar and reached for the Goblet, intent on proving his innocence.  
However, Uther suddenly changed his mind. “If this does prove to be poison, I want the pleasure of killing you myself.”  
Bayard snorted, as he didn’t know the goblet had actually been tampered with.  
That was when Uther held the goblet up to Merlin. “He’ll drink it.”  
That was when Arthur started to panic, because, Merlin had a tendency to be right about this sort of thing. “But if it’s poison, he’ll die!”  
“Then we’ll know he was telling the truth.” Uther reasoned.  
“I’m actually more concerned with the first part.” Arthur responded, “There has to be another way to test it. What about one of the actual food testers?” It felt cold, offering up someone else like that, but they knew what they were getting into when they took the job and Arthur couldn’t really think of any other ideas!  
“And what if he lives?” Bayard spoke up.  
“Then you have my apologies, and you can do with him what you will.” Uther offered.,  
“Uther, please!” Gaius pleaded, “He’s just a boy! He doesn’t know what he’s saying!”  
“Then you should have schooled him better.” Uther snapped.  
“Merlin, apologize.” Arthur part demanded, part pleaded, “This is a mistake. I’ll drink it.”  
“No, no, no, no, no.” Merlin cut them all off, “It’s alright.” Really Merlin was scared as Hell, but if it proved he was telling the truth, he was alright with it. He toasted to the royals around him, as everyone watched, Gwen taking a few steps forward in her anxiety as he drunk. Merlin found, to his horror, nothing happened. “It’s fine.”  
The air in the room went from tense to relieved and rather awkward.  
“He’s all yours.” Uther told him, with a hand wave.  
Gwen sighed in relief, even though she knew Merlin was probably in for worse trouble.  
The suddenly, feeling his throat swell up, Merlin started to choke and then fell to the floor, unconscious.   
“It’s poisoned.” Uther declared, enraged, “Seize him!”  
Meanwhile, Arthur was more concerned about Merlin, crouching down over him, Gaius and Gwen quickly joining him.  
In the chaos, no one noticed “Cara” slipping out with smile on her face.  
“Merlin.” Gaius called out urgently, “Can you hear me?” When he got no response, he declared, “We have to get him back to my chambers. Bring the goblet. I need to identify the poison.”  
Arthur threw Merlin over his shoulders as Gwen grabbed the goblet and they all ran for it.  
Arthur was leading the charge when they got into Gaius’ chambers. “Lay him on the bed, quickly; he’s struggling to breath.” Gaius instructed, “Gwen, fetch me some water and a towel.”  
“Is he going to be alright?” Arthur asked, not even trying to hide his fear, stepping back to let Gaius do his work. He knew he was no doctor.  
“He’s burning up.” Gaius said, partially to them, partially to himself.  
“You can cure him, can’t you Gaius?” Gwen asked desperately.  
“I don’t know until I can identify the poison.” Gaius answered, “Pass me the goblet.” Gwen did, he Gaius almost immediately almost immediately saw something bright yellow in the cup. “Ah. There’s something stuck on the inside.”  
“What is it?” Arthur asked, as Gaius pulled it out.  
“It looks like a flower petal of some kind.” Gaius told him, outwardly the calmest among them.  
“His brow’s on fire.” Gwen informed Gaius of Merlin’s state, franticly putting a cloth on Merlin’s forehead.  
“Keep him cool; it’ll help control the fever.” Gaius instructed.  
As Gwen tended to Merlin, Gaius pulled out a book, trying to identify the flower. After what felt like forever, he said, “Ah. The petal comes from the Mortaeus flower. It says here that someone poisoned by the Mortaeus flower can only be saved by a potion made by a potion made from the leaf of the very same flower. It can only be found in the caves beneath the Forest of Balor.” He flipped the page to show a picture of strange creature with a lot of teeth.  
“That’s not particularly friendly.” Arthur noted.  
“A Cockatrice.” Gaius responded, “It guards the forest. Its venom is potent. A single drop would mean certain death. Few who have crossed the Mountains of Isgaard in search of the Mortaeus flower have made it back alive.”  
Of course not. But out loud Arthur quipped. “Sounds like fun.”  
“Arthur, it’s too dangerous.” Gaius warned.,  
“If I don’t get the antidote, what happens to Merlin?” Arthur questioned.  
Gaius gave an honest answer. “The Mortaeus induces a slow and painful death. He may hold out for four, maybe five days, but not much longer. Eventually, he will die.”  
Then what choice do I have? Arthur thought.  
And so, Arthur wrote another hasty letter to Daisy.  
You know I wouldn’t ask you if it wasn’t important. He wrote, Especially after what you did for Gwen, but Merlin only has days. I’ll try to get the flower in time, but if you could send some detox solution, anything else that might help, please. Send it.  
Maybe that would buy them some time.  
Meanwhile, Gwen went to check on Morgana in her chambers. “My lady, I am sorry I haven’t been here to attend to you.” She told her weakly.  
“Don’t worry, I’m alright.” Morgana assured her, far more concerned with someone else at the moment, “How’s Merlin?”  
“If Arthur comes back with the antidote in time, he’ll be fine.” Gwen told her, trying not to think about what would happen if Arthur didn’t come back in time. Or that he might not come back at all.  
“Then he’ll be fine.” Morgana responded, confidently. As much as she was sometime frustrated with him, she knew that Arthur wouldn’t let them down when they needed him.  
Gwen sighed, still worried anyway.  
“You should be with him.” Morgana told her, “I’ll manage. I know what he means to you. Go.”  
“Thank you.” Gwen said, before leaving.  
Meanwhile, Arthur was following Uther down to the red ribbon corridor, trying to convince him to let him go get the antidote. It wasn’t going well.  
“What’s the point of having people to taste for you if you’re going to get yourself killed anyway.” Uther was saying.  
“I won’t fail, no matter what you think.” Arthur argued.  
Uther turned around. “Arthur, you are my only son and heir. I can’t risk losing you for the sake of some serving boy.”  
“Oh, because his life’s worthless?” Arthur challenged, as he knew good and well this was what Uther meant.  
“No, because it’s worth less than yours.” Uther corrected.  
Of course, because that makes it so much better. Arthur thought, but out loud was trying to get on Uther’s good side so he would let him go. “I can save him. Let me take some men.” Surely it sounded more sensible to go with a group than alone. Surely, he’d agree to that.  
“No.” Uther said, before turning back around and starting to walk again.  
“We’ll get the antidote and bring it back.” Arthur insisted.  
“No.” Uther repeated.  
“Why not?!” Arthur demanded, getting frustrated, to say the least. There was another human life at stake, why was this even up for debate?  
Uther whirled around again. “Because one day I will be dead and Camelot will need a king. I’m not going to let you jeopardize the future of this kingdom over some fool’s errand.”  
“It’s not a fool’s errand.” Arthur argued, “Gaius says that we can get the antidote…”  
“Oh, Gaius says?” Uther marked, “That’s exactly what makes it so.”  
Well, he IS your adviser! Arthur thought, but out loud pleaded, “Please father. He saved my life, again. I can’t stand by and watch him die.” Plus, there were the incidents that Uther didn’t know about that had Arthur very motivated to save Merlin. He owed him that much.  
“Then don’t look.” Uther responded coldly, “This boy won’t be the last to die on your behalf. You’re going to be the king. It’s something you’ll have to get use to.”  
“I can’t accept that.” Arthur insisted.  
“You’re not going.” Uther insisted right back.  
“You can’t stop me.” Arthur told him. He might sound like petulant child, but he didn’t care.  
“Damn it, Arthur, that’s an end to it!” Uther snapped, “You’re not leaving this castle tonight!” Then he marched off, ending the conversation.  
Arthur stormed into his chambers, tossing his sword onto the table, then leaned against the fireplace, seething. How could his father be so heartless?! He was really just going to let Merlin die, like he nothing. Like he was expendable…  
Then again, to Uther he was.  
He was so angry he didn’t notice Morgana walk in until she spoke. “Say what you want about the food, but you can’t beat our feasts for entertainment.”  
Arthur looked up, but didn’t completely turn around. “Morgana, I’m sorry, I should have made sure you were alright.”  
“Disappointed, actually.” Morgana responded,” I was looking forward to clumping the couple around the head with a ladle. “  
“I’m sure the guards could have handled Bayard and his men.” Arthur assured her.  
“Yeah, but why let the boys have all the fun?” Morgana quipped.  
“Morgana, you shouldn’t get involved.” Arthur somewhat snapped at her, scared at the possibility of using anyone else, “It’s dangerous.”  
“Spare me the lecture, I’ve already had it from Uther.” Morgana responded.  
“If it’s any consolation, you weren’t the only one.” Arthur informed her.  
“Not that I listened to him.” Morgana responded, “Sometimes you’ve got to do what you think is right, and damn the consequences.”  
“You think I should go?” Arthur asked.  
“It doesn’t matter what I think.” Morgana told him.  
“If I don’t make it back, who will become the next king of Camelot?” Arthur challenged, trying to justify not going, in way of something he didn’t even believe, “There’s more than just my life at stake.”  
“And what kind of King would Camelot want?” Morgan challenged, “One that would risk his life to save the life of a lowly servant.” As if to emphasize her point, she drew Arthur’s sword from the table, “Or one who does what his father tells him to?” She presented Arthur with the sword.  
Arthur took it without a second thought.  
Arthur silently prayed as he road across the drawbridge.   
“Halt!” The guards shouted, but Arthur just rode past them and into the forest.  
After riding for a good half hour or so, Arthur was about to take the turn that would eventually lead him to the forest of Balor, when he heard another set of hoofbeats behind him. For a minute he thought he had been caught when a voice exclaimed, “Thank God I found you!”  
Arthur turned around to find Daisy, on a mounted horse, walking up to him.  
“Daisy?” Arthur asked, “What are you even doing here?”  
“You told me you were going into a dangerous forest possibly fight against a creature that can rip you to shreds, and shares the same name with a mythological creature that can turn you to stone, no way I’m letting you do that alone.” Daisy replied, “Don’t worry, I sent the medicine for my replacement.”  
“How did you even know I was going to be on my own?” Arthur asked.  
“Because your dad doesn’t strike me as the guy who would put a lot of man power into saving the help.” Daisy counter, “I’m surprised he let you go at all.”  
“Well…” Arthur’s voice trailed off.  
“He doesn’t know you’re out here?” Daisy balked, more than a little annoyed.  
“He will. “Arthur responded, “I left a note.”  
Daisy gave him a look as if to say, Really?  
“He refused to let me go.” Arthur explained, “To him, Merlin’s expendable. But I—I can’t let him die. Not when there’s something I can do about it.”  
“Alright, then.” Daisy relented, “Let’s go.”  
As the pair took off, neither of realized they were being watched Neimh, who had fled Camelot and was now watching from the stone basin. She had only wanted to take off an obstacle to her revenge but this was just too good.  
It was a shame about the girl, though.  
“I’m sorry, my dear girl.” Neimuh said into the bowel, “But you should have made better choices in friends.”


	22. The Lost Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which trusting random people you meet in the woods is a bad idea.

Back in Camelot, Guinevere hadn’t left Merlin’s side, helplessly watching as he got worse. Arthur hadn’t told anyone he had sent word to Daisy, so even though they had manage to intercept the pigeon, not knowing what the medicine was or where it had came from, though Gwen had some ideas, Gaius hadn’t given it to him. “He’s getting hotter.” She told Gaius.  
Meanwhile Merlin was fighting, his eyes closed, muttering, “Him. Liffera, wuldres wealdend woroldare forgeaf.”  
“What language is that?” Gwen asked.  
“None.” Gaius denied quickly, “The fever’s taken hold. None of those words are his own.” Then he took the boy’s pulse. “His pulse is weaker.” That was when he pulled back Merlin’s sleeve, revealing a large circular rash on Merlin’s arm.  
“What is it?” Gwen asked, immediately recognizing the wheels turning in the old man’s man mine.  
“That can’t be right.” Gaius responded, urgently, “The rash is not supposed to appear until the final stage.”  
“What does that mean?” Gwen asked, worried.  
Gaius checked one of his books with a magnifying glass. “I says here that ‘once a rash appears, death will follow within two days.’”  
Gwen started to panic. “You said he had four days.”  
“Something’s increased the flower’s potency.” Gaius declared, “It warns that ‘the effects of the Morteaus will be more rapid if an enchantment is used during the flower’s preparation.”  
“An enchantment?” Gwen repeated, “But Bayrd’s no sorcerer.”  
“No, he isn’t.” Gaius agreed.  
“Then who did this?” Gwen asked.  
An idea began to for in Gaius’ head, but, “It can’t have been. She wouldn’t dare come here. Unless…”  
“Unless what?” Gwen questioned urgently.  
“What happened to that girl?” Gaius demanded urgently.  
“Which girl?” Gwen asked.  
“Just before Merlin burst into the hall one of Bayard’s serving girls took him outside.” Gaius explained.  
Suddenly Gwen had an idea of what he was talking about. “She had dark hair? Very beautiful?”  
Gaius nodded. “Find her. Quickly.”  
As Gwen was search the dungeons for Cara/Nemiuh, Uther was going on a tirade in Morgana’s chambers.”  
“I expressly ordered Arthur not to go!”  
“I’d say it worked like a charm, too.” Morgana snarked, glaring at him where she stood.  
“Not another word!” Uther snapped at her, actually waggling his finger at him.  
“My lips are seal.” Morgana responded, not meaning it.  
“I should’ve put him under lock and key.” Uther though aloud.  
“You can’t chain him up every time he disagrees with you.” Morgana posted. One could be forgiven at that point for thinking this was some sort of parenting dispute between a mother and father whether than a fight with a man and his foster daughter.  
“Just you watch me!” Uther exclaimed, “I will not be disobeyed! Especially by my own son!”  
“No.” Morgana deadpanned, “Of course you won’t.” With that she sat down at her desk to write.  
Uther approached her, demanding, “You knew about this, didn’t you? Morgana…don’t lie to me.”  
“Arthur’s old enough to make decisions for him.” Morgana responded.  
“He’s just a boy.” Uther insisted.  
“Have you seen your son recently?” Morgana pointed out, “You have to let him make up his own mind.”  
“Even if it means letting him go to his death?” Uther challenged. This couldn’t be happening. His only just got his son back. Five years wasn’t enough.  
Meanwhile, Arthur and Daisy was riding through the countryside, on their way to the forest of Balor.  
“So, why did Bayard try to poison you in front of the entire court?” Daisy wondered aloud.  
“I don’t know.” Arthur admitted, “Probably the only time he could get to me, I guess.”  
“Yeah, but, a poison that fast acting, and you drinking from his goblets.” Daisy pointed out, “It’s almost like he was trying to implicate himself. A slower-acting poison would have at least given him some plausible deniability. And, wouldn’t it had made more sense to kill Uther then let you ruin the kingdom?”  
Arthur looked at her for a moment. “Nice.” He snarked, “Good to see you have such faith in me.”  
“It’s not that I don’t have faith in you, but you’re not even old enough to drink, Art.” Daisy explained.  
“The drinking age in Camelot and The Colonies is the same.” Arthur countered, “As soon as you’re tall enough to see over the counter. And besides, I’d think a sober king would be better, don’t you?”  
In spite of the situation, Daisy laughed. “Alright, I’ll give you that.” As they came up upon a foreboding looking forest, she asked, “Is this the place?”  
“Yeah,” Arthur answered, “Yeah, this is the place.”  
Neither of them knew that Neimuh was watching them from her basin. Putting the hood of her cloak up, she left her lair.  
She had an appointment with a pair of meddling kids.  
Meanwhile, Gaius was inspecting Merlin’s rash as Gwen re-entered the room. “Let me guess, she wasn’t there.” He deduced.  
“No one has seen her since the banquet.” Gwen confirmed, “Who is she?”  
“Not who she claims to be.” Gaius answered, cryptically.  
“But you do know, don’t you?” Gwen responded, wanting an answer.  
“Cara.” Gaius repeated the alsis, “Thought, that’s not her name. Not her real name, anyway.”  
“Then who is she?” Gwen demanded.  
“A powerful sorceress.” Gaius answered.  
“Well, we should tell Uther.” Gwen reasoned, “Maybe he could send riders out after her.”  
“No, she’ll be long gone.” Gaius responded, “It’s impossible to know where, though.” Then something occurred to him. “Oh, no.”  
“What?” Gwen responded, having a feeling thing were about to get worst.  
“She knows the only place an antidote can be found is the forest of Balor.” Gaius told her, “Arthur could be walking into a trap.”  
Meanwhile, Arthur and Daisy had taken to walking, leading their horses through the forest. There was general creepy vibe about the place, but they also got the strange feeling that someone was watching them, they just weren’t sure from where. That was when they heard the crying. “Is someone out here?” Arthur asked.  
The pair kept walking until they found a dark-haired young woman on sitting on log. She was wearing a tattered red dress, covered with bruises, crying.   
“Hello?” Arthur asked, “Are you alright?”  
That was when something very loud roared behind him. Arthur had feeling he it was the Cockatrice.  
“Stay back.” Arthur ordered as he whirled around, missing the young woman smirk.  
The Cockatrice lunged, but Arthur rolled under it as it jumped. Daisy fired several shots, but, while they hit the creature, didn’t seem to do much else, either than maybe slow it down a bit.  
“I think you’re just making it mad!” Arthur called out to her, throwing his sword into the beast, finishing it off. Then he began to approach the girl, who got up in backed away in fear, seemingly.  
“It’s alright.” Daisy, assured her, putting the gun away, “We’re not going to hurt you. Now, I’m Daisy and this is Arthur. What’s your name?”  
“Cara.” The young woman whimpered. It had worked the first time, right?  
“Cara,” Daisy repeated, helping her up, “Who did this to you?” She pointed to the bruises.  
“My master.” ‘Cara’ answered, “I ran away from him, but then I got lost. Please don’t leave me.”  
“We won’t.” Arthur assured her, “We’re not going to.”  
“We’re going to get you somewhere safe.” Daisy promised.  
“You can take me away from here?” Cara asked hopefully.  
“She can.” Arthur told her, then looking at his friend, instructed, “Daisy, take Cara back to the Colony. She should be safe there. I’ll go ahead and get the flower.” He looked at the cave.  
“What” Daisy responded, “Arthur, we’ve already been through this, you can’t go alone.”  
“Well, we can’t go in there with a poor traumatized runaway slave.” Artur counted, then after a beat added, “Or runaway apprentice. Or runaway hired servant with a really bad boss. Either way, someone has to get her out of here.”  
“Why have you come to the caves?” Cara spoke up.  
“We’re looking for something.” Arthur explained, “It can only be found here.”  
“What is it?” Cara asked, “I know this place; I could help you.”  
“It’s a type of flower that only grows inside the cave.” Arthur explained, “It’s very rare.”  
“The Morteous flower?” Cara asked, “I know where it is. I’ll show you.”  
Arthur and Daisy exchanged looks.  
“It couldn’t hurt.” Daisy reasoned, “Come on, kid.”  
Back in Camelot, Merlin was moaning from his sick bed. “Arthur it’s…it’s a trap.”  
“His fever’s getting worse, isn’t it?” Gwen asked.  
“The poison’s sitting in.” Gaius confirmed, frustrated.  
“Eft gewunigen wilgesipas ponne wig come.” Merlin continued.  
“Shh.” Gaius responded, “Could you fence me some more wolfsbane?”  
“Yes, of course.” Gwen agreed, leaving the room.  
“Merlin,” He whispered, “You must fight this.”  
Meanwhile, back in the caves, ‘Cara’ lead Arthur and Daisy by torchlight.  
“There they are.” Cara said, pointed across a large gap with a narrow edge and long drop where, yes, there were the bright yellow flowers.  
“Of course, it’s on the other side of the deadly gorge.” Daisy snarked.  
Arthur looked down. Daisy was right, a fall from there would be deadly. “Keep back from the edge, both of you. Don’t worry. We’ll be out of here soon.”  
That was when Niemuh began chanting, loud enough for them to hear, “Eorthe, lyft, fyr waeter heirsuime me.”  
The cave began to shake. Niemuh kept changing, “Eorthe ac stanas heirsumme me. Ic can stanas tobrytan…”  
Realizing what was happening, Arthur exclaimed, “What are you doing?!”  
“…heirsume me.” Neimuh finished.  
Suddenly the rocks flew out from under Arthur, sending him and his torch flying.  
“Arthur!” Daisy screamed, reaching out to help him, only for Neimuh to grab her.  
Arthur jumped for the opposite ledge and just barely caught it with his hand.   
“I expected so much more.” Neimuh mocked.  
“Who are you?!” Arthur called out in desperation.  
“The last face you’ll ever see.” Neimuh answered, a cruel smile on her face. “As for this one,” She continued, stroking Daisy’s cheek, “We’ll see.”  
“Let her go.” Arthur pleaded, “Please. Whatever this is, she has nothing to do with this.”  
“Oh, put you made her a part of it.” Neimuh oiled tightening her grip. She was stronger than she looked.  
Just then a giant spider the size of a large dog started crawling towards Arthur.  
“It seems we have a visitor.” Neimuh commented.  
Arthur edged away from the spider, drew his sword and somehow managed to kill the spider while dangling from the edge.  
“Very good.” Neimuh smiled cruelly, “But he won’t be the last. I’ll let his friends finish you off, Arthur Pendragon. It’s not your destiny to die at my hand.”  
“No!” Daisy shouted, struggling as she was dragged out, “No, let go of me!”  
“Daisy!” Arthur called back after her, “Daisy!”  
Meanwhile, back at Camelot, Merlin was thrashing in the bed. “Arthur.” He moaned, “It’s too dark. Too dark. Fromum, feohgiftum on faeder beam. Formum feohgiftum.”  
Gaius, who was by the boy’s side, saw something glowing under the sheets. “Merlin?” He asked, before pulling back the sheets, revealing a glowing ball of light in Merlin’s hand. What are you doing?”  
Back as the cave, Neimuh was dragging Daisy out of the cave, kicking and screaming.   
“No, no, let me go!” Daisy shouted, “Arthur! Art—” That was when Neimuh covered her mouth.  
“Do you want to live or not?!” Neimuh kissed into her ear, “Now, I am giving you a chance here, so just forget about him and come with me!”  
That was Daisy caught sight of Neimuh’s feet and got an idea.  
For as power as Neimuh was, she was still vulnerable to damage to her bare feet, as demonstrated by her howl of pain when Daisy stamped them, hard. Using that distraction Daisy was able to get free, shooting Neimuh in the kneecaps, incapacitating her. The witch was also not immune to bullets. Then Daisy ran back inside. She had to get to Arthur before those giant spiders did.  
“We leave Earth to get away from World War Three, prison cities, the population bust, and bad films and land on a planet with freak Earthquakes, poisonous flowers, giant spiders, and a bunch of crazy people.” Daisy mumbled under her breath as she went.  
“Hail Mary, full of Grace, the Lord is with thee…” Arthur prayed, his voice barely a whisper. He couldn’t believe had failed everyone. Merlin was going to die in four days, that crazy witch, yes, he was sure that girl was a witch now, was going to do who knew what to Daisy, and her sisters and brother would never know what became of their baby sister, after they had lost so much already, this was really going to destroy them, and his family would never know what happened to him either. He would just be gone. He was also trying really hard not to think about his eternal destiny, either. It was been five years since his last confession, and since coming to Camelot, he had done things. He lied, he swore, he ate red meat on Friday. And it wasn’t just the venial sins. He had killed. And not just in self-defense like with Valiant. The year before, a Prince from another kingdom had challenged him to fight. He had asked the boy to withdraw, but he refused. He could still see the boy’s face in his mind.  
He saw the light in the cave, but lost in his own hopelessness and guilt, it only showed to illuminate the spiders coming for him.  
“Come on then!” Arthur shouted, bitterly, “What are you waiting for?! Finish me off!”  
The light began to float above Arthur as he managed to pull himself onto the ledge. The light moved higher, but as it rose, he spotted the Morteous flower and realized it was in reach.  
That was when a gunshot ran out, hitting on of the spiders.  
Arthur looked up and saw Daisy standing on the other side, holding a smoking revolver.  
“Are you alright?” Arthur called out, “Did she hurt you?”  
“Not as badly as I did her.” Daisy replied, “Arthur you need to get back over here, I’ll shoot any of those things that get close.”  
Arthur, however, was staring at the flowers.  
“Leave them, Arthur.” Merlin moaned back in Camelot.  
In the cave Daisy, echoed Merlin’s sentiments. “Art, don’t. Please.”  
The spiders screeched and began to crawl towards Arthur.  
“Art, move!” Daisy snapped firing at spider.  
“Go,” Merlin urged from his sick bed in Camelot, “Save yourself. Follow the light.”  
Arthur climb to the flowers and plucked it, putting in his belt. All the while the spiders kept coming, Daisy shooting at them, several of them falling, but they just kept coming. “Hurry up!” She shouted.  
“Faster.” Merlin urged in Camelot, “Go faster! Follow the light. Move. Climb.”  
The globular light raised into the air, stunning both them, but allowing Arthur to climb. When he got close enough, Daisy grabbed his arms, helping to pull him out. “Come on.” She said, “Let’s go.”


	23. The Little Lady Who Almost Started The Big War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Arthur is disturbing self-aware

Upon leaving the cave however, the friends were faced with a troubling question.  
“What are we gonna do about her?” Daisy asked, gesturing to Nemiuh, who was crawling on the ground to get away. Daisy suddenly felt guilty about hobbling her like she did.  
“I think the only thing we can do is do what we can for her wounds and I take her back to Camelot with me.” Arthur answered sadly.  
“What?” Daisy balked, “Arthur you can’t do that, Uther will kill her. Look, she may be crazy, but—”  
“I am prefect sane!” Nemiuh snapped, “It is Uther who is insane. No, not insane, cruel, fanatical, hypocri—”  
“Yeah, we know.” Arthur cut her off, then addressed Daisy again, “I know, but I don’t see what other option we have. I mean, you’re not supposed to be out here, so you can’t take her, but she’s too dangerous to let go.”  
“How is she—” Daisy, began, before it dawned on her. Then lowering it, she continued, “Arthur, she is not a witch. There’s no such thing as witches.”  
Nimuh looked up in surprise. “Did she really just say that?”  
Ignoring her, Arthur challenged, “Then what do you call what happened earlier?  
“Ah, an Earthquake.” Daisy counted, “Something that is completely non-magical.”  
“And Earthquake that was only in that cave?” Arthur pointed out, “That only happened while she was chanting? I understand why you’re skeptical, but I have seen things that cause me to believe that magic is real, and it’s like nuclear power. It can be used to power a city, or it can be used to destroy it. Clearly, Cara or whatever her name is, chose the latter.”  
Nimuh looked out there, glaring daggers, and began chanting again. Arthur hated to do it, but he quickly hit her unconscious. “You see?”  
“Alright.” Daisy gave in, “You take her.”  
And, so, with Nimuh trusted up on Arthur’s horse, Daisy and Arthur hurried across the plains. Daisy turned to take a different path, when Arthur called out, “Daisy, stop,” causing her to turn back around. He held out the flower to her. “I need you to take this into the city to the court physician.”  
“What?” Daisy responded.  
“I’m afraid my father will do something.” Arthur explained, “Destroy the flower instead letting me giving to Gaius…just to punish me for disobeying him.”  
“Arthur, I know he’s a paranoid lunatic, but do you really think he’d let someone die because his twenty-year-old son went on mission he didn’t advise?” Daisy questioned.  
“He expressly forbid me from doing this.” Arthur countered, “Daisy, you don’t know him like I do. It’s more than just his crusade against magic, his aggression to anyone who he feels goes against him. He’ll stamp out anything he sees as opposition to what he wants, practically won’t listen to anyone who doesn’t parrot back what he already wanted to hear, and someone like Merlin…a servant, a person of low rank…they mean nothing to him. If it serves to make his point, he won’t lose a moment’s sleep over it.”  
Daisy was silent for a moment, Arthur’s words sinking in. “Give me the flower.”  
Arthur removed it from his belt and handed it to her. “I didn’t do anything to the spot where I would sneak out to send Arrietty letters. You can sneak in that way. Gaius’ chambers are too close to the castle, but there’s a boy in town who will help you.” He hated bringing Galahad into this, but he felt he had no choice.  
“Alright.” Daisy agreed. After a beat she added, “Arthur, is it…is it safe or you to go back there?”  
“Yeah.” Arthur replied, “Look, he may be harsh and less than reasonable, but he’s still my father. And he still needs an heir. “  
After giving Daisy further instruction, the friends parted ways, and sure enough, as Arthur neared the gate, the guards spotted Arthur from the battlements and immediately set to work.  
“Inform the king!” A man by the name of Gregory ordered the guards, “Arthur was returned to Camelot!”  
Arthur road up the drawbridge, only for several guards to block his path. Just as he thought he might happen.  
“I’m sorry, sire.” Gregory began, “You’re under arrest by order of the—” His voice trailed off when he saw the bound, gagged, injured woman on the back of Arthur’s horse. “Who is that?”  
“The little lady who I think almost started a big war.” Arthur answered.


	24. How To Save A Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Daisy recruits Galahad to deliver the flower and Arthur learns a devastating secret about Uther.

When Uther Pendragon ordered his on arrested, he had never expected the conversation would be going like it was.  
Arthur was standing there, clearly prepared for the worst, but next to him, still bound, was Neimuh.  
“Where did you find her?” Uther demanded.  
“She was at the mountain.” Arthur explained, “She knew what I was there for, who I was, without me even telling her. I actually think it might have been her who tried to poison to me instead of Bayard.”  
“What are you talking about?” Uther responded, “Of course it was.”  
“But why?” Arthur questioned, fining himself pointing out the same flaws in the Bayard-tried-to-kill him theory that Daisy had, “Why would Bayard try to poison you in front of the entire court where everyone could see? Why do it with his own goblets so he doesn’t even have any plausible deniability? Why not use a slower acting poison so he would have time to get away? Why not just kill you?”  
Uther was silent for a moment. “Alright, this bares investigating, but it doesn’t change the fact that you disobeyed me.”  
“Of course, I did, a man’s life was at stake.” Arthur exclaimed, “Do not let Merlin die because of something I did.”  
“Why do you care so much?” Uther snapped, “The boy is just a servant.”  
“He knew the danger he was putting himself in, and he knew what would happen if he drank from the goblet, but he did it anyway.” Arthur argued, “He saved my life. And, respectfully, I think she’s the more important issue here.”  
Suddenly Neimuh smiled wickedly. “Yes, Uther, why don’t you tell him who I am?”  
Arthur’s head jutted between her and Uther. “Father, do you know her?”  
“Know me?” Niemuh responded, “I’m the reason you were born.”  
Meanwhile, Daisy was trying to keep a low profile, ducking through back allies, and behind stalls, looking for the boy Arthur had told her about. Finally, she saw a boy with reddish brown hair playing with a homemade ball.  
“Pssh!” Daisy hit, “Galahad!”  
Galahad turned to look at her and froze, startled by a stranger somehow knowing his name.  
“It’s alright, I’m a friend of Prince Arthur.” Daisy assured him, “He said you could help me with something.”  
Galahad apprehensively approached Daisy who pulled out the flower. “I need you to take this to court physician’s house, can you do that for that for me?”  
Galahad nodded, “But I’m not sure where it is, miss.”  
“Your father was desperate for a son.” Niemuh seethed back in the dungeon, “Without a son, the Pendragon dynasty would end before it even had a chance to begin.” She glared at Uther, “But he had chased a barren queen!”  
“Don’t you dare speak about her that way!” Uther seethed.  
Niemuh, however, continued, her voice becoming more and more virologic. “He welcomed me to the court, to use magic to give them a son, but the law of magic is to create a life, there must be a death. The balance of the world has to be repaid.”  
“You knew it would kill her!” Uther shouted, unable to control himself at that point.  
“No, you’re wrong.” Niemuh retorted, “If I foresee her death, and the terrible retribution you would seek…. I would never have granted your wish.”  
In the heat of the moment, they both had forgotten Arthur was standing there, until he came out of shock enough to ask, “Father, is this true?”  
“No, of course not.” Uther quickly tried to lie, “This—sorceress is lying just to save her own life.”  
That was when something else occurred to Arthur. At the time he barely heard it, but it rang out in his head now. “Then why did you say, ‘you knew it would kill her’ if she was lying?”  
Uther froze, realizing the error he had made. There was no way for him to walk that back.   
Arthur’s contorted into a look of incomprehensible rage. “This is what fuels your hatred for those who practice magic.” He said coldly in a way too even tone. “Rather than blame yourself for what you did, you blame them. You hunt them like animals. You persecute a whole group of people who you refuse to believe aren’t sorcerers.” He began to raise to his voice, “How many hundreds have you condemned to death to ease your guilt. You speak of honor and nobility; you are nothing but a hypocrite and a liar!”  
For some reason that set Uther off. “I am the king and your father. You will show me some respect.”  
Arthur balked at him in disbelief. “Really? That’s what’s important to you right now?!”  
Uther’s heart dropped as he realized Arthur was right. This was not the time to be making demands of his son.  
Still, Arthur stopped yelling. “All those people you’ve executed…you’re as guilty as they are.” Then he turned away. “Just go. Please.”  
That was when Uther Pendragon did something unexpected. He turned and walked away, his head lowered in shame.  
“Okay,” Daisy was saying to Galahad, “That’s how you get to it. Now, please, take the flower.”  
Galahad did, saying, “Don’t worry, I’ll get it to him.” Then turned and ran.  
“Thank you!” Daisy called in a whisper, before turning to run herself.  
Galahad ran through the streets, ducking out of the way of adults. “Sorry!” He called out, as he bumped into some, “Sorry!”  
A last he made it to the Court Physician’s door.  
In the chamber, Merlin was fading.  
“He hasn’t got much longer.” Gaius declared, “Has Arthur got the flower?” He had heard that Arthur was back.  
“I don’t know.” Gwen answered, “Uther won’t let anyone see him. Is there nothing we can do?”  
“Only the leaf of the Morteous flower can save him.” Gaius said mournfully.  
Just then there was a frantic knocking on the door. “Is anyone in there?!” A child’s voice called out, “Please, it’s very important!”  
Gwen rushed to the door and open it, revealing a familiar little boy. “Galahad? What are you doing here?”  
“I was told to give this to the court physician.” Galahad explained, holding up a yellow flower.  
Gwen immediately pulled the boy inside. “He has the flower!”  
Gaius took the flower for him and began crushing the flower leaf, then suddenly stopped.  
“Why have you stopped?” Gwen demanded.  
“The poison was created using magic.” Gaius reminded her, “We may need magic to make an antidote.”  
“But we can’t.” Gwen protested, scared, “It’s foribben. Even if we could.”  
“I’ll try to make it work without it.” Gaius responded. “Oh, I need some fresh water. “He added, handing her the bowl.  
Sensing he might be trying to get her out of the room her grabbed the delivery boy by the hand, “Come with me, Galahad.”  
This was probably good because the moment they were out the door Gaius raised the bowel he was still holding into the air and started chanting. “Sythan…” He began, but looked, nervous to be practicing magic again. But he had to do this. “Sythan arrest wearth feaceaft funden Deun aefter dome. Dreamleas geabag he gewinnes longsum.” For a moment the concoction sizzled and foamed.  
That was when Gwen and Galahad rushed back in, Gwen handing Gaius the bowl of water before rushing to Merlin’s side.  
“Thank you.” He told her quickly pouring the potion into a small cup and hurrying to Merlin. “Hold his nose.” He instrustrcted.  
Gwen pinched Merlin’s nose as Gaius poured the potion into his mouth. “Swallow, Merlin. Gaius encouraged, “Swallow, it.”  
However, Merlin still lay still as a stone.  
“He’s stopped breathing.” Gwen announced franticly, “What’s happening? Gaius?”  
Gaius put his head to Merlin’s chest, and his heart plummeted. “His heart has stopped.”  
“He’s dead?” Gwen asked, as the implications of Gaius words settled in.  
“He can’t be.” Gaius protested sadly, “He can’t be. It was his destiny.” He stood up, his heart breaking.  
“It’s my fault.” Galahad declared, tears forming in his eyes, “I should’ve been quicker.”  
“No, it’s not.” Gwen assured him, taking him in her arms as she started to cry, “I should’ve been quicker the water. I should’ve spoken up when—”  
That was when Gaius pulled her to him, letting her cry in his arms as Galahad dried in her arms. “No, no.” He told them both, “It was me. I should’ve looked after him better. It’s my fault.”  
That was when a familiar voice declared, “That’s disgusting. You should be ashamed of yourself. You’re old enough to be her grandfather.”  
They both turned to Merlin, who was trying sit upright.  
“Merlin.” Gaius began, amazed, “You’re alive.”  
“No.” Merlin snarked, “I’m the ghost come back to haunt you.”  
Gwen grabbed Merlin’s face and kissed him.” Sorry, I’m just…I thought you were dead.”  
“It’s fine.” Merlin assured her, “It’s more than fine…erhm…. what happened? The last thing I remember was drinking the wine.”  
Meanwhile Arthur just kept staring blankly at Nemiuh. It was actually starting to worry her. “Can you escape?” Arthur asked.  
“What?” Nemiuh responded, not believing what she had just heard.  
“Can you escape?” Arthur repeated, “From here? With your magic?”  
“That’s what I’ve been trying to figure…” Nemiuh began, then remembered who she was talking to, “Why would you want me to escape? After what you just learned?”  
“Because you’re the only proof I have of what I just learned.” Arthur answered, “I think, if we work together, we can used what I just learned to save a lot of people.”


	25. Beginning To Set Things Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Arthur begins to form a plan, and a war is narrowly avoided.

In the council room, Uther was trying to focus on conversating with his advisors about how to fend off the impending attack from Mercia. Of course, it would help it their best fighter didn’t likely hate him now.  
That was when Gaius stepped in. “Sire, forgive the interruption, but may I speak with you?’  
“Not now.” Uther responded, the stress actually showing in his voice.  
“But, Your Highness, it is important.” Gaius insisted.  
“Word of Bayard’s arrest had reached Mercia.” Uther informed him, “We’re about to be attacked.”  
“I feel that what I have to tell you may have some bearing on your plan.” “Please, it will only take a moment.”  
Uther gave in, stepping outside with Gaius. “I know who tried to poison Arthur.” The court physician told him.  
“So do I.” Uther responded, “He’s locked in my dungeons.” Though, he was starting to have doubts about that himself.  
“It wasn’t Bayard.” Gaius told him, “The poison was magical. And I’d recognize that hand that made it anywhere: Nimueh.”  
Uther heart sank. “That actually makes some sense, given what’s just happen.”  
That took Gaius by surprise. He was expecting more of a fight.  
“My Lord?” Gaius asked.  
Uther looked around to make sure they were out of earshot of anyone. “When Arthur came back to Camelot, he wasn’t alone.” Uther confessed, “He had Nimueh herself trust up like goose for a feast. “Uther was silent for a moment, clearly in anguish, “She told him.”  
Gaius didn’t have to ask what Uther was talking about. He already knew. “And he believed her?”  
“I—I said something I shouldn’t have, that confirmed what she said.” Uther admitted. He was silent for a moment, then changed the subject. “So are you saying she conspired with Bayard to kill Arthur.”  
Gaius thought the urge to sigh. Uther still wasn’t getting it. “No, Bayard is innocent. Look at what’s happening. This is what she’s wanted all along. A war to bring strife and misery to Camelot.”  
Uther walked back into the room. “How long before Bayard’s armies reach our walls?”  
“A day.” Sir Cador answered, “Maybe less. We should send Calvary out to meet them.”  
“Instruct your men not to leave Camelot until I give the word.” Uther ordered.  
“Sire.” Sir Cador agreed, then him and all the knight’s presence bowed and exited the room.  
“You are making the right decision, Sire.” Gaius told him. After a long pause, he asked, “How did Arthur react?”  
That when the whole castle started shaking. It was fierce that Uther, Gaius, and Uther’s advisors had to fight to stand up and serval pieces of rocks fell from the roof.  
“It’s Nimueh.” Uther realized imeadletely before calling out. “Guards! To the dungeons.”  
However, when they finally got to the dungeons, it was too late. When Uther and the guards got to the dungeons, the only person in there was bewildered-looking Arthur. After taking a moment to get his bearings back, Arthur said, “I think it’s time you released Bayard, Father.”  
After releasing Bayard and doing some serious snoozing, Uther watched the King and his men leave, one eye on Arthur. The boy wasn’t giving anything away, but there still a tense air around him so thick that if you tried to cut it with a knife the knife might get stuck.  
Morgana walked up to Arthur, leaning next to him. “Okay. Let the bragging began. How did you manage it?”  
“Let’s just say I had help.” Arthur answered, looking off into distance, his voice tense and distant, like he didn’t want to talk.  
Immediately recognizing something was troubling him, Morgana asked, “What’s wrong?”  
Nothing. “Arthur lied, “These last few days have just been—stressful, that’s all.”  
“Well, I’m glad you’re back.” Morgana told him, before leaving.  
As Morgana left, Uther walked up. “Arthur about, what Nimueh told you…”  
“Please, father, don’t.” Arthur cut him off, “Don’t say anything. I don’t even know what you could say.”  
Uther was silent. “There’s nothing I can say, I know that. Just that I’ve—regretted it since the day your mother died.” Then realizing how that sounded he quickly said, “I didn’t mean—”  
“I know what I meant.” Arthur cut him off again, “And regret—regret doesn’t fix all the damage you caused. I hope—I hope one day I can forgive you and I will try, but for now I just—I can’t talk to you right now. And I can never trust you again.” After a moment of silence, he said, “I’m going to check on Merlin.” Then he turned and walked away, leaving Uther to stew in his misery and fear.  
When Arthur entered the physician’s chambers, he was surprised to find Merlin starting to get up. “Still alive, then?”  
“Oh.” Merlin responded, surprised to see him, “Yeah, just about. I understand to have you to think for that.”  
“Yeah, well it was nothing.” Arthur brushed it off, “A half decent servant is hard to come by. I was only dropping by to see if you were alright. Are you sure it’s wise to be up so soon?”  
“Gaius said it was alright.” Merlin, “He does have some experience in that area even if he isn’t from a place as knowledgeable as the Colony.”  
Arthur chuckled a little. “Alright, then, I expect you to be back to work tomorrow.”  
“Oh, yeah, yeah of course, er, bright and early.” Merlin responded. Arthur turned to leave. That was when Merlin added, “Arthur. Thank you.”  
“You too.” Arthur replied, “Get some rest.”  
Arthur spent the rest of the day mostly avoiding Uther. He was sitting on the bed when Fish slew into the window. Taking the letter off of his leg, he unrolled it and immediately began reading Arrietty’s handwriting.  
Arthur,  
DON’T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT ME DOING STUPID STUFF AGAIN! Daisy told me what …  
Meanwhile, Gaius had come back and he and Merlin were talking.  
“Arthur may give you a hard time, but at heart he is a man of honor.” Gaius told him, “There aren’t many who would’ve risked what he did for a servant.”  
Merlin, however, thought someone else deserved a little credit as well. “It would’ve all been for noting if you didn’t know how to make the antidote.”  
Gaius looked at him a minute. As flattered as he was, he didn’t think this was a good thing to encourage. “Eat your dinner.”  
Merlin ate a little then spoke another fact that had been bothering him. “I still don’t understand why she went to all the trouble of framing Bayard. She could’ve just kept quiet and killed Arthur.”  
Gaius had a ready answer this time. “But destroying Arthur and Camelot wasn’t all that she wanted. She knew you would be forced to drink that wine. It was you she wanted to kill. Seems someone else knows you’re destined for great things, Merlin.”  
Unbeknownst to either of them, an annoyed Neimah was watching from a basin she had quickly put together from things she found around Katherine’s cabin. The cabin that for the time being, was apparently her new home.  
Unfortunately, as part of her deal with Arthur, Merlin was off-limits. He hadn’t figured out who the real target was, but Arthur was aware that civilians could be caught in the crossfire. Since Arthur was on her side now, for the moment she’d kept her word.  
But if Arthur didn’t act soon, all bets were off.


	26. Plans Set In Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Arthur acts on his plan to aid sorcerer and Colonist alike, and blackmail is such an ugly term. Meanwhile, Arrietty considers making a change.

When Merlin came into Arthur’s room the next day, he found he was still praying.  
He began to step back when Arthur sensing his presence, turning around.  
“I’m sorry.” Merlin said quickly, “You’re usually done by now, I’ll just—”  
“No, it’s alright.” Arthur assured her, “You didn’t know.”  
As Merlin walked back in the door, he asked, “Do you mind if I asked what you were praying about?” Something had been off with Arthur ever since he got back with the flower.  
Arthur was silent for minute, thinking. Should he tell Merlin what happened. In the end he decided to pose it as hypothetical. “Suppose you had something over Uther-hypothetically—and you think you could use it to help a lot of people, what would you do first? I mean, what would you reasonably do first, not what you could if you could do anything.”  
“Well—hypothetically—I would need a little more detail.” Merlin said.  
“Like—” Arthur began.  
“Like-hypothetically—” Merlin elaborated, “What would I be trying to do?”  
“Like—hypothetically—” Arthur responded, “Setting up negotiations for a better treaty with the Colony that would open relations or lifting the ban on magic. I mean, the negations seem like a selfish option—” Arthur and Merlin looked at each other – “Hypothetically. But on the other hypothetical hand, it also might be the more doable, because even with the hypothetical hand you have, asking for magic to be allowed might be overplaying it, and if you can have the Colony’s—influence on Camelot politics, magic might eventually be allowed, but slower.”  
Merlin though a moment. “What exactly—hypothetically—is my hand?”  
“You—hypothetically—have information that could ruin Uther.” Arthur explained, “And a major guilt trip besides.”  
Merlin took a minute to think on this. The idea of freeing all magic users from Uther’s tyranny was temping but he also though Uther might rather be ruined by whatever Arthur had on him than cut magic any slack. “I think I would—hypothetically—go for a new treaty with the colony.”  
That actually took Arthur by surprise. “Really—I mean, hypothetically?”  
“Yeah, it seems like the most practical hypothetical choice of action.” Merlin confirmed.  
A weight seemed to be lifted off him. “Thank you, Merlin.”   
“Any time, Arthur.” Merlin agreed.  
Meanwhile, in the Colony, Daisy had came over to the Finches for breakfast. They were all at the table, eating some faux granola wheat gem cereal thing, and America had turned on the radio.  
Suddenly Arrietty put down her spoon and asked. What song is playing?  
I’m not sure, honey. America signed back, as she wasn’t all that familiar with it. So far the Colony only had one radio station, that, as the only radio station, played a little bit of everything the archives offered.  
“Inside out by Eve 6.” Daisy spoke up, making sure Arrietty, who was directly across from her, could see her lips.  
“Oh.” Arrietty said out loud, looking down at her cereal.  
Daisy reached out and gently touched Arrietty’s hand to get her attention. Everything okay, kid?  
Yeah. Arrietty answered, but her face said otherwise.   
That evening in Camelot Arthur sat through a rather awkward dinner with Uther and Morgana. Morgana’s eyes went between the two as they silently ate. The tension was so still thick, as it had been for the better part of a week. She had seen them have disagreements before, but not like that this. She wouldn’t think Uther would stand for it, but if anything, he seemed to be doing little things to ingratiate himself to Arthur. Whatever happened, must have been too much his fault to deny.  
She just wished she knew what it was.  
The main course of the meal came out revealing several paltered of whole finish, dead eyes staring up at them. Arthur eyed the fish in surprise. It wasn’t that they never served fish, but there usually some kind of red meat.  
That was when it also occurred to him: It was Friday.  
Apart from Merlin, he had never actually told anyone in Camelot about his faith, but his tendency to not eat certain things on certain days had been noticed by some people. Most importantly Uther, who tried to break his son on of this but serving almost only red meat on those days. He never said that this was what he was doing, but it wasn’t hard to deduce. So, the appearance of fish or white meat on a Friday could only be seen as one thing. Another attempt to butter Arthur up.  
“Morgana,” Arthur began, taking the fish off his plate, “You would want this? I’m afraid I don’t have much in the way of appetite tonight.”  
“No, thank you.” Morgana responded, politely, really not wanting to be a part of this.   
“Alright, I’m sure something else can be done with it.” Arthur recovered quickly, moving the fish, and beginning to eat the vegetables instead, fining glazed carrots, one of the only root vegetables the cooks prepared, most of them being considered peasant food. It was also a dish Arthur was particularly fond of. Setting his intestinal down, he grabbed a roll, shooting a loot to Uther as if to ask. Did you really think I could be swayed so easily?  
Uther shot him an almost pendent look as if to say, not really, but I was hoping.  
Much later that night, a guard by the name of Edwin was sitting at the table as his pregnant wife was nursing a cup of herb tea. “Will you please tell me what’s wrong?”  
“What makes you think anything’s wrong?” Edwin asked.  
“Because you’ve barely spoken in a week.” His wife answered, “Have I done something wrong?”  
Edwin looked up and gave her smile. “You could never do anything wrong, my love.” He assured, “But I’m afraid to tell you what the matter is. For your safety…”  
Just then there was a knock on the door.  
“I’ll get it.” Edwin said, grabbing his sword, “Cassia, please get the girl and hide.”  
“Edwin?” Cassia asked, officially afraid.  
“Just go!” Edwin respond firmly, “Please.”  
As Cassia ran to get their other child, Edwin opened the door, and found to his horror, the prince.  
“It’s alright, I don’t mean you any harm.” Arthur assured him holding up a basket of fish, “I even brought food.”  
The next eving Uther was pacing in study. He couldn’t blame Arthur for resenting him, not after what the boy had learned. But he couldn’t lose him either. Not after everything.  
Suddenly, Arthur appeared in the doorway. “Father.” He greeted him, in that awful neutral, even tone.  
Uther thought he might prefer the rage to that tone.  
“Yes.” Uther asked, trying to keep a tremor out of his voice.  
“I’ve been thinking about Camelot’s current—diplomatic relations with our varying neighbors.” Arthur began.  
Uther looked at him in surprise. He had no clue where it this conversation would lead, but he hadn’t been expecting that.  
“I think it’s time a new treaty with the Colony.” Arthur continued, “One that turns them into allies and trade partners, rather than enemies we’re just not trying to kill.”  
“Arthur,” Uther began, “These ‘Colonist’ as they insist on being called are dangerous. Even if they do come from some other planet like they claim, you can’t seriously believe they so with ‘no magic’. They kept you for years—”  
“And they never harmed me.” Arthur cut him off, “And there are serval benefits to Camelot being on better terms with them, one less enemy in the region, access to their advance medicines and weapons maybe even, and—I won’t tell everyone the truth of my birth.”  
It Uther a moment to process that last part. “Are you—blackmailing me into starting negotiations with an enemy nation?”  
Arthur was nearly stopped by that, and he had to swallow, take a second to gather his nerve, then repeat a line he had heard in a couple dozen old movies growing up. “Blackmail is such an ugly term. I’d rather think of it as getting you to do something that will be very benefited to you in the long run by forceful means.” After a beat he added, “And I have the means to do it. Nemiuh’s squirreled away somewhere just so I have proof—”  
“You—you helped Nemiuh escape?” Uther asked.  
“No.” Arthur admitted, “But I did give her the idea, tell her where to hide. And I’ve hid the guard that was on duty at time, and his family. Turns out he heard the whole thing.” After a beat he asked, “So father, what’s it’s going to be?”  
Daisy was on guard duty in the century box, and was bored to tears. A slow day a good day, but there was no one coming or going at all, she hadn’t seen a person all day and for some reason Eve6’s “Inside Out” was playing in her head on a loop that would not stop. I would swallow my pride, I would choke on the rhymes, but the lack thereof would leave me empty inside. I would swallow my doubt, turn it inside out, find nothing but faith in nothing. Want to put my tender, heart in a blender…  
That was when she heard the noise of hoofbeats, sounding like it was coming from multiple horses, pulling her out of her stupor. The hoofbeats were soon revealed to belong to five horses each with a rider dressed in a red and gold cress of arms.  
Immediately she was on her com. “I got five Camelot riders coming at the gate and they do not look friendly!” Then she pulled out her sidearm, ready for a fight, then to her surprise, they call came to stop at the century box and their leader dismounted.  
“I need to speak with General Potter.” The Knight declared.  
Arrietty was walking home with her a couple of friends, her grounding over for a few weeks.  
I’ve been thinking about doing something. She announced via sigh language suddenly.  
Doing what? One of her friends asked.  
Before Arrietty could answer, a dozen guardsmen rushed by them, shifting their attention.  
The guardsmen burst through the gates entrance, aiming their guns at the Knights and their leaders shouting, “Freeze!”  
“We come in peace.” The head knight told them.  
Everyone exchanged looks, then the head guard ordered, “State your business then.”  
“King Uther Pendragon would like to issue an invitation to your leader General Potter.” The Knight explained, “To discuss official peace.”


	27. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur gives everyone a crash course in Colony culture.

“Pendragon wants to what?” General Potter balked at the Knights around his desk.  
“Discuss official peace between our nations.” The lead Knight repeated, “Respectfully, sire, I really don’t know what’s so hard to understand about this.”  
“Because it’s inconsistent with everything the man has ever done?” Mendez, now far into middle age, spoke up.  
“Mendez, that’s enough.” General Potter chastised, “Look, I’m not the one you want to talk to. Well, I’m one of the people you want to talk to, but we really need the whole Council here.”  
“Council?” A knight in the back, Sir Leon repeated.  
“A group of people elected to leave the colonists.” The general explained, “Myself included.”  
“Elected?” Another knight repeated, mystified.  
General Potter took a deep breath. He had a feeling this was going to be a long, long meeting.  
However, eventual the knights were able to meet with the council and they set out to relay the message back to the king.   
That night as Arthur was preparing for bed, Fish landed on his window, with not one, but two pieces of paper rolled up. He undid the first one and found brief message from Daisy.:  
Arthur,  
What? The? Hell?  
The other, one, also short, was from Arrietty.  
How? I mean, I’m thrilled, but---how?  
The next day, Uther called Arthur down to his study. “You wanted to see me?” Arthur asked, standing in the doorway.  
“Representatives from the Colony’s Council will be here in four days.” Uther informed him, “I’m starting to find them being from another world more believable. Did you know about them choosing their own leaders?”  
Arthur nodded. “I was in the Colony when the council was constructed.”   
“We’re beginning preparations immediately.” Uther told them, “I was hopping you could brief us on any customs we should know about. They’re still very mysterious.”  
“Of course.” Arthur agreed. This had been his idea after all. “Is that all?”  
“Yes, you can go.” Uther confirmed. As Arthur turned to leave, he called after him, “I trust our secret will stay between us now.”  
“Yes.” Arthur began, “Provided you take these negations seriously.”  
“Do you really think I wouldn’t?” Uther almost snapped.  
“I don’t know you at all.” Arthur answered coolly before leaving.  
When he got back to his room, he found to his surprise, Merlin waiting for him.  
“So?” Merlin asked, “How did it go?”  
“Representatives are coming in four days.” Arthur said, breaking into a grin.  
“That’s great!” Merlin beamed, before something dawned on him, “Wait, is there enough time to prepare?”  
This was how Arthur wound up in front of a gathering of Knights, the King’s Council and few servants. Apparently, he was now officially the resident expert on all things Colony. Good to see his father was taking this seriously at least.  
“Alright, to start, some basic facts of the Colony.” Arthur began, “It’s a coalition of different countries from the planet Earth including The United States of America, Canada, Mexico, Brazil, Venezuela, The United Kingdom, Ireland, Germany, France, Sweden Russia, South Korea, Japan, Israel, Morocco, Nigeria, South Africa, and Australia, plus that Chinese group that snuck on board and were only discovered after it was too late to turn around. Participant were selected by lottery. The official language is English, this was decided by vote a year after the Colony was established, though the exact dialectic is being debated to this day, with a secondary language of French, the exact dialect also hotly debated. Their flag---”  
That was when Sir Leon raised his hand, “Excuse me, Sire.”  
“Yes, Sir Leon.” Arthur granted, “What is it?”  
“We’re all still confused by this---voting concept.” Leon explained nervously.  
And so, for the next fifteen minutes the room became your basic high school government class as Arthur tried to explain democracy representation, and consent of the governed to people who knew nothing other than divine monarchy. A divine monachary ruled by Uther Pendragon.  
“So, they chose which leaders they follow?” One of the nobles asked, still confused.  
“Yes.” Arthur confirmed.  
“How is that not complete chaos?” Sir Candor spoke up.  
“I admit, it’s not a perfect system, but they manage to make it work.” Arthur responded, more or less giving up at that point, “Now, moving on…”  
After explaining the basic facts of the Colony, history, livestock, crops, Arthur began teaching them the customs.  
“Now, a common greeting among people discussing business, is a hand shake.” Arthur began, “Merlin, would you mind coming up here for a minute?”  
Merlin silently walked up to the front of his room, his eyes darting around the area.  
“Extend your hand please.” Arthur requested.  
Merlin did and Arthur did. “It’s not unlike our grasping of arms.” He began, you just take the hand like this, firm, but not so firm you crush it, and then do about two pumps, like this. Now in some cultures on Earth everyone would shake hands with everyone else in the room, thankfully that hasn’t really caught on in the Colony as we—they don’t have that many Swedes, so usually only a few certain people within a group shake hands at things like this.”  
“Now, there is something you should be aware of regarding a social aspect of the Colony, as it could come up during this delegation.” Arthur began later, “In fact, it probably will. Woman can, and often do, hold the same occupations men can. Including soldiers.”  
There were several surprised looks exchanged, including from the women present.  
“The point is, you treat them just like you would any other solider if there are females among the guardsmen escorting the dignitaries.” Arthur instructed, “Same goes with the female dignitaries, but since you’ve dealt with Queen’s before, that one’s more of refresher.”   
“So,” Morgana quipped that night at dinner, “Any Colony dining rituals we should know about?”  
“No.” Arthur answered, “Even if there was, they’re not unreasonable, they know we have our own customs.”  
“I’m just joking Arthur.” Morgan told him.  
“I know.” Arthur smile back at him.  
“Not to give you’re a bigger head than you already do, but that was impressive today.” Morgana admitted.  
Arthur paused for a moment, surprised. “Oh, it was nothing.” He said, looking down, “But thank you.”  
“It was actually quite interesting, don’t you think so, sire?” Morgana continued, looking over at Uther.  
“I suppose.” Uther responded, not looking up from his meal.  
This time Morgana almost asked what was going on, but at the last moment held her tongue.


	28. The Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Daisy meets Morgana , Gwen makes an unexpected friend , and we get as close to knowing how far into the future this is as we're going to.

On the day the delegation was set to begin, Uther, Arthur and the Knights of Camelot stood outside and the group from the Colony came into view. There was an almost accident man with thin white hair, a woman in her fifties with long smooth white gray hair done back in a ponytail, and a younger man with light brown hair. They were surrounded by a group of about twelve uniformed men and women.  
“Who am I meeting?” Uther whispered over to his son.  
“What?” Arthur responded.  
“The people in the middle what are their names?” Uther elaborated.  
“The oldest man is General Augustus Potter; he was in change before the council was established.” Arthur told him, “The woman is Dr. Vera Stepaniuc. The third one…I’m not sure.”  
“What do you mean you’re not sure?” Uther hissed.  
“Well, I wasn’t with a first name basis with everyone, there was over a hundred people.” Arthur whispered back, “If he was elected after I came back to Camelot there’s a chance I never heard of the guy.”  
By then the delegation arrived at the castle gates.  
“We have to go meet them.” Uther declared, frustrated to not know the name of one his guests. Guest he never wanted there in the first place.  
They met in the same chamber they had met Bayard not that long ago. “General Potter.” Uther began, extending his hand, “Dr. Stepaniuc. Um….”  
“Oh, Dr. Niell Beckett.” The youngest Council membered answered in a Scottish brogue.  
Quickly recovering, Uther continued, “I’ve been told it’s a custom in your land to shake hands.” As he said this, he shook the General’s hand.  
“Well, thank you for making the effort.” General Potter said, somewhat awkwardly.  
Meanwhile, Arthur was stumbling scanning the guardsmen. He saw several familiar faces, a couple he knew somewhat personally, most he just knew to say hello. In the back-right corner, there was Daisy.  
She hadn’t paid much attention to it the first time, as she was a little busy trying not to be seen, but Daisy had to admit, it was impressive. It was grand, but the same time elegant and almost tasteful. Like the ancient buildings she had seen in pictures or heard her grandfather talk about in his stories. Like the ones destroyed in the wars.  
They walked into the room and both sides set down at a long, wooden table, their soldiers standing to the side. “Now, I believe we should start with your…status in the region.” Uther began.  
They went for hours like this, hammering out trade deals, promises of protection. It actually looked like they might accomplish something.  
“Now, there’s one more thing I would like to discuss.” Dr. Beckett spoke up eventually.  
“What is that?” Arthur asked this time.  
That was when Dr. Stepanic leaned in. “Niell, we agreed we wouldn’t ask about this.” She whispered through gritted teeth.  
“What other options do we have?” Niell hissed back at her,  
“Excuse me?” Uther spoke up.  
“Now that’s you’ve reached out to us, some of us think it’s time we reached out to some of our other neighbors as well.” Dr. Becket explained, “The only the problem is getting in contact with them.”  
“And you want us to help with that?” Arthur concluded.  
Niell nodded.  
“We—don’t need you to do that.” General Potter spoke up, “Just—please, forget he said anything.” He was glaring daggers at Dr. Becket.  
That was when Gaius decided to speak up. “My Lords, perhaps given time to think, a solution could be reached.”  
“Gaius is right.” Uther agreed, “Let’s adjourn for today, then come back to this tomorrow.”  
They did as Uther suggested, and needless to say Dr. Beckett’s associates were hardly fans of his at the moment.  
“What the Hell were you thinking, Niell?!” Vera demanded, standing across from him in their guess chambers.  
“I was thinking this could be the only chance we get!” Dr. Becket snapped back.  
“So, you go rouge?!” General Potter challenged.  
“I had no choice.” Dr. Becket responded through gritted teeth, “I had to do what you wouldn’t.”  
“What did might have blown this whole thing up!” General Potter shouted at him.  
That was when Dr. Stepanic cleared her though, gesturing with her head to the doorway to indicate they weren’t alone. The men turned to see a young girl with cinnamon-colored skin and hair that fell in inky waves standing in the doorway, holding a stack of sheets. “I brought you some clean liens.” She told them.  
“Ah, that sounds lovely thank you.” Dr. Stepanic recovered quickly, taking the sheets.  
“You’re welcome, my---” Gwen began, “I’m—I’m sorry, I’m not entirely sure what to call you?”  
“Doctor will work just find, sweetie, at least for me.” Dr. Stepanic told her, then looking around asked, “How ‘bout you boys?”  
“Sure, that works for me.” Dr. Beckett agreed.  
“Anything you want to, dear.” General Potter told her.  
Gwen gave them a small smile. “If you need anything else, please let me know.”  
“Well, um…I’m sorry, what’s your name?” Dr. Stepinac asked.  
“Guinevere.” She answered.  
“Well, Guinevere, if you could not tell anyone about what you heard, that would be great.” Dr. Stepinac told her.  
“I didn’t hear anything Doctor.” Guinevere told her, though it wasn’t exactly true.  
“There you go.” Dr. Stepinac replied.  
Meanwhile, Daisy was creeping through the halls of the castle. She knew shouldn’t be doing this, that it could start a war, but what was the point of not bowing out if she only got to see her best friend across from a conference table?   
She was two inches from turning the corner when she heard someone coming. Pinning herself against the wall she hoped to God they were going straight down the hall.  
Merlin was the one who was walking down the hall, and he did in fact have to turn. Fortunately, they recognized each other immediately. “Let me guess, you’re looking for Arthur.”  
“Actually, I was looking for the powder room.” Daisy lied.  
“Daisy, it’s me.” Merlin told her, “You know, the person whose life you saved a week ago? You can trust me.”  
“It was more of a group effort, actually.” Daisy tried, before giving in, “Okay, fine. I wanted to see him.”  
Merlin grinned. “Come on, I’ll show you where he is, then.”  
“Really?” Daisy asked, surprised, “Just like that?”  
“Well, I wouldn’t do it for just anyone.” Merlin told her as they walked, “But I figured if you were going to murder Arthur, you would’ve done it right now.”  
“Believe me, there were times where I was tempted.” Daisy quipped.  
Meanwhile, Arthur had just sat down on the edge of his bed. In spite of how productive the day had been, he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong. Something that would make everything fall apart again. Looking around, he carefully pulled out his Rosery….  
“Well, they seem like an interesting bunch.” A voice called out, before he could even start.  
He looked and saw his foster sister standing in the doorway. “Morgana,” He began, quickly hiding the beads, “You’re still up?”  
“The sun’s still going down.” Morgana informed him walking in, “So, did things go the way you hoped today?”  
“Huh?” Arthur responded, trying to play dumb.  
“Please don’t try that with me Arthur.” Morgana responded, “I don’t know why but I know you had something to do with this. I also don’t know why after everything they put you through.”  
Arthur gave her a questioning look, then it dawned on him what Morgana was getting at. “Why does everyone assume they did something horrible to me?”  
Before Morgana answered, two newcomers joined them. “Arthur look who I found wandering the—” Merlin’s voice trailed off when he saw Morgana.  
They all froze for a minute, then Arthur said, “Well, she’s found out anyway, might as well come in.”  
Merlin and Daisy walked in, Daisy coming up and hugging Arthur. “We gotta stop meeting like this.” She told him as the embrace broke.  
“Oh.” Morgana responded, “So, that’s why you wanted peace with the Colony.”  
They both looked at her, horrified. “It’s not like that.” Arthur said quickly.  
“We’re just friends.” Daisy agreed franticly.  
“Just friends.” Arthur reiterated.  
“I have a boyfriend.” Daisy informed, “A boyfriend who is no him.”  
“Exactly.” Arthur agreed.  
It was then by chance Guinevere was walking down the hall and hear them talking. “Is everything alright?” She asked, poking her head in.  
“Come on in, Gwen.” Morgana called out, “Arthur was just about to introduce us to his friend.”  
Arthur sighed.  
“It’s a party now, great.” Daisy deadpanned.  
Gwen just stared at her for a moment before exclaiming, “It’s you!”  
“It’s you!” Daisy responded, recognizing her.  
“Gwen, you know her?” Morgana asked.  
“She dropped off food at that cabin Arthur sent me too.” Gwen explained, “Remember, when Uther thought I responsible for that pluage.”  
“Yes, that was kind of hard to forget.” Morgana quipped.  
“And while we’re on the subject, thanks again Daisy for giving her a gun. “ Arthur snarked.  
“How many times are you going to chew me out for that?!” Daisy demanded, exasperated.  
Morgana, however, steered the subject back by asking, “ And Merlin, how did you know about her?”  
“What makes you think I knew about her?” Merlin questioned thinking he could still deny everything.  
“Well, you took her here for one.” Morgana reasoned, “And the you introduced her, it seemed almost like you knew her.”  
The trio exchanged horrified looks. At last, Arthur sighed, “It started a few months ago when father first assigned Merlin as my servant….”  
And so, they told the girls everything. Arrietty, Valiant, all of it.  
“You never said…” Morgana began once he finished.  
“How could I?” Arthur challenged, “Uther was watching me like a hawk and …I didn’t think…”  
“Didn’t think what?” Morgana challenged, “That we’d understand?”  
“Do you?” Arthur challenged, “How can I not sound like a Stockhlomed mess to you?”  
Merlin, Guinevere and Morgana exchanged confused looks.  
“Yeah, it might help if they actually knew what that meant.” Daisy pointed out.  
“I’m not even sure what that means.” Arthur admitted.  
“Well, don’t look at me.” Daisy told him, “All I know it’s basically a captive bonding with the jerk who nabbed them and it’s not actually in Beauty in the Beast.”  
“Well, what does that part have to do with anything?” Arthur questioned.  
“I don’t know, it’s just—something I remember my mother saying one time.” Daisy responded.  
“Well, when did she say that?” Arthur asked.  
“How should I know, I could only have been at most four, when she said it.” Daisy reminded him.  
“Why—” Merlin began.  
Daisy countence suddenly darkened. “Because that’s when she died.” After beat she added, “Both of my parents died when I was a little kid. First my dad, then my mom a year later. I was raised by grandfather and oldest sister.”  
Morgana reached out and grabbed Daisy’s hand. “I’m sorry. I—I lost my parents, too, I know what that does to a person.”  
“I lost my mother, too.” Gwen confided.  
“My mother doesn’t talk about it, but I’m fairly certain my father is dead.” Merlin admitted, “Either that we were abandoned. But I’m leaning more towards dead.”  
Daisy laughed even as tears welled up into her eyes. “Well, this turned into a group therapy session fast.”  
After spending a few hours together, Daisy had to sneak back down to the barracks where they were staying. She thought she was in the clear until she turned around and saw a subtlely muscular olive-skinned young man. “Ah!” She screamed, startled, then calmed down. “Dammitt, Montoya! You scared me half to death.”  
“Where have you been, a few of us were about to tell the brass you were missing.” Angel Montoya demanded.  
“Just got lost on my way to facilities.” Daisy lied, walking back to her bed.  
“Uh-huh.” Angel responded speticly, “You went to see him, didn’t you?”  
“You could show you concern too, he was your friend, too.” Daisy reminded him.  
“He was an acquittance.” Angel corrected her, going back to his bed, “Not like you two. What was that old saying, ‘two peas in a pod’?”  
“Three peas.” Daisy corrected him, “You forgot Arrietty.”  
“Alright then.” Angel responded, lying down, “Look, your secret’s safe with me, but just—be careful, okay. You don’t want to go down in history as the woman who caused a war because she had no self-control, do you?”  
Instead of answering his question, Daisy said, “Goodnight, Montoya.”  
“Goodnight Ashcroft.” Angel responded, figuring that was the best he was gonna get.  
The next morning, Dr. Vere Stepanic was in sitting by the window in her chambers, flipping through a book. She and General had spent most of the morning fighting with Dr. Beckett, and she was just hoping for a few moments of peace before the delegation began again.  
That was when she heard a voice ask, “May I come in?”  
She looked up to see the girl from yesterday holding what looked like some sort of water basin.  
“Certainly,” Dr. Stepanic told her, closing the book.  
Gwen put the basin down and turned to leave when Dr. Stepanic asked, “Guinevere, isn’t it?”  
“Yes, ma’am.” Guinevere confirmed.  
“You know, when you’re alone, you can just call me Vera.” Dr. Stepanic told her, “Otherwise we’ll never get past the weather. Do you have a minute?”  
“Certainly ma—Vera.” Guinevere agreed, setting down next to her.  
“Tell me, Guinevere, what do you think of us, our people?” Vera asked.  
“Well, I honestly don’t know.” Guinevere admitted, “I was only a child when the Colonist—you came. It was a very, confusing time.”  
“I’m sure it was.” Dr. Stepanic replied, “Sorry about that, we didn’t actually think anyone was here.”  
This surprised Gwen. “Really? But shouldn’t you have been able to—I don’t know sense it with your technology or your magic or whatever it is you have?”  
Dr. Stepanic smiled sadly. “We’re still only human.”  
Eyeing the dark covered book in her hand, Gwen got curious. “What is that?”  
“Oh this?” Dr. Stepanic asked, holding up the book, “Just something I brought with me to read on the trip. Use to be a favorite of me and my best friend, back on Earth. Well, not this version exactly, this is the graphic novel version.” She flipped over a spot at random and showed it to Gwen, revealing a picture of women in strange red smocks.  
“Please tell me they don’t actually dress like that where you come from.” Gwen almost deadpanned.  
“No, this—this story is completely fictional.” Dr. Stepanic assured her, “Which is why it probably wasn’t good idea to bring it among a people who know nothing about our history. This is just a copy of the copy someone brought. I remember the first time I saw this version. The colors were so—vivid I thought my fingers were going to come away stained. We can’t—we can’t really do it justice with what we have here.” Briefly looking up at the ceiling, she said, “God, who would’ve thought one of the things I’d miss most about Earth would be mass production.” Then she turned her attention back to Guinevere, “I remember when I was nineteen, me and Lindy, that was the friend I was referring to a minute ago, decided we were going to drive up to Canada, someone get on the art hour’s property, find her and demand a straight answer to what happened to the main character. One of those stupid ambiguous endings, you know?”  
Gwen didn’t really, but nodded.  
“Anyway, we never made it to Canada. Wound up going to see the Child’s Play reboot instead.” Dr. Stepanic, took a beat, then added, “Lindy had sworn she wasn’t going to see it, she was done with reboots, she said, but then she heard they had used animatronics instead of CGI.” After a beat she realized, “Terms that mean absolutely nothing to you.”  
“It’s alright.” Gwen assured her, “Please go on.”  
“Lindy loved animatronics.” Dr. Stepanic explained, “And horror films. She was a film student. I was pre-med. God, I don’t know how we clicked, but that girl was the best hand I ever had.”  
“Did she—did she come with the Colonists?” Gwen asked, intrigued by this person.  
Dr. Stepanic’s face fell.  
“I’m sorry.” Gwen apologized quickly, “I shouldn’t—"  
“No, no, it’s not you.” Dr. Stepanic assured her, “It’s just—Lindy died a few years later. God, she was twenty-three, just a kid.” This was said more to herself than to Gwen.  
“I’m so sorry.” Gwen repeated, a pang of sympathy for the woman in front of her.  
“I was the one who went down that road.” Dr. Stepanic pointed out, “And even though it hurts to think about how it ended, it’s also good, thinking about her, the way she was.” In her mind’s eye, she could see an 18-year-old girl riding a mountain bike with go-pro she had scrapped and saved for attached to it, the wind blowing through her dark hair. “I actually have a picture I tend to keep with me. Would you like to see?”  
Gwen nodded. “Yes.”  
And so, for the next hour, Dr. Vera Stepanic told Gwen all about her life before. It wasn’t a pretty picture. She had lost not only a best friend, but husband and a daughter and a brother-in-law.  
“How do—how do you do it?” Gwen asked.  
“Go on, after all that?” Dr. Stepanic guessed.  
Gwen nodded.  
“I’d be lying if I said it was easy.” Dr. Stepanic admitted, “I guess maybe that’s why I put my name in the lottery. I was just—looking for a little bit of hope.”  
Just there was knock on the doorway. The pair looked up to see General Potter and Dr. Beckett, standing in the doorway. “Vera, it’s time.”  
“Speaking of which.” Dr. Stepanic said, getting up, “Wish us luck.”  
“I do.” Gwen said sincerely.  
In a cabin in the woods Neimuh was watching everything and getting progressively angrier. So angry she slapped the bowel away from her before getting to her feet. “I’m sorry, Prince!” She seethed, “But it seems you have made the wrong choice!”


	29. Going Rouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nimueh gets downright punitive.

They were sat at the table, the Colonist representatives across from the rulers of Camelot. For a moment they just stared at each other.  
“I have been consulting with my adviser about the matter we addressed yesterday— “Uther began.  
“Actually, we would like to try to resend that request from yesterday.” General Potter spoke up, “It was never meant to be asked.”  
Uther was silent a minute. “I am sorry to hear that considering we come to a solution I think could work for both of us on that point.”  
Everyone was silent for a moment. “Really?” Dr. Stepanic asked suddenly.  
“Oh, so now you want to ask.” Dr. Beckett spoke up.  
“Niell, not in front of the people who have been trying to kill us until very recently.” Potter hissed. This could not be making a good impression.  
“Would you at least like to hear what we were thinking?” Arthur spoke up good-naturedly, trying to steer things back on track.  
“Yes, thank you.” General Potter agreed.  
“Word of our new treaty will spread soon enough.” Uther reasoned, “When visiting dignitaries come, we can mention you to them, try to warm them to the idea of developing their own relations with you. But that is all we can do.”  
The representatives exchanged looks. “Sir, you have yourself a deal.” General Potter said, extending his hand.  
“But we’re still going to need something in writing.” Dr. Stepanic added.  
Meanwhile, outside, a woman covered in a brown clock was walking through the streets. Non one much took notice of her. They should have.  
Nimueh turned the corner, sneaking into the castle through a back alleyway. Skulking through the halls, she ran down a set of stairs she snuck into the King’s burial vaults, which for some reason, no one was guarding.  
She walked into the vaults and stopped at a grave marked Tristian DuBois and began to chant, “Genera me wan cnhit aswaee. Beo stranga ond steacra for brecp wane. Upraerest waere, Uther Pendragon.” He was still the one she was mad at, after all. Well, she was somewhat mad at Arthur, for betraying by taking this route, but mainly Uther was still the focus of her rage.  
Suddenly the grave cracked in a gauntlet-covered hand broke through.  
Nimueh just smiled.


	30. The Black Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sir Tristan begins his reign of terror and an unprecedented event occurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Happy Father’s Day everyone!

They had just hammered out the last details of the treaty when it happened.  
Uther signed his part of the document, then pushed it over to the other side. “Your style of governing has caused some…confusion among us here in Camelot. Are you…allowed to sign this for your people?”  
“We’re allowed.” General Potter nodded, taking the quill. He quickly signed the parchment, then handed it Dr. Stepanic.  
Dr. Stepanic put the pin to the parchment when suddenly a whirl of black burst through a window in the room, sending glass everywhere.  
The whirl was a black-armored knight on a horse. Springing into action, Arthur stood up and he and the knights drew their swords, as the Guardsmen aimed their guns at the knight, as Uther demanded, “What in the Devil’s name?!”  
The horse walked up to Arthur and the Knight in Black took off one of his gauntlets, throwing it at the prince’s feet.  
He knew what that meant.   
It wasn’t exactly the best timing. In fact, it was the worst timing possible for a mysterious knight to break a window and challenge him to duel, but what could he do?  
Arthur sheathed his sword, intending to pick up the gauntlet, but another knight beat him to it, grabbing the metal and leather glove. “I, Sir Owin, accept your challenge.”  
“Single combat.” The Knight in Black instructed, “Noon tomorrow. Till the death.” With that he rode out.  
“Isn’t anyone going to go after him?” Angel Montoya spoke up.  
“That kid’s right.” Dr. Stepanic agreed, “Does this kind of thing happen around here, often?”  
Uther, however, kept staring at the glove. It couldn’t be…  
Then again, his past had been coming back to bite him a lot lately.  
After everything settled down somewhat, and they were back in their chambers. Merlin slipped over to Gaius. “Have you ever seen this Black Knight before?”   
“I don’t believe so.” Gaius answered.  
“You didn’t recognize his Crest?” Merlin questioned.  
“Crest?” Gaius repeated, playing dumb.  
“Which house is it?” Merlin asked.  
“I’m not sure.” Gaius lied, “I didn’t see it that clearly.”  
“But he’s not one someone you’d forget in a hurry, is he?” Merlin pointed out.  
“No.” Gaius admitted.  
“So, you don’t think he’s from around here?” Merlin pushed.  
“That would seem likely.” Gaius agreed.  
“Then what’s he doing here?” Merlin continued.  
“Merlin, your faith in my all-seeing knowledge is both touching and wholly misplaced.” Gaius told him, “Maybe if you’ve finished your work, you could go to bed and finish mine.”  
“Okay, I’m going.” Merlin relented, backing away, then he turned back momentarily, “Gaius?”  
“Merlin.” Gaius responded.  
“Do you think Owin can beat him?” Merlin asked, concerned.  
“We’ll find out soon enough.” Gaius answered gravely.  
In Morgana’s chambers, Arthur was pacing on the floor as Morgana, Guinevere, and Daisy stood in front of him.  
“He shouldn’t have picked up the gauntlet!” Arthur explained.  
“So put an end to it.” Morgana suggested. He led the knights, surely, he could call all this off.  
“The challenge has been taken up.” Arthur told her, “It cannot be stopped.”  
“Even if it could mean the man’s life?” Daisy spoke up.  
“Unfortunately, yes.” Arthur informed her.  
“Then fight in his place.” Morgan insisted.  
Daisy whirled on her. “Okay, did you miss the part where the Dark Knight said it was a fight to the death?”  
“She wouldn’t suggest it if she didn’t think Arthur could win.” Gwen spoke up.  
“We’re still talking about killing someone in a blood sport, though.” Daisy responded.  
“It’s a moot point.” Arthur told him, “I can’t take his place.”  
“Why not?” Morgana demanded.  
“Owain picked up the gauntlet.” Arthur explained, “Owain is the one who must fight. That’s the Knight’s Code. He knew that.”  
“But it’s a fight to death!” Morgana exclaimed.  
“I know. “Arthur said gravely.  
“Art, this—this is insane.” Daisy declared.  
“I know that, too.” Arthur responded.  
With Merlin off his trail Gaius hurried down to the palace hall of records. Geoffrey, the record keeper, stood when he saw the physician coming, an anxious look on his face. “Gaius. Thank God.”  
“You know why I’m here?” Gaius asked.  
“The Black Knight.” Geoffrey answered. What else could it be?  
“So, it is he?” Gaius responded.  
“You saw his Crest?” Geoffrey asked.  
“Have you confirmed it?” Gaius asked.  
“It is the Crest of Tristian de Bois.” Geoffrey confirmed.  
“And he is the only knight ever to have carried such a crest?” Gaius asked, hoping the answer was no.  
“Yes.” Geoffrey answered, “According to the records.”  
Uther was in the council room, alone, his sword on the table in front of him, just in case. How could this happen? Why was this happening?  
The door opened and Uther wrapped his fingers around the hilt of his sword, until he realized it was just Gaius.   
“I’m sorry to disturb you, sire.” Gaius apologized.  
I was disturbed before you came in. Uther through asking aloud, “What is it?”  
“The knight, the stranger.” Gaius began, “He bears the Crest of Tristian de Bois.”  
“Yes.” Uther responded, as he had seen it too.  
“But he’s been dead for twenty years.” Gaius told him.  
“I know.” Uther responded, “I killed him.”  
“But how do you explain….?” Gaius began.  
“Dead men do not return.” Uther cut him off.  
Gaius was silent for a moment. “I think you should tell Arthur.”  
“And give him even more cause to hate me?” Uther responded.  
“You didn’t kill Tristian to hide what you did.” Gaius reasoned, “He has to see that. I only suggest for his protection and the protection of the other knights.”  
“I won’t tell him!” Uther snapped, “I can’t.”  
Gaius fought back a weary sigh. Here they went again. “As you wish sire.”  
Daisy peered out the window. The mysterious Black Knight was just standing in front of the castle, unmoving. That’s not creepy at all.  
Arthur and Merlin were in the room with her, trying to prepare Sir Owin for the fight. They may not be able to get him out of it, but they could increase his chances of survival.  
“You’ve never thought in mortal combat before.” Arthur cacioned, “It’s different. It’s not like the training I’ve given you.”  
Daisy turned around. How did Arthur know what mortal combat was like?  
“Yeah, I know.” Owin responded, disturbingly non-chalant.  
“Listen to me.” Arthur urged, “The problem is, we’ve never seen him fight. You have to quickly get the measure of him.”  
“But I have the same advantage.” Sir Owin reasoned, “He’s never seen me fight.”  
“True.” Arthur admitted.  
“You’ve watched me.” Sir Owin fished.  
“Yes.” Arthur confirmed.  
“And?” Sir Owin asked.  
“And I know no one braver.” Arthur declared, “Remember, all it takes to kill a man is one well-aimed blow.”  
The door opened and Gwen walked in, curtsying to the knights. “The lady Morgana told me to give you this token.” She explained, heading Sir Owin a cloth, “She wishes you to wear it for good luck.”  
“You can think he, and tell her I shall wear it with pride.” Sir Owin, responded, taking the knife, “But I won’t need luck.”  
That was when Daisy stepped forward. “You know kid, I think I have something that would work a little better.” Then she pulled out her side arm, presenting it to Sir Owin.  
Sir Owin just stared like didn’t know what to do with it. Which he didn’t.  
“Daisy, no.” Arthur said quickly.  
“For God’s sake Arthur, it’s his life we’re talking about!” Daisy snapped, “Yeah, I know, the Knight’ s Code, but since when did you become a cultural relativist?”  
“Even if weren’t for the Knight’s Code, they’re have helmets on, completely covered in armor!” Arthur snapped back, “So unless your pistol suddenly uses armor-piercing rounds….”  
Daisy knew he was right. She silently put the sidearm away.  
“Don’t worry Copal.” Sir Owin tried to assure her, “I won’t need that either.”  
Arthur walked into the arena with Owin as Tristian waited in the arena.  
“Now remember, find the flow of the fight; try to control it.” Arthur advised a pit forming in his stomach. They entered the arena and he stepped away, as he had the dubious honor of explaining the rules. “The fight shall be to the knight’s rules! To the death!” He slid into the stands, Let the battle commence!”  
Tristian and Owin began to fight.  
“Come on, Owin!” Gwen shouted, as Owin was on the losing end of the fight at the moment,  
“One well-aimed blow!” Arthur shouted, his heart in his throat.  
Owin stabbed Tristian right in the gut,  
“Yes!” Merlin cheered. They actually pull this thing off.  
But somehow, in spite of what should have been a debilitating, if not fatal blow, Tristian kept fighting, eventually hitting Owin with a fatal blow, striking him dead, eliciting a horrified gasp for from the crowd.  
Arthur sighed, rubbing his face wearily. He looked over to Daisy only for her to look away. She blamed him. He agreed with her.  
Tristian took off his glove. “Who will take up my challenge?” He demanded before dropping the gauntlet to the ground.  
Arthur trued to bolt over the barrier only for Uther to grabbed him, stopping him. Another knight jumped over the stands.  
Daisy didn’t know what had come over her. Maybe it was because she had just saw someone die. Maybe because he didn’t have to die. But she wasn’t going to let it happen again. She sprung from her spot in the stands, trying to get to the damn glove.  
“No!” Arthur shouted, seeing where Daisy was going managing to pull away from Uther and running to stop her.  
The next seconds were chaos, Arthur tackling Daisy, but now before she could elbow the knight going for the gaultent. Suddenly they were all on the ground, pushing and kicking. “Are you trying to get yourself killed?!” Arthur snapped.  
“Are you?!” Daisy countered, “You saw what just happened, Art. You trained these guys, you can’t—”  
“Of course, I don’t!” Arthur shouted, shoving her away, “That’s why I tried to get down here!”  
“I can defeat him, sire.” The spoke up, crawling towards the gauntlet.   
“Stay out of this, Pellioner!” Arthur snapped, actually jumping on the knight to stop him.  
They all reached out, each touching the gantlet at the same time. They all stared at each other. What had just happened?! They got to their feet, each holding part of the gauntlet. “We, Prince Arthur, Corpal Ashcroft, and Sir Pellioner, all accept your challenge. Apparently. I think.” Nothing like this had happened before.  
“So be it.” Sir Tristian declared.


	31. The Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin tells Arthur about Tristan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I didn't update last week. I could've swore I updated.

Perhaps understandably, after the arena had cleared out, the feces hit the rotating blades. Hard.  
“How could you be so stupid?” Uther demanded.   
“One of my men had just died and it was about to happen again!” Arthur snapped back at him, “You saw how this stranger fight!”  
Uther breathed, trying to calm down. “And Sir Pellioner is more than a match for him. And of course, that Colonist solider seemed more than willing to try her hand.”  
“Pellioner’s not recovered from the wounds he stuffed at Othanden!” Arthur exclaimed, “And Daisy wasn’t thinking straight, if she was, she would’ve realized that stranger had her outsized and was stronger than her.”  
“I’ll revoke the challenge.” Uther declared.  
“No.” Arthur’s said bluntly, “The Knight’s Code must be upheld. You told me that.”  
“This is different.” Uther insisted.  
“How?” Arthur challenged.  
“Well, for one thing, there are three of you.” Uther pointed, “That must void the challenge, I’m certain of it.” Though in truth, he wasn’t sure. He was hopping Arthur wouldn’t call him bluff.  
Arthur did. “Let’s go down in the records, see if there’s precedent.”  
Meanwhile, in the burial vaults, Merlin and Gaius came to the tunnel corridor.  
“Are you sure we should be doing this?” Merlin asked, more than a little nervous.  
“You’re not scared, are you?” Gaius teased.  
“No, I love old crypts.” Merlin quipped, “I wouldn’t be seen dead anywhere else.”  
Just then the door slammed behind them, leaving them, quite literally, in the dark.  
“Must’ve been a gust of wind.” Gaius reasoned; through he was more than bit creeped out by it as well.  
“We should’ve brought a torch.” Merlin commented before whispering, “Leobntreobra.”  
The torch in the corridor wall caught fire.  
“Huh!” Gaius mused, “Handy!” He didn’t like Merlin using magic for everything, but in this case, it wasn’t like anyone was around to see it and since neither of them had, had the foresight to bring down a torch….  
“Yes.” Merlin agreed.  
Merlin and Gaius began to walk among the graves.  
“What are we looking for?” Merlin asked, as that would make searching on his end easier.  
“Bring your torch over here.” Gaius instructed.  
Merlin took the torch from the wall, asking, “We’re breaking into someone’s grave?”  
However, when the light shown, it revealed an opened tomb.  
“We’re too late.” Gaius declared, “I think someone’s already broke out.”  
Gaius quickly ushered Merlin back to their chambers, where he proceeded to explain what was going on. Someone should know at least.  
“Tristian de Bois was the brother of Ygrine, Uther’s wife.” Gaius began.  
“Arthur’s mother?” Merlin clarifieid.  
Gaius nodded. “Ygrine died in childbirth. He blamed Uther and came to the gates of Camelot and challenged him.” He considered admitting that Tristian might have been right to blame his brother-in-law, but decided it wasn’t the best time.  
“To single combat.” Merlin guessed, as it seemed to be a pattern emerging with Sir Tristian.  
“Uther won.” Gaius continued, “But in his dying breathe, Tristian cursed Camelot to one day suffer his return. I thought it was the rambles of a dying man.”  
Merlin, however, still doubted they were dealing with the same knight. “Men don’t just rise up from the dead, though, no matter how angry they are.”  
That was Gaius opened a book. “It’s my guess we’re dealing with a Wraith.”  
“A Wraith?” Merlin repeated. This couldn’t be good.  
“The spirit of a dead man conjured from the grave.” Gaius explained.  
“So, this is the work of a sorcerer?” Merlin asked, fearing the answer.  
“Powerful magic can harness the grief and rage of a tormented soul and make it live again.” Gaius explained.  
“How can we stop it?” Merlin asked urgently. He couldn’t let Arthur, Daisy and Pellior go up against that thing without help!  
“We can’t.” Gaius admitted sadly, “Because it’s not alive, no mortal weapon can kill it.”  
“Surely there must be something.” Merlin insisted.  
“Nothing can stop it until it has achieved what it came from.” Gaius replied.  
“And what’s that?” Merlin asked.  
“Revenge.” Gaius answered.  
“On Camelot?” Merlin deuced, “But what does that mean for Sir Pellinor? For Daisy? For Arthur?”  
“I’m afraid it doesn’t look good.” Gaius answered ruefully.  
Merlin was silent for a moment, racking his brain for something to do. “I have to warn Arthur.” He declared before running out of the chambers.  
“Merlin, no!” Gaius called out, running after the wayward young warlock, only to find he was already gone.  
Uther was pacing the council chamber. Apparently, there was no rule in any code that said if a single combat duel was accepted by three people it was void. And Arthur was not about to let him invent one. There was some confusion as to how the fights would have to be carried out, so at least that bought them some time. He glanced outside where the Black Knight, stood motionless.  
Gaius entered the camber with a quick bow. “Good evening, sire.”  
“Gaius.” Uther greeted him.  
“There is a matter of great urgency, which I must discuss with you.” Gaius got right to be point.  
“Then spit it out.” Uther ordered tersely, not in the mood.  
Meanwhile, Arthur was looking out at the Black Knight from his window. “Did you get in trouble?” He asked, not looking back to where Daisy was sitting on his bed, “After what happened at the duel?”  
“Potter chewed me out pretty good, and next time you hear from me I might be Private Ashcroft.” Daisy admitted, “After all the work I put in to it, too. Thanks, Art.”  
Arthur whirled around. “No one had a gun to your head, Daisy. No one forced you to go down there.”  
Daisy stood up. “No one forced you to go down there, either.”  
The argument was cut off by Merlin bursting through the door, skidding.  
“Merlin!” Arthur snapped, “Ever hear of knocking?!”  
“I’m sorry.” Merlin panted out of breath, “But there’s something I need to tell you, and I don’t know how long I have.” He looked back to make sure he hadn’t been followed.  
Arthur and Daisy exchanged looks. “Well, spit it out.” Arthur told him.  
“Tristian’s tomb is empty.” Gaius told Uther in the chamber, “I believe he’s been conjured from the dead.”  
“How is it possible?” Uther asked.  
“I believe he’s Wraith.” Gaius explained.  
“A spirit?” Uther questioned.  
“He has come to take vengeance for Ygrine’s death.” Gaius told him.  
“I was magic that killed her, not I.” Uther protested. Though try telling that to Arthur.  
“Nevertheless, it was you he blamed.” Gaius pointed out.  
“Alright, so you had this uncle in your mother’s side, Tristian de Bios.” Merlin explained to the pair, going so fast he could barely be understood, “After your mother died, he blamed Uther for some reason.”  
I think I can guess why. Arthur thought, asking aloud, “Okay, how does this link to what happening now?”  
“Because he was so mad, he challenged Uther to singe combat.” Merlin answered, “To the death, just like now. Clearly Uther won, but before he died Sir Tristian died, he vowed revenge on Camelot.”  
“And you think this is what, some associate or another relative come to seek revenge twenty years later?” Daisy spoke up.  
“No, I think it’s Sir Tristian himself.” Merlin finished.  
“Ah, Merlin you just said the man died.” Arthur pointed out.  
“No, no you’re not understanding.” Merlin told him, “According to Gaius there are these creatures called Wraiths, spirits so full of grief and rage that they’re able to be risen from the dead by sorcery.”  
Arthur again turned his to the window, looking down where Sir. Tristian was standing.  
“Arthur, you can’t actually believe any of that.” Daisy protested, standing up to go to him.  
“What other explanation do you have?” Merlin challenged before gesturing out the window, “Look at him. He doesn’t sleep, he doesn’t eat. He just stands there in complete silence. Doesn’t that tell you something?”  
“It tells me whoever he is, he’s got some sort of anti-social disorder probably.” Daisy responded, “Merlin, the human body can survive a whole month without food. It’s not pleasant and your body will probably start going whack before that time frame’s over, but its possible. Maybe he grabbed a bite to eat on the way here from somewhere. As for sleeping, his hood’s down, he could be sleeping now for all we know.”  
“Standing up?!” Merlin challenged, not believing what he was hearing. He understood that not all colonist believed in magic, but Daisy was treading the line between skepticism and denial.  
At least Arthur spoke again. “Merlin, how did Gaius come up with this this theory?”  
“The Black Knight where’s Tristian’s crest. “Merlin explained, “And Tristian is the only knight with that crest.”  
“Someone could’ve known about the crest and made a copy!” Daisy protested.  
“Why would they do that Daisy?” Arthur questioned.  
“To disuse themselves.” Daisy reasoned, “To make a point. It makes more since than that freak out there being an undead rage zombie.”  
“We also went down to the crypts.” Merlin spoke up, “Tristian’s tomb was empty. And it looked like someone had broken out! Not broken in, out. Trying to explain that away!”  
Everyone was silent for a moment. “So, either the man out there is a Wraith or my uncle is Jesus.” Arthur quipped finally, “Which one sounds more plausible to you?”  
“But Arthur, there’s more.” Merlin continued.  
“You cannot allow Arthur to fight.” Gaius was telling Uther, “No weapon forded by man can kill a wraith. It will stop at nothing til it accomplished what it came for. Arthur cannot win, he will die.”  
“He will not listen to me.” Uther told him.  
“Then you must tell him who the knight is.” Gaius suggested.  
“No.” Uther said.  
“He already knows the secret of his birth, isn’t keeping it from him a bit arbitrary at this point?” Gaius argued.  
“Arthur, no mortal weapon can kill a wraith.” Merlin told him, “You have to pull out. You all do.”   
“No.” Arthur responded.  
“Did you not hear what I just said?” Merlin balked, “No one wants to see you die over a stupid challenge. And if not for yourself what about Pellonior? He stands no more of a chance than you do. Or what about Daisy? Who’s going to explain to her sisters?!”  
That hit both of them like a bomb, but they had two very different reactions to it. “How dare you…” Daisy began, clearly angry.  
That was when it struck Arthur. “I have an idea.” He declared, before beginning to walk out of the room, “But Merlin, I need you out of the castle, because before I do this, I’m going to give my alleged father an earful.”  
“What?!” Merlin balked, running after Arthur with Daisy in hot pursuit of them both.  
“Sire, I was hoping to avoid telling you this, but…” Gaius began.  
That was when Arthur marched into the room, saying, “Guess what Merlin just told me.”  
Gaius face palmed. It was too late.  
“He told that the Knight outside right now is mother’s brother, who somehow knew what you did!” Arthur began.  
Merlin and Daisy had arrived in time to hear him say that. “Yeah, Arthur, thanks for keeping my name out of it.” Merlin snarked, then comprehended the whole of the statement, “Hold on, wait, what did he do?”  
Arthur, however, was a little distracted. “Were you just going to keep this from me, too?”  
“I didn’t think you needed to know.” Uther insisted.  
“Tristian killed Owin, of course I needed to know!” Arthur shouted, “I needed to know before then!”  
“Arthur, I didn’t know what he was until Gaius told me just now.” Uther told him, trying to resist his knee-jerk instincts.  
“But you had to have recognized the crest.” Arthur countered, “According to Merlin it’s the only one of its kind.”  
“Are you trying to get my head chopped off?” Merlin bemoaned.  
“Why do you think I told you to leave before I got down here?!” Arthur exclaimed, then turned his attention back to Uther, “Is there anything else you’d like to tell me? Any other people from your past who might put Camelot in danger?”  
“Well, as long as we’re on the subject of your mother’s family, your uncle Agravaine has always wanted the Camelot throne and went as far as to blame you for your mother’s death.” Uther told him, “If he ever comes around claiming good intentions, don’t believe him.”  
Gaius shoot Uther a look as if to say, is now really the time for that?  
“Thank you.” Arthur said, in clam but stressed voice, “Now, if your excuse me, I have to go try and clean up your mess.” He then whirled around marching from the room.  
“What?” Merlin asked, running after him, “What does that mean?”  
“Arthur, what are thinking of doing?” Daisy demanded.  
“Having a little talk with Tristian.” Arthur answered, looking straight ahead, unveering from his course.  
“What?!” Merlin and Daisy exclaimed simultaneously.  
“Look, we can’t kill him, can’t call off the challenge, we’d rather not be killed by him, maybe we could try talking to him.” Arthur declared.  
They made it out to the courtyard, where Tristian was standing, waiting. “Arthur, this is insane.” Merlin urged, “You can’t really expect this to work.”  
“Look, he may be an undead rage zombie, but he’s still family.” Arthur reasoned, “It’s worth a shot.”  
His friends watched on helplessly, as Arthur approached the Knight. “Are we really letting this happen?” Daisy questioned.  
“I thought you didn’t think it was Wraith. “Merlin snarked.  
“Well, that doesn’t mean he’s not dangerous.” Daisy pointed out.  
Arthur was just a few feet away from Tristian. The undead knight could strike out and kill him now, if he wanted to. “I know who you are.” Arthur began, “I know why you’re here. I also know you’ve right. My father did kill my mother. He asked a sorceress to give him an air, but that kind of magic requires a life for a life…”  
“Do you have any clue what he’s talking about?” Daisy whispered over to Merlin.  
Merlin was just watching the scene with a look of shock. “No.” He answered, “This is the first time I’m hearing about any of this.”  
“Neither of them knew it was going to be Ygrine’s life, but that doesn’t make it right.” Arthur continued, “Especially considering the cover-up…. I’m sorry for your lost, truly I am. You must have been very close to for you to grieve so. If someone did this to my sister, I might want to burn the world. But…but that wouldn’t bring her back. Destroying Camelot won’t bring your sister back. Taking people from their brothers, from their sisters won’t bring her…”  
“My sister is dead…” Tristian finally spoke.   
They all started at him, holding their breath to see what happened next.  
“All I have left is destroying Camelot.” He finished, lumbering forward.  
Merlin began to chant. “Cume her fyrbryne.”  
Suddenly Tristian was on fire, causing Arthur to back away. The fire faded and Tristian was completely unscathed. Guessing who was responsible, he turned to Merlin and growled.  
“Run!” Arthur shouted as they all legged it.  
They managed to outrun the creature, getting to safety of Gaius and Merlin’s chambers, slamming the door behind him and Arthur covering it with his body.  
“What-the- hell-was- that?” Daisy asked, stunned and confused.  
“Now do you believe him?” Arthur challenged.  
That was when it hit Merlin. “I know where we need to go.” He declared, “But we’ll need to get out of here to get there.”  
Taking the long the group got into the castle’s hall of records.   
“What exactly are we looking for here, Merlin?” Arthur asked, flipping through an old tome.  
“Something that can kill the dead.” Merlin answered, flipping through another tome.   
That was when they heard someone asked, “How did you three get in here?”  
They all turned to see Geoffrey, the record keeping, standing there with a questioning look.  
“The door was opened.” Merlin covered.  
“No, I locked it.” Geoffrey countered.  
“Well, someone else must’ve opened it, then.” Merlin reasoned.  
“It’s true, it was open when we got here.” Arthur spoke up, as he didn’t realize the reason it had been open was because of Merlin.  
“And you three thought you’d come in and help yourselves?” Geoffrey questioned, then remembering who one of them was, added, “No disrespect intended my Lord.”  
“It’s alright.” Arthur assured him, “We’re the ones trespassing. Maybe you can help us with what we’re looking for.”  
“Yes, of course, Sire.” Geoffrey agreed.  
“Gaius thinks the Black Knight is a Wraith.” Merlin explained.  
“Then these two here are in greave peril.” Geoffrey replied.  
“Yeah, we know.” Daisy spoke up.  
“Which is why we’re here.” Arthur grabbed control back of the conversation, “We need a weapon that can kill something that’s already dead.”  
“Well I’ve read of such thing in the ancient chronicles.” Geoffrey admitted.  
Merlin perked up at that. “Really? What did they say?”  
“Well, several fables speak of ancient swords.” Geoffrey answered.  
“That can kill the dead?” Merlin asked hopefully.  
“The swords the fables people could destroy anything, alive or dead.” Geoffrey answered.  
“Can you show us one of those fables?” Arthur asked.  
“Well, let me think,” Geoffrey responded, searching the sleeves, “Yes. Mmmmmm….”  
“We’re sort of in a hurry.” Merlin pointed out.  
“Yes, young people always are.” Geoffrey commented, before pulling out a book and flipping through it, “This is the Chronicle of Beltian. Now then…ah, there, here we are. ‘Sir Marhaus looked upon the great sword, begotten in the dragon’s breath and found its passing good.”   
Merlin poked up at that. “What did you say?”  
“‘Sir Marthaus…’” Geoffrey began again.  
“No.” Merlin cut him off, “No, no. No, no. Not about him. The dragon.”  
“The great sword begotten in the dragon’s breath…” Geoffrey began.  
However, before he could finish, Merlin had already taken off.  
“We—gotta go.” Arthur said, “Thanks for your help.” And with that they ran after Merlin.  
“Well, I guess I said something helpful.” Geoffrey said aloud to himself, though he wasn’t sure what that could be.  
“Merlin, what did you hear in that story that I didn’t?” Artur questioned as they ran to keep up with him, “Dragons are extinct. My father killed them all his purges.”  
Merlin whirled around. “I have an idea. But I need to do it on my own.”  
“No, that’s not going to work.” Arthur said, “Either tell us what’s going on, or you’re not going. Daisy.” Arthur then nodded towards Merlin.  
Daisy responded, by stepping to the other side of Merlin, effectively trapping him in the hallway.  
Merlin realized he was trapped. “Alright, what you just said, that’s not entirely true. He kept one alive locked away under the castle as an example.”  
“What?” Arthur responded.  
“How do you know this?” Daisy demanded.  
“Gaius, told me.” Merlin answered, which technically was true, as Gaius had mentioned it when he first arrived in Camelot, “But I sort of—accidently found where the dragon’s being kept.” That part was less true. “If we can get a sword, take it down there….”  
“Merlin, that’s brilliant!” Arthur exclaimed, catching on, giving him a hug, then just as quickly pulled back, “No, wait, that’s insane. How are we supposed to get close enough to encase a sword in fire without becoming dragon food ourselves?”  
“I have an idea about that too.” Merlin said, “But first we need a sword.”  
Gwen was in Morgana’s chambers when she heard a knocking at the door. Answering, she was surprised by who she found standing there. “Merlin. What are you doing here?”  
“I’ve come to ask a favor.” Merlin explained. In that moment, he became unsure of himself. Gwen was probably going to ask questions.  
“Yes?” Gwen asked when he said nothing else.  
“I’m not sure how to ask it.” Merlin admitted.  
“Ask, Merlin.” Gwen told him, “You know I’d grant you anything. I mean, not anything. Obviously not anything. What is it that you want?”  
“I’ve come to ask for a sword.” Merlin explained, “The strongest sword your fathers ever made.”  
“What for?” Gwen questioned.  
“To save Arthur.” Merlin answered.  
Arthur and Daisy followed at a safe distance away as Gwen took Merlin to her house, watching as she let him in.  
“You know this is insane, right?” Daisy whispered over to Arthur.  
“Yes, but right now insane might be our best option.” Arthur reasoned.  
Gwen pulled a polished, sharp sword from under her father’s bed. “My father’s been saving this. He’s always said it was the best sword he’s ever made.”  
“It’s perfect.” Merlin grinned.  
“He’ll kill me if he finds I’ve taken it.” Gwen warned  
“He’ll understand.” Merlin assured her, “You did it for Arthur.”  
A little smile slipped onto Gwen’s face as she handed him the sword.  
“What?” Merlin asked.  
“Nothing.” Gwen responded, “Nothing at all.”  
After leaving Gwen’s the trio eventually found their way to the stairway. “Stay here.” Merlin instructed, starting down the stairs.  
“Are we really going to let him go in a cave with a dragon by himself?” Daisy whispered.  
“Of course, not.” Arthur whispered back, “The second he’s far enough down he can’t stop us, we’re going after him.”  
Unaware of his tail, when Merlin got down to the cave, Kilgharrah was sitting there, as if waiting for him. “Merlin!” He called out.  
“Do you know why I’m here?” Merlin asked.  
“Is he talking to the dragon?” Daisy whispered.  
“Ssh!” Arthur hissed, “I’m trying to hear.”  
“It may surprise you, Merlin, but my knowledge of your life is not universal.” Kilgharrah quipped.  
“Is the dragon talking back ?!” Daisy exclaimed, thankfully still in a whisper.  
Arthur responded by covering in her mouth, whispering intensely, “Woman, will you sssh?! Though, yes, that is odd, even for Camelot.”  
“It’s to do with Arthur.” Merlin explained, “His life’s in danger. He will die, unless I can make a weapon that will kill the dead.”  
“So, what do you come to ask of me?” Kilgharrah asked.  
Using magic, Merlin floated the sword in front of the dragon. “Will you burnish it, to save Arthur?”  
“The dead do not return without reason.” Kilgharrah declared, “Who has he come for?”  
“Uther.” Merlin answered.  
Of course, he came for Uther. Kilgharrah thought, suggesting aloud, “Then let him take hi vengeance and the wraith will die without my aid.”  
“But it’s Arthur who’s going to fight him.” Merlin informed him, “You have to save him.”  
“That is your destiny, young warlock, not mine.” Kilgharrah responded.  
Destiny? Arthur thought, What destiny? What is he talking about?  
“But if Arthur fights the wraith and dies, Camelot will have no heir.” Merlin argued, “I will have no destiny.” Try to argue with that!  
“A weapon forged with my assistance will have great power.” Kilgharrah warned.  
“I know.” Merlin responded.  
“You do not know.” Kilgharrah lamented, “You have no seen what I’ve seen. Of you had, perhaps you would not ask this of me.”  
“What do you mean?” Merlin asked.  
“In the wrong hands, this sword could do great evil?” Kilgharrah warned, “It must be wielded by Arthur and him alone.”  
“I understand.” Merlin assured him.  
“You must do more than understand.” Kilgharrah insisted, “You must promise.”  
“I promise.” Merlin vowed.  
With that Kilgharrah finally breathed fire on the sword. When he was done, he advised, “Heed my words, the sword was forged for Arthur and for him alone.”  
As Merlin thanked the dragon, Arthur grabbed Daisy and they ran back up the stairs. When they got to the stop he said, “I don’t know what that was, but he can never know we know. Do you understand?”  
“What?” Daisy balked.  
“Do you understand?” Arthur repeated.  
“Yeah, yeah, I understand.” Daisy said.  
“Good.” Arthur declared as they heard Merlin coming back up the stairs.  
When Arthur got back into his room, he feels on his bed. He was surprised he could sleep, but within minutes he was blissfully unconscious.  
Gaius, on an errand for Uther, knocked on the door a few minutes, but no one answered. After knocking again, he poked his head in, and saw Arthur out like a light on the bed.   
Well, He thought, this might complicate things a bit.  
Hours later, Arthur felt a presence standing over him. His eyes fluttered open and he saw a familiar woman in a long red dress.  
“Nimule?” Arthur asked, “What are you doing here?”  
Turning around Nimueh said, “Well, technically I’m not actually here. I just needed to get a little bit of information for Sir Tristian.”  
Arthur sat up. “Tristian? You know about Tristian?”  
Nimueh smirked. “I was the one who summoned him.”  
Arthur was stunned. “You? But—why? We had a deal—”  
“You had one job Arthur Pendragon, one job!” Nimueh cut him off, “Get the ban on magic lifted, but instead you do everything but! Sir Tristian was supposed to give you and Uther what you both deserve! However, now he’s got a different idea.” She smirked wickedly again, “And I kind of like it. A sister for a sister.”  
Arthur’s hear leaped as he remembers he mentioned having a sister to Sir Tristian. “Don’t you hurt her! Don’t you dare hurt her!”   
“Just remember, you brought this down on pour little Arrietty.” Nimueh declared, and with that, she was gone.  
Arthur woke with a start, leaping from the bed and running to the window. His heart plummeted at what he saw, or rather, what he didn’t see.  
Sir Tristian was nowhere to be found.


	32. On The Road Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everybody is trying to get to the Colony before everybody else

Hearing the door open, Merlin picked up the sword and turned around and found to his surprise, Uther.  
“That’s a fine blade.” Uther complimented.  
Merlin tried not to panic. He probably just wanted to try to talk Arthur out of this one more time or wish him good luck. “It’s for Arthur.” Merlin explained.  
“He won’t be needing it today.” Uther informed him, “I will be taking Arthur’s place.”  
Merlin’s heart stopped. This couldn’t happen. This wasn’t the plan. “But Sire….”  
“Prepare me for battle.” Uther cut him off.  
There had to been some way out of this. “Arthur should be the one that fights today.” Merlin insisted.  
“The grievance was with me; the fight is mine.” Uther declared.  
Fair, point. “I don’t have your armor.” Merlin told him, hoping maybe that could discourage him.  
Pointing to a suit that was in the armory, Uther said, “That’ll do. It’s likely to make little difference.” He was certain he was going to die today.  
“Erm, I—I’ll get your sword.” Merlin stalled hopping he could get to Arthur and ask him what was going on. Where was Arthur anyway? This was out of character for him, especially since they had the dragon sword now.  
Meanwhile, Arthur had found to his horror that during the night the doors had been locked and struggling to get them open. “Hey!” He called out, hitting the door, “Hey! Somebody let me out of here!”  
“This will be fine.” Uther was telling Merlin back in the armory, taking the sword from his hands.  
Oh no. This was exactly what the Great Dragon had been talking about. “No, Sire. You don’t understand. Erm, that one was specifically made for Arthur.”  
That was when Daisy walked in freezing at what she saw. “Ah, where’s Arthur?”  
“Apparently the king is fighting in his son’s place.” Merlin informed her quickly, with a look on his face that said please help me.  
“Uh-huh.” Daisy responded, “And where is Arthur, then?”  
“He’s fine.” Uther assured her.  
“Okay, then,” Daisy said, walking backwards out of the room, “I have to go. Good luck out there.”  
In his chambers Arthur took several steps back, going past the bed. Running at the door, he kicked it, causing the door to bend a little but really only resulting in a throbbing pain in his foot.  
Hearing his screams of pain, Daisy ran up to the door. “Arthur?” She called out, knocking on it, “Arthur? You in there?”  
“Yes.” Arthur answered, “I’m locked in.”  
“Well, that would explain a few things.” Daisy commented, mostly to herself, then addressed her friend, “Art, Uther’s trying to take your place in the fight.”  
“What?” Arthur responded, then quickly remembered, “That won’t work. Tristian’s gone.”  
Now it was Daisy turn to ask, “What?”  
“He’s gone, I saw it this morning.” Arthur explained, “He’s headed for the Colony.”  
“How do you know that?” Daisy questioned, alarmed.  
“Nimeuh came to me last night, said she’s the one that raised Tristian.” Arthur explained, “And when I mentioned I have a sister last night, he decided to kill her instead. Daisy, please don’t try to Scully me on this. It’s too important.”  
“Alright, alright, just, try to calm down.” Daisy instructed, taking off her cap and letting her hair down from its bun, “I’ll have you out in a few seconds.”  
“How?” Arthur asked.  
“Remember when they added that second room to the school?” Daisy asked, grinning a bit at the memory in spite of the situation.   
They had just turned what had been a one-room school house into a two-room school house, one room with grades K -5th and the other with grades 6th-12th. Arthur and Daisy had decided to explore the new room and managed to get themselves locked in the broom closet while everybody else was out. Juliet had pinned Daisy’s hair up that day, and she figured out how to pick the lock with her bobby pin and they were able to get free without anyone finding out about their little adventure.  
Daisy put her pin and put in the lock on the door working until she heard the click of the mechanism. “Okay, Art, I think I got it, I’m going to try to open the door.  
Daisy pulled the door back and Arthur rushed out. “Where’s Merlin?” He demanded, running down the hall, “We need that sword.”  
“He’s in the armory, stalling your father.” Daisy answered, trying to catch up with him, and pulling out at her Com, saying, “This is Corpal Daisy Ashcroft. We have an impending twenty-three nineteen, hostile inbound to home base…”  
In the armory, Uther was still examining that sword. “Who made it?”  
“Erm, er, Tom, the blacksmith.” Merlin admitted, hopping that Daisy left because she had actual plan and hadn’t abandoned him to deal with it himself.  
“It’s worthy of a king.” Uther praised.  
“You would be better off with a sword you trusted.” Merlin insisted, trying to figure out if there was a way to rip it from the older man’s hands without getting thrown in the dungeons.  
“No.” Uther responded, “It has almost perfect balance…” His voice trailed off as Arthur and Daisy ran into the room. “Arthur? How…”  
Arthur grabbed the sword from Uther’s hand telling Merlin, “Grab my armor. Tristian’s gone. We need to get to the Colony yesterday. I’ll explain on the way.”  
Merlin grabbed all the parts her could hold and ran, leaving a stunned Uther standing. “Arthur, wait!” Uther called out, “What do you mean he’s gone?!”  
Outside, a crowd had gathered outside where Tristian had been, two certain physicians among them. “What does this mean?” Gaius wondered aloud.  
Dr. Septanic’s eyes went over to him. “You know something about that Knight, don’t you?”  
“No.” Gaius lied, quickly, “No I do not.”  
“You’re lying.” Dr. Stepanic told him, not angry of accusing, just a statement of fact. Touching his arm, she said, “Come. Tell me everything.”  
As they turned around Gaius said, “There is something I must do first.”  
That was around the time Daisy came running from the castle, only to be stopped by General Potter. “Corpal Ashcroft, what was that message about?”  
“General I have reason to believe the Black Knight is heading to the Colony and is planning an attack.” Daisy explained.  
“How did you know about this?” Potter questioned.  
“Sir, last night this boy here,” Daisy began gesturing to Merlin, “Informed us that the Black Knight is actually a relative of the late Ygrine Pendragon who blamed Uther for her death. Apparently, he found out Arthur has a sister and an accomplice of the Black Knight threatened her last night.”  
“I see.” General Potter responded, “I think you better come with me.”  
“Yes, Sir.” Daisy replied began to follow.  
Merlin reached and grabbed her arms, “Daisy, guns won’t stop him.”  
“No, but they can stall until you guys get to him.” Daisy pointed out, “So don’t screw this up.”  
Breaking off from the group, Arthur and Merlin quickly readied their horses and sat out for the colonies.  
They weren’t the only one.  
Gaius and Dr. Stepanic went to the amour, to see Uther hasty finishing with his amour. “My Lord?” Gaius asked.  
“Gaius, come over here and help me.” Uther ordered, “It is very difficult to put on all this amour by yourself, as it turns out.”  
“Haven’t you heard?” Dr. Stepanic asked, “The Black Knight is gone.”  
“I know, that’s why I need to go after him.” Uther said, “Before Arthur can find him.” Mainly to himself he added, “Maybe I should’ve skipped the amour.”  
“Sire, Arthur is still locked in his chambers.” Gaius responded.  
“No, he got out somehow.” Uther said, before marching past him.  
“I’m confused.” Dr. Stepanic declared, “What exactly is going on here?”  
“Well, it’s actually a long tragic story that I’m afraid I don’t have time to rehash at the moment.” Gaius said before following Uther, “Sire—”  
“This changes nothing.” Uther cut him off, “Letting Tristian kill me is still the only way.”  
Meanwhile, Tristian De Bois was riding down the road to Colony, when a group of about six men burst from the tree, surrounding him. One of them, with stubbled a bald head stepped out to the front. “You picked a bad spot to travel along in, my Knight. If you, ah have any valuables on you, we’ll be having them now.”  
Tristian did nothing for a minute then slowly stepped off his horse.  
“What, do you expect us to believe you got nothin’?” The leader challenged, “At the very least you have—” His voice was cut off as Tristan’s sword entered his abdomen.   
At first the remaining men tried to fight, only to get their heads copped off, or their chest stabbed. The rest tried to run, but he quickly dispatched them. Then, Sir Tristian walked back through the bloody mess, got on his horse, and road away.”   
A half-hour later, Arthur and Merlin stumbled upon the mess. “Oh no,” Merlin breathed, survraying the carnage.   
“Looks like Sir Tristian’s been here.” Was all Arthur could think to say. After a beat he said, “Merlin, I think you should go back.”  
“No.” Merlin refused.  
“Merlin, you’ve seen what he can do.” Arthur insisted, “Look what he did to these men just for getting in his way.”  
“All the more reason for you not to go alone.” Merlin reasoned.  
“Merlin, I appreciate you getting me this sword.” Arthur said, “But there’s nothing else you can do here.”  
“Actually, there is.” Merlin told him.  
“What?” Arthur challenged.  
“You’ll see when the time comes.” Merlin said, riding down the road.  
The Colony Guardsmen were just a few miles behind Arthur and Merlin.   
“So, explain this to me again?” General Potter requested of Daisy, who went from being in the dog house for riding right beside the CO. Of course, she might be back in the dog house when all this was over.  
“Tristian Du Bois was Ygrine Pendragon’s brother.” Daisy began.  
“Making him Uther Pendragon’s brother-in-law and Arthur Pendragon’s uncle.” Potter checked.  
“Yes.” Daisy confirmed, “When Ygrine Pendragon died in childbirth, Tristian blamed Uther for it, and came to Camelot and challenged the man to single combat. Needless to say, Uther won.”  
“Uh-huh.’ Potter responded, “And who’s challenging people to singe combat now?”  
“The exact details are fuzzy.” Daisy lied, as the truth was rather fantastic, “But it’s someone who has remained loyal to Tristian all this time. An accomplice came to Arthur last night and informed the object of their wrath had changed. A sister for a sister.”   
Going even faster now, Merlin and Arthur sped as fast as the horses could go without hurting. Arthur had given up on trying to get Merlin to go back, the best he could do was try to keep out of the line of fire.  
That’s when they saw the woman in the road.  
She was face down, her dark hair flowing down covering her head and upper body, dressed in a fine red dress covered in dirt. They barely had time to stop before they hit her. They both got off the horse, Arthur taking off his gauntlet and putting two fingers on her wrist. “She’s got a pulse.” He declared as her eyes slowly opened.  
“Ah….” She moaned.  
“You’re going to be fine.” Arthur assured, “Just tell me what hurts.”  
“Ah, my head…” She answered.  
“Alright, alright, let me look, can you tell me who did this to you?” Arthur asked.  
Suddenly he found himself behind shoved away just as someone pouched as Merlin was pounced on from behind.  
“Darling, no one does anything to me I don’t want them too.” The woman said, standing up as a large, burly man pinned Arthur’s arms behind his back. “Alright, here’s the deal. We take everything you’ve got that’s worth something, and you live. Seems like a fair compromise to me.”  
“Or I could do this.” Arthur responded, before kicking his captor in the groin, causing him to let go of him, then punching the woman in the face. The woman reeled back in pain and shock as she was use to her victims being a little more squeamish about hitting a girl. In fact, she made her career on it.  
“Your friend’s gonna pay for that.” The holding Merlin threatened, going for the knife, but Merlin copied Arthur’s move and managed to get away. However, a fourth member of the bandits charged a Merlin with rock. Still on the ground, Merlin tried to brace for the blow, when suddenly there was someone else between him and the man.  
He looked up, excepting to see Arthur, but instead saw a dark-haired man maybe slightly older than him, holding the attacker at sword point. “I think you better just be on your way.” The man threatened.  
“Why don’t you make me?” The attacker challenged drawing his knife as he and the man began to fight.  
Arthur and the man who had been holding him were going head to head, Arthur with his sword drawn now. Behind him the fourth was moving in for a sneak attack. Merlin whispered a few words and suddenly the man tripped only tree roots that hadn’t been there a few seconds before.  
“Retreat!” The woman called out, “Retreat!”  
They all started running away and the three of them regrouped, the stranger helping Merlin up while Arthur hurried over to them. “Thank you.”  
“You just saved our lives.” Merlin told him. After a beat he added, “I’m Merlin and this is Arthur.”  
“Lancelot.” The man introduced himself. They each extended hand, then suddenly he collapsed.  
Merlin and Arthur immediately crouched down, trying to examine him. Great, Arthur thought, feeling guilty as it ran through his mind, another thing we don’t have time for.


	33. Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur fights Tristan; Uther and the Finches meet.

When Lancelot began to come to, he was aware of a moving sensation beneath him. He slowly opened his eyes and realized he was flung over the back of someone’s horse.  
“I’m sorry about this.” Arthur said, realizing the man had come around, “But we’re in a hurry, but also we couldn’t just leave you there. This seemed like the best solution.”  
Suddenly he remembered everything that happened.  
“Don’t worry, the wound’s only superficial.” Arthur continued, “Though, you should probably get it checked out by a professional at some point. Sorry, but, um, if you had a horse, we couldn’t find one.”  
“I was on foot.” Lancelot told them as he attempted to sit upright, but found it impossible on a moving steed, “Is it alright if I ask what you’re doing out here?”  
And so, Arthur and Merlin gave him the broad strokes of the situation.  
“You must get to the Colony before that creature does.” Lancelot declared once they have finished, “I think I can help you. I met a man on my travels who knew a short cut through the woods. Cut and day off the journey off and made it less likely to encounter certain…obstacles like you did earlier.”  
Arthur and Merlin exchanged looks. “And your sure of this?” Merlin asked.  
“Well, I admit I’ve never used it myself.” Lancelot admitted, “But from what I know of these woods the details were arcuate.”  
“It’s a chance we have to take.” Arthur declared, “Where is it?”  
Lancelot was right. The shortcut took about a day’s journey off their trip and they arrived at the Colony before anyone else did.  
Except Sir Tristian. He arrived at the exact same time.  
“Twenty-three nineteen!” The century guard shouted, firing at the intruder, “Requesting back up! I repeat, we have—” However, he was cut off as Tristian threw him against the wall, rendering him unconscious before lumbering towards the gates.  
“Hey, Tristian!” Arthur called out, getting his attention, “Why don’t you pick on someone your own size!”  
Tristian turned back and started pounding on the door, trying to open it.  
“No one’s going to open it for you, ugly!” Arthur shouted, unsheathing the sword and marching toward Tristian.  
Lancelot moved to help him, but Merlin grabbed the other man by the arm to stop him. “Don’t. It has to be Arthur. He litterly has the only to weapon that can kill this creature.”  
Arthur charged at Tristian with a sword, but Tristian blocked it with its gown. They clashed swords until Arthur managed to knock off Tristan’s helmet, revealing his mummified head. That was also when the back-up arrived.  
“Oh my God!” One of the guards gasped, “What is that thing?!”  
“To make a long story short,” Arthur began, still fighting Tristian, “Undead rage zombie!”  
As the fight continued, one of the guards asked, shouldn’t we be doing something.  
“What do you think I’m trying to do?” The leader snapped, his gun aimed, “I just can’t get a good shot.”  
That was when Arthur lost hold of his sword. Tristian got him on the ground, but his own sword got stuck in Arthur’s shield. Thinking fast, Arthur kicked the shield at the Wraith, grabbed the dragon sword and ran Tristian through with it. Suddenly Tristian just exploded.  
Looking to his friends Arthur said, “The guardsmen from Camelot may still be coming, go down the road and tell them what happened. I have to go check on Arrietty.”  
That was how Arthur wound up franticly running through the streets of the Colony, asking anyone they came across if they had seen his sister.   
“I’m sorry, I’m looking for a girl about, fifteen, long black hair.” He told a man he came across.  
“Sorry.” The man said, “Hadn’t see her.” Then he walked up.   
By that the Arthur reached the school. Running up to it, he burst through the doors, startling the sectary at front office. “Excuse me.”  
“Is Arrietty Finch here?” Arthur demanded, “It’s important, I’m her brother.”  
“C-Can you prove that?” The sectary stammered out, “I can’t let you take if you can’t prove that.”  
Arthur ran his fingers through his hair, groaned and ran out of the room.  
“Hey, you can’t just—” The sectary called out, coming from behind the desk and running after him, wishing they had more security.  
Arthur ran down the hall as doors started to open and kids started to mill about. Seeing a girl with wavy black hair he turned her around, to find the freaked-out face of a girl he had never seen before in his life. “Sorry he said, running until he heard a voice call out, “Arthur?”  
He looked up to find Arrietty standing in front of a group of her friends, starting at him in utter confusion.  
“Oh, thank God,” Arthur breathed rushing to her, touching her and looking her over, eventually signing, Are you alright?  
Yes. Arrietty answered, Arthur, not that I’m not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?  
Come with me. Arthur ordered; I’ll explain on the way.  
Later, after Merlin and Lancelot helped to gather everyone, Gaius and Dr. Stepanic were staring down at a pile of what debris could be gathered od Tristian Du Bois.  
“I’ve never seen anything like this.” Dr. Stepanic declared, before turning back to Gaius, “And nothing was supposed to be able to kill this thing?”  
“Yes, this is quite remarkable.” Gaius told her.  
“I’d like to get a look at that sword Arthur stabbed it with.” Dr. Stepanic admitted, “They say he stabbed Tristian with it and he just exploded like a can of soup on a hot plate.”  
Gaius gave her a questioning look.  
“It’s a device that’s used to cook food.” Dr. Stepanic told him, though she knew that wasn’t why she gave him the look, “I got one when I moved out to go to school, tried to heat up a can of soup with it once and—well, let’s just say the metaphor I just used came from somewhere.”  
Gaius smiled, looking away. After a moment he said, “You know, given certain things I’ve heard about your people’s opinion on magic, I’m surprised you actually believed me.”  
“I’ll admit I was skeptical, but in the end, it was a matter of Occam’s Razor.” Dr. Stepanic told him, “The simplest solution is usually the best. I have a person who we both saw get injured, but not harmed by that injury, a seal of a dead man, a grave that was broken out of, not in, and multiple witnesses who used the terms ‘mummy’ or ‘jerky’ to describe this guy’s appearance, and of course—” She gestured to the pile of what was left of Tristian, “I just wish there was more to examine.”  
Meanwhile, Merlin and Lancelot, now joined by Daisy finally found Arthur sitting by Arrietty on a street corner. “Is she alright?” Lancelot got out first.  
“Never even knew she was in danger.” Arthur answered.  
Arrietty had some different concerns. Other than your uncle’s rage zombie, how the negotiations go?  
Lancelot looked over to Merlin for some clarity as to what was going on.  
“Apparently back on Earth they developed a system of hand signals the deaf often use to commute with each other and other people who know the signal centuries ago.” Merlin explained.  
“That’s—ingenious.” Lancelot responded, “Do you know it? Can you tell me what they’re saying?”  
“She’s asking about the negotiations.” Arthur spoke up, then when she made several more signs, pointing at Lancelot, he translated, “She also wants to know who the new guy is. He’s cute.” Turning his head to Lancelot, he added, “But act on that last part and I will you. Slowly. With my bare hands.”  
“He really is her big brother.” Lancelot commented.  
That was when America and Toby came running down the street. “There they are.” Toby declared pointing them out. The pair ran until they got to the corner, stopping right in front of their children. “Arthur what is going on?” America demanded, “First we have guardsmen at our door asking where Arrietty is then we got a message saying someone had dragged her out of school, for a moment there we thought, we thought---”  
“I’m sorry.” Arthur told them sincerely, “I probably didn’t handle that the best. Something just happened and I just had to make sure she was okay.”  
“Arthur’s undead uncle wanted to kill me.:” Arrietty informed them, signing as she spoke.  
Bother her parents face contorted into looks of distress as America gasped and Toby balked, “What?”  
I was actually trying to avoid telling them that. Arthur signed.  
“B-But he’s dead now.” Merlin spoke up, “Like, not undead dead. Really, truly, most sincerely dead. He’s not getting any deader than the dead he is now.”  
“I don’t think that’s helping, Merle.” Daisy spoke up.  
That was when Uther came running from the other way. “Arthur, they told me….” His voice trailed off when he saw Arthur’s other parents.  
For a moment the three of them just stared at each other in silence, Uther staring at America and Toby and America and Toby staring at Uther, the tension palpable.  
“This isn’t going to be good.” Daisy whispered over to Merlin and Lancelot.  
“Arthur, do you know these people?” Uther asked.  
“There are my par—my foster parents.” Arthur began, not wanting to start a fight, standing as he said, “This is America and Toby Finch, Mo—this is Uther Pendragon.”  
“Pleased to finally meet you.” America greeted him, thought it was anything but. She would keep it civil for her son’s sake.  
That was when Uther did something unexpected. “Well, it seems I owe you two a dept of gratitude.”  
“You do?” America asked, surprised.  
“Yes, you—you took care of my son for over ten years.” Uther explained, “I thank you for that.”  
“It wasn’t any trouble at all.” America told him soberly, stuffing down the hundreds of things she wanted to say.  
Arthur just stared. What was happening?  
That was when Uther changed the subject, addressing Arthur. “They just told me you killed Sir Tristian.”  
That when Toby spoke up. “Excuse me, did you just say Arthur killed someone?”  
“That was the undead uncle I was talking about.” Arrietty informed him.  
“Why do you keep calling him that?” America asked.  
“Because he died when Arthur was a baby.” Arrietty explained.  
“Uh-huh.” America responded slowly, “And how did he even know Arthur had a sister?”  
Uther went stiff at that and Arthur’s heart went into his stomach. He had partially denied his parents to avoid this and it was still happening. “I told him.” Arthur spoke up, hoping to both explain the situation and defuse the brewing situation, “I was trying to convince him to abandon his mission and I told that if anything like what happened to Ygrine happened to Arrietty—I’d want to burn the world, too.”  
“You wouldn’t, would you?” Arrietty asked, signing the question as well as speaking.  
Arthur just stared at his sister, his precious little sister, thinking about how violently he reacted to Valiant coming after her, how he just ran across a forest, killed something that wasn’t supposed to be killed to save her, and then still nearly caused a school lock down just to make sure she was okay, when he should have known she was none the wiser to the treat.  
“I don’t…know.” He admitted finally.  
For the rest of the day, Arrietty was strangely silent, strangely motionless. Her head felt like it was spinning, Arthur was back, in the Colony, he still in there was a chance they might be able to see each other more freely, but he had killed someone, someone who was already dead, but still.  
And she had come face to face with the man who took Arthur from them.  
That was the worst thing. Having that monster so close to her and not being to claw his eyes out. And her mom had been nice to him! Why was she nice to him? After what he had put them all through….  
Pulling back the bed that night and punching her pillow serval times in anger she looked up and saw her mother in the doorway. What? Arrietty signed, trying to keep a neutral look on her face.   
Do you want to talk about it? America signed.  
About what? Arrietty responded,  
About what happened today. America elaborated; you’ve been through a lot in a short amount of time.  
I am. Arrietty signed before going back to her pillow-punching.  
America came closer and raised her daughter’s chin. I know something’s bothering you.  
Arrietty just came out with it. “Why did you talk him like that?! Uther?! He’s done nothing but make our lives Hell, he stole Arthur, and you were—you were—polite?!”  
America sat down on the bed and gestured for Arrietty to sit by her. She obeyed and American began, signing, I was being polite FOR Arthur. This is a hard enough situation as it is for us picking a fight with his other father. And, to be fair, the guardsman technically stole him first, even if it was an accident. There are not clean hands here and this is a complicated situation. Am I making any sense to you?  
I guess. Arrietty answered.  
It’s good to hold anger in resentment in your heart. America continued; it only hurts you. It’s bad for your soul. I mean look what it did to Uther.  
Arrietty nodded. She had a point there.  
America Finch hugged her daughter. She pulled back she signed. I love you.  
I love you too. Arrietty signed back, then something occurred to her. Do you think—She began, it was almost too good to dream, do you think we might be able to see Arthur again while he’s still in town?  
I won’t make any promises, America began, not wanting to get her daughter’s hopes up, not wanting to get her own hopes up, but with this new treaty in place, something could be figured out.  
Arrietty smiled in hope.  
Neither of them knew at that moment that they were being watched.  
“Do you really think Nemiuh will try to attack them again?” Merlin asked.  
“I don’t know.” Arthur admitted, “But now that she knows about them…I’m not taking any chances.”  
“Well then,” Merlin responded, sitting down, “Better settle in. It could be a long night.”


	34. Stakeout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group guards against attack.

Arthur was looking in Arrietty’s window through a pair of binoculars he got from the trading post, as she pulled out a sage green nightgown with something purple printed on it, he couldn’t make it out from there; short with capped sleeves. She turned around and pulled the curtains over the window. As much as he didn’t want to watch his sister disrobe, it was frustrating not being about to see what was going on in the room.  
“What is it?” Merlin asked, sensing something wrong.  
“She closed the curtains.” Arthur answered, “Granted I think she’s just getting dressed.”  
“Well, this could get embarrassing if Nemiuh attacks now.” Merlin commented.  
“Do you want me to kill you?” Arthur threatened.  
“I didn’t mean anything by it.” Merlin protested, “I was just pointing it out.”  
Arthur rubbed his forehead. “I know, I’m sorry it’s just—I’m a little on edge right now.”  
“Perfectly understandable giving the situation.” Merlin assured him.   
And so, they kept waiting for Arrietty to pull the back the curtains again, unfortunately she was in for the night and those curtains were staying put.  
“Can you see any shadows?” Merlin asked.  
“Yeah, it doesn’t look like anything’s going on.” Arthur answered, “It looks like she might still be up. She’s holding something in her hands?” Arthur began to move saying,” I’m going in for a closer a look.”  
“What?” Merlin balked, reaching out to grab onto Arthur, “No! Are you insane? What if someone sees you?”  
“Well, I use to live here so I have an excuse.” Arthur argued.  
“Still it looks a little odd.” Merlin insisted, grabbing Arthur by the belt, causing him to fall back on him. Soon the two were wrestling on the ground.  
“What are you two doing?” A voice asked.  
They looked up to see Lancelot standing over them.  
“I think the better question is, what are you doing here?” Arthur countered.  
“I was looking for you two.” Lancelot explained, “Then I saw you fighting on the ground.”  
“Well, why were you looking for us?” Arthur questioned.  
“Don’t take it personal, Lancelot, he doesn’t trust anyone.” Merlin assured him.  
“I know we just met but I was worried about you two after everything that happened.” Lancelot explained.  
“Well, we were worried about Arietty, so we were watching her house.” Merlin explained.  
“Merlin!” Arthur explained.  
“Well he already caught us doing it!” Merlin reasoned.  
“Has anything happened?” Lancelot asked.  
“No, so far she’s been fine.” Arthur said.  
And that’s how Lancelot joined the stakeout.  
“So, just out curiosity, where you going when you rescued us?” Merlin asked after a while of silence.  
“I was actually on my way to Camelot.” Lancelot answered before looking down almost sheepishly, “You’re going to think this next part is so arrogant.”  
“We might not.” Arthur encouraged, “You can’t know if you don’t tell us.”  
“It’s my life’s ambition to join the Knights of Camelot.” Lancelot explained, “I know what you’re thinking I…I expect too much. After all, who am I? You have your pick of the best and bravest in the land.”  
“Lancelot?” Merlin began.  
“Yes?’ Lancelot responded.  
“They are going to love you.” Merlin assured him, “We’ve seen you in action You could shame Arthur himself. Right Arthur?”  
“I hardly think so.” Lancelot protested, seeming almost embarrassed by the adoration.  
“No truly your probably could.” Arthur spoke up, but there was hint of lament in his voice, “But there’s just one problem. The First Code of Camelot. Only those of noble blood can be knights. You wouldn’t happen to be a nobleman, would you? I’ll try to get you in the test, but the only way I can make guarantees is if you were a nobleman and it would be so much easier if you were…”  
“My Lord, please don’t do anything special for me.” Lancelot cut it off.  
“No, it’s not just you.” Arthur told him, “It’s a stupid rule that keeps more than capable men like you out of the running. We have too many stupid rules as it.” Then addressing Merlin, he continued, “Merlin when I become King, remind to abolish the First Code if it hasn’t been abolished already.”  
“I should probably start making a list of things I’m supposed to remind you about when you take the throne.” Merlin joked.  
“That’s actually not a bad idea.” Arthur said in all seriousness, looking through his binoculars again, “Alright, I think she’s gone to bed.”  
“Anything going on in there?” Merlin asked.  
“Not really from what I can see.” Arthur andwered  
Satisfied, Merlin turned his attention back to Lancelot, “Why do you want to be knight so much?”  
“When I was a boy, my village was attacked by raiders from the northern plains.” Lancelot explained with a haunted look in his eyes, “They slaughtered them where they stood, my father, my mother, everyone. I alone escaped. I vowed that day I would never again be helpless in the face of tyranny. I made sword craft my like. Every waking hour since that day, I devoted to the art of combat, and when I was ready, I set forth for Camelot. And now it seems, my journey ends.” After a beat he added, “Of course, I was able to help you, so it wasn’t a complete waste, even if…”  
Both of their hears went out to Lancelot. “Arthur, there has to be something you can do.”  
“Yes.” Arthur declared, “I don’t know what it is, but somehow you will be a knight, Lancelot. That I promise you.”  
“I give you my word, whatever it takes, we will make this right.” Merlin vowed.  
Lancelot was about to speak again, when he noticed something, “I think there might be someone on the other side of the house.”  
“What?!” Arthur exclaimed, looking through his binoculars. Sure enough, he could make out two figures, rounding the corner. “Come on, quickly.”  
They quickly charged the figures only to get a face full of flashlight. When their vision adjusted, they could make out Daisy and an older man they had never seen before.  
“Daisy?” Arthur balked, “What are you doing here?”  
“Probably the same thing you are, we were worried about Arrietty.” Daisy responded, “Where, I was, Gwaine just heard there had been trouble and came to check on me and agreed to help. Gwaine, this Arthur, Arthur this is my boyfriend Gwaine.”  
“Nice to meet you.” Arthur responded, extended him hand for the man to shake.  
“You as well,” Gwaine replied, “I guess.”  
“Gwaine!” Daisy snapped, mortified.  
“What?” Gawine responded.  
“I’m sorry, he’s got issues.” Daisy apologized, worried about what this meant.  
“It has nothing to do with my issues, we’re watching someone’s house to make sure they don’t get murdered, not exactly a happy occasion.” Gawine reasoned.  
“Speaking of which, can we back to that?” Arthur requested.  
One benefit of the growth of the stakeout group was that they could actually sleep, but in shifts. Two would sleep while three would watch. The three A. M shift saw Daisy, Merlin and Lancelot on the guard shift.  
“So, where did you find this guy anyway?” Daisy asked, trying to talk to stay awake.  
“We helped us take care of some bandits on the road.” Merlin explained.  
“Well, thanks for that.” Daisy told him.  
“Really, it was no trouble.” Lancelot told her, “So, they tell me you’re a solider.”  
“Well, guardswoman.” Daisy corrected sheepishly, “It’s sorta a cross between police and military.”  
“I’m sorry, a cross between what and what?” Merlin spoke up.  
“I have to agree with Merlin.” Lancelot added.  
“Well, this might be over-simplifying things a bit, but back on Earth the police were the people who were expected to keep the laws and investigate crimes, and the military where the people who went and fought the wars and protected their countries.” Daisy explained.  
“And these were—two different groups?” Merlin inquired.  
“Yes.” Daisy answered, “Thought, as of now we only have the one group doing both jobs. But that—that might change latter.”  
Suddenly an idea formed in Merlin’s mind. “Daisy, who all can become a guardsman?”  
“What do you mean?” Daisy asked.  
“Like, do you have to be a certain rank or can anyone become one?’ Merlin elaborated.  
“Anyone,” Daisy answered, “So long as they’re physically and mentally fit and past the training.”  
Merlin looked over at Lancelot who looked back knowing what Merlin was thinking.  
“It’s not the knights of Camelot, but it’s something.” Merlin reasoned.  
Fifteen minutes later, Arthur, Gwaine and Merlin were on shift. Daisy had her head on Gwaine’s shoulder and he was messing with a lose strain of hair.   
“So, how exactly did you two meet?” Arthur asked, still looking in the window, “Daisy never told me.”  
“She was escorting a trading party to a village I was passing through.” Gwaine said, “I saw though she looked fetching, I came up to her, started to flirt and she threatened to shoot me.”  
Merlin whirled his head towards him. “She what?”  
“Threatened to shoot me.” Gwaine repeated, “Well, she did apologize later, but I got it. She had a job to do, and I could’ve been threat. Believe it or not it attracted me to her more.” There was a moment of silence, the Gwaine said, “I really do love her.”  
That was when Arthur pulled back to look at him. “What?”  
“I love her.” Gwaine repeated, “More than any woman I’ve even met.”  
“You better.” Arthur threatened, before looking back at into the binoculars.  
“If he’s this protective of his best friend, imagine when Arrietty starts courting, huh, Merlin?” Gawine quipped.  
However, the whole mood changed when Arthur saw a shadow move inside the house. “I think I see something. Wake the others.”  
In the house, Nemiuh was standing over Arrietty a knife in her hand. She didn’t think the mundane method of dispatching the child would muddy the message any. She leaned in, edging for Arrietty’s throat.  
Feeling movement and breathe, Arrietty slowly woke, her eyes lifting. It took her a moment to realizing what was going on, but when she saw someone standing over her with a knife she started screaming, terrified, trying to push her attacker away. Suddenly she found herself being flung across the room.  
Hearing footsteps rushing down the hall, her parents alerted to their daughter’s plight, Nemuih slammed the door shut, magically locking it. Arrietty ran for the door, trying to get it open, but it was no use. Nemuih stalked towards her the knife raised…  
Suddenly the window shattered and Arthur fell through, taking the curtain off its morning. He quickly got up his sword pulled. “Get away from her!”  
“And who’s gonna stop me?” Nemiuh challenged, “You?”  
Suddenly Arthur was thrown against the room knocking him into a semi-conscious state. “Arrietty….” He moaned, struggling to get up.  
Daisy fired, hitting Nemiuh in the shoulder. The sorceress hissed in pain and began to chant.  
That when Arthur managed to get to his knees grabbing the sword stabbing Neimuh in the leg. Merlin said something under his breath and Nemiuh fell down. As Arthur got up, she began to chant again, before disappearing in a flash of light.  
Arthur rushed over to Arrietty. Are you alright? He signed quickly.  
Arrietty nodded as he helped her to her feet. Then, understandably, she started to cry. Arthur pulled her in, rubbing small circles on her back.  
That was when Toby and America burst in. “What is going on here?!” Toby demanded.  
“Mom, Dad, I promise I’ll explain everything.” Arthur vowed, getting up, “But right now, we need to get out of here.”  
Grabbing Arrietty by the wrist Arthur ran past them all into the night.


	35. The Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Search For Nemiuh begins. Arthur has doubts about his actions.

They didn’t stop running.  
Down the street and past all the houses, away from everyone chasing after them. Arthur gripped onto Arrietty’s wrist for dear life, practically dragging her off the ground.  
“Where are we going?!” Daisy exclaimed, as she ran after him with the other.  
Arthur tried to sign with just one hand, but it was sloppy and even it wasn’t for that, it was dark.  
“Arthur, you’re not making sense!” Arrietty shouted, spatting his hands away.  
Arthur pulled her into a streak light and tried again. We have to get out of here. She knows you exist; she knows where you live, it’s no longer safer here, we need to get somewhere far, far away where she can’t find us!  
Who’s is she? Arrietty signed back, Arthur, what just happened?  
By that time the others had caught up with him. “Arthur, what were you thinking?!” America demanded.  
“She’s not safe here.” Arthur kept insisted, “I need to get her away. Somewhere where Nemiuh can’t find her!”  
“Nemiuh?” Merlin repeated, thought now that he thought about it, yes, she did look familiar.  
“You’re on a first-name basis with the sorceress who tried to kill you sister?” Gwaine asked.  
“Not exactly.” Arthur began, “She the woman who Daisy and I encotured in the mountains.”  
And so, in the glow of the street light, Arthur owned up to everything. How Nemiuh was the reason he was born, what happened to his biological mother, blackmailing Uther, all of it.  
Perhaps, not surprisingly, there was varying reactions to this revelation.  
Toby rubbed his forehead. He didn’t know whether to be mad or impressed. America wouldn’t let go of either of her children’s hands, as if she was afraid, they would float away. Merlin just stared at him, everything clicking into place. So that’s what Arthur had over Uther. Perhaps that’s what caused Daisy to ask in a hushed tone, “Merle, did you know about this?”  
“A couple weeks ago, he gave this—hypothetical scenario where he had something over Uther.” Merlin admitted, “Which I knew was probably more than hypothetical, but…I wasn’t expecting this.”  
“I’m sorry.” Arthur began, “I’m so sorry. But now you see why we need to get her out of here?”  
“And then what?” Merlin asked, “Arthur, neither of you can keep running forever.”  
“Well, we can’t stay here like sitting ducks, can we?” Arthur argued.  
“Well, why don’t we just find her?” Arrietty spoke up, “Bring her in?”  
“No.” America said firmly, “No, you are not going after some you just tried to kill you.”  
“She’s not.” Arthur agreed, “I am.”  
“What?!” America exclaimed.  
“Mom, even before I left, I was training to be guardsmen.” Arthur reminded her, “And since then—I’ve seen combat, I know what I’m doing. But I’m not leaving Arrietty alone.” Turning to the others he asked, “Can you get her out of town, somewhere safe?”  
The men nodded.  
“Arthur, you can’t…” America pleaded.  
“She’s right.” Daisy spoke up, “This happened in our jurisdiction. This has to be handled by Colony authorities.”  
“Can’t it—can’t we do some sort of joint investigation?” Arthur asked, “She’s wanted in Camelot, too, plus she’s fled the jurisdiction.”  
“You can try, but it’s not my call.” Daisy told him.  
“What do you mean, no?!” Arthur demanded later, standing in General Potter’s office.  
“Look, in spite of the treaty, Camelot and the Colony might as well Earth and Mars, and if I let a bunch of armored soldiers who are use to entering homes without cause or warrants, arresting people with little evidence just because they had the king’s say-so, I’d have panic in the streets.” General Potter explained, “Even without that reputation there’d probably be panic in the streets.”  
“Permission to speak, sir?” Daisy requested.  
“Permission granted.” General Potter said.  
“Respectfully, you’re making them sound worse than they actually are.” Daisy told him, “And we could mix them in with that guardsmen to make sure protocol was still followed.”  
“I would deal with anyone who caused any harm or violated anyone’s rights personally.” Arthur promised.  
Potter thought on this a moment. “The council could have my butt over this.”  
“Permission to speak, sir.” Mendez, who was one of the older guardsmen in the room, spoke up.  
“Permission granted.” Potter allowed.  
“Sir, if we let them work with us, then maybe they would let us go out and look for this woman with them.” Mendez reasoned, “Go out beyond our borders. I mean, I don’t know how she did that, but she’s a threat to us just as much as it is to them.”  
General Potter thought for a minute. “That could work.”  
Arthur let out a sigh of relief.  
“Of course, you and Corpal Ashcroft will have to recuse yourselves.” General Potter added.  
“What?” Arthur balked, as Daisy gapped.  
“Look, you’re both connected to the victims, you technically are one of the victims.” He pointed at Arthur, “You’re both compromised and God help us if she’s taken alive and this goes to trial on our side of the wall.”  
“Sir, Arthur’s the leader of Camelot’s knights.” Daisy argued.  
“They don’t have a chain of command where you can put someone else in charge of operations on this?” General Potter questioned.  
Sir Leon stood in front of the house that had been cordoned look with some kind of cord. He knew what he was supposed to do, but he wasn’t sure who was supposed to meet him. Or was he supposed to come to them?  
That was when two people, a guardsman with his hair mostly covered by his cap and a fair-skinned guardswoman with strains of blonde, almost white hair sticking out from underneath her cap, walked under the tape and up to him. “You must me Sir Leon. I’m Sargent Angel Montoya, this is Private First-Class Jensen Foxworthy. Would you follow us, please?”  
Leon nodded and followed them into house. “We’ve haven’t found much in the way of anything that could tell us when Nemiuh went.” Angel told him, “We can’t even figure out how she got in the house.”  
“Or how she got out.” Jensen added, “According to all the witness she just vanished into thin air.”  
“She probably used magic.” Leon said, “According to the prince she’s some kind of sorceress.”  
Both Angel and Jensen turned to Leon giving him odd looks. “Yeah,” Angel began, “I’m going to need you to not say things like that.”  
After that they turned back around and lead him into a bed room where a battle clearly had taken place. Objects were stream everywhere and the window had been broken in. Feeling something at his foot he looked down to see a small black book with the word Crank on it written in white jagged letters. He leaned down to pick it up.   
“Don’t.” Jensen told him, putting on a glove and picking it up, “Not without these one. This probably won’t be important, but why take the chance.  
“Do you think the—Nemiuh brought it with her?” Leon speculated.  
“Doubt it, it’s an Earth book.” Jensen informed him, “Originally published in 2004, first in a trilogy, loosely based on the author’s daughter drug addiction.”  
Both men gave her looks as if to ask How do you know all that?  
“My Dad’s mom gave him copy when they having the drug talk.” Jensen told them, “And my Mommy actually did read me banned books at bedtime.”  
“Anyway.” Angel began, trying to get things back on track, “It’s probably nothing, but for now it goes in a bag.”  
Meanwhile, Arrietty was in the center of the four men, Arthur, Lancelot, Gwaine and Merlin (Arthur was still trying to keep knowledge of his sister to an immune for now, though he wasn’t sure how much longer he could do that) all of them on horseback, heading away from the Colony. Arthur kept glancing back, looking at her, as if he was afraid that if he took her eye off for two, she would vanish into thin air.   
The plan was simple. They would head back down to Camelot and stash Arrietty with Gaius until they could either bring Nemiuh in or kill her either one.  
Of course, that’s the plan everyone knew about. Which lead to some reasonable questions.  
“Arthur, can I say something?” Merlin asked.   
“Can I stop you?” Arthur snarked.  
“I don’t—I don’t think this is the wisest course of action.” Merlin declared, “Taking her to Camelot. I mean, Nemiuh infiltrated, three times already.”  
“He does kind of have a point there.” Gwaine pointed out.  
“Which why we’re not telling anyone she’s there.” Arthur reasoned, “Again. She can’t stay in the Colony because she’ll be a sitting duck, Nemiuh knows about the cabin, so that’s out.”  
“Cabin?” Lancelot spoke up, “What cabin?”  
“Is this the cabin you hid your friend in a month back?” Gawine asked.  
Arthur shot him a questioning look.  
“Daisy told me what happened.” Gawine explained.  
“Yes, that cabin.” Arthur admitted, “I told Nemiuh to hide there, so if I make good on my threats, I’d have proof. Of course, I didn’t count on her being so impatient.” He looked down, shifting on his horse.  
That was when Arrietty asked, “What are you talking about?”  
Arthur turned and summarized the conversation for her, finishing with Sorry about that.  
It’s alright. Arrietty told her, We’re all a bit stressed right now. But for the record, I think what you did was badass.  
Do you kiss our mother with that mouth? Arthur joked.  
You might want to rethink that sentence. Arrietty told him.  
Merlin looked over at Gwaine. “Do you know what they’re saying?”  
“I’ve never met this girl in person before today.” Gwaine informed him, “I know like—two signs Daisy taught me.”  
“Well, did just have an entire conversation that she was left out.” Lancelot reason, “Perhaps it’s our turn.”  
Things went on like that for the rest of the day, but eventually, they had to make camp for the night.  
Maybe we should have got Mom and Dad to come to. Arrietty wondered to Arthur.  
I tried to get them to come. Arthur replied; they’re not letting some crazy witch-doctor run them off. Their words.  
Yet they’ll let the crazy witch-doctor run ME off? Arrietty asked.  
To me fair, you are the only one she’s tried to kill so far. Arthur pointed out.  
Touché. Arrietty admitted.  
All was silent for a while. I’m so sorry I got you in this mess, Arrietty. Arthur signed finally.  
Hey, you have nothing to be sorry about. Arrietty told him ,It was a good plan, it’s not your fault this lady actually WAS crazy on toast.  
No, what I did was dishonest, and reckless, and— Arthur began.  
And it worked. Arrietty cut him off, Arthur, there’s a treaty in place now. A better one. They recognize our virginity now and will let us travel back and forth. After a beat she added, and now, after this we can be together again. We can be a family again.  
Arthur smiled at the idea, but still wasn’t so sure he had done the right thing.  
Sensing that, Arrietty began to shake Merlin awake. The manservant awoke with an understated start, asking, “What, is it my shift?”  
“No, “Arrietty began, “Can you please tell Arthur that he did nothing wrong? That he did the right thing forcing Uther into negotiations?”  
“He would not have done on his own accord.” Merlin agreed, “You did what you had to do.”  
“I exploited a woman’s death.” Arthur insisted, “Maybe all this—is punishment for that.”  
“Arthur, no.” Merlin told him, “You can’t think like that. Especially because—it’s not. Look, before you even knew about Hygrine, Nemiuh was trying to drag Camelot into a war. This isn’t –divine retribution, or whatever your thinking.”  
Arrietty started signing, very intensely.  
“What she said. “Merlin said once she was finished, “Whatever it was.”  
“She said that Uther used the same woman’s death as an excuse for a twenty-year reign of terror and she’s pretty sure God would be more upset about that.” Arthur translated.  
“Well, she’s right.” Merlin told him, “Don’t—don’t do this to yourself.”  
Arthur wasn’t sure he believed him, but he nodded anyway.  
They took Lancelot’s short cut again, just in the reverse so by the next afternoon, they had arrived back in Camelot. Breaking up the group for the moment, Arthur and Merlin escorted Arrietty, covered with a cloak, to Gaius’ house. Sneaking through the backstreets they got her inside, to find to their surprise, someone had beaten them there.  
“So, this is her?” Gaius asked, looking up from the book he was looking at.  
“Yes,” Arthur confirmed, then, as Arrietty removed the hood she had been wearing, he spoke and signed at the same time, “Arrietty, this is the Court Physician, Gaius, this is my sister, Arrietty.”  
“Pleasure to meet you, my girl, thought I wish it was under better circumstances.” Gaius told her.  
“You and me, both.” Arrietty replied audibly.  
“Gaius, no one can know she’s here.” Arthur reminded her.  
“Yes, I know.” Gaius told him.  
“Alright, now, Lancelot and Gwaine are circling ‘round, they’ll be here in a few minutes.” Arthur instructed, “I have to go.”  
And so, giving his sister one final embraced, he left, leaving an awkward since in his wake.  
Meanwhile Gwen and Morgana were intensely peering out a window in the castle, trying to find any sign of the parties that went to the Colonies returning. Word had got to them that Arthur was alright, but they wanted to be sure.  
“Morgana, I think I see him.” Gwen declared point out the window.  
Morgana looked out and saw an Arthur, sulking through a back alleyway.  
“What is he doing, though?” Gwen wondered aloud.  
“Only one way to find out.” Morgana declared, turning around and hurrying away.  
Arthur had just burst out into the open when heard a voice call out, “Arthur!” He turned around and saw Gwen and Morgana running towards him.  
“Arthur,” Morgana repeated, “What happened? The black night….”  
“Is dead.” Arthur cut her off, “Really, really dead.”  
“How did you do it?” Gwen asked.  
“I’ll explain it to you later, but right now, I have something, to do with, I need to go.” Arthur told them quickly, then began to walk off.  
“Arthur, wait—” Gwen insisted, actually reaching out and grabbing him by the arm, “Something’s happened, hasn’t it. Please, tell us.”  
Arthur was silent a moment. “I did something that was either stupid, dishonest, noble or a combination of these things, and my sister’s paying the price. Leon stayed back in the Colony to help with the investigation because they think I’m too close, but I’m—I’m not back away that easily.”  
This worried both girls. “Arthur, what are you thinking of doing?”  
“Nothing self-destructive, don’t worry.” Arthur assured them.  
“Is there anything we can do to help?” Morgana asked.  
“Not right now. Arthur told them, “I’ll let you know if that changes. But right now, I need to go.” Then he turned running.  
After a moment of watching him watch off Morgana said, “Gwen I’m going to need you to stay behind.” Then she hurried off after him.  
Not wanting to leave her friend alone a possibly in danger, Gwen ran after her.  
That was how they wound up in front of Arthurs’s chambers, where Arthur was standing in the window. Both women were wondering, What is he doing back here?  
The question was answered by a gray bird holding a thing leathern satchel landing on the window. “Hey there, Fish.” Arthur greeted him, untying the statue before putting Fish into a cage he kept for him. The pigeon had earned himself some bread later. For now, there was evidence to go through. “And thank you, Leon.”   
As he suspected, there wasn’t much there that could tell them where Nemiuh had gone. However, in his examination of the evidence, he found print out from an Info Package, tablets that were down loaded with all the information the archives had on any given subject.   
“Oh, Arrietty, what were you doing with this….” Arthur wondered aloud.   
Arthur startled. “Ga, Morgana. What are you trying to do?” After a beat he realized, “What are you doing here?”  
“Arthur someone just tried to kill you and people close to you, forgive us if we’re not worried.” Morgana responded, sitting now next to him, and Gwen joined him.  
“Leon---found something in Arrietty’s room, and I—I don’t know what to make of it.” Arthur explained, “I mean, it’s not nessacry a bad thing, but it’s—confusing.”  
“Why don’t you ask her about it.” Gwen suggested, “She is here now.”  
Arthur ran a hand though his hair. “I’m an idot.”  
Morgana smirked. “You said it, not me.”


	36. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The groups comes to the aid of mysterious boy; Arrietty and Arthur discuss a big decision Arrietty is considering; Arthur and Uther have a fight.

Arrietty was smoothing out the pallet Merlin help her put together, he had offered his bed, but she said no, when she felt a presence behind her. She whirled around and saw it was just Arthur. Are you trying to scare me to death? She signed.  
Sorry, Arthur signed back, I just need to talk to you about something.  
Okay, Arrietty signed, What about?  
Arthur then pulled out the papers on Colear Implants.  
Arrietty’s eyes widened as if she had been caught doing something bad.  
Look, I’m not mad or anything. Arthur assured her, It’s your life. But you’re never said anything about this.  
Because I don’t even know if I’m going to get it done. Arrietty answered, sitting down, I don’t even know IF I can get it done. There’s a reason Mom and Dad didn’t get it done when I was baby. We didn’t have the tech together at the time.  
How long have you been thinking about this? Arthur asked.  
A couple months. Arrietty admitted, it’s not like my life will be incomplete if I never near running water, but—I WANT to know what it sounds like it. I want to know what’s on the radio. I want to know what people are saying when I’m not looking at them. And it’s not as if the Colony had huge deaf community. There’s like—maybe two hard of hearing people in the founding generation. Only one deaf guy was picked from the lottery and he was killed was in a wilder raid just before the launch, his family dropped out, wife dropped the kids off at prepper colony and joined the guardians, and they picked another name last minute.  
How to do you know all that? Arthur questioned.  
It’s in the files from project. Arrietty told him, you can look it up for yourself, but fair warning, it gets pretty gruesome.  
No thanks, I’ll just take your word for it. Arthur signed back, and you don’t have justify anything to me. This is between you and Mom and Dad. Just know, what you decide, I will always love you.  
Arrietty reached out and hugged her brother. “I’ll always love you, too.” She said audibly.  
Meanwhile, back in the Colony, Angel, and Leon had reached a point of frustration in their investigation.  
“How can there seriously be nothing!” Jensen explained, “The roads aren’t paved, there should be footprints, or someone should have seen something. How is there nothing?!” She began pacing the floor of the station.  
Leon had an idea how there was nothing, but he had been told not to say it, so he didn’t. But he did have another suggestion he could give. “Maybe someone’s hiding her. Maybe they were accomplice or she’s forcing them to against their will.”  
Angel and Jensen exchanged looks. One idea was disconcerting, the other horrifying, both possible. “I’ll go talk to the Captain.” Angel announced before going off, “Get a re-canvas on the area, also widen the net, see if anyone’s missed work today. If it’s option number, I highly doubt she let anyone in the house. Foxworthy, you start rounding up volunteers.”  
“Come on, Leon.” Jensen told the Knight, gesturing for him to come.  
Meanwhile, in the streets of Camelot, some things were sadly, getting back to business as usual.  
A man was walking with his son, who was about nine, stopping at a stall. “Do you have my supplies to day?” The man asked, “We must leave the city without delay.”  
“Everything you asked for, it’s all here.” The stall keeper told him, then he paused. “I’m sorry.”  
Before the man could ask what, he was sorry for, guards approached. The man took his son and ducked under the merchant’s table, running through the market place.   
“Seize him!” One of the guards ordered, “Stop there!”  
The pair were forced to flee into the palace gourds. A guard jumped at them, managing to slash the child with a sword.  
It just so happened that Merlin was traveling through the halls of the palace to meet with Arthur. Suddenly a pained, scream rang out in his mind, stopping him in his tracks.  
Trying the only thing he could think to do to save them, the man quickly recited a spell. The spell threw the guards into the rampant wall, giving them an opportunity to run, but the boy couldn’t run far with his injury, so he and his father were stuck on the drawbridge. The man recited another spell. “Run!” He shouted to his son, “Run, run!”  
The boy ran through the gates just as the door was closed and his father was captured by guards.  
Shaking off what he had heard, Merlin walked down the corridor, only for the voice to call out again in his head, Help! He stopped looking for the owner of the voice, entering the square. Help me! The voice called out again. Please.  
He stopped to look around and saw a little boy staring at him from a stone ledge.  
Please. You have to help me.  
That was when Merlin realize this child was the voice he was hearing, and the boy was somehow using telepathy.  
Help me.  
He was so engrossed; he didn’t hear Arthur calling out his name repeated until the young man was right next to him. His voice trailed off when he saw the boy. “What’s going on?” He asked, concerned, “What’s this? Where are his parents?”  
“I don’t know.” Merlin admitted, “I just—found him up there.”  
“Come on,” Arthur called out, coming up to ledge, and holding out his arms to pick up the child, “Let’s get you out of here.”  
The boy reared back terrified.  
“It’s alright.,” Merlin assured him, “He’s a friend. You can trust him.”  
Seeing no other option, the boy let Arthur help him off the wall, still not talking.  
That was when Merlin saw the guards entered the square. “Search in there.” Their leader ordered, “Take the other side.” Then he caught site of Merlin. “You, did you see a boy run in here?” The boy was currently hidden behind Arthur.  
“Why are you looking for him?” Arthur spoke up, making sure the boy was out of view in case they didn’t like the answer.  
The guards got a little nervous, as they hadn’t seen Arthur standing there before. “He’s one of pair of Druids.” The leader answered.  
“Druids?” Arthur repeated, “What were they doing in Camelot?”  
“Just trading for supplies.” The guard answered, “We’ve captured the man, but the boy got away.”  
“Well, he’s not here.” Arthur lied, “I would suggest expanding the search. I would join you, but, it, um, appears I need to see the King about some matters.”  
“Of course, Sire.” The leader agreed, before hurrying away, followed by his men.  
Once Arthur were sure they were gone, Arthur gathered Merlin and the boy to him. “Hide the boy in my chambers, they won’t think to look there. I’ll go try to find out what’s going on, see what I can do about his father.” He leaned down, trying to not be intimidating. “I can’t make any promises, but I will do everything I can to help your dad.” That was when he saw the boy’s arms, “You’re hurt. Did they do that to you?”  
The boy nodded.  
“Go on, hurry.” Arthur said, before they spilt up.  
Merlin and the boy where running up the stairs, when they heard someone saying, “I think I saw ‘im going this way.” Seeing the nearest chamber, he ran up the stairs and burst in.  
Unfortunately, the occupant of the room was also there.  
“Have you forgotten how to knock, Merlin?!” Morgana exclaimed, startled and a bit annoyed. That was when she saw the boy.  
Deciding it was best to throw themselves on her mercy at that point, Merlin admitted, “The guards are after him. I didn’t know what to do.”  
As if to confirm his story, there was knock on the door and a guard called out, “My lady? Lady?”  
Morgana stood there a moment, thinking. It was doubtful the guards wanted him for any good purpose, but where to hide them? At last she said, “In there,” gesturing to her changing screen.  
After Merlin and the boy had time to get behind the curtain, Morgana went to the door.  
“I’m sorry to disturb you, my lady.” The guard said, apologetically, “We’re searching for a young Druid boy. We believe he came this way.”  
Behind the screen, the injured boy collapsed in Merlin’s arms.  
“I haven’t seen anyone.” Morgana lied, “It’s just me and my maid.”  
“Best keep the door locked till we find him.” The guard advised.  
“Of course.” Morgana responded, “Thank you.” And with that she shut the door.  
Morgana went to screen to check on the fugitives and demand what the heck was going on, only to find Merlin’s hands covered in the boy’s blood.  
Meanwhile, Arthur was in the king’s chambers. Apparently, he hadn’t been told about the sting operation because Uther assumed his hands were full tracking down Nemuih, and the others could handle it. Thought Arthur took all of that with fat grain of salt.  
And as he had suspected, nothing good was intended towards the boy’s father.  
“The Druid was only in Camelot collecting supplies.” Arthur argued, “He meant no harm. Is it necessary to execute him?”  
“Absolutely necessary.” Uther insisted, unswayed, “Those who use magic cannot be tolerated.”  
“The Druids are a peaceful people.” Arthur countered. The Druids and the Colonies had dealings with each other for years—though that was glossed over during the delegation. They were a bit weird, but essentially harmless. Arrietty was even friends with a couple of Druid transplants.  
“Given a chance they would return magic to the kingdom.” Uther asserted, “They preach peace, but conspire against me. We cannot appear weak. Especially after some of the—unusual choices we’ve made.”  
Arthur knew what his father was doing. He was trying to make this somehow Arthur’s fault for forcing the alliance. Even though Uther would have handed down the same sentence anyway. Well, he wasn’t getting off that easy. “Showing mercy can be seen as a sign of strength.”   
Uther, however, as adamant. “Our enemies will not see it that way. We have a responsibility to protect this kingdom. Executing this Druid will send out a clear message.”  
Arthur went to the doors and peaked out. No one was there. No one could hear them. He shut the doors before putting a chair in front of them.  
“Arthur, what do you think you’re doing?” Uther demanded, mad and more than a bit afraid.  
Turning around, Arthur answered calmly, “Offering a compromise. What if the Druid were to be killed trying to escape?”  
It took a minute, but Uther realized what Arthur was getting at. “And then what would you do with him? How can you ensure me that he will never come back, never try anything against us again?”  
“Because he wasn’t trying any this time.” Arthur pointed out, struggling to keep from raising his voice, “And with the welcome he got this time I doubt he would even think of coming back.”  
“No.” Uther insisted, “The Druid must die. The boy with must be found and put to death, too.”  
Arthur was silent for a moment. “Then you give me no choice.”  
A look of barely contained rage contorted on Uther’s face. “Don’t you dare.” Uther seethed.  
“Don’t you dare what?” Arthur challenged.  
“Don’t you there threaten me to get me to release the Druid.” Uther responded, walking around the table, actually wagging a finger at Arthur, “You can’t blackmail me every time you don’t get your way.”  
“Can’t I?” Arthur responded, hiding his disgust. It wasn’t as if he was some stupid kid trying to go out on a school night. This was a man’s life they were talking about. A man with a child. “I may have lost Nemiuh, but I still have the guard who heard you confess to everything.”  
Uther whirled around, still seething and began to pace. “What must you protect all of our enemies?! Why do you feel the need to be their savior?!”  
“Because my father has the soul of a bloody jackal!” Arthur finally shouted at the top of his lungs, “You send people, people who have often been falsely accused to their deaths without a second thought. And if it turns out they didn’t do it, no remorse, aw, well, at least we finally executed the right person, amusing there’s even a right person to execute! You see foes where there are friends, you see sorcerers where there are only servants! You have wronged so many people in so many ways. Over half the people who actually do attack us only do because you pissed them off! You’re a threat to everyone and everything around you! You’re blinded by your hatred of magic. A hatred that stems from something you did, that you asked to happen. And because of that, you have tortured and executed innocent people. My own sister would have been among them if I haven’t entreated you, if you hadn’t been in such a good mood that day. You, Uther Pendragon, are a stupid, arrogant old tyrant who would rather blame everyone else than take responsivity for your own actions!”  
“That’s enough, boy— “Uther seethed, his voice dangerous, his eyes on fire.   
Arthur, however, wasn’t done thing. “And the worst thing of all is—is---I still love you! After everything you’ve done, even though I know by all logic I shouldn’t I can’t stop loving you. I defended you for years! And now I can’t even remember why.”  
Suddenly Uther felt like he had been slapped, the fight gone out of him. For a few brief moments, his son’s simultaneous rage, judgment, but also love, filled him with shame. “You can arrange the Druid’s escape and ‘death’. But if he comes for Camelot, it’s on your head.”  
“That’s a chance I’m willing to take.” Arthur responded, before removing the chair, “Now, if you excuse me, I need to go plan for tonight.”  
There were no more words between them as Arthur walked out the door shutting it behind him. He calmly walked down the hall for a few seconds, his pace getting faster and faster until he broke into a run. He wanted, no needed to get as far away from that room as possible, as far away from the monster inside. Finally making I to his own chamber, momentarily forgetting all else, he slammed the door shut, sliding to the ground. He wasn’t a very easy crier, but tears blinded his vision as memories began surfacing in his mind:  
It had been about a month since the soldiers brought him back to the Colony. The younger ages had just had lunch, and were having them break, deciding what to play. That was when one of girls, dark-haired, chestnut skinned five-year-old named Denali suggested, “Hey, let’s play fight the Pendragon monster.”  
Most of the gathered children had no clue who Uther Pendragon was, but adults talked and, often when they don’t know, children are listening, though they don’t always understand, and so, Uther Pendragon became this big, inhuman monster, a boogey man, waiting to gobble them up. But, boogey men can sometimes be defeated.  
While most of the children where happily agreeing to the game, Arthur’s ears perked up at the mention of his last name  
“Angel, you can be the Pendragon monster.” Angel’s friend Jeremy declared, pushing angel to the front of the group.  
“Aw, why do I have to be the Pendragon monster?” Angel complained.  
“Because your funny and scary at the same time.” Jeremy’s younger sister, Janna, spoke up, “And you’re the biggest.”  
That seemed to change Angel’s tune as he raised his arms in the air in what was menacing for six-year-old. “Arch! I’m Pendragon! I am the destroyer of all happiness! “He mocked charged as he declared, “I hate everyone and everything!”  
The children shrieked and squealed, some of them clearly delighted, others almost sounding actually afraid as Angel “attacked” the gathered children. At point Denali, the girl who suggested the game lamented, “Oh, who could possibly save us?”  
Seeing him on fringes of the group, not really engaging, Jeremy, who had always been a particularly friendly child, asked, “Hey, Art, do you want to be the hero and save everyone?”  
Suddenly felt indignant at the idea of his anyone needing to be “saved” from his birth family, thought he could not describe the feeling if asked—again, he was only four—declared, “No, don’t want to save everyone, because they don’t need saving! My— “Then Arthur remembered he had promised his foster parents he couldn’t tell anyone else who he really was, “The Pendragons aren’t monsters! They protect Camelot!”  
“That’s not what my Mom says.” Janna told him matter-of-factly, “She says he’d make a good Nazi, whatever that is. The Daddy said he thought she hated Godwin’s law. Then she said it didn’t count because no one was arguing. Then Jensen woke up from her nap and started to cry, so they stopped talking.”  
“Geeze, Arthur, you don’t know anything!” A little boy who had somehow got dirty even though they hadn’t even really got started yet.  
“He’s not a Nazi!” Arthur insisted, “He’s not a monster! He’s not bad!” He made a little fist and started waving it around.  
Fortunately, that was when a very excited Daisy oblivious to the ensuing fight in her happiness, ran up to Arthur saying, “Hey, Artie, someone found a ball, want to play?”  
Arthur looked at her, then the ground, then her again. “Sure.”  
And with that they ran off, the children shrugging off the new kid’s strange behavior and then went back to their game.  
In the here and now, Arthur wiped his eyes, trying to stop the flow, as the memory faded back into his mind  
“You stupid, stupid boy.” He whispered to himself, “You didn’t have a clue back then.”


	37. No Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which almost everyone helps to unite the Druid boy with his father, except the Great Dragon. Meanwhile, Uther conspires.

When Arthur calmed down enough, he realized. Something rather alarming.  
He was alone.  
Normally this wouldn’t be too concerning, in fact, due to the mini nervous breakdown he had just had, he would probably welcome it, but Merlin should’ve been here with the boy by now.  
Panicked, Arthur lept up and ran out the doors calling, “Merlin?! Merin?!”  
As if on cue, Merlin appeared in the hallway, practically sliding.  
“Where have you been?!” Arthur exclaimed, angry with worry, “Where’s the kid?”  
“There’s, um, a slight problem.” Merlin responded nervously.  
Five minutes later, Morgana was trying to tend to the boy when there was a knock on the door. “Morgana, it’s me.” Arthur called out, “Merlin told me what happened. Can you…can you let us in?”  
Morgan pulled back the door, giving them enough room to walk in. “He’s still behind the screen.” She told them, adding as they went to check on the boy, “He’s sleeping. He’s very pale. I worry he may have lost a lot of blood.”  
“Has he said anything at all?” Merlin asked, as Arthur peered down at the boy, who, just as Morgan was a disconcertingly pale, and he shared her fears.  
“Nothing.” Morgana answered, “He won’t even tell me his name.”  
“And you haven’t told anyone he’s here?” Arthur asked urgently.  
“I’m glad you have so much faith in me, Arthur.” Morgana snarked, actually sounding kind of hurt that either of them would think that she would do that.  
“I’m sorry, I only mean— “Arthur stammered.  
“Erm, it’s just you’re the king’s ward.” Merlin spoke up, as he was worrying about the exact same thing, “You’re taking a huge risk helping the boy.”  
“I wouldn’t see an innocent child executed.” Morgana declared, “And we all know that’s what would happen. What harm has he ever done?”  
“Uther believes he has magic and that makes him guilty.” Merlin pointed out.  
“Plus, somehow not executing a nine-year-old for entering Camelot while Druid makes us look weak.” Arthur added, rolling his eyes.  
“Uther’s wrong.” Morgana responded.  
“You believe that?” Merlin asked.  
Morgana was silent for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts, to figure out what she wanted to say, “What if magic isn’t something you chose? What if it chooses you?”  
That hit close to home for Merlin and he felt his heart squeeze. All he could do were stare at her.  
“Why are you looking at me like that?” Morgana asked.  
“Yeah, why are you looking at her like that?” Arthur asked, not sure if he was comfortable with the way Merlin was looking at her.  
“Nothing.” Merlin covered quickly.  
“Why are you two helping him?” Morgana countered.  
“It was a spur of the moment decision.” Merlin answered, which was in fact piratically true.  
“And we agree with you.” Arthur added.  
“Speaking of which,” Merlin spoke up, “Do you have a plan of what to do with him? He can’t stay here.”  
After checking to make sure there weren’t any little ears listening in, Arthur explained in a low voice, “I don’t want to make any promises, but I think I have a way to save the boy’s father. If I can pull this off, then we can reunite them and then get then smuggler them out of Camelot to somewhere safer.”  
“Where?” Morgana asked.  
“I haven’t figure that out yet.” Arthur admitted, “But I need to prepare for tonight. Can you take care him while I do this?”  
“Of course.” Merlin agreed.  
“Count me in, too.” Morgana added, “It’s not as if we can move him right now, anyway.”  
Arthur breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you. Both of you.” After a beat he began to walk out, switching gears “Now, if you excuse me, I need to go procure some pig’s blood.”  
Morgana and Merlin exchanged freaked out looks. “What do you need that for?” Merlin questioned, bewildered.  
“You’ll see if it works.” Arthur responded, walking out and shutting the door behind him.  
That night, Morgana had a somewhat awkward dinner alone with Uther. She kept worrying about the little boy in her room, currently still quite weak, drifting in and out of consciousness and being tended to by Merlin. She also worried about Arthur and the boy’s father and whether Arthur’s plan would work or would they just wind up making friends worst. On top of that she didn’t know how in the world they would get them out of Camelot, and where they would actually be safe. Even the Colony was something of a gamble. And having to sit and calmly dine with the man responsible for all their current problems wasn’t helping matters.  
Uther, while unaware of exactly what it was, sensed that something was wrong. “You seemed troubled, Morgana. “Is something wrong?”  
“No, my Lord.” Morgana lied, “I’m sorry I’m not better company.”  
“I’m merely concerned for your welfare, that’s all.” Uther assured her. That and she distracted him from his current problems. Also, she was currently the favorite.  
“Thank you, my Lord.” Morgana responded, trying to make a show of it. “All is well.” I hope.  
Meanwhile, the adult Druid, Cerdan, was in his cell, silently praying, trying to make peace with his impending death. At least he gave his son time to escape. Hopefully it worked.  
Suddenly there was a long bang, and then a voice called out. “They’re trying to help him escape! Everyone at the ready!” Then there was the sound of feet running away.  
Cerdan peaked out of a barned window in the cell, trying to see what was happening. Suddenly the door opened and a blonde knight was standing there, with a leather satchel slung over him. “You wouldn’t happen to be the Druid that was captured today? The one with the son?”  
That set off alarms for Cerdan. Had his boy been caught? “Please, let him go, he’s just a boy.”  
“I’m going to take it that as a yes.” Arthur responded, “It’s alright, your son is safe. He’s being looked after by a very nice lady, and very nice, if somewhat strange, boy. He’s injured, but as soon as it’s stable, I’ll bring him to you. Now.” He pulled out a syringe, “I’m going to inject you with this, and it’s going to slow your heartbeat so that everyone thinks you’re dead. Then, I’m going to give you a very sallow wound and cover you with pig’s blood to make injury seems worse than it actually is. Then, when they come to take your ‘body’ away, I’m going to intercept it and inject you with something else, and that’s going to bring you out of it, and then we’re going to get you out of the city. Any questions?”  
After processing what Arthur was saying, Cedran asked, “Why are you helping me?”  
“Because visiting Camelot while a practicing Druid should not be capital offense.” Then he injected the man’s neck.  
After realizing that no one was trying to help Cerdan escape, the guards circled back round to the dungeons, where they found Arthur standing above a “dead” Cerdan with a bloody sword.   
“He used magic to get out of his cell.” Arthur lied, “I suspect what we saw was a hallucination to trick us and keep us busy while he escaped. I chased one of figments in here, and he attacked me. I had to kill him in self-defense. Please, have a cart sent to dispose of his body.”  
After making an excuse to take the cart, Arthur brought to the weak spot at the edge of the gates, where still let nothing had been done. Holding up the syringe and saying a silent prayer, he stabbed the syringe into the man’s chest. For a moment nothing happened and he feared the he might have killed the man, then his eyes fluttered opened and he jutted upright.  
“It’s alright.” Arthur tried, helping Cerdan out of the cart, “You’re alright. Now, let’s just get you out of here.”  
They made their way to the forest, stopping in front of a tree. “Here’s about three days’ worth of food, and some planets.” Arthur explained, taking off his scahel, “If all goes right, I’ll bring your son to you before it runs out.”  
“How can I repay you for this?” Arthur asked.  
“Try not to get arrested again.” Arthur said before turning to go. He turned back long enough to ask, “Oh, what’s your son’s name? He hasn’t said anything to us.”  
“Mordred.” Cerdan answered.  
“Nice name.” Arthur complimented, strong, “I’m sorry, I really have to go. Just—make sure no one sees you.” And with that, he left.  
After dinner, Uther was pacing the floor. He had to find some way to get Arthur’s leverage away from him. To take back control of his kingdom while there was still something to take back control. He was thinking of doing something drastic, something he didn’t want to do.  
But he had no choice.  
The scout he had asked for finally appeared to in the doorway. “Y-You sent for me, Sire?”  
Uther handed him a rolled -up piece of parchments. “I need you to send messages to every name on this list asking for recommendations.”  
“Recommendations, Sire?” The scout asked apprehensively.  
“For mercenaries.” Uther elaborated.  
The next morning, Merlin went to Morgana’s chambers to check on Mordred, and didn’t like what he found. The child had developed a fever during the night.  
“He’s burning up.” Merlin declared, bending over the boy and feeling his skin, before turning to Morgana, “How long has he been like this?”  
“Since early this morning.” Morgana answered, “I think his wound is infected. We need Gaius before it gets any worse.”  
“No.” Merlin said firmly. Gaius had enough going on as it was. “We can’t involve Gaius. It’s too dangerous. Besides, if he finds out about this, he’ll execute me himself.”  
“We need to get him out of Camelot and we can’t do that while he’s sick.” Morgana argued, “We need physician.”  
Suddenly Merlin got an idea. “I’ll treat him.”  
“Merlin, do you know how to treat an infected wound?” Morgana asked equal parts skeptical and hopeful.  
“Not exactly, but I’m a fast learner.” Merlin replied.  
Just then there was the sound of footsteps and a knocking on the door. Morgana quickly closed the curtain before opening the door, revealing Arthur. “Whatever you did, did it work?”  
“Officially, he died trying to escape, unofficially, he’s hiding in the woods until we can get Mordred to him.” Arthur answered, once the door was shut back.  
“Who?” Merlin responded.  
“That’s the boy name.” Arthur explained, “So, can we get him ready?”  
“Erm, there’s another problem.” Merlin got out.  
Alarmed Arthur quickly questioned. “Did someone see him?!”  
“No, but his wound’s infected, we think, he has a bad fever.” Morgana recapped, “He can’t be moved like this.”  
“But I’m going to take care of it.” Merlin assured him.  
“How?” Arthur balked.  
“By learning everything there is to know about treating infections.” Merlin answered before starting to walk away, “Which I’m going to do right now.”  
That was how, with Arrieta’s help, Merlin wound up raking through Gaius’ books. “Bites, bruises, burns, wounds…” Merlin read allow, before turning to Arrieta, touching her shoulder to get her attention. “Any luck?”  
Arrietty shook her head and they went back to it. That was when Merlin found it. “Infections.”  
As Merlin read, he grabbed a few more bottles and some herbs.  
“What is this for exactly?” Arrietty asked.  
Stopping to look at her, Merlin said, “I’m sorry, I would tell you, but then your brother will kill me.”  
“Well, he doesn’t have to know you told me anything.” Arrietty reasoned.  
Just then, Gaius walked in. “Ah, there you are. I need you to pick some heather for me.”  
“I’ll do it.” Arrietty volunteered, assuming that whatever was going on, time was on the essence.  
“I appreciate the offer, Arrietty, but that would risk you being seen.” Gaius told her, being sure that he could see her lips, “Besides, it’s nothing Merlin can’t handle, isn’t it, Merlin?”  
“Erm, can I do it later actually?” Merlin requested, trying to be casual, “I was just going out.”  
That was when Gaius noticed the book on the table. “Who set this book out?”  
“It was me.” Merlin admitted, “I was doing some reading.”  
“Oh?” Gaius responded, pleasantly surprised, “I’d given up hopping you’d take an interest in my work.”  
“No.” Merlin said, trying to his best to play it cool and failing, “It’s fascinating.”  
Gaius just looked at him. “Merlin, you are an enigma wrapped in a mystery.”  
“That’s me.” Merlin responded, trying to wrap things up, “I was just getting some cleaning supplies. Arthur’s been complaining about the state of his chambers.”  
“I think Arthur’s chambers can wait.” Gaius countered, “I’m not missing the chance to begin your education.”  
“Really.” Merlin insisted, “I should go.”  
“Sit!” Gaius insisted right back at him, “We’ll start with some basic anatomy….” The he pulled out a giant volume that it must have took the death of an entire flock of sheep to make.  
Arrietty put her hand to bridge of her nosie. She really hoped whatever Arthur actually needed wasn’t immediate because they could be here a while.  
Morgana and Arthur felt like it was forever before Merlin got back with what they needed, all the while trying what they could on their own to ease the fever. Washing him down with cold water, coaxing code water and detox solution down his throat, prayers to Saint Raphael. (Mainly Arthur, not that Morgana wasn’t tempted to give it a shot.)  
Finally, there was knock on door and Morgana opened it, letting Merlin in. “What took you so long?”  
“Sorry.” Merlin apologized, rushing to Mordred, “Once Gaius gets talking about anatomy, there’s no stopping him.”  
As they backed up, he began to treat the boy, mixing ingredients and giving it to him.   
“Are you sure you know what’s your doing?” Morgana questioned.  
“I’m doing my best.” Merlin countered calmly.  
“I’ll get you some more water.” Morgana offered before going to do so.  
That was Merlin heard Mordred’s voice in his head. Thank you, Emrys.  
Surprised, confused, and little worried, Merlin sent him a telepathic message back to him Emrys? Why did you call me that?  
Among my people, that is your name. Mordred answered.  
You know who I am. Merlin deduced, How? For a moment the pair just stared at each other then at last Merlin requested audibly “Speak to me.”  
By that point Morgana had come back with the water, kneeling down in front of Mordred. “I don’t know if he can’t speak, or…he’s just too scared to.”  
After treating Mordred, the best, he could, Merlin snuck off, going down into the dragon’s cave. He needed a word with him. “Hello?” He called out, standing on the ledge. Suddenly the dragon climbed around the corner, roaring at the boy, eliciting a sigh from Merlin. “Do you have to do that? You scared the life out of me.”  
“The young warlock.” The Great Dragon noted, “No doubt you’re here about the Druid boy.”  
“How did you know?” Merlin asked. Even if Uther had been keeping them under wraps as part of the deal Arthur struck with him, the dragon was locked below ground in a cave.  
“Like you, I hear him speak.” The Great Dragon explained.  
“Why does he call me Emrys?” Merlin asked, assuming he had heard that as well.  
“Because that is your name.” The Great Dragon responded.  
“I’m pretty sure my name’s Merlin, always has been.” Merlin quipped.  
“You have many names.” The Great Dragon told him.  
“Do I?” Merlin countered, even more confused than he had been before he came down, “How does the boy know who I am? I’ve met any Druids.”  
“There is much written about you that you have yet to read.” The Great Dragon declared cryptically, before slightly altering the subject, “You should not protect this boy.”  
“Why?” Merlin challenged, “He had magic. He’s just like me.”  
“You and the boy are as different as night and day.” The Great Dragon countered, although that really explained nothing.  
“What do you mean?” Merlin questioned.  
“Heed my words, Merlin.” The Great Dragon warned.  
“Why should I not protect him?” Merlin challenged.  
Instead of answering the dragon flew off.  
“You know, this is exactly why I haven’t come to you about the ever-evolving Nemiuh situation!” Merlin shouted out in frustration before leaving.  
Merlin ran up the stairs, crept past the guards, and tried to casually walk away over to find Arthur coming right towards him.   
“Merlin?” Arthur asked, “What are you doing here? I thought you were—” He lowered his voice to a whisper, “Helping our little friend?”  
“I was just getting some supplies.” Merlin answered, which wasn’t completely a lie if one considers knowledge supplies.  
Nothing Merlin was empty handed, Arthur questioned, “Well, where is it then? The supplies.”  
“I couldn’t get it.” Merlin said, which was also the truth.  
“Well, then maybe you should come with me.” Arthur declared, “Father just request I come see him about a very urgent matter. I might need you to warn Morgana at my signal.”  
“What’s the signal?” Merlin asked.  
Arthur thought a moment. “Me screaming out ‘Merlin go’.”  
“That ought to do it.” Merlin agreed.  
As they walked Arthur’s eyes went back the direction Merlin had come from.   
It was the direction to the dragon’s cave.


	38. Destiny Averted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the gang gets helped saving Cerdan and Mordred, and the Great Dragon gets a big surprise.

Arthur left Merlin at the chamber door, then walked into the room where Uther was sitting at his table. “You asked to see me.” Arthur said formally.  
“Thank you for coming.” Uther said, standing up, “I need to leave the city for a few days and I need you to take care of things while I’m gone.”  
“Leave?” Arthur repeated, “Where are you going?”  
“I have some—emergency affairs of state to attend to.” Uther lied, “There shouldn’t be a trouble while I’m gone, but if anything should come up, you’re in charge.”  
“Really?” Arthur responded, “I’m surprised you would leave me in charge all…things considered.”  
“Well, you’re also the only person available.” Uther responded, before standing, “Plus, I still believe you have Camelot’s best interest at heart. I only regret this might stall your hunt for Nemiuh and for that, I sincerely apologize.”  
Arthur nodded, weary. Uther was being way too nice right now. “I’ll find a way to make it work. When do you leave?”  
“By the end of the day.” Uther answered, “I’m preparing to leave right now.” After a beat he said, “That is all, you are dismissed.”  
When Arthur walked out, Merlin was anxiously waiting for him. “What happened?” He asked, as they walked away, “What did he say?”  
“He’s leaving the city for a few days.” Arthur answered.  
“What” Merlin balked, “Now? With everything going on?”  
“He’s up to something, Merlin.” Arthur declared, “I’m not sure what, but he’s definitely up to something.”  
Meanwhile, in Morgana chambers, she was washing a feverish Mordred’s forehead with a wet cloth, when Gwen, who had been pulled into conspiracy as well, approached her. “Let me care for him awhile. You need sleep. You’ll make yourself sick if you go on like this.”  
“His fever’s getting worst.” Morgana declared, almost unaware that Gwen had spoken.  
That was when she heard it. A young boy’s voice saying. Morgana.  
“Did you hear that?” Morgana asked.  
“What?” Gwen questioned, having heard nothing.  
“He said my name.” Morgana insisted.  
“Did he?” Gwen responded, “I didn’t hear anything.”  
Just then there was a knock on the door. “It’s us.” Merlin called from the other side.  
Gwen opened the door and Arthur and Merlin stepped in. “How is he?” Merlin asked.  
“He’s getting weaker.” Morgana declared, “Whatever you did yesterday, it hasn’t work. We have to ask Gaius for his help.”  
“We can’t— “Arthur began.  
“After all you’ve both done, you can’t give up now!” Morgana cut him off, “Please! If he doesn’t receive treatment, he’ll die!”  
Merlin knew she was right. “Okay.”  
“No, I’ll do it.” Arthur spoke up, “I’ll take the blame. “  
“We’ll do it together.” Merlin countered.  
However, when Merlin and Arthur stepped into the physician’s chambers, they greeted with series of wooden crates of varying size.  
“Gaius?” Merlin called out, “What’s this?”  
“Medicine from the Colony.” Gaius answered, coming in with a crate, “Apparently a few of their physicians and nurses have been preparing for a mission of mercy for years and just couldn’t wait to bring it down.”  
A thrill of panic went through Arthur. “You mean they were in here?!”  
“Don’t worry, Arthur, I sent Arrietty out the moment they showed up, they never saw her, they have no clue she’s here, and Gwaine and Lancelot are with her.”  
That was none other than Vera Stepaniuc walked through the door carrying the box. “They’re with who?”  
“Dr. Stepaniuc?!” Arthur exclaimed, “What are you doing here?”  
“Well, if these idiots insisted on coming, I couldn’t in good conscience let them come alone.” Dr. Stepaniuc answered, setting the box down and opening it, revealing dozens and dozens of clear little bottles.  
Suddenly and idea formed in Arthur’s mind. “Are those anti-biotics?”  
“As much as could be spared.” Dr. Stepaniuc answered.  
Maybe we won’t need to come clean after all. Arthur thought.  
“Was there something you needed, Sire?” Gaius asked.  
Dr. Stepaniuc suppressed a laugh. She had been in the loop before the incident, but still it odd to see one of her nurses’ snot-nosed kids being called ‘Sire’.  
“Oh, nothing.” Arthur lied, “I just wanted to—check on things.”  
Merlin’s eyes widened. Was Arthur really chickening out?  
“Ah, I see.” Gaius responded, assuming that Arthur had been coming to check on Arrietty.  
“Merlin, little buddy,” Arthur, began, turning to Merlin and pulling him into an unexpected hug, using the opportunity to whisper into Merlin’s ear, “Nick a couple of the anti-biotic bottles and meet me back in Morgana’s room. You’ll need to grab a needle and syrgrine, too. If she brought maggots, try to get some of them too in case there’s rotted flesh, and meet me in Morgana’s chambers.”  
“Are they always like this?” Dr. Stepanic whispered to Gaius.  
“No, this is something new.” Gaius admitted.  
Ten minutes later, Merlin was once again knocking on Morgana’s door. “I got it.”  
Arthur, who was the door waiting for Merlin, quickly ushering him in. “And you got everything I said?”  
“Yes.” Merlin assured him, “Felt more than a little bad, actually.”  
“I’ll leave money for it in the chambers later.” Arthur reasoned, “And you may be able to put the maggots back, I couldn’t see any rotted or infected flesh, but I’m hardly the most qualified.”  
Merlin was starting to think that maybe they should have stuck with the original plan. “What do I do?”  
“Okay, there should be a spot where you can suck it in through the needle.” Arthur instructed, “Then you’ll need to inject it into vein. If you need, I know how to find one.”  
Morgana keep Mordred in a gently hold as the mend approached. “Now, Merlin is going to put something in your arm, but it’s going to help with your fever, and it’s only going to be a little pinch, and I’m going to be with the whole time, so don’t be scared.”  
Mordred’s face was terrified, but was too weak to resist as Merlin carefully injected the needle, Morgana stroking the little boy’s hair and humming the whole time.  
“See, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” Arthur told him when Merlin finished, “And with any luck that should have you better in no time.”  
A few hours later the fever finally broke. Now it was just a matter of getting him out of the castle.  
“I should be going with you.” Merlin insisted, “I—I’m good with secret doors and things.”  
“If you are caught, Uther will execute you.” Morgana reminded him.  
“But still, maybe you should stay here.” Arthur added, “I can get him out myself.”  
“The boy’s my responsibly.” Morgana insisted covering Mordred with a slightly oversized cloak.  
With that settled, they spilt to finish preparations.  
Morgana examined herself in the mirror, dressed in Gwen’s clothes. “It’ll have to do.” Morgana declared with a sigh, not sure if it was enough of a disguise. Turning around she told Gwen, “I fear I’ve put you in danger without asking how you feel about it. I’m sorry.”  
“I know how it feels to face the threat of execution.” Gwen reminded her, “And I would wish it on anyone.”  
There was knocking and then, “It’s Merlin.”  
AS Gwen went to open the door, Morgana went over to Mordred, who was standing up by the screen, “We’re going to get you out of Camelot. I won’t let anything bad happen to you. I promise.”  
Merlin stepped in holding brown cloth bag. “We gathered some of the supplies from when Gwen was on the run.” He explained, “Should hold them until they can get to safety. Arthur’s waiting at the armory.”  
Arthur paced the flour until he saw Morgana and Mordred appeared, both covered with cloaks. “Come on.” He said, pulling his own cloak over his head, ushering them in.  
Going to the bottom of a spiral stairway to a door. Arthur used the key to unlock the door and they rushed out.   
Meanwhile, all Gwen and Merlin to do was wait in the stables.  
“I hope they’re okay.” Gwen confided, “Morgana really cares about this boy, “I’ve never seen her this way with anyone.”  
“I’m sure she just wants to protect him.” Merlin assured her.  
“Hmm.” Gwen mused.  
Finally, the trio arrived at stable. Gwen quickly handed the food to Arthur who was helping Morgana and Mordred onto the waiting horse.  
“The horse has been fed and watered.” Merlin assured him, “I still think we should go with you.”  
“Five people on one horse, that’s not going to work.” Arthur responded.  
“And you’ve both done so much already.” Morgana pointed out, “We couldn’t live with myself in anything happened to either of you. We must go.”  
Teleplay, Mordred called out. Good bye Emrys.  
Merlin waved goodbye as the trio road away, a knot in his stomach.  
The horse ran, carrying them out of the city and into the woods, Arthur stopping it at the spot where he had left Mordred father. Arthur got off the horse then called out. “Cerdan! Cerdan, it’s me, Arthur, you know, the guy who saved you last night! We got your son here!”  
There was rustling in the trees and suddenly Cerdan stepped out, breathless. “Where is he?”  
Morgana and Arthur helped Mordred off the horse and the little boy ran into his father’s arms. “Oh, thank goodness you’re safe.” He breathed, before looking up at his son’s recuses with overwhelmed tears in his eyes. “Thank you. Thank you both.”  
“We’re glad we could help.” Morgana told him, handing him the supplies they gathered.  
“So that’s what you did with them.” A woman’s voice called out as Dr. Stepinac limped out from behind the trees.  
Meanwhile, with nothing else to do but wait, Merlin thought it would be as good a time as any to continue his conversation with the great dragon.  
“I need to know why you told me not to protect the boy.” Merlin demanded, though that ship had already sailed.  
“You seek my consul yet you choose to ignore it.” The Great Dragon mused.  
“Just tell me why.” Merlin insisted, starting to lose his patience.  
“If the boy lives, you cannot fulfil your destiny.” The Great Dragon responded.  
“What’ he got to do with my destiny?” Merlin challenged, “You said it’s my destiny to protect Arthur.”  
“Then you have the answer you seek.” The Great Dragon replied.  
Merlin was about to protest when it dawned on him. “You’re telling me that boy is going to kill Arthur?”  
“It seems that is up to you.” The Great Dragon countered.  
“No.” Merlin protested, “No, you can’t know that for certain. Why would Mordred killed Arthur after he’s done so much to save him?”  
The dragon seemed actually taken aback by that. “You Arthur is helping the boy?”  
“Yes.” Merlin answered, “Helped hide him, got him medicine to save his life, and he and Morgana are returning him to his father as we speak.”  
The dragon’s look darkened. “Then I fear it is already too late.”  
“Or maybe you’re wrong.” Merlin countered.  
“I was walking back in and I thought I saw your friend stuff something in his pocket.” Dr. Stepinac explained, “The thing is, he doesn’t really seem like a thief, so I made a reason to excuse myself and then I lost him. Then I saw you three speeding through the streets like a bat out of Hell doing every evasive maneuver known to man, thought it might have something to do with it. By the way, you owe me a new cardigan.” She pulled apart the large tear in the shower of her sweater she had received while trying to keep up with them.  
Arthur took a moment than began. “Whatever you’re thinking, this family—they’re Druids, Cerdan was arrested for coming to Camelot, his son, Mordred was injured. We needed the anti-biotics for him. “  
“And presumably you’re trying to find somewhere safe for them to go.” Dr. Stepinac guessed.  
Arthur nodded.  
“Well, if you can wait a day, you can come with the caravan back to the Colony.” Dr. Stepinac offered, “We have horses, numbers, protection. You can choose to stay, or not.”  
Cerdan seemed overwhelmed. “Yes. Thank you, thank you so much.”  
“I’ll have one of our guardsmen come, watch over you, just for the night.” Dr. Stepinac offered, “I the meantime, I think you need to get out of here before any once notices you’re gone.”  
“Of course.” Arthur breathed, “Thank you so much, doctor.”  
“Don’t mention it.” Dr. Stepinac assured him, “Really, don’t, I’m not necessarily acting within my authority.”  
“Of course.” Morgana agreed happily, as she something wrapped around her waist. She looked down to see Mordred wrapped around her. “I’m going to miss you too.” She told him, returning the hug. “Good luck.”  
As they crept back into the night, Morgana said, “I never got to ask how things went with your sister.”  
“She’s fine.” Arthur told her, “She’s just thinking about making a big changed, but Nemiuh’s probably but that on hold.”  
“Well, now at least you can deal with Nemiuh.” Morgana responded.  
“Assuming Uther doesn’t do anything mess it up.” Arthur commented.


	39. The Mercenary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uther seeks help to take away Arthur's leverage.

Arthur was on his stomach, looking through copies of reports, statements, and pictures of debris from the house.   
It had been over a week since Nimeuh’s attack and still, neither he nor the Leon and the guardsmen were any closer to finding her. Add that to the fact Arthur was a bit pinned down managing the kingdom, they were absolutely nowhere. The matter frustrated him to no end.  
That was when Merlin stepped in the room. “Any luck?”  
“No.” Arthur groaned, looking up to the ceiling.  
“When will Uther return?” Merlin asked, as he knew that once the king returned, Arthur could be freer to move.   
“He didn’t say.” Arthur answered, “And I haven’t heard anything from him since he left.” He let out an exasperated sigh.  
Meanwhile, at that point, Uther with his minimal entourage, just three knights, had made it to the spot where the borders of three of the five kingdoms met. He scanned the forest, looking for any sign of the mercenaries he was trying to contact, when suddenly an arrow whizzed by his head.  
As the knights drew their weapons a group of ten men stepped out of the forest, armed with either bows and arrows, crossbows or sword. But on closer inspection the group wasn’t all men. Some of them could still be considered boys, as young as ten it looked like, and two of them were actually women.  
“Hold your arms!” A voice called out a sun burned tan women with short, sleek dishwater blonde hair, dressed in leather, a sheath and sword or her own at her side. “Hold your arms!” Then she pulled her own sword, pointing it at the knights. “These woods are a particularly dangerous place to be, friend. State your business here, provided you’re not here by mistake.”  
“I’m looking for the mercenary, Ira de Mar.” Uther answered, “I take it from this that we’re found his army.”  
“Uh-huh.” The woman responded, “And you are?”  
“I think it would be better if I take this up with him.” Uther replied bluntly.  
“You already are.” The woman smiled slyly.  
It took a minute for Uther to realize what she meant. “Are you saying you’re…”  
“Irene de Mar.” The woman introduced herself, “Though only the nobles who hire me are aware of that, and I like it that way, so you twenty seconds to tell me who you are and what you’re doing here before I have my troops strike you dead.”  
“I’m Uther Pendragon, King of Camelot, it would be an extremely unwise thing to do on your part.” Uther informed her, “Especially when I have work for you.”  
“Stand down.” Irene ordered her troops, “You can keep your sword, but I don’t let anyone else’s forces in my camp beyond this point. Especially the forces of someone I don’t know. Come.”  
“You just tried to kill me.” Uther pointed out.  
“No, I threatened to kill you if you didn’t provide the information I wanted.” Irene argued, “There’s a difference. A small difference, but still a difference. You don’t do the things me and my troops do and survive this long without an overabundance of precaution. Now, you come with me into the camp alone, or you don’t come at all, and if you or your knights have a probably that, you can feel free to take it up with my army. Oh, and for everyone you see here, there’s at least two more.”  
Uther was quiet for a long moment, then realized he had no choice. This woman was the one all the missives he sent out agreed on. If he wanted his Kingdom back, he had to play her rules, at least for the time being. “Stay here.”  
“Sire—” One of the knights began to protest.  
“I’ll be fine.” Uther insisted; thought he wasn’t sure. “Just wait here.”  
Irene gave him the sly smile again. “This way, please.”  
They walked into a fair-sized encampment, whereas similar rag-tag crew to the troops that had greeted them, mostly men or older boys, but a few younger boys and women, even a few girls, were going about their business, sharpening weapons, trading, training, boiling something in a large pot. Two teenage boys were trying to keep the flaps of one of the tents closed. “Calm down girl.” He could hear one of them saying, “It’s not him!”  
That was when a girl who couldn’t have been no more than ten, in a blue and white dress that looked like might have been fine at one time, but was now faded and torn, with long, slightly matted tawny hair, burst out of the tent, shouted, “Papa, Papa! You’ve finally come back for –” The hope faded from her eyes when she saw it wasn’t her father, and she looked like she might start cry.  
“I’m sorry, Anya.” Irene told her, “Roan!”   
One the two teenagers who had been trying to hold her back came up, taking a hold of the girl, Anya, apparently. “I’m sorry, ma’am. We tried to hold her back, but—”  
“We’ll talk about it later.” Irene cut him off, “In the meantime, get her back in the tent and make sure she stays there this time, restrain her if you have to, and have Matthew send Sybil with the tea. I have business to discuss with his Majesty in my chambers.”  
“Yes, ma’am.” Roan said, nodding and dragging Anya away.   
As they walked off Uther could still hear the girl shouting, “No! No!” “Who was that girl?” He asked finally.  
“Insurance.” Irene answered, “Her count father hired me to take care of a peasant uprising on the quiet, I had my men take her to ensure full payment when the job was done. Apparently, I underestimated his affection for the girl, because it’s been over a month since we finished the job and nothing. I’m afraid a point might have to be made.”  
Uther decided he didn’t want to know what that meant and Irene lead her into a plain brown tent with silk pillow laid out around a low table.  
“Sit.” Irene said, gesturing to one of side of the table. As Uther sat down, a wavy-haired maid came in with a white tea set, two cups already poured. “Drink.” Irene ordered.  
“Is this how you conduct all your business?” Uther asked, taking the cup.  
“I think you’ll fine there’s a method to my madness.” Irene assure him, “Now tell me Uther, what could bring the ruler of such an upstanding paragon of a Kingdom such as Camelot to seek my services?”  
“Before my son was born, I requested a sorceress aid me in getting my wife pregnant.” Uther began, “She warned me there would be dire consequences, but I insisted anyway.” Uther was so stunned at the words that had come out of his mouth that he slapped a hand over it. “What did you do to me, you witch?!”  
“Oh, I’m not the witch,” Irene told him with that sly smile of hers, “Sybil is. Just a little something to loosen your tough, your secrets, make sure the truth comes out so I’m actually walking into what I think I am.” After a beat she added, “As I said, Sire, an overabundance of precaution. What’s that Colony saying? An ounce of prevention is worth a pound of cure? Please, continue. You consulted a sorceress on the matter of conceiving a child, I believe you were saying.”  
“The magic required a life for a life and that life was my Queen’s.” Uther continued, unable to stop himself, “I outlawed magic, hating everything to do with it, but really, deep down, I know I’m as much to blame as Niamh, that’s the scorers, is. The whole thing was my idea, I was the one who insisted.”  
How strong did she make that truth potion? Irene thought to herself.  
“Over a month my son found out about it and he’s been blackmailing me ever since.” Uther continued, “He’s force me to open relations with the Colony and forge a treaty that’s more favorable towards them, then last week he forced me to let him help two Druids escape execution. I have no control over my own Kingdom.”  
“So, you want to me kill your son?” Irene deduced.  
“No, I need you to kill the guard who heard me admit it.” Uther responded, “Nimeuh has already turned on Arthur, if the guard is gone, he has no proof. But he’s hidden the man and his family away somewhere. I need you to find him and kill him.”  
“Without any links to you, I presume.” Irene gave him that sly smile again.  
“That would be a correct presumption.” Uther confirmed tensely.  
“Just then man, or the family as well.” Irene asked, scienrely hopping for the former. No one, or at least very of her troops liked killing children. Even she didn’t.  
Uther thought on this minute. “Yes.” He couldn’t chance that they knew anything.  
“That will cost you extra.” Irene told him, “And I will need half up front.”  
Uther closed your eyes. “Name your price.”  
Later, Uther was able to scrape up enough coin to make the down payment, handing a badge to Irene, who started to count out the gold coins. “It’s all there.” Uther protested.  
“I don’t know you.” Irene countered, not looking up as she counted the coin, “And I don’t even trust the nobles I regularly work with. And you just admitted to building a whole national policy that has resulted in countless deaths on a lie that you yourself don’t really believe. So, forgive me if I don’t take your word for it. “After a beat, she began listing instructions, “Go straight back to Camelot after you leave here. Don’t try to find us again, you won’t be able too, we will contact you and bring you proof when the job is done.”  
Uther’s eyes looked to small opening in the tent, looking down the road poor Anya had been taken.  
“Yes, you can probably expect the first person you encounter of worth to you to go missing.” Irene told him, “Again, I don’t know you.”  
“I will pay you the full amount, I swear it.” Uther assured her tensely.  
“I’m sure you will but I can’t be seen as playing favorites.” Irene responded, giving him the smile.  
Suddenly Uther lunged out, grabbing Irene by the throat. She could feel her air being quickly cut off, kicking and struggling as she tried to call out.  
Just as suddenly as Uther had attacked, three men, all of them fully grown, rushed in, two of the pulling Uther back, the third putting a dagger to his throat.  
“See His Majesty back to his men, make sure they leave in peace.” Irene ordered coolly, “He’ll know if this is the right amount later.”  
When then they dragged Uther out, the dagger still at his throat, the knights drew their swords.   
“Stand down.” Uther ordered, before being thrown to the ground. He quickly got himself up dusted himself off and got on his horse, whispering to one of the knights. “Go ahead of us. Tell Gaius I need to see him them minute I return to Camelot.” Yes, he and the physician were old friends, surely, he would count as someone of worth to him. He hated to do it to him, but he couldn’t risk Arthur or Morgana.  
In the cam, Irena had begun shouting orders. “We need to be out of here by night fall. Start takin down the tents, ready the carts and the horses, Roan, bring Anya, back here, Matthew! John! No, not that John, John in the green jerkin!”  
Two men, one of them about in his early forties, dressed in a green jerkin, and a boy closer to Merlin and Arthur’s age.  
“Follow Uther to Camelot.” Irene instructed, “Snatch the first person you see who should mean something to him. Not his son. And be a bit more discerning this time.”  
On the day Uther Pendragon arrived back in Camelot, Morgana and Guinevere were in Arrietty’s hiding place, the younger girl teaching them some basic signs, and a few letters.  
“And this is M.” Arrietty told them, draping three fingers over her thumb, “Like Morgana.”  
Just then there a knock at the door and Gaius poked his head in. “Sorry, but I thought I should tell you; the king has returned from—wherever he was.”  
Getting up Morgana said, “I guess that means we, or I least I need to go great him. Thank you, Arrietty, hopefully I’ll,” she held up her two middle fingers and gesture with her eye as she said, “See you later.”  
Arrietty smiled. “You too.” Right now, the girls only had the vocabulary of a young toddler, but they caught on quick. And she liked they even if they weren’t.  
As Uther stopped on his way to the castle, Gaius approached him, followed by Morgana and Guinevere. “Sire,” Gaius greeted him, “I was told you wanted to see me immediately.”  
“I thought one of the men who accompanied me was bitten by a poisonous serpent.” Uther lied, “But it appears we were wrong. Down the man shows no sign of poison.” Please forgive me, old friend. “Where’s Arthur?”  
“Right here Father.” Arthur said, walking up, “Forgive me for my tardiness, I just got a lead on Nyemiah when I heard of your return.”  
“Really?” Uther perked up, “What have you found?”  
As Arthur told Uther what he found Matthew and John in the Green Jerkin had snuck into Camelot after leaving their beast of burden, and were watching Uther from the shadows.  
“Are we taking the old man?” Matthew whispered to his older comrade.  
“No,” John in the Green Jerkin whispered back, “Look at the way he’s looking at the girl. She’s our target.”


End file.
